¿Acaso pensabas que lloraría?
by Lena-07
Summary: Lily es prefecta y se lo toma muy a pecho. Tanto que se empeña en mantener a raya a todo el mundo. El problema es que los merodeadores no se van a dejar dominar por lo que ello denominan una "niñata que va de lista".
1. El peor de tu vida

**CAPITULO 1: EL PEOR DE TU VIDA**  
  
Los dos jóvenes corrían como locos, empujando sus carritos, para llegar a la estación. La gente se tenía que apartar para no ser atropellada.  
  
-¡Ayayay, que no llegamos!-  
  
- ¡Te dije que no te entretuvieses mirando la televisión!- Dijo jadeando la chica. Su pelo rojizo se le metía en la boca, se lo tenía que haber recogido.  
  
- Lo siento, Lily. Pero es que nunca había visto algo así... Como me gustaría tener una cosa así...- Dijo el chico, con aire soñador.  
  
- ¡Bah! Da igual! Venga, que ya llegamos... yo entro primero, ¿ok?- Sin esperar a la respuesta, la chica se abalanzó contra el muro que transportaba al andén 9 ¾.  
  
En un desfile de maniobras y derrapadas, consiguieron meter sus carritos en el tren, justo unos segundos antes de que se cerraran las puertas.  
  
- Uff... -Decía jadeando el chico.- Por los pelos...-  
  
- No vuelvo a ir contigo nunca más...- Amenazó la chica. Aunque sabía que no era verdad, cada año pasaban por lo mismo. Era la costumbre.  
  
- Bueno, busquemos un sitio libre.-  
  
Fueron de vagón en vagón, buscando el compartimiento. Vieron a varias caras conocidas, pero ninguna lo suficiente amiga como para sentarse junto a ella. Al final encontraron uno vacío. Colocaron su equipaje y se sentaron a descansar un poco, era agotador correr tanto.  
  
Minutos después, se abrió la puerta del vagón. Apareció una muchacha alta, de espesa cabellera rizada negra, con ojos grandes y azules, no más bonitos que los preciosos ojos verdes de Lily. Era Jacki.  
  
- ¡Lily! ¡Ashton! Pensaba que habíais perdido el tren... Anda que me venís a buscar ¿eh?- Dijo con aire divertido, siempre le habían echo mucha gracia las carreras que se pegaban para llegar a tiempo.  
  
- Es que ya te imaginarás lo cansados que estamos...- Dijo Lily, moviendo la mano en un ademán de disculparse. – Jacki rió.  
  
- Si, me lo imagino... Bueno, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?-  
  
- Bien,...- Respondió entusiasmado Ashton, que se incorporó de pronto, girándose hacia su amiga.- Egipto es increíble, tía. Me tengo que hacer explorador de pirámides o alguna cosa así. Es genial.- Ashton nunca había sido muy cultural. A Lily le extrañaba que le hubiese gustado tanto.  
  
- ¿No será que conociste a alguna egipcia o algo así?- Preguntó Jacki con sorna. Estaba pensando justo lo mismo que Lily.  
  
- ¡No! –El chico cambio la cara automáticamente , poniéndola como un tomate. No le gustaba hablar de su vida amorosa.- Es solo que las tumbas son geniales.- Ashton siempre había sido muy discreto, no le gustaba nada llamar la atención, cosa que le había resultado muy difícil, porque, ante todo, era un chico muy guapo. Rubio de ojos miel, alto y de complexión atlética. Los primeros años, pasaba desapercibido, pero al pegar el estirón la cosa cambió, las chicas no paraban de acosarle. Y para empeorar las cosas fue elegido bateador del equipo de Gryffindor. Así que, un buen día, tuvo que fingir que salía con Lily para que pararan de atosigarle.- ¿Y tu Jacki?- Preguntó para desviar la conversación.  
  
- Ah.. Pues yo me he aburrido en mi casa... Bueno, a veces iba a la piscina.- Dijo con una mueca maliciosa.  
  
- A ligar ¿no?- El rubio quería vengarse de lo que le había dicho. Pero ella no se alteró.  
  
- No...- Dijo con una sonrisa picarona.- Vosotros ya sabéis a lo que iba.- Si había algo con lo que disfrutaba Jacki, eso eran los chicos. Y no es que disfrutaba ligando con ellos, no. La morena era una chica preciosa, y muchos eran los que intentaban ligársela. Así que cuando un chico intentaba pasarse con ella, meterle mano o cosas por el estilo, acababa con el bañador bajado en medio de la piscina, cayendo al suelo de una traveta mal intencionada o sentándose encima de algo punzante. No soportaba que se creyeran que podían tratarla como a un juguete. Por eso ella les trataba como si "ellos" fueran el juguete.  
  
- Pues yo, he estado de viaje con mis padres y hermana... Fuimos a una reunión familiar...- Dijo Lily en tono apesadumbrado.- Ha sido una tortura.- Se frotó la cara inconscientemente, sus tías y abuelas le habían estirado mucho de la mejilla, diciéndole lo guapa que se había vuelto y lo mucho que había crecido. - Pero bueno, al menos ha venido Ashton a alegrarme un poco el final de las vacaciones.- El chico le sonrió. Estaba guapo cuando lo hacía.- ¿Por qué no te dejaron venir a ti?-  
  
La morena vaciló un poco. No sabía si era buena idea contárselo.  
  
- Es que mis padres no querían dejarme ir..... porque......tus padres...ya sabes......emmm....son...muggles.- Bajó la cabeza avergonzada, nunca había estado muy orgullosa de que sus padres pensaran así. Lily asintió, odiaba esa estúpido racismo que tantos problemas estaba causando últimamente.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¿Sabes que, Jacki? A Lilita la han nombrado prefecta.- Chilló Ashton para cambiar la conversación. La pelirroja le dio una colleja.  
  
-¡ Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames por ese nombre!- Podía llegar a tener muy mal genio esta chica. Esa era una de las razones por la que los chicos no se le acercaban mucho. Aunque eso no le importaba mucho. Odiaba a ese tipo de chicas que solo se preocupan por que los chicos les miren. Jamás se convertiría en una de ellas. Y esa, más o menos, era la razón de por que las chicas del colegio le tenían tanta manía. Si no eras como ellas te miraban como a un bicho extraño, que debía ser aplastado antes de que las contagiara de algo.  
  
- ¿Qué te has vuelto prefecta? Pero si el año pasado también te ofrecieron el cargo y no quisiste.- Recordó la chica, no sin antes reírse de lo de la colleja.  
  
- Ya... Pero como el año pasado teníamos los TIMOS no quería tener más responsabilidades. Pero ahora si que me apetece, me gustan los nuevos retos.- Dijo muy satisfecha de sí misma. Aparte de prefecta también era premio anual. Era una chica muy aplicada...- ¡MIERDA!- Sus dos amigos pegaron un brinco.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?-  
  
- ¡Que tengo que ir al vagón de los prefectos a que me den las instrucciones!- Mientras sus amigos reían, la chica se levantó para irse corriendo hacia el "susodicho vagón". Pero al abrir la puerta:  
  
¡PLAM!  
  
Se dio de bruces contra un chico, y se cayó al suelo del impacto.  
  
- ¡Mierda!- Chilló de nuevo, frotándose el trasero, que le dolía de la caída.  
  
- ¡Vaya Evans! Si que tenías ganas de verme.- Dijo socarronamente el chico con el que se había chocado.  
  
- ¡Oh, cállate Potter!- James Potter, un chico que creía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Siempre se había llevado muy mal con Lily. Tal vez porque Lily nunca lo había considerado alguien al que mereciese la pena admirar, o incluso respetar, demasiado egocéntrico para su gusto. Y, si había algo que Potter no soportaba, era que no le respetaran.  
  
- Tú a mi no me mandas, ¿eh?- Lily frunció el entrecejo. Le hubiera contestado si no fuera porque tenía prisa. Empujó a Potter a un lado y echo a correr. Pero no llegó muy lejos, porque se volvió a dar de bruces contra los amigos de Potter. Los cuatro merodeadores, se rieron de ella.  
  
- Si que tienes ganas de estar en el suelo hoy, ¿no?- Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño.  
  
- ¡¿Me queréis dejar pasar, imbéciles?!- Chilló la chica. Se estaba retrasando demasiado.  
  
- ¡Eh! Las cosas se piden por favor.- Dijo Sirius Black, con aire divertido. De los cuatro merodeadores, Black, era sin duda el más rebelde y el más atractivo (solo con decir que casi todas las chicas del colegio querían acostarse con él y que la mitad lo habían conseguido, estaba todo explicado). Pero también era el más peligroso. A todos les encantaba gastar bromas pesadas, pero Black era distinto. A él no le importaba hacer daño o poner en peligro a alguien si este no le caía bien. Los otros eran más cautelosos en este asunto. No era tan creído como Potter, pero si que se le había subido, su facilidad para manipular a la gente, a la cabeza... O más bien, la disponibilidad que tenía la gente para dejarse manipular por él. Muchos consideraban a los merodeadores unos dioses a los que adorar. Y eso, nunca podría llegar a ser bueno.  
  
- Anda, dejarla ya...- Se apiadó un chico de ojos miel y aspecto enfermizo (aún así guapo). Era Remus Lupin. De los cuatro, a la pelirroja, era el que mejor le caía. Era amable y educado. Todo un encanto. Aunque también hacia travesuras, no era, ni de lejos, tan malvado como Potter o Black. Además era un chico muy centrado y estudioso, compartía con Lily algunas de las múltiples asignaturas extras a las que se había apuntado.- La profesora me ha enviado a buscarte, porque tardabas mucho...- La chica se puso del mismo color que su pelo. Lupin también era prefecto.  
  
- Encima que te venimos a buscar... Nos lo agradeces insultándonos.- Dijo Black con un falso tono ofendido. La chica le sacó la lengua. El chico se ofendió, más en broma que en serio, y le hizo la traveta. Por lo que Lily se volvió a dar contra el suelo. Todos se rieron, excepto Lupin que pensaba que se estaban empezando a pasar. El que más fuerte reía, con unas carcajadas algo falsas, era Peter Pettigrew. Un chico que parecía la animadora del grupo. Siempre riendo y vitoreando todas las gracias de sus amigos. Este chico era menos popular que un gnomo, pero, solo por ser uno de los merodeadores, la gente lo respetaba, y no se metían con él. Incluso había llegado a tener alguna que otra novia, pero, claro estaba, que lo único que querían era aprovechar su fama.  
  
Jacki y Ashton vinieron a ver que pasaba. "A buenas horas", pensó Lily. Lupin la ayudó a levantarse, ella dirigió una mirada de odio reconcentrado a Black y se marchó hacía el vagón de los prefectos.  
  
- No empezamos con muy buen pie, señorita Evans...-Le dijo la profesora al entrar. No, desde luego que no...  
  
---------------  
  
Sus primeros días como prefecta fueron bastante tranquilos. Al principio muchas chicas de las tontas, se metieron con ella. Pero ella se limitó a quitarles diez puntos y a realizar un hechizo que les cambiaba el color de su ropa "súper-fashion" a colores chillones, como por ejemplo el amarillo fosforito o el naranja butano. Con esa táctica, pronto la dejaron en paz. Los que le daban un poco de guerra eran los de primero y segundo, pero no se preocupaba demasiado, a esa edad era normal.  
  
Lo que no eran muy normales eran los merodeadores. ¿Cómo unos chicos de dieciséis años iban por ahí haciendo gamberradas como si tuvieran seis? Se supone que con la edad se madura... Pero parecía que estos chicos iban para atrás. No habían parado de intentarla hacer caer, poniéndole el pie, tirando el zumo o intentando empujarla cuando iba a pasar... Les debía hacer mucha gracia verla en el suelo, porque si no, no entendía tanto empeño en derribarle. De todas maneras, ella ya había aprendido a esquivar sus trampas, era casi automático. No les podía quitar puntos, porque siempre ponían la excusa de que había sido sin querer. La pelirroja ardía de rabia, a la mínima que pudiese les pondría un castigo del que se acordarían toda su miserable vida. Pero ella no sabía que a ellos no les asustaban los castigos. Es más, casi estaban más en la sala de castigos que en su propia habitación. Pero eso, lo descubriría muy pronto.  
  
-----------------  
  
Justo una semana después de haber comenzado las clases, la chica estaba haciendo su ronda habitual de prefecto. Todo iba bien hasta que, de pronto, oyó un gran estruendo en un pasillo cercano al suyo. Fue corriendo a ver que había pasado, y:  
  
- Claro... no podían ser otros.- Los cuatro merodeadores giraron al mismo tiempo la cabeza, para comprobar quien era.  
  
- ¡Ah! Hola Evans.- Le sonrió Black.- ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a caer de nuevo?- Habían embadurnado todo el pasillo de una especie de crema.  
  
- ¿¡Se puede saber que estáis haciendo!?- Les gritó.  
  
- ¡Colagusano, idiota! Te dije que tuvieses cuidado con el cubo.- Le riñó Black. Sin escuchar a Lily.  
  
- Lo siento...- Dijo bajando la cabeza, como si hubiera echo algo terrible.- Es que me he resbalado... Y, el cubo se me cayó.-  
  
- Si ya lo hemos visto. Parecías una bailarina.- Dijo Potter. Debía haber sido muy gracioso, porque los tres se rieron al recordarlo.  
  
- ¡EEEEEEEHHHH!- Gritó la pelirroja enfurecida. Los chicos se taparon los oídos.  
  
- ¡¿Pero todavía sigues ahí, Evans?!- Preguntó Potter.  
  
- ¡Si! Y vosotros todavía no me habéis dicho que estáis haciendo.- Reprochó ella poniendo los brazos en jarra.  
  
- Estamos fregando...- La pelirroja arqueó una ceja.- ¿A ti que te parece? A veces pareces idiota. Estamos poniendo esto para que los de Slytherin se caigan mañana al ir a desayunar.- Dijo Black con voz cansada, como si costara mucho explicarlo. Lily no acababa de entenderlo.  
  
- ¿Y como estáis seguros de que pasarán por aquí?-  
  
- Porque este es el pasillo que va de la sala común de Slytherin al comedor, idiota. ¿Eres prefecta y no sabes eso?- Dijo Potter sorprendido.- Yo si fuese Dumbledore te despediría pero ya.-  
  
- Pues como no lo eres sigo siéndolo. Así que ahora recoged eso ahora mismo y iros a la cama.- Lo dijo en el tono más enfadado que pudo. Pero los chicos ni se inmutaron, es más, siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, como si no la hubieran escuchado.- ¡¿Pero, no me habéis escuchado o que?!-  
  
Black y Potter cerraron los ojos, como reprimiendo las ganas de saltarle encima y echarla a patadas.  
  
Al no obtener respuesta pasó al plan B: Hablar con él más sensato. Es decir, hablar con Lupin.  
  
- Lupin...- El chico la miro vacilante, no sabía si ponerse de parte de Lily o no.- ¡Tu eres prefecto! ¡Deberías impedir que hagan estas cosas, en vez de ayudarles!- Si el chico hubiera tenido orejas de perro, seguro que las abría agachado. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad le recorrió la mente. Black que se dio cuenta a tiempo le advirtió.  
  
- No cedas Moony, o nos pasará por encima.- De pronto, Lupin entendió algo. Estuvo pensando unos instantes. Si no se le hubiese ocurrido, tal vez hubiera cedido... Pero en estas condiciones, no podía dejar que les controlase.  
  
- Lo siento, Evans. Pero, es que será tan gracioso que ni tú te podrías resistir a ayudarles.- En realidad si que tenía ganas de ver a los Slytherin, no era un grupo que le inspirasen mucha simpatía. Pero su deber como prefecta iba ante todo.  
  
- Esta bien... Pues os quitaré 40 puntos a cada uno,...- Black rió no es que le importasen mucho los puntos. Los otros dejaron escapar muecas de nerviosismo.- ...más 10 puntos por cada Slytherin derribado. ¿Qué os parece?-  
  
- No serás capaz...- Le desafió Potter. Al que, quitar tantos puntos, le parecía un atentado. Ya que, para él, ganar a Slytherin era una de las cosas más importantes en la vida, y esos malditos puntos les harían perder la oportunidad de ganarles en la copa de las casas.  
  
- Uy... Tú no me conoces bien, Potter... Soy capaz de eso y más.- Todos miraron al licántropo, que era el que mejor la conocía.  
  
- Será mejor que recojamos esto.- Dijo al fin. La muchacha sonrió de satisfacción.  
  
- Bueno, que por esta vez pase. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, Evans.- Amenazó Black, mientras supervisaba como fregaban los demás.  
  
- No, guapo. Yo no soy como tu.- Hizo aparecer una fregona y se la dio.- ¿No friegas?-  
  
- No sabes donde te estas metiendo, Evans.-  
  
- Si lo se, Black. Y de momento me esta saliendo bien, ¿no crees?- El chico no respondió, se limitó a sonreír irónicamente y cogió la fregona.  
  
- Te vas a enterar.- Dijo Potter quemado.- Nos vamos a encargar de que este año lo recuerdes bien. Será el peor de toda tu vida.-

* * *

Weheee!! Muy buenas!! Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo de este fic!! Al principio igual era un poco pesado, pero cuando llegan los merodeadores todo pasa ¿verdad? Ay...quien le pudiese echar el lazo a Remus o a Sirius...  
  
Cambiando de tema... Últimamente, me he fijado que en hay una absoluta mayoría de chicas, y comprendí en las manos de quien está el futuro de la cultura en este mundo. Las mujeres, por mucho que digan los hombres, acabaremos dominando este planeta :-P (No tan exagerado, pero seguro que dominaremos a los hombres xD) Por eso creé a Jacki, representa el espíritu feminista de liberación...o algo así xD Osea, en resumidas cuentas, representa el espíritu de las chicas de (nosotras). Si esto lo lee un hombre...que no se ofenda, seguro que es de los pocos que se salvan. ;) Bueno, basta de charlas feministas que me emociono demasiado...¬¬  
  
Dejadme reviews anda.... Podéis comentarme algo sobre la charla feminista o si no comentadme sobre el x ejemplo: ¿qué creéis que habrá pensado Lupin para decirle eso a Lily? O algo por el estilo.... Pero vosotros dejad una......anda......que no cuesta nada!!  
  
Bueno me despido hasta el siguiente chap!!  
  
Byeses and kisses!! 


	2. De reuniones y castigos verdaderos

Juas Juas!! Ya estoy de vuelta!!

Antes que nada, os voy a recomendar un fic de una amiguita mía.... je je ( Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión)

Va de niñas pijas y idiotas, que ven como los merodeadores se van enamorando de unas chicas que no son ( según ellas) "ni la mitad de guays y guapas que ellas"( Osea Lily & company). Es muy divertido... Yo de verdad me parto cuando lo leo... Creo que nunca olvidaré lo de las compresas... (El resumen ha sido inventado por mi)

Se llama: **¿Cuándo reconocerás que te mueres por mi?** De **_Ginny-Shelena_** (mi super-amiga guay) xD

Leedlo!! No tiene desperdicio!!

**CAPÍTULO 2: DE REUNIONES Y CASTIGOS VERDADEROS**

-¡Esta bien, compañeros! Estamos en una reunión extra de los merodeadores, para tratar un asunto urgente.- Gritó Sirius. Se había puesto un pijama verde militar y unas botas por fuera del pantalón, como si de un general se tratase. Además había colgado una bandera inglesa en la pared. Remus levantó la mano.- ¿Si, señor lobezno?- El licántropo arqueó una ceja.

- Me preguntaba porque tenemos que hacer como si esto fuera una reunión militar, cuando solo queremos hablar de Evans.-

- A preguntas estúpidas, oídos sordos.-

- Hacer que somos militares si que es estúpido.-

- ¡Basta, señor lobezno! Se está buscando un consejo de guerra.- El chico se resignó y se acomodó en su asiento.

- Bueno... ¿Por donde iba?...¡Ah, si! Debemos hablar de un asunto urgente: Lily Evans, que, según el señor lobezno, podría ser una amenaza para nuestro grupo. Aunque no lo entiendo, la verdad...¿qué amenaza supone una niñata que va de lista? En fin... Le concedemos la palabra.- Lupin se levantó, sintiéndose realmente ridículo. Mientras, sus tres amigos, le silbaban y le decían que querían un hijo suyo. Cosa que le hizo sentirse aún más ridículo.

- Veréis...El otro día, como recordareis, nos consiguió hacer retirar la broma en contra de los Slytherin...-

- El grupo serpiente.- Le corrigió James. Lupin hizo caso omiso.

- El caso... Es que podría ser muy peligroso...- Sus tres amigos le miraron sin entender.- No me miréis así... Dejadme acabar... A ver, si a Evans se le sube a la cabeza nos empezará a vigilar, y si nos vigila evitará que salgamos de la sala común a deshoras, y si no podemos salir, se acabaron las divertidas noches de luna llena.- Explicó angustiado. No tenía ganas de volver a estar solo esas noches, podía llegar a ser muy doloroso no poder hacer otra cosa que morderse a si mismo.

- Mmmm... Pero no tiene porqué... Simplemente podemos coger la capa invisible y ya está.- Rumió Peter, era raro oírle decir algo inteligente.

- Si tienes razón, señor bigotes...- A Sirius todavía no se le quitaba la tontería de la reunión militar.- Pero tampoco nos podemos arriesgar, podría descubrirlo todo. Y si se lo dice a un profesor, estamos perdidos.- James asintió.

- Lo mejor es mantenerla a raya. Que no se crea que por que nos haya ganado una vez va ha hacerlo más veces.- Le había herido el orgullo con lo de las fregonas.- Además le prometimos venganza. Así que... ¡dos pájaros de un tiro!-

-¡Ok!- Gritó Sirius.- Empieza la misión: Tirotear al pájaro rojo.-

-----------------

- ¿Qué les hiciste fregar el suelo?- Preguntó Jacki entusiasmada.- ¡Es genial! Ojalá hubiera estado ahí para verlo.-

- Si... Les tenía que haber echo una foto.-

- Si, porque desde luego no es muy fácil ganar a esos chicos...- Jacki lo había intentado unas cuantas veces. Pero estos chicos no eran los típicos ligones idiotas, eran listos, más listos que ella, y al final la única que recibió fue ella. Excepto Peter, claro. Pero tampoco se metía con él, porque si no venían los otros a vengarse.

- Mmm... Lily, yo de ti, a partir de ahora me andaría con cuidado.- Dijo Ashton algo preocupado.

- ¡No! Que vayan ellos con cuidado, porque la prefecta Lily vigilará que los niños no hagan más travesuras.- Dijo en tono cómico y en pose de "súper-heroína".

- Escúchame Lil, sabes como son los merodeadores... Yo una vez me metí con una estrategia de Potter para un partido de Quidditch y ahora no hacen más que meterse conmigo.-

- Porque muestras debilidad, si siguieras plantando cara al final te dejaría.-

- Siempre le planto cara, y eso es lo que más cabrea a Potter.-El chico puso una mueca irónica. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con Potter.

- Bah... Eso son excusas. Ya verás como muy pronto los tendré dominados.- Ashton entornó los ojos.

- Bueno... Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me vengas pidiendo ayuda.- Amenazó. Aún sabiendo que si se la pedía, le ayudaría sin oensarselo dos veces. Haciendo gala de su lealtad hacia los amigos.

- ¡Claro que no te la iba a pedir!- Cruzó los brazos en gesto de enfado.- Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, podré con los cuatro yo solita.- Jacki y Ashton se miraron el uno al otro.

- Lily, no te hinches tanto... Sabes que muchas veces el orgullo te traiciona.- Dijo la morena en un tono preocupado.- Los merodeadores son muy listos y te superan en mayoría. Te acabarás arrepintiendo, me lo veo venir.-

- Sabes que cuando digo una cosa la cumplo hasta el final... No me echaré atrás. Nunca lo hago.-

- No me refiero a eso... Digo que, si te metes con los merodeadores, podrías...- Pero no pudo acabar la frase. Dos niñas se empezaron a pelear y la pelirroja fue a separarlas.

La morena se giró hacia Ashton preocupada.

- Esto no va a acabar nada bien...- Dijo, mirando a sus ojos miel en busca de una solución. El rubio solo fue capaz de bajarlos.

- Yo no se que podemos hacer para que nos haga caso.- Los dos bajaron la cabeza pensativamente.

- En fin, allá ella.-

-------------------

Después de una disimulada cabezadita en lo que duraba la clase de Historia de la Magia, Lily despertó y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas. Los turnos de prefecta le quitaban horas de sueño, y, la chica, era una de estas personas que si no duerme muchas horas no pueden hacer nada a derechas.

Se habían acabado las clases por el día. Cuando se dirigía hacía la sala común, oyó una voz detrás suyo.

- ¡Oh! Si es Lilianne Evans, la más bella flor del corral.- Ella cerró los ojos con impaciencia.

- Freddy, estúpido. Se dice la más bella flor del jardín.-

- Eso mismo quería decir...- Dijo algo sonrojado. Freddy Terrance, un chico al que le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos. Era el único que se empeñaba en seducir a Lily, pero lo único que conseguía era desprecio por parte de ella. Era el típico prototipo inglés: feo, delgado, de piel blanca como la cera y pelo rubio ceniza que a veces se confundía con la piel. Era un fantasmón, decía que era muy rico y que tenía reuniones con los ministros de magia al menos una vez al mes. No tenía un solo amigo, nadie entendían porque tenía que dárselas de persona importante. Pero la peor carga le tocaba a Lily, que tenía que soportar que la acosara continuamente.

- Freddy...- Empezó a decir lentamente.- Pensaba que te había dicho que te mantuvieras por lo menos a diez metros de mi.- El chico rió, debía pensar que era una broma, aunque ella lo decía bien en serio.

- Querida, eso fue el año pasado. Ahora empieza uno nuevo, y ya sabes lo que dicen...- Dijo acercándose, lo que el creía, seductoramente.-..."año nuevo vida nueva".-

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y quien lo dice?- Decía mientras se preparaba para pegarle un puñetazo de los fuertes. Pero, antes de que llegar a hacerlo, alguien se interpuso entre ellos.

- Terrance , imbecil. ¿No entiendes las indirectas o que?- Era Ashton, al que nunca le había caído muy bien Freddy.- Anda... ¿a que esperas? ¡Lárgate!-

- De acuerdo... Ya hablaremos, Lilianne.- Ella suspiro resignada, ¿cuándo se enteraría de que no quería saber nada de él?

- ¿Te ha hecho algo, Lilita?- Lily frunció el entrecejo. No sabía si era peor que le llamasen Lilianne que Lilita.- ¿Quieres que le vaya a dar una paliza?- Inquirió en broma el rubio.

- ¡Anda!- Dijo una voz por detrás de ellos.- No me digáis que estáis saliendo...-

- ¡Guau, Black! ¿Lo has pensado tú solito? ¿¡A ti que te parece!?- Exclamó la pelirroja en un falso tono de sorpresa. Hacía tiempo que fingía que era la novia de Ashton para que las chicas no le molestasen.

- A mi lo que me parece es que te estas emocionando por haber conseguido que quitáramos la crema.- Ella sonrió, la verdad es que se enorgullecía terriblemente. El moreno se soltó de la chica que le agarraba del brazo. Se dirigió hacia Lily y le agarró de la camisa.- Escúchame, preciosa. Ves bajando los humos, porque tú no sabes hasta donde podemos llegar los merodeadores. ¿Entiendes?- Ladró en una media sonrisa.

- ¿Me estas amenazando Black?- Contestó ella sin perder la sonrisa amenazadora. No se iba a dejar asustar por un chulito de mierda. Ashton iba a defenderla, pero ella le hizo parar con un gesto de la mano.

- ¡Guau! ¿Lo has descubierto tu solita, Evans?- Ella seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes que te podría castigar por eso?-

- ¿Sabes que yo también te podría castigar si tu me castigas?- Lily se extrañó un poco.

- No puedes castigarme, tú no eres prefecto.- Black rió y la soltó.- ¡Ah! Ya se... Ahora irás corriendo hacia tu amiguito Lupin para que me castigue ¿verdad? Pues, para que lo sepas, un prefecto no puede castigar a otro.- Black volvió a reir.

- ¿Sabes Evans? Hay varias formas de castigar a la gente.- Volvió a agarrar a la chica con la que iba y se marchó. Dejando, a la pelirroja echa un mar de dudas, y, al rubio temiéndose lo peor.

Ella decidió no tomárselo en serio, a pesar de las advertencias de sus dos amigos sobre ir con cuidado. No se iba a dejar intimidar por una panda de palurdos con ansias de popularidad. Solo la intentaban asustar, no se podía rendir. Eso pensaba ella, pero si digo la verdad... Hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera tragado el orgullo y hubiera escuchado a sus amigos antes de aprender el verdadero significado de la palabra castigo.

Lo primero que le hicieron no fue, desde luego, lo peor. Los merodeadores siempre iban de abajo a arriba. Es decir, todas las bromas eran malas, pero las primeras que gastaban eran solo de advertencia, siempre reservaban lo mejor para el final.

Pero, volviendo al tema, por ser la primera y la más inesperada, fue la que recordaría toda su vida y la que más tendría en cuenta.

Todo empezó un sábado por la mañana, la muchacha tenía una reunión de prefectos, donde debían informar sobre el comportamiento de sus respectivas casas al claustro de profesores... Ella lo tenía que presentar con Lupin, pero la verdad es que no le había encontrado, seguramente la evitaba aposta con sus estúpidos amiguitos. Así que lo había preparado ella sola.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón que llevaba el símbolo de los "Rolling Stones" (ese de la boca con la lengua fuera). Odiaba arreglarse como una mona e ir con ropa donde se va mas piel que tela, aunque tampoco le gustaba ir echa un fantoche, iba, lo que se podría decir, discretita.

Cogió su informe, lo revisó todo un poco, por si le faltaba algo y, al ver que todo estaba en su sitio, se dirigió hacia la reunión.

Al llegar se sentó en su sitio, al lado de Lupin, que hizo como si no la viera, pero que no dejaba de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo con una media sonrisa. La reunión comenzó cuando llegaron los que faltaban ( los prefectos de Hufflepuff ), que llegaron unos minutos mas tarde que Lily. La reunión era del todo normal, igual de aburrida y pesada que siempre. Hasta que le tocó salir a los prefectos de Gryffindor...

Cuando la pelirroja se levantó, explicó que no había podido encontrar a Lupin y que habían hecho los informes por separado, y todos asintieron. Esto no hubiera tenido nada de raro si no fuera porque todos la miraban como si tuviera un enorme grano en la cara, de esos que uno no puede evitar mirar con repulsión. El prefecto de Slytherin, agachó la cabeza y se tapó la boca, intentando aguantar la risa, Lupin lo imitó. Ella frunció el ceño y continuó, no se debía detener por tonterías, a la larga todos dejaron de mirarla fijamente, pero de vez en cuando dejaban escapar miradas curiosas y divertidas. Intentó acabar lo más rápido posible y se sentó. Al acabar la reunión se fue la primera de la sala, estaba harta, no le habían dejado de mirar en todo el rato que había durado la reunión. Se fue corriendo a mirarse a un espejo, pero no vio nada. Todo normal.

Se fue hacia el comedor, todavía no había desayunado. Al entrar la gente se giraba y reía. Sobretodo los de Slytherin, que se reían a carcajada limpia. Ella se empezaba a poner nerviosa, aunque no le importase mucho lo que opinaba la gente de ella, no le gustaba nada que se rieran, sin ella saber la razón.

Encontró a Ashton sentado, desayunando unos cereales de chocolate con forma de escobitas.

- Buenos días, cariño.- Dijo con costumbre. Algunas chicas se giraron para mirarla con rabia.

- Hola preciosa.-

- Mmm... No se que le pasa a todo el mundo.- Decía mientras se untaba mermelada en la tostada.- Me miran raro y se ríen. Como si tuviera algo raro en la cara. Pero lo he mirado y no he visto nada. No es que me importe mucho... pero no lo entiendo.-

- ¡Bah! Ya sabes que la gente es idiota y además, tú a mi me pareces...- Lily se quedo para siempre con la intriga de que iba a decir su falso novio sobre ella, porque le interrumpieron un montón de carcajadas.

- ¡Miradla, parece un extraterrestre!- Decía Potter entre risas. Mientras sus amigos le acompañaban, sobretodo Pettigrew, que hacía un esfuerzo por sonar más alto que los demás.

Mucha gente al oír el alboroto se acercó a curiosear, y también se unieron a las risas.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Desde cuando me he convertido en un mono de feria?!- Intentó poner el tono más desafiante que pudo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las carcajadas aumentasen.

- Pues supongo que desde que te pusiste a depilarte las cejas.-

- Si yo no...- De pronto calló. Se había llevado la mano a las cejas en un acto reflejo. Se giró hacia su amigo, blanca, como si de un fantasma se tratase. El chico también estaba blanco, no la había mirado en todo el rato, si no, la hubiese advertido. La chica se levantó y corrió lo más deprisa que pudo hacia su habitación. Se fue al baño de la habitación, pero no se veía nada. ¡Era imposible! Si cuando se tocaba lo encontraba distinto a la imagen. Empezó a frotar e espejo, como si estuviese empañado, cuando oyó risas detrás suyo.

- Cariño... Es inútil, están hechizados con un encantamiento ilusor. Por mucho que frotes no aparecerá la imagen real.- Dijo Black socarronamente. Él y los demás merodeadores la habían seguido hasta ahí.

- ¿No sacabas tan buenas notas? Esto te tocaría saberlo, ¿no crees?- Ella frunció el ceño, lo que hizo que a ellos les diese un ataque de risa. Ella miró al espejo. Nunca se había molestado en aprenderse ese conjuro, total, no entraba para el examen.

- Anda Lunático, haz los honores.- Lupin, que, para sorpresa de Lily, también se estaba riendo, murmuró el contrahechizo y el espejo dio paso a la imagen real.

¡Era horrible! Se había quedado totalmente sin cejas, no había ni un solo pelo en su cara. Los chicos se rieron aún más, Lily supuso que de la cara que había puesto al verse reflejada.

- Me.....me la....¡ME LA VAIS A PAGAR, CAPULLOS!! ¡¡OS VAIS A ENTERAR DE LO QUE VALE UN COÑO!!- Estaba histérica, pero ellos ni se inmutaron, excepto Pettigrew que se sobresaltó un poco al oír la palabra "coño". Los demás se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

- ¿No te gusta nuestro castigo, Lily?- Dijo Black con voz exageradamente dulzona, pero con mirada desafiante.

- No digas palabrotas, Lilita... Que das mal ejemplo a los niños.- Bromeó Lupin, aparentemente divertido. En realidad se sentía un poco mal. Parecía que la pelirroja iba a explotar, pero aún así, ya no sabía que decirles.

- Bueno, fuera bromas.- Dijo Potter. Todos se pusieron muy serios.- Esto que acabamos de hacer, es un chorrada que podría hacer hasta el más tonto. Hasta tú te habrás dado cuenta. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que podemos llegar a hacer.- Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Lily, la verdad es que no era una broma muy currada, pero no quería hacer el ridículo delante de todo el mundo. Así nadie la respetaría, y su poder como prefecta disminuiría.- Así que o renuncias a ser prefecta, o lo pasarás mal.- De pronto Lily volvió a estar despejada y volvió su vena orgullosa.

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo si que me voy a encargar de que lo paséis mal! ¡Vais a aprender lo que es una regla!-

- ¡Yo lo se!- Gritó Black poniendo voz de niño pequeño.- Es lo que tienes tu ahora.-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Pettigrew asombrado.

- Lo se porque tiene el síndrome menstrual de mala leche y... porque he visto los papeles de la compresa en su cama.- Pettigrew se ruborizó. Le daba vergüenza hablar de estos temas.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Estoy harta de vuestras gracias! ¡No pienso renunciar! Es más, me voy a encargar de que ahora en adelante la única cosa que veáis sea la sala de castigos.- Los chicos se rieron.

- Por dios... ¿de verdad piensas que podrás con nosotros? Lily, preciosa... Lo único que vas a conseguir es perjudicarte a ti misma.-

- ¡Te equivocas imbecil! A mi no me asustan vuestras amenazas. No vais a poder conmigo tan fácilmente ¿sabes?-

- Bueno... Entonces tendremos que ponérselo más difícil ¿no creéis?- Preguntó Potter, sin esperar respuesta, a sus compañeros.- Te advierto que te arrepentirás de no haber aceptado nuestra oferta.- Le guiñó un ojo, dio media vuelta y los cuatro se marcharon, mientras Lily pensaba si había hecho bien en retarlos.

Remus estaba asustado. Cabrear a la pelirroja, eso era lo que querían evitar, y lo que estaban consiguiendo era justo lo contrario, la estaban provocando. Y si Lily cumplía su promesa todas esas divertidas noches acabarían. Tenía miedo, no quería volver a sufrir.

* * *

Hi there!! 

Que tal este chap? A mi me ha gustado. Y es raro que a mi me gusten mis propias historias. Ja ja

Me da mucha pena mi pobre Remusin... Pobrecito...es un cachorrito asustado. A lo mejor a parecido malo en este chap, pero todo lo hace por auto-defensa... Que se sepa. Je je... Además así lo vemos en una actitud distinta, porque en todas las demás historias es siempre es el amable del grupo y el amigo de Lily ( no es que lo quiera criticar ¿eh? Si esa es la razón por la que me enamoré de él :P). Pero bueno, que un poco de variedad no viene mal. Je je... Aunque ya volverá, ya...

Cambiando de tema, Freddy (el loco ese que va de Lily) esta basado en un personaje real. Es un chico que iba a mi clase, siempre iba diciendo por ahí que tenía un chofer propio, que tenía reuniones con el presidente del gobierno y rollos así, que no se tragaba nadie. Hubo una vez que teníamos que hacer un trabajo juntos y él tenía que traer una cartulina. Se le olvidó y me dijo: "bueno da igual, llamaré a mi chofer para que me la traiga". El se creía que todos le creíamos y le adorábamos, no se... Era un poco idiota, además iba de mi amiga, que no paraba de enviarle a la mierda, y el "erre que erre", creo que incluso le llegó a dedicar una canción por la radio. En fin...era un caso perdido. Pero el caso, es que se me ocurrió hacer a Freddy, porque, estas cosas, contadas tienen gracia. Vistas..., la verdad, es que dan un poquito de pena. XD

Volviendo a cambiar de tema... Odio leer y escribir palabrotas, decirlas si que las digo, pero escritas ya es otra historia... Esta vez he hecho una excepcion, cuando Lily dice que se van a enterar de lo que vale un coño... Pero el caso es que me ha costado un montón... me estaba convenciendo a mi misma diciéndome: venga, mujer... que por una vez no va a pasar nada...y ya veis.. al final me he convencido... jaja!! Pero me ha costado perdonarme a mi misma.... Espero que vosotros también me podáis perdonar!! xD

Bueno reviews, por fa. Que siempre se agradecen y además no cuestan nada. Podéis preguntarme cosas, yo siempre las contesto. Lo juro.

**Reviews (¿veis?):**

**lily posesa:** me alegro de que te guste la historia... Be, ya se llevaran mejor.. algún dia... no hay que preocuparse por eso... solo hay que darles tiempo!!

**Isa :** ay Isa... k haria yo sin tus reviews?? Siempre estas ahí... Me alegro de que estes conmigo en el plan de dominar a los hombres!! Pos acertaste!! Lo de Lupin era la luna llena... jaja!! k lista k eres... en fin me alegro d k t guste i blabla.. a mi tmbien m gusta muxo Jacki

**Syringen:** me alegro de que te guste... la verdad es que estuve investigando un poco para saber mejor las personalidades de los merodeadores... espero k tambien te guste este chap!!

**Lokadisco!!3 :** Ouuu mis lokadisco!!! Me alegré tanto de que os pusieseis a leer mi historia... jiji... espero k la sigais leyendo como wenas ninas!!! K abran musas escenas k os gustaran d Sirius... mony m dijo k era kien mas os gustaba ¿verdad?

**sara fenix black:** Mmmm... si que se buscó la guerra, pero la verdad es que tiene ella la razón ¿no crees? Si.. a mi Sirius en esta actitud de malote es como mas m gusta!! Ya sabes k paso con Remus.. jiji... Espero que tambien te haya gustado este chap!!

**Faithy-Malfoy:** Ola!! Me alegro de que te guste!! La verdad es que si que es muy malo Sirius en este fic... Pero a mi me gusta más así.. yo creo que le pega más ¿tu no?

**Luciana:** La verdad es que se a metido en un buen lio la chica... no suelo tardar muxo en subir los capitulos... asi k estate atenta!! Estuve pensando media hora el título de este fic... Pro estoy muy orgullosa del resultado... es un titulo como atrayente ¿no? No lo digo por que sea mio... a mi me encantaria leerlo!!

**Jessi Weasley:** k bien k t guste... como ves ya lo actualizé!! Espero que te haya gustado y lo sigas leyendo!! Besitos!!

**Aurori:** Me alegro de que te guste. Aquí lo tienes!! Espero que este tambien te haya gustado...

**Titi Potter de Parry:** jiji.. A mi tmbien me encantan Sirius, Remus y James... Aunque el que mas me gusta es Lupin... A Peter prefiero no mencionarlo... ¬¬, en este fic se irá volviendo más tonto por momentos!! Jiji ya veras.. mmm... me estaba preguntando... ¿a que vien tu nombre?

**LoKa-MaLFoY:** Si Sirius va de malo en este fic.. pero a mi me gusta mas asi...¿a ti también, verdad? Yo creo que si le pega a James... Como se cree el más "guay" del cole, pos intenta defender su dignidad... Tranquila que no me he tomado a mal tu crítica ;)

**Ginny-Shelena:** Ouuu ¿qué te gustó mi sorpresa? No se... tampoco es tanto, pero como se que te hace ilusión que lo recomienden, pues... ala! Hay lo tienes!! Jiji... Lo de la broma de Sly se la consiguió hacer retirar, así que no les pasará nada a esos desgraciados... (al menos no por esta vez)... Este fic si k será bastante más lento... gracias a tus críticas constructivas... has hecho tu un 1% de mi historia tambien... jiji...asi k ya stamos en paz ¿eh?(pro k no se te suba a la cabeza...) Mmm... mis historias siempre son así de largas.. lo k pasa es que tu eres una super-rider y lees muy deprisa... weno lo de yasna ya te lo contaré mas adelante por el msn... ¿ok?

Bueno... Pues, después de una buena parrafada de charlas sin sentido, aquí me despido hasta el próximo capítulo ¿ok?

See Ya!!

P.D.: ¿Alguien ha notado que tengo la fiebre final fantasy x-2? No creo... Pero por si acaso. Je je


	3. Feministas, tetas y marionetas

Weheeee...Vuelvo a estar aquí con "another chapter", espero que no os asuste el título, la verdad es que creo que ha quedado gracioso... Incluso rima y todo... Ya lo entenderéis cuando hayáis leído. Jeje... Este capítulo es graciosillo, al menos para mí... igual a vosotras no os hace gracia. Jiji, ya me direis.

**CAPÍTULO 3: FEMINISTAS, TETAS Y MARIONETAS**

-¿¡Que te pegó una patada?!- Exclamó Jacki, que estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de su amiga, acariciándole la cabeza en un vano intento de consolarla.

Cuando James le dijo a Lily que se lo iban a poner más difícil, lo dijo muy en serio. Para empezar habían conseguido poner a todo el mundo en su contra, ya no le respetaban ni los niños de primer curso... Y eso no era muy bueno, porque los merodeadores sabían controlar a cualquier persona, la gente hacía lo que fuera por ellos, y si a Lily no le hacía caso nadie, pues... la verdad, es que estaba en una gran desventaja.

- Es horrible, solo le dije que no corriera por el pasillo... Y vino hacia mí y me dio en toda la espinilla.-

- Bueno, mujer... tampoco te hundas por ello, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es ser más severa ¿no crees?- Dijo Ashton, buscando una solución que le ayudase, como había prometido no hacer.- A ese niño le tendrías que pegar un par de azotes.-

- Bueno, de todas maneras... No estarás pensando en rendirte ya, ¿no?-

- ¡Que va, que va!- Dijo la pelirroja, haciendo aspavientos con la mano.- Pero el problema es que ahora estoy en gran desventaja, ¿no creéis?-

- Si, bueno... Si mal no recuerdo los prefectos no se pueden castigar entre si, ¿no?- Dijo Ashton, mientras sus ojos miel centelleaban. La pelirroja asintió.

- ¡Claro!- Chilló Jacki.- Tu puedes castigar a todos menos a Lupin y ellos a ti no te pueden hacer nada.-

- Si, bueno... Eso ya lo había pensado.- Indicó lentamente.- Pero ellos se vengarán.-

- Mmmm... Pues hazlo tu de venganza ¿no? Es decir..., a broma que te gasten castigo que recibirán.-

- Igualmente se vengarán.-

- Pero al menos tendrás algo con que contraatacar, es mejor eso que nada. Porque, igualmente, te van a seguir gastando bromas. Te has convertido en su blanco.- Explicó Ashton, que lo había oído en los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Lily se animó visiblemente.

- Si, también es verdad.- Dijo con una sonrisita picarona.- ¡Ay! ¡ Que haría yo sin vosotros!- Rápidamente agarró el cuello de sus dos amigos y les abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Tanto que se estaban empezando a poner rojos del asfixio.

Como ya estaba más animada bajaron a desayunar. Los merodeadores estaban allí charlando animadamente, al parecer no notaron su presencia, ni si quiera cuando se sentó casi al lado suya, ya que no había mas sitio libre. Lo único que le separaba de ellos era Jacki, que se había puesto en medio porque Lily había decidido mantener cierta distancia de precaución.

Intentaba entablar conversación con sus dos amigos, mientras se servía un cola-cao, pero no había manera de conseguirlo. Los merodeadores hablaban muy alto y era imposible no quedarse escuchando la conversación..., que hubiera echo hervir la sangre a cualquier chica con orgullo feminista.

-....es que, la verdad, a mi me gustan todas. Mmm... Bueno casi todas, las hay que son demasiado feas...- Decía Black.-...pero bueno, normalmente siempre me gustan, sea por una cosa o por otra...-

- Si, eso ya lo sabemos Padfoot, pero lo que te he preguntado es cual es tu tipo ideal.- Le interrumpió Potter.

- Emmmm.... Es que no sabría elegir... No se... Me gusta sobretodo que tengan las tetas muy grandes...- Dijo acentuando la palabra "muy".

- Claro, claro... Eso es esencial. ¿Y a ti Moony?-

- ¿Que?- Preguntó Lupin. Se había quedado embobado mirando sus cereales de chocolate. Sus amigos se rieron, era habitual que se quedara así cuando se acercaba la luna llena.

- Que cual es tu tipo de chica ideal.- Dijo Black sonriente.

- ¡Ah! Pues... Me gusta que sean algo inteligentes, es decir, que se pueda entablar una conversación interesante con ellas. No como vuestras novias, que son lo más estúpido que te pueden tirar a la cara. ¡No, no me miréis así, es verdad!- Exclamó al ver las miradas ofendidas de sus amigos. Aunque sabían que tenía razón. Normalmente sus novias eran muy guapas, pero eran más tontas que un tebeo. Y, la verdad, era un desperdicio, porque estos chicos podían conseguir chicas mucho más interesantes.

- ¡Ya! ¿Y Sandy que? No me irás a decir que era muy inteligente...- Inquirió Potter.

- ¡Eso!- Exclamó Pettigrew, queriendo tener algo de protagonismo en esa conversación...

- Esa fue una excepción, como me vino llorando... Pues fui incapaz de decirle que no...-

- Ya...- Dijo excéntricamente.

- Pues es lo que siempre me haces tú cuando no te sabes un examen, y nunca te he dicho que no, ni que si quiera cuando estaba en la enfermería ¿verdad?- Su cara regordeta se puso más roja de lo habitual.

- Visto así...-

- Bueno, da igual.- Interrumpió Black.- Pero físicamente, ¿cómo te gustan?-

- Pues me gustan... Yo que se... Las prefiero morenas o castañas, que tengan ojos bonitos...las piernas largas...y no se...-

- ¿Y las tetas?- Preguntó Potter curioso.

- Pues la verdad, no me gustan muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeñas...me gustan normalitas.-

- Con lo que mola tocar una buena teta... Mira que eres rarito, Moony.- Bromeó Black.

- ¡Pues a mi me gustan altas, rubias, ojos azules, con las tetas enormes y labios gorditos también!- Prorrumpió Pettigrew sin esperar a que nadie le preguntara. Sus amigos se rieron. Él no entendía por qué.- ¿Qué pasa, no os gustan así?- Ya no sabían si reír o llorar de la pena que daba.

- Wormtail.... Deberías bajar un poco el listón, a esas casi nos cuesta ligárnoslas nosotros... Bueno la verdad es que no, pero bueno.- Dijo seriamente Potter.- Tío, tu disfruta con lo que puedas, que si miras a esas se te van a pasar las pocas posib...¡ay! quiero decir... las buenas posibilidades que tienes...- Dijo intentando no ofender a su colega, pero no fue muy difícil, ya que era bastante lento y no captaba las indirectas... o, mejor dicho, las directas rectificadas por la mitad. Pettigrew sonrió, ligeramente sonrojado, por lo que él había entendido como un piropo.

- Bueno, mejor vamos a clase, que si no, no llegaremos.- Dijo Lupin, aún sabiendo que iban sobrados de tiempo, no fuera a ser que Pettigrew reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que quería decir Potter.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero las dos chicas que tenían al lado (es decir Lily y Jacki), estaban tan furiosas que podrían haber explotado. Lily se estaba apretando fuertemente las piernas para no saltar encima de ellos, y Jacki estaba temblando de ira, cerrando los ojos y contando hasta diez para ver si conseguía calmarse... Ashton si que lo había notado. Estaba deseando echarse a reír, pero prefirió no hacerlo, no fuese a ser que le saltaran encima a él.

- Lily... Debemos encargarnos de que estos estúpidos aprendan lo que vale una mujer de verdad.-

- Ya... Cada día les odio un poco más.-

- No me extraña nada...-

-----------------

Para empeorar las cosas, la noche del mismo día, descubrieron, que ellas dos eran unas de las pocas chicas en todo Hogwarts a las que les quedaba un poco de orgullo.

Ocurrió mientras estaban en la sala común haciendo los deberes. O más bien...intentándolo. Ashton estaba en los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Lily se había quedado mirando las musarañas y Jacki, en un desperado intento de descifrar una runa antigua bastante difícil, había tirado la piedra al suelo, como si ella tuviera la culpa, partiéndola en varios trozos, así que ahora la estaba intentando reconstruir.

El caso es, que mientras "hacían los deberes", Black prorrumpió en la sala, sacando a la pelirroja de su embobamiento. Estaba lleno de tierra mojada (afuera estaba lloviendo), seguramente se había peleado con Snape o uno de sus enemigos. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, se quitó los zapatos y apoyó los pies en la mesa, descaradamente.

- ¡Eh, vosotras!- Dijo llamando a cuatro chicas que estaban sentadas en el sofá.- Venid, aquí.- Las chicas fueron obedientemente. Se sentían muy felices de que las hubiera llamado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó amablemente, una que tenía el pelo rubio canario, indudablemente teñido.

- Es que estoy muy cansado, ¿os importaría darme un masaje?- Preguntó suavemente, usando sus dotes de seducción . A Lily y Jacki casi les da un ataque cuando vieron eso... Pero no pasaba nada, las chicas no serían tan estúpidas como para...

- ¡Claro que si!- Dijo entusiasmada la chica-amarillo-canario.- ¡¿Verdad chicas?!- Todas asintieron, y se incorporaron para darle el masaje (cada una en un sitio diferente).

- ¡Bueno esto ya es demasiado!- Gritó Jacki tirando de nueva la pieza a descifrar.- ¡Vamos Lils!- La pelirroja asintió.

- ¡Eh tu!- Black giró la cabeza hacia ellas, curioso.

- ¿¡Pero tu que te crees!?-

- ¡Las mujeres no somos objetos! ¿Sabes?- El chico rió.

- Mirad, nenas... Yo no he obligado a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera... ¿Verdad, chicas?- Indicó mirando a sus masajistas.

- ¡Sí, es verdad!-

- No nos ha obligado, lo hacemos porque queremos.- Dijo una de las pocas morenas.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡No puedes tratarlas así!-

- ¡Si no tienen cerebro no es culpa suya, es que nacieron así! Tu no te debes aprovechar de ellas.- Las chicas la miraron ofendidas ¿cómo se burlaba de su gran inteligencia? Black se limitó a reír.

- Mira, si quieres que te den un masaje, pídeselo a tus estúpidos amigos. Y déjalas en paz.- Black se puso a pensar un rato.

- Mmmm...De acuerdo mi general...- Lily arqueó una ceja.- Pero solo si Jacki se viene un ratito conmigo. Todavía te sigo esperando...- Dijo en un falso tono de desesperación. Las dos chicas se miraron indignadas. El año pasado le había pedido para salir varias veces... No porque estuviese enamorado, no, si no porque la encontraba muy guapa, digna para lucirla entre los chicos. Y eso, la morena, lo sabía perfectamente.

- Esta bien... Iré contigo.- La pelirroja la miró sorprendida, pero al ver la mirada de deleite su amiga se tranquilizó. Black se incorporó rápidamente, se puso los zapatos y cogió a Jacki de la cintura, seguido por las miradas furiosas de sus masajistas.

- ¿Vamos?-

- Venga.- Dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a Lily.

Cuando se habían ido, Lily volvió a sentarse para hacer sus deberes. Pero no debieron haber pasado ni tres minutos cuando la morena volvió jadeando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

- Ahora te lo explico. ¡Corre! Recoge tus cosas y vamos a la habitación. ¡Corre, corre!- Parecía muy apurada, pero a la vez divertida.

Fueron corriendo hacía la habitación, pero cuando estaban por las escaleras, oyeron a Black entrando en la sala común.

- ¡¡Jacki te voy a matar!!- Chillaba el chico desde abajo. Ella se reía.

Al llegar a la habitación hicieron un encantamiento "impedimenta" en la puerta. Lo que hizo que, por mucho que Black chillará y golpeara la puerta, no pudiese pasar.

- Bueno, y ahora cuéntame... ¿Qué le has hecho?- Dijo Lily sonriente, ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado, pero prefería que se lo contase.

- Nada... Que cuando me ha acorralado contra la pared, para "quien sabe que"...- Dijo con una mueca irónica.- Pues le he dado un rodillazo en...sus partes, y luego me he marchado corriendo.- La pelirroja rompió en carcajadas.

A la mañana siguiente no pudieron para de reír cuando vieron caminando al chico con las piernas considerablemente separadas. Se le veía muy ofendido, y al verlas les dedicó una mirada que decía: "me vengaré".

Desde aquel día empezó la verdadera batalla contra los merodeadores. Ellos habían comenzado a difundir rumores sobre los tres amigos, como... que ellas eran lesbianas, que Ashton la tenía muy pequeña (lo que hizo que todas las chicas quisieran comprobarlo), que Lily copiaba en los exámenes... No es que la gente se los creyera mucho, pero se dieron cuenta de que la pandilla los odiaba, y lo que hacían esos chicos iba a misa... Así que si les odiaban la gente también los odiaría.

Pero la verdad es que no les importaba mucho...Mientras se tuvieran a ellos mismos...

Lily aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para bajarles puntos a los chicos, pero el tiro le salió por la culata, ya que, cada vez que se los bajaba hacían alguna chorrada, como llevarle el periódico a Lupin o regalarle una tableta de chocolate, y así el chico se los subía. Cosa que encolerizaba mucho a la pelirroja.

Solían mantener cierta distancia de precaución (sobretodo Sirius), por si acaso a alguno le daba por atacar.

Se pasaron semanas con esas estúpidas riñas... Unos días ganaba Lily y otros, más frecuentemente, ganaban los merodeadores, que ya se lo habían tomado como un juego, sabían que cuando quisieran podían hacerla dimitir... O eso creían.

-¡Hey, Pililiya!- Lily se giró, para ver a un chico alto, de unos bonitos ojos azules escondidos detrás de unas monturas negras.

- ¿Pililiya?- Dijo enarcando una ceja.

- Si... ¿No lo pillas? Pi-Lily-ya...-

- ¡Oh! Que ingenioso...- Dijo sarcásticamente.- Te debe haber costado pensarlo, ¿no?- El chico no le hizo caso.

- ¡He venido a darte una nueva oportunidad! Si renuncias ahora, nadie saldrá herido.-

- ¡Por Dios Potter! Como no salgas herido tú...- Se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino. El chico le siguió.

- ¡Evans tío! Que es en serio... Sabes que no vamos en broma. No juegues con fuego o te quemarás.-

- ¡Guau Potter! ¡Ya has dicho dos cosas inteligentes en un mismo día, vaya record!-

- ¡Joder Evans! ¡¿Quieres escucharme?!-

- ¡No, no quiero! Déjame en paz...- El chico la cogió fuertemente del brazo.

- ¡Me vas a escuchar sí o sí!-

- ¡ Que me dejes, imbecil! Te puedes meter tus oportunidades por el...-

- ¡No estas siendo sensata!- Le interrumpió él, mientras hacía esfuerzo para que no se le escapase. Lily forcejeaba.

- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! Don-gasto-bromas-a-todo-el-mundo-delante-de-los-profesores-sin-que-me-importe.- El chico se rió y la miró intentando averiguar que había detrás de tanta agresividad. ¿Qué se escondía esa chica? ¿Por qué no podía ser como las demás chicas y ponérselo más facil?

Ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente. Notó que no era una mala mirada, era más bien curiosa... Normalmente le hubiera chillado, pero no lo hizo... simplemente no podía, se había quedado sin habla, y no sabía por qué...

Visto desde fuera era una escena muy ridícula. Ella había parado de forcejear, pero seguía encogida, como si tuviese miedo a que le hiciera daño... Y él seguía apretándole el brazo. Los dos estaban callados, mirándose embelesados, cuando, de pronto, aparecieron los demás merodeadores.

- ¡Que pasa aquí!- Chilló Black. Los dos jóvenes pegaron un brinco.- ¡¿Pasa algo, Prongs?! ¡¿Qué te ha hecho la sargento?!- Lily, aprovechando la confusión de Potter, pegó un tirón y consiguió librarse.

- ¡¡Nunca voy a renunciar....IMBÉCILES!!- Dijo mientras se largaba corriendo.

Al llegar al final del pasillo se topó, cara a cara, con un numeroso grupo de chicas. Solían andar con los merodeadores. Muchas de ellas habían sido, alguna vez, novias suyas. Sobretodo de Black y Potter, que cambiaban de novia a menudo.

- Oye tía... ¿No te estarías metiendo con nuestros chicos, verdad?- Le desafió una chica que tenía el pelo quemado del tinte y de planchárselo cada día. Si la pelirroja no recordaba mal, esta era la actual novia de Potter. Aunque era posible que ya no... Las cambiaban tan a menudo...

- Eso es cosa mía, dejadme pasar.- Varias chicas le cortaron el paso. Le estaban comenzando a rodear. Le querían pegar. Lily se había peleado un par de veces, pero nunca contra tantas, no podría con ellas.

- También es cosa nuestra. Si tienes algo que decirles dínoslo a nosotras primero. Si te atreves, claro...- Amenazó una chica que no conocía de nada. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, se había picado.

-Pues mirad... ¡¡Pienso que son unos estúpidos creídos, y que el mundo no gira a su alrededor como muchos estúpidos como vosotras creéis!!- Las chicas hicieron muecas de rabia al ser insultadas por un ser evidentemente inferior a ellas. Una de ellas levantó el puño, para pegarle. Pero alguien le agarró antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Lily abrió los ojos como platos, era Potter. Los otros tres estaban detrás.

- Hola Jamsie.- Dijo la chica.- Estábamos dándole su merecido a esta estúpida....-

- ¡Déjala en paz!- Le interrumpió Lupin.

- Pero Remsie...- Dijo dulcemente otra chica, de cabellos teñidos de color rosa.- Si lo hacemos por vosotros... Esta niñata os a insultado.-

- A ver, preciosa...- esta vez era Black el que hablaba.- ¿Es que no lo has oido? Dé-ja-la en paz...-

- ¡¿Pero por que defendéis a esta?!- Bramó la supuesta novia de Potter.- ¡Si no para de meterse con vosotros!-

- Esta chica vale mucho más que todas vosotras juntas.- Dijo James- ¡Y ahora, largaos!- Las chicas obedecieron, mirándolos confusas. Lily también lo estaba.

- ¿Estas bien, Evans?- Preguntó Lupin, algo preocupado.

- Si... Todavía no me habían echo nada.- No sabía como reaccionar. Estaba como esperando que le dijeran que todo era una broma.

- Ok, entonces no nos preocupamos, ¿no? No nos gustaría tener que llevar a nuestro sargento favorito a la enfermería.- Lily rió nerviosamente, seguía sin saber que decir. Estuvieron unos segundos esperando a que ella respondiera.

- Venga, hasta luego...- Dijo Potter al ver que la chica no iba a decir mucho más.

- Adiós...-

Una vez se hubieron marchado, Lily se fue corriendo hacia su habitación. En esos momentos no habría nadie, y, ahora, necesitaba estar sola unos minutos.

¡¡La habían defendido!! ¡¡Los merodeadores la habían defendido!! ¡¡No, incluso le habían elogiado, dejando a las otras fatal!! Pero si unos segundos antes de eso los había insultado...

- ¿¡Pero... por qué, por qué, por qué!?- Repetía mientras estrujaba la almohada contra su cara.

¿Y ahora que se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Ser su amiga? Lo dudaba...

Tal vez luego querrían chantajearle, de ellos no le extrañaría.

Aunque tal vez pensaban de verdad que era una chica especial... ¡No! Eso si que le extrañaría.

Lo que era seguro es que ahora les debía una... Y no le hacía nada de gracia estar en deuda con ellos...

Gruño fuertemente, pero el ruido quedó amortiguado con la almohada.

Estaba perdida...

* * *

Ola olita!!

Que? Os ha gustado? Entendéis ahora lo del título? (Lo de marionetas lo digo por las chicas que se dejan controlar tan fácilmente. Por si alguien no lo ha pillao) Es apropiado, ¿no creéis?

Mmm, antes que nada quería aclarar una cosa. A lo mejor os habéis fijado que a veces llamo a los merodeadores por sus nombres y otras por el apellido. Pues eso es porque depende de a quien le esten sucediendo las cosas en ese momento. Es decir: si es Lily los llamará por el apellido, y si es uno de ellos se llamarán por su nombre... ¿Entendéis?

Ja ja... Me ha encantado escribir lo del rodillazo de Jacki, me encanta hacer sufrir a los chicos, sobretodo a los ligoncetes... No se si una patada les sigue doliendo hasta el día siguiente... Si no es así, pues da igual... que sufra, que sufra... Aunque todavía les toca sufrir a otros... juas juas juas... (¿a que soy una autora malvada?)

Una última cosa antes de los reviews!! A LAS FANS DE SIRIUS!! Me he fijado de que todo el mundo esta convencido de que sus ojos son de color azul, ¡y no! El otro día me metí en la página de Rowling y dijo que son Grises!! Ahora sabemos la verdad!! Difundidla!!

Bueno... y ya, sin más dilación...Respondo reviews!!

**Marian Salazar:** La verdad es que si que esta muy en desventaja... pero bueno, ya se las arreglará no te preocupes... Conseguiré que reciban su merecido... aunque aún no se muy bien como, pero ya me las ingeniaré U

**lokadisco 3:** Ola ... Me alegro de que te guste mi fic... Y espero que te hayas reído en este capítulo también... Yo si que me he divertido escribiéndolo!!

**Lokadisco1:** Ola nena...xD Si a mi tambien me gusta más escribir este fic... este me divierte más escribirlo... jijij.. eres tan vaga... aprende a desafiar ese instinto.. si haces eso y aprendes más vocabulario la vida te irá mejor ;D

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** A mi tanbien me ubiera pegao algo si me hubieran quitao las cejas, pro por suerte es una cosa difícil de hacer en la vida real... jaja. Me alegro de que me perdonaras, eso me alivia mucho, intento moderar el lenguaje... xD

**laurana-malfoy-rin:** Aquí lo tienes, espero que te haya gustado este tambien, gracias por decirme que redacto bien... me hizo mucha ilusión

**Isa :** Jeje... a ti tambien te gusta remus ¿eh?... si es que esta echo un rompecorazones... Me alegro que me perdonaras lo de la palabrota.. menos mal..jaja .., ¡¡que bien que encuentre mi fic original!! Yo es que lo intento... pro no se si acabo de conseguirlo, es que encuentro que se aprecen demasiado todas las historias (y bo es que quiera criticar, que yo soy la primera que las lee y las escribe), pro weno que un cambio nunca viene mal... Que sepas que tambien me halaga que sea un review dw los mas largos que has escrito...repito y repetiré siempre... ¿qué haria yo sin ti?

**Titi Potter de Parry:** Si.. lo unico que se va a ganar Lily poniéndose brava es mas problemas... ¿o no? Pos si... a Remus lo suelen excluir bastante... como es mas buenecito no tiene tanta cabida en las historias, aunque tampoco tanto... en fin que se le va a hacer... por cierto muy interesante tu nombre...

**Jessi Weasley:** No he tardado tanto... solo una semana... no puede ser un fic muy monótono si lleva dos capitulos... y claro que lily esta siempre enfadada, no se va a poner a reir y ya pedí perdon por lo de la palabrota. Y Sirius es malo y seguirá amenazando asesinamente... aquí la gente es diferente a otros fics, he hecho un cambio a casi todos los personajes, si no te gusta pues no leas... por cierto puedo sonar borde en esta contestación, no es mi intención... pero si te digo la verdad es que me enfadé con tu review..., pero bueno es tu opinión, yo solo me defiendo, supongo que no era tu intención ofender... asi que, por favor, no te enfades por esta contestación... ¿amigas? ;)

**Ginny-Shelena:** Me alegro de que te haya echo ilusión lo de recomendar tu fic, después de una noche no guay pensando que podia ser, espero que te haya valido la pena... jaja Espero que te haya gustado este capi... ¿sabes que lo del pelo rosa lo he visto de verdad? Mi exmejor amiga se lo puso una vez... yo me ize mexas lilas oscuras (que no se notaban muxo), pro lo suyo era rosa chillón, era horroroso... weno espero que me hagas un review larguito ¿eh? ;) besos xica guay..


	4. No me lo puedo creer

Le dedico este capítulo a mi mas guay amiga Eva!! Que ha contribuido amablemente en la elaboracion de este capitulo!! (Joer...k buen habla que tengo!!xD) Sin ella quien sabe que sería de mi!! jajaja

**CAPÍTULO 2: NO ME LO PUEDO CREER...**

- Hola Lilianne, por fin te encuentro...- Dijo el chico en voz alta, llevaba entre las manos un ramo de rosas gigante. Al verlo, la chica pegó un brinco. Estaban en medio de un pasillo, la gente empezó a amontonarse, para ver la escena.

-Ay, no Freddy... Por Dios...-

- Mira, son para ti.-

- ¡No las quiero!-

- No seas vergonzosa Lilianne... ¡Sabes que las quieres!-

- ¡No! ¡No las quiero!-

- Pero Lilianne...- Intentaba poner cara de perrito abandonado, pero a lo único que se parecía era a la luna, con tanto cráter por la cara.

- ¿¡Que son tantas confianzas?! ¡¡A mí me tienes que llamar Evans, E-VANS!! Y ya déjame en paz, ¿quieres? ¡Que tengo novio! A ver si te enteras...

- Eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes...- Lily se quedó helada. ¿Acaso sabía algo? Lo mejor sería disimular.

- Mira...No estoy de humor para tus estupideces...-

- ¡No son estupideces! Has de saber que estas flores me costaron mucho conseguirlas. Tuve que llamar al Ministro y todo, para que me diera un permiso especial permitiendo a mi chofer traerlas hasta aquí.

- ¡Venga ya! No cuela... Esas rosas las has creado con un hechizo floral.-

- ¿¡Ah si?! ¿¡Como lo sabes?!- Dijo intentando parecer desafiante, aunque se le veía nervioso.

- Pues, porque esas rosas son exactamente iguales, y además no tiene espinas. Cosa que pasa siempre que se usa ese hechizo.- Freddy se puso blanco.

- La intención es lo que cuenta...- Dijo en un hilo de voz. La gente agrupada alrededor comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.

- Eso te pasa por intentar conquistar a un premio anual.- Ese comentario provocó aún más risas.

- ¡Paso, paso!- Se empezaba a oír entre la multitud.- Somos merodeadores y queremos saber que pasa.- La gente, como si de esclavos se tratase, se apartaba obedientemente a su paso.

- ¡Wey! ¡No podía ser otra!- Dijo divertido Lupin.

¡Mierda! Desde que la defendieron de el ataque de las "fans asesinas", Lily se había quedado muy confundida respecto a ellos. Así que les había evitado lo máximo posible. Ya llevaba una semana y no le había ido nada mal... Y ahora por culpa del estúpido de Freddie se le había estropeado el juego. ¡Maldito idiota!

- ¿¡Que!? ¿ No vas a continuar el espectáculo?- Dijo Potter. La pelirroja salió de su embobamiento. Se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo tenía la mirada fija en ella.

- Perdona, pero aquí el único que esta dando un espectáculo es este.- Dijo señalando a Freddie.

- ¡Perdona tú!- Dijo el aludido.- Pero yo no estoy dando ningún espectáculo. Si declararte mi amor incondicional es dar un espectáculo, pues sí que lo estoy dando...-

- Pues eso decía yo... ¡Y decir que se lo has pedido al Ministro, y que te las ha traído tu chofer, cuando todos sabemos que no es así, también es dar un espectáculo!-

- Pero Lilianne...-

- ¡¡Llamarme Lilianne también lo es!! ¡Pareces una feria ambulante! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que todo el mundo se ríe de ti?! ¡¡Espabila ya!!-

Esas palabras le sentaron a Freddie como una patada en el estómago. Bajó la cabeza blanco como la nieve, se le veía a punto de llorar.

Después de pensárselo un rato, el chico, salió corriendo. La gente se reía. Lily se arrepintió de haber sido tan dura. Se había pasado...

- ¡Por eso me gusta esta chica! Es tan cruel...- Dijo Black. Eso hizo que se arrepintiera aún más. Pero a la vez la confundió. ¿Desde cuando le gustaba a Black? Si se llevaban fatal. Estos chicos cada día le liaban más...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Volvió al plan de evitar a los merodeadores. Aunque se le hubiese estropeado una vez, no quería decir que se los tuviese que encontrar otra vez. Tomaba caminos más largos para ir a clase, se sentaba en ultimísima fila, porque sabía que a ellos les gustaba empreñar en la primera, en el comedor iba lo más tarde posible para no encontrárselos, y si por casualidad estaban se sentaba lo más lejos posible.

Ellos más o menos le habían dejado en paz, no le gastaban muchas bromas, y ella, de momento, no les molestaba tampoco. Aún así seguía teniendo problemas, por que aunque ellos no le hiciesen nada, la gente, que es tan borrega, la molestaba y la insultaba. Eso era, sobretodo, lo que más rencor le hacía sentir hacia el grupo de chicos. Ojalá pudiera olvidarse de ellos de una vez por todas.

- Lily, lo único que haces es evitarles. Enfréntate a ello s de una vez por todas.-

- A ver Ashton... Te lo he explicado mil veces. Por mucho que les enfrente van a hacer lo que les de la gana. ¡Son unos cabezotas que se creen que pueden hacer lo que les de la gana y no van a escuchar a nadie por mucho que lo intente!-

- Mmmmm... Empiezo a creer que si os odiáis tanto es por que os parecéis tanto, que rivalizáis.

- ¿A que viene eso? ¡¿Qué me voy a parecer yo a esos?!-

- Esa descripción te iba perfecta. Sois idénticos. ¿No ves que ninguno de vosotros quiere ceder? Y vuestra pelea es simplemente por orgullo. Seguro que os llevaríais bien si no fuese por eso.-

-¿Con quien te tienes que llevar bien Lily?

-¡Potter! - Lily se puso muy nerviosa, ahora a ver que le decía para evitarle.

-Bueno Lily, me he fijado que últimamente me... ¿Evitas?-

-¡Pues claro que no!- Lily se quedo con un gesto un poco raro, ya que Potter le miró con cara de escéptica, era imposible mentirle a un merodeador.- Además, ¿por qué te tendría que evitar yo?-

- No se... Tal vez por que te doy miedo o algo así. Al fin y al cabo soy un merodeador...-

- Por Dios... Sabes perfectamente que para mí, que seas un merodeador significa tanto como que te cortes el pelo.-

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi pelo?- Se picó el chico.

- Era un decir, estúpido...-

- Lily, creo que te tomas a los merodeadores demasiado a broma...-

- ¿Y que me vas a hacer? ¿ Me pegarás? Inténtalo.- Dijo amenazadora. El chico no sabía que decir.-Y llámame Evans, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.-

-¿No te gusta que te llamen o que te llame?

-Llamen...

-Bueno, te llamare Evans.

-Gracias, supongo... Bueno, adiós, que me tengo que ir a...- Se quedó pensando que podía decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Así que simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo.

-Es un poco rara, ¿no? - le dijo James a Ashton.

-Es que estaba un poco mareada...- Disimuló el chico.

-Seguro que la he puesto nervioso, pero bueno, suele pasar, soy muy irresistible, y la he intimidado.

-Créeme, es difícil intimidar a Lily, menos un chico como tú.-

- ¿Cómo yo? ¡¿Y como es un chico como yo?!-

- Estúpido, creído, machista, simple, soso...¿sigo?-

- Bueno...- Dijo intentando contener la ira. Le había tocado el orgullo.- No es que tú seas lo mejor que hay...-

- Tal vez no... Pero, al menos, a mi no me evitan las mujeres. Y no es que a mi me gusten echarme flores, pero... Yo diría que más que evitarme, me siguen ¿no?-

- A mi también me siguen.-

- Si pero muchas también te huyen.-James no se podía aguantar más. ¿Qué se había creído? Era un merodeador. Guapo, popular, peligroso y respetado. ¿Por qué se metían con él? Y encima, no sabía que contestarle. Solo podía hacer una cosa. Le agarró fuerte de la camisa y...

¡PUM!

Le dio a Ashton un puñetazo con tal fuerza que lo dejó en el suelo.

- A ver si aprendes a respetarme, chaval.- Dijo satisfecho.

Ashton seguía tirado en el suelo. Al alzar su cabeza se pudo ver perfectamente. Su nariz estaba rota. Le sangraba y la tenía ligeramente torcida. James se rió.

Ashton enfureció aún más y saltó encima de James. Lo que siguió era difícil de verlo, se movían rápido, y era difícil saber quien iba ganando. A veces estaba uno en el suelo y el otro pegándole patadas, cuando de pronto los papeles se cambiaban velozmente.

Al principio se formó un corro de mirones. Que les vitoreaban. Pero después, al ver que iba en serio, los fueron a separar. James se había partido las gafas y el labio.

Estaban gritándose amenazas de muerte cuando llegó McGonagall.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Unas horas después, los dos salían de la enfermería. Sanos de nuevo. En ese tiempo todo el mundo se habían enterado. Habían corrido rumores sobre la pelea. Se decía que se habían peleado por Lily, ya que Ashton estaba saliendo con ella y minutos antes del incidente habían hablado con ella...

-¡No me puedo creer que te hayas peleado con Potter!- Le reñían sus amigas.

- Pensaba que eras distinto, Ashton.-

- Empezó él.-

- ¿Y que?-

- No sabes los problemas que nos va a traer esto...-

- Si que lo se... Pero cuando uno esta enfadado no se para a mirar los problemas que le va a causar.-

- Claro que sí.-

- No, no lo hace. Y tú no eres la mejor para reprochármelo Lily.- La pelirroja se sonrojó.

- Pues yo sí.-

- No, tú tampoco.-

- ¿Ah si..? ¿ Y eso por qué?-

-Ejem... rollidazo...-

- Oh, esta bien... No somos las mejores para reñirte, pero está igualmente mal.-

- Si bueno, lo hecho echo está.-

- Al menos me gustaría saber porque os peleasteis.-

- Emmm... No se, empezó él.- No podía reconocer delante de las chicas que se había estado pavoneando delante de Potter. Aunque no fuese por vanidad, seguro que le pondrían una cruz. Eran muy feministas.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

- Y, repite. ¿Por qué te peleaste?- Preguntó Remus. Cansado de que sus amigos siempre se metieran en problemas.

- Pues por que se cree mejor que nosotros, y sabes que eso no lo soporto...-

- ¡Ahí Prongs! No se vayan a pasar...-

-Ay Dios mío, dame fuerzas...-

- ¿Eres creyente ahora?- Preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

- No, solo era una expresión.-

-Ah...-

-Y, a ver..., ¿esa es razón para partirle la nariz?-

- Bueno... Puede que me pasase un poquito...-

- ¿¡Un poquito!?- Bramó el licántropo.

- De acuerdo, un poquito mucho... Pero que mas da. Así aprenderá.-

- James, tío... No puedes partirle la nariz al primero que te diga que "no eres guay".- Dijo exagerando la entonación de las últimas palabras.

- Ese es un caso especial. Sabes lo mucho que odio a ese imbecil. Es un creído.-

- Prongs, sabes perfectamente que no lo es. Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso, porque esa tía, no me acuerdo como se llamaba, te dejó para probar suerte con él.-

- Es un creído...- Repitió James. No se iba a convencer por muchas razones que le dieran. Pero ciertamente, esa fue la principal razón para que le cogiera manía a Ashton.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

La Navidad estaba llegando. Todo el mundo estaba muy animado, por fin iban a tener vacaciones, verían a la familia y sobretodo regalitos...

Bueno, no todo el mundo vería a su familia. Lily se quedaría este año en el castillo. Su hermana Petunia se iba a pasar las vacaciones en casa de su prometido Vernon, y sus padres habían decidido pasar unas vacaciones románticas en Francia. Así que... Se quedaría solita en el castillo. No peor aún, se iba a quedar solo con los merodeadores, que cada año se quedaban allí en Navidad.

- ¡Por favor quedaos!- Les suplicaba.

- Lily, tú sabes que me quedaría encantada. Pero es que este año viene mi hermana mayor, y hace años que no la veo...- Dijo emocionada Jacki.

- Ashton... Por favor...-

- No, no puedo. Yo me voy de viaje con mis padres. Si hubieras avisado antes...-

-Jo... Es que me voy a quedar sola con los merodeadores...- A sus amigos les dio un ataque de risa. – No tiene gracia chicos. A saber que me hacen estos.-

- Si, como no te muerdan...-

- Pero, es que ahora estoy a su merced, y no tengo refuerzos...-

- Sobrevivirás Lily.-

- Eso espero...- De verdad le aterraba la idea de dos semanas a solas con esos monstruos.

Para empeorar las cosas...Al día siguiente, después de una aburrida clase de historia, con el aburrido profesor Binns. Se encontró con Sirius y James en el cambio de clase.

- ¡Ey, Pililiya!-

-Ah... Hola...- Dijo con cierto tono de indiferencia. Ellos sonrieron.

- Nos hemos enterado de que vamos a estar juntos estas navidades...- Dijo Sirius picaronamente. Ella se puso tensa.

- ¿Cómo os habéis enterado?- Preguntó intentando parecer lo más fría posible.

- Tenemos nuestras fuentes...- Dijo James.

- Bueno, me da igual... Igualmente no pensaba ir con vosotros...-

- ¿No? Pues vas a estar un poco solita.-

- Me da igual. Mejor sola que con malas compañías.-

- Mmmm... ya. Igualmente nos tendrás que ver por fuerza...-

- Repito que me da igual. Bueno ¿algo más o me puedo ir, Su Majestad?- Dijo irónica. Los dos sonrieron sin hacer caso a la ironía.

- No nada, solo queríamos molestarte un rato...-

- ¿Ah si? Pues 20 puntos menos por molestar a una prefecta. Y ahora, adiós.-

- No es que vayan a ser las mejores navidades de tu vida...- Dijo Sirius, medio amenazándola, medio riéndose. Ella pasó y se fue por su camino.

Desde luego que no iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida...Quien hubiese escrito su destino la odiaba mucho...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jeje... No te odio Lily... Solo le doy un poco de interés a la trama...

Mmmmm... Puede que no fuese el capítulo más interesante que haya escrito... Pero es que tenía que explicar un par de cosas. La inspiración me ha volao, o cuando me viene estoy trabajando asin que es como si no tuviera... Y además tenía que sacar un poquito a Ashton, que lo tenía abandonao.

Emmmm... Admito sugerencias acerca de cómo castigar a los merodeadores... Aunque ya le pediré consejo a una persona muy guay ;)... Pero como se que a más de una les gustaría darles su merecido... Pos eso... Decidme, decidme... que no sea por corte...

**_Reviews:_**

**Marian Salazar:** Ya veo que las niñas idiotas no te gustan nada... xD Pos igual que a mi... Vamos yo es que las cogía y las metía a todas en un pozo... Pero weno.. Que le vamos a hacer... Ya se enteraran ya.. Ve, no te preocupes que ya aprenderán los xicos, aunque Lily este en desventaja yo soy partidaria de las xicas al poder!! aunque aún no se que hacerles... pero como e dixo antes... admito sugerencias ;)

**Uriko:** Bueno, me alegro de que te lo hayas leído ahora... a que te refiers con lo d OOC ¿ a que los personajes son malvados? La verdad si que lo son un poco... mucha gente se me queja de eso... Pero a mi me gusta mas así, un cambio nuca sienta mal...

**Jessi Weasley:** Ola Jessi!! Tu review se cortó asin que no pude ver lo que me escribiste... se ve k siempre k pones esta cara ( ) se corta... Weno me alegro de que hayas comprendido porque me enfadase un poco y que no te sintieses mal o te rebotases... Así que nada, sin rencores ni nada!! Que sepas que me caes bien... aunque no te conozca muxo oO xD

**Vaina :** Este capi no es tan divertido... :( Espero que no dejes de leerlo por eso...

**Luciana:** Jeje... a mi tambien me gusto escribir lo del rodillazo... Pues si que le pego fuerte entonces... Hay que ver estas xicas d hoy en dia... :P Lo d porque lo ayudaron posiblemente lo explique en el siguiente... ya se vera...

**Isa :** Asi que lo que habla entre arteriscos es tu conciencia?? Nunca lo habia pillado... jajaj.. ya decia yo... Si que son lindos si... Adoro a mis merodeadores... A mi tambien me gusta escribir sobre las idiotas esas de las fans.. volveran a salir algún dia, aunque de moemento no... Umm.. Puede que no te haya satisfexho muchas dudas con este xap... Pero en los siguientes ya se desvelarán... xD X cierto, m estaba preguntando... tu no estas registrada?? O escribes algun fi o algo??

**Titi Potter de Parry:** Jaja... No eres la única que sa cabreao con lo de los merodeadores y la conversación sobre tetas... este xap no a sido mui bueno... pro el próximo si k lo sera... lo prometo ;)

**Kitthyclow:** El otro dia me pase por tu fic.. Lo que he leido esta bien.. Aunque a veces me lio un poco :P Pro nop pude acabar de leerlo, asin que cuando acabe te dejo review.. te lo prometo!! Ah! I gracias por la tuya ;)

**Trixi Black:** No es que haya sido muy gracioso este... pro no dejes de leer por esto... el proximo lo será mas....

**elena potter:** k me sonrojo... me halaga tanto k t guste mi forma d escribir... La verdad esk ai musa gente k se toma mui a la ligera la ortografia, i escriben cn los pies.. aunke no todos U Si a muxa gente le molesto lo dl maxismo... Ya les castigare.. aunke no se como todavía... sugerencias?? Si a mi una vez mi ermana se corto media ceja i se la tenia k pintar... jajaj pobre niña tuya... k mal lo debio pasar la pobre... mmm no suelo tardar muxo en actualizar... una semanita lo normal... asin k no me dejes porfi!! :´(

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Jajaja!! Me alegro d k te gustase el otro xap... espero k este tambien.. a mi no muxo... :(, pro espero k a ti si... jeje musa gente se puso d mala lexe cn lo d los maxistas... pro cm m e cansao d repetir en las reviews d oi... ya recibiran por ello... xD

**Ginny-Shelena1:** Pues si mi amiga es tan cutre como pa teñirse el pelo de rosa... m daba un poco d vergüenza.. aprecia un semáforo. Si es la k m dejo por gnte mas guay... en fin!! Mnos mal k t tngo a ti!! Últimamente estoi triste porke ablas mas cn mi ermana k cnmigo.. weno es broma.... pro algo tenia k decir xD Si pues lo lei en la pagina de rowling k son grises... fijate tu!! Yo tmpoco lo sabia... vreo k los d james los dice en el libro 5... aunke no estoi mui segura... mmmm ya t di el movil i todavía no nos emos envaiao mnsajitos... eso no esta mui guay... tendremos k remediarlo..xD... tngo ganas d k suba ya el proximo xap d "cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ah"... la verdad que si que es lo que nos unio... pro de todas maneras estabamos destinadas.. lo dicen las estrellas...jeje

**Ginny-Shelena2:** pobrecita k te cortaron el review.... beh no te preocupes... ya vale ese... xD si se k el mio del ultimo capitulo no es gran cosa... pro ya te e dixo k m daba pereza i muxa... el proximo sera extra-largo pa compensar ¿ok? Jajajaj la canción esa es buenísima... pobres idiotas m dan pena i todo...i cuando eso d k t decian no se ke d las putas i tu les dijiste: k pasa pijas??... yo me descojonaba.. eso es tener un par d huevos estando sola i tal.. aunke ya t lo comente en la carta... jejej ...jajajaja es mrtal... estas pijas no saben k hacer pa asustarte...mira k enviarte mnsajes al movil... me ace muxa gracia la sheila-celia.. pk mi madre se llama celia tmbien.. i no l gusta... se los podian cambiar..xD jajajaja lo dl autobús tmbien fue mortal.. mira k son cagadas estas pijas... xD.. yo t lo juro k m descojonaba cn ese review....Jajaja mira k kdarte dormida en el bus... vaya tela... aunke ya se podia aber enrollado un poco el conductor i aberte llevao...ese tio no es guay... mmm yo normalmente tmbien soi d las ultimas corriendo... no pork no sepa correr... sino pk voi andando.. cm es dar la vuelta a la manzana nadie m ve... vamos un grupillo d tias andando....jajajajjajajaj.... yo nunca t traicionaria!! Ya sabes k aki las unikas guays somos tu y yo!! a k si??

Ok!! Hasta aquí las contestaciones... Espero vuestros reviews!! Dentro de poco el próximo capitulo!! Os espero también!! ;)

Muaks!! Os kiero!! (como lectores) xD (x si alguien mal piensa...) :P xD


	5. Navidad, dulce Navidad

**CAPÍTULO 5: NAVIDAD, "DULCE" NAVIDAD**

- ¡No os vayáis! Por favor... ¡¡Soy joven, necesito vivir!!-

- Lily... ya hemos hablado de esto.- Dijo Ashton en tono paternal. Aunque intentando librarse de su amiga, que les estaba agarrando, a Ashton y Jacki, de los pies para que no pudieran caminar.

- ¡¡Vosotros no lo entendéis!! Me voy a quedar a solas con mis peores enemigos... No quiero saber que puede pasar.- Había intentado hacer llegar este momento lo más lento posible. Pero, como todo el mundo sabe, cuando uno intenta que el tiempo pase lento, pasa muy rápido. Y al revés...

- Ya lo sabemos, mujer... Lo único que tienes que hacer es esquivarlos. No te preocupes... Y ahora suéltanos, por favor. Nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo Jacki.

- Jacqueline, por favor...- Dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

- Sabes que ese truco no funciona conmigo.-

- Tenía que intentarlo.-

- Lily, por favor. Suéltanos.- Suplicó Ashton, que estaba por pegar un patada y librarse. El problema es que no quería dañar a su amiga.

- ¡Jamás, me quedaré aquí todo el día si es necesario! Nada ni nadie moverá a Lilian Evans de...- Pero antes de acabar la frase, pudo ver como los merodeadores se acercaban.

De un salto se levantó, se recompuso un poco y abrazó a sus amigos.

- Adiós, chicos. Espero que os lo paséis muy bien estas vacaciones. No os preocupéis por mí. Ya se que estáis deseando que vaya con vosotros. Pero, prefiero estar, aquí, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Me lo voy a pasar de genial!- La última frase la recalcó bastante. Los merodeadores, que estaban pasando a su lado se rieron. No había colado para nada. Alguien le tendría que enseñar a mentir...

Sus amigos aprovechando la oportunidad, le dieron dos besos, cogieron su equipaje y se marcharon corriendo hacia el carruaje que les debía llevar a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Pasadas unas horas de la marcha de sus amigos, Lily había agotado todas sus posibilidades de diversión. Había intentado de todo: ir a estudiar a la biblioteca (lo cual dejó en diez minutos), se fue a ver nadar al calamar, intentó jugar una partida de ajedrez ella sola, intentó jugar una partida de ajedrez con su lechuza, se puso a escuchar música, pero se aburrió de oír siempre las mismas canciones y muchas cosas más, que terminaron en un rotundo fracaso... No había nadie con quien poder hablar, era horrible. Estaba tirada en el sofá de la sala común mirando como ardía el fuego. Era un arder hipnotizante, no le podía quitar ojo... Y es que cuando uno se aburre, le encuentra interés a cualquier cosa. Tan embobada estaba mirando la danza del fuego, que no oyó abrirse el cuadro.

- ¡Evans!- La pelirroja pegó un brinco.- ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿No tenías tantas cosas que hacer?- Dijo Potter divertido.

- Emmm... Sí, pero estoy haciendo un descanso. ¿Pasa algo?-

- No, nada... Veras...- Dijo sonriendo a sus amigos, con malicia.- Es que estamos muy aburridos... Nos preguntábamos... Si...Bueno, si....¿Podríamos ir contigo?-

- ¡No!- Contestó rápidamente.

- Venga nena... Se que no te caemos muy bien... Pero como tienes tantas cosas que hacer, y nosotros tan pocas... Te podíamos ayudar en algo.- Dijo Black, aguantándose la risa.

- ¡He dicho que no! Buscaos una vida propia.- Dicho esto se levantó, y intentó marcharse. Pero los merodeadores la siguieron y le bloquearon las salidas.- Dejadme pasar, estúpidos.-

- ¿De verdad que no podemos ayudarte?-

- Jamás, antes muerta. Y ahora dejadme en paz.-

- No te dejaremos hasta que nos dejes acompañarte.- Dijo Black.

- Parecéis niños pequeños.-

- Y tú pareces una abuela, eres tan gruñona como la mía.- Dijo Potter. Los demás se rieron. Pettigrew se rió más escandalosamente, y añadió un: ¡Eso!

- Wormtail... Tu no conoces a mi abuela.-

- Con esta actitud no conseguirás novio...- Bromeó Lupin. Pasando de los dos.

- ¡Pero si ya lo tengo! Además si los chicos son como vosotros prefiero ser lesbiana.-

- ¡Ah si, siempre se nos olvida! Como nos extraña tanto que "ese", tenga novia...- Fingió Potter. Ya que sabía perfectamente que Ashton era tan guapo y admirado entre las chicas como él, o incluso más. Que tuviese una novia, le hacía más interesante para las chicas. Y si eso lo supiese el rubio, se ahorraría muchos acosos y no tendría que arrastrar a Lily...

- Oh, no me digas que estas celoso...- Dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿De que iba a estar celoso?-Se defendió..

- No se... Tú sabrás.-

- Oh, bueno dejémoslo ya. Mira, cariño, no pasarás hasta que nos dejes acompañarte.- Interrumpió Sirius.

- Pues me da igual.- Dijo furiosa. Se giró y se tumbó en el sofá de nuevo. Los chicos la imitaron y se estrujaron contra ella en el sofá. Eran cinco en un mismo sofá y estaban muy estrechos...

La pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió hacia el sillón. Pero Potter se adelantó y se sentó primero.

- Puedes sentarte encima mía si quieres...- Dijo guiñándole el ojo descaradamente.

Ella le lanzó un gruñido. Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro sillón. Pero esta vez estaba Pettigrew, que la miraba asustado. Seguramente le habían ordenado que se sentara ahí y tenía miedo de contradecirles. La chica recapacitó un poco. Si se iba hacía la mesa de hacer los deberes le seguirían. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar correr hacía la salida.

Bueno, al menos lo intentó... Solo había corrido medio metro, cuando Black le puso el pie y se tropezó. Todos se rieron. Ella se levantó. Ahora estaban todos en posición para saltar y seguirla si intentaba escapar. La chica volvió a gruñir. Mientras ellos se reían.

Decidió no ceder, y se tumbó en el suelo. Delante de la chimenea, y dándoles la espalda. Sabía que no era muy buena idea. Pero pasaba de mirarles a la cara. No soportaba esas miradas de superioridad. Estuvieron unos minutos hablando como si ella no estuviese allí. Hablaban sobre chicas, deportes, estudios, lo normal a los chicos de su edad. A ella le extrañaba muchísimo que hubieran dejado de hacerle cosas. Hasta que notó una cosa encima suya. No era algo asqueroso, ni nada raro y no le hacía daño. Solo estaba apoyado encima suya. Se giró para ver que era y se quedó blanca.

¡¡JAMES ESTABA APOYANDO SUS PIES ENCIMA SUYA!! La chica casi se muere del susto. Se debía haber acercado poco a poco. Ella de un salto se levantó. Los chicos empezaron a reírse desquiciadamente.

- ¿¡Pero que te has creído que soy?! ¡¿Un posa-pies?!- Los "malvados merodeadores" se rieron aún mas fuerte.

Lily se quedó a cuadros, ¿cómo podían ser tan groseros y tan estúpidos? La llama del odio ardía cada vez más fuerte.

- No te enfades, mujer... Que solo es una broma.-

- ¡Es que estoy harta de vuestras estúpidas bromas!-

- No te las gastaríamos si no nos aburriésemos tanto... Déjanos ir contigo, y ya está.- Indicó Black. Lily se dirigió hacia él encrespada y le agarró el cuello.

- ¿Qué te crees Black? ¡¿Qué no se que lo que queréis es tomarme el pelo?!- Comenzó a zarandearlo.- ¡ Estoy cansada de vosotros! ¡ Dejadme en paz, no conseguiréis nada de mí! ¡ Nunca renunciaré a ser prefecta! ¡ No pienso dejar que me paséis por encima!- Black no se resistía, se dejaba ahogar. Aunque se estaba poniendo muy serio. Había cierta ira en sus ojos. Lupin que sabía como era su amigo enfadado, cogió a Lily y se la subió en el regazo.

-Lilita... No debes ser tan violenta.- Disimuló.

-¡¡Y tú otro que tal!! ¡ Pensaba que eras más decente! ¡Pero ya veo que me equivoqué, eres tan idiota como tus amigos! ¡ Que tonta fui al creer que podía haber un buen merodeador!-

-Mira, si vas a estar así de histérica vete a descansar y ya lo hablaremos más tarde.- Sentenció Potter.

-¡Me iré cuando quiera! ¡ Y, además, yo no tengo nada que hablar con vosotros!-

-Si, de acuerdo... Lo que tú digas... Anda, márchate.- Dijo sin escucharla. Ella gritó, pego un puñetazo en la pared (cosa de la cual se arrepintió), dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Esta chica es una fiera.- Dijo Lupin. Los demás asintieron.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ella se dirigió hacia el comedor. Tanto cabreo le había dado hambre. Pero al llegar se acordó de que faltaban dos horas para que sirvieran la comida.

Esteba tan furiosa que no sabía que hacer. Se fue de allí para allá, maldiciendo y deseando que existiera algún deporte que implicase cortar cabezas de merodeadores.

En una de sus vueltas por el mismo pasillo, se topó con alguien.

Tenía barba larga, cejas espesas y unos simpáticos ojos azules, escondidos detrás de unas gafas de media luna.

-Ah! Hola profesor Dumbledore...-

-Oh, Lilian. Me habías parecido un torbellino rojo.- La chica no estaba de humor como para fingir que sus chistes le hacían gracia. Aunque le sonrió para no ser maleducada.- ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-Sí... Son los estúpidos de Potter y sus amigos...- El anciano sonrió.

-Oh, ya veo... Más de una chica se ha sentido muy ridícula por ello. Pero no te preocupes... Hay muchos chicos en este colegio...-

-¡No es eso profesor! Lo que pasa es que se piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo... ¡Y no es así!-

-¡Sapos y salamandras! No me digas que...-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Jamás pensé que fuesen así... Con las chicas que tienen detrás y van, y tienen que forzar a la única que no se presta... Y yo que pensaba que había sido una simple discusión...-

-¡Profesor, pare el carro! Que no me han forzado a hacer nada...-

-Ah, menos mal...- Dijo pasándose un pañuelo por la frente.- ¿Entonces que es lo que ha pasado?-

Lily le contó lo ocurrido con pelos y señales. Cuando acabó, el hombre rió, mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares. Lo que le hizo pensar a la pelirroja que su director estaba un poco chiflado...

-Mmmm... no creo que esos chicos sean tan malos como intentan aparentar. Yo les conozco bien. Créeme, han estado más en mi despacho que yo mismo. Deben tener una razón de peso para hacer lo que hacen...- Se paró, y recapacitó un poco.- ...bueno eso...o tal vez... Lilian, ¿tu te sueles enfrentar a ellos?-

Hombre... Lo que se dice enfrentar...- Cuando miró al mago, supo que sería incapaz de mentirle.- Sí, más o menos si... Suelo insultarles bastante... y además en público.- Dumbledore sonrió.

-Entonces ahí esta el problema y la solución. Sí tu eres amable con ellos, te aseguro que ellos lo serán contigo.- Y dicho esto, se levantó y se marchó.

¿Ser amable con ellos? ¡Que ellos lo fuesen con ella primero! Antes muerta que perdonarles todas las putadas que le habían hecho.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente, la chica se levantó a las dos de la tarde... En realidad se había despertado al as ocho de la mañana, pero, como sabía que se aburriría, se volvió a dormir.

Se peinó un poco, se vistió con lo primero que vio y bajó a desayunar. O, a esas horas, sería mejor decir que bajó a comer.

Las mesas habían sido apartadas para dejar solo una redonda en medio del comedor.

Todo el mundo se había sentado en su sitio. Estaban todos los profesores, los cuatro merodeadores y unos cuantos alumnos de otras casas. Solo faltaba ella...

- ¡Oh, Lilian! Por fin despiertas, ven siéntate.- Dijo Dumbledore señalándole el único asiento que quedaba libre.

"¿Por qué a mi?" Pensó la chica. Le tocaba sentarse entre Pettigrew y una especie de mastodonte vestido de humano que se le apellidaba Goyle, y que olía como si no se hubiera duchado en su vida.

No pasaron cosas muy interesantes en esa comida. Exceptuando a Dumbledore haciendo varios numeritos de karaoke. Cantando y bailando sobre la mesa. Incluido un dueto con Mcgonagall...(Lo que hace el champagne...). O Pettigrew haciéndole varias caras extrañas a Lily, que tal vez se pudiesen interpretar como... ¿seductoras? Bueno... seductoras, desafiantes, o incluso caras de asco... Eran caras tan extrañas que Lily solo pudo decir:

-¿Qué estas mirando?- A lo que él reaccionó yéndose hacia Sirius y escondiéndose detrás suyo.

Después de esa animada comida Lily se fue algo confusa a su habitación. ¿Como podía ser Dumbledore un hombre tan sabio? Si no supiera nada de él, hubiera pensado que simplemente era un vejete chiflado. Sonrió pensando en ello.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba hacia ella, hasta que se chocó con él.

-¡Ay, pero mira por donde vas!- Dijo el chico, mirándole directamente con sus ojos miel.

-El que tendría que mirar eres tú. Yo estaba pensando...-

-Yo también estaba pensando...- Los dos sonrieron. Hubo una especie de conexión mutua, que duró solo unos segundos. Luego todo volvió a la cabeza de Lily. Las peleas, las bromas, los insultos...

-Emmm... Creo que me voy.-

-No, espera. Quería hablar contigo.- Apremió Lupin.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo interesada. Aunque le salió un tono algo antipático. Sentía curiosidad por que le debía decir el merodeador. Tal vez se quería disculpar. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había pensado que era un buen chico.

- Veras... Es que te he visto tan solita, que me sabe muy mal... Y encima nosotros haciéndote tonterías...Por eso he pensado que tal vez... Podíamos hacer una tregua...-

-¿Tu y yo?-

-No, nosotros y tú... Ya sabes, una tregua general...-

-No querrán, prefieren molestarme...-

-Ya les convenzo yo, no te preocupes por ello. Pero dime, ¿estas dispuesta a intentarlo?- Dijo sonriente. Lily recordó las palabras de Dumbledore: "Sí tu eres amable con ellos, te aseguro que ellos lo serán contigo". Ella no había sido amable con ellos, pero si ellos lo eran con ella, ¿por qué no aceptar la paz? Seguro que no se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad así.

-Esta bien, acepto. Pero como sea una trampa te mataré.- El chico le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ok, voy a hablar con mis amigos y luego te vengo a buscar. De momento vete a dar una vuelta... Puede que tarde un rato...-

-¿Y como sabrás donde estoy?-

-Créeme, lo sabré.- Lily arqueó una ceja. No le dio tiempo a preguntar, porque Lupin se marchó muy rápido.

Se fue hacia el lago. Le relajaba mucho mirarlo, sobretodo si el calamar estaba nadando por la superficie. Era genial.

Se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sola... El caso es que de pronto alguien le tiró suavemente del pelo. Se giró y vio a los merodeadores sonriéndole. Al principió pensó que venían a molestarle. Luego se acordó de que estaban en tregua y se relajó un poco. Aunque seguía un poco nerviosa.

-Así que vamos a ser amiguitos ¿eh?- Dijo James. Lily sonrió nerviosamente. Tenía impulsos peleones. Por costumbre más que nada... Así que decidió cerrar la boca.

-No estés nerviosa mujer... Si en realidad somos muy buenos...- Dijo Black- Mmmm... y también lo estamos...- Lily arqueó la ceja. El moreno hizo caso omiso de ese gesto y la abrazó. Más por que apreciara su esculpida musculatura que por amistad...

Lily, al principio se resistió un poco, pero el chico tenía mucha fuerza y además...tenía un cuerpo de infarto... Y cuando la cabeza te dice una cosa, y las hormonas otra... Pues una suele pensar que la cabeza ya toma demasiadas decisiones.

La pelirroja se quedó hay, dejándose abrazar, sin correspondérselo. Pero arrimándose bastante.

-¿Os apetece celebrar nuestra mueva amistad con una cerveza?- Lily miró a James reprobadoramente.-De mantequilla...-

-Si no es mala idea, seguro que a Rosmerta le hará ilusión que la vayamos a ver.-

-¡Genial! Además tengo que comprar regalos. Todavía no se que voy a comprar a nadie.- Dijo Sirius.

-¡Yo tampoco los he comprado!- Dijo la pelirroja preocupada.- Se me había olvidado por completo. ¡Mierda, si solo queda un día!- Sirius sonrió.

-Ah, pues genial... Ahora ya tengo compañera de compras.- Dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura. Lily se sonrojó exageradamente. No estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos usaran sus dotes de seducción con ella. A pesar de que era guapa... Lo que solía ocurrir es que los espantaba antes.

La llevaron por un pasillo secreto, haciéndole prometer antes que lo guardara en secreto, si no quería sufrir el peor de los castigos... El caso, es que, la llevaron hacia Hogsmeade por un pasillo extraño, del que Lily jamás hubiera sabido existencia si no fuese por ellos.

Primero fueron todos a comprar, estuvieron media hora en cada tienda. Peter se entretenía mirándolo todo. Se probaba ropa de chica, y cuando le pedían para que la quería, decía que era para una chica muy especial que estaba loquita por el... Seguro que era para vacilar delante de sus amigos. Los chicos que no tienen vida social eran así... Después de varias horas, ya tenían todos los regalos para todo el mundo. Lily había incluido un pequeño regalito para los merodeadores, por ser amables con ella... Aunque no era nada muy interesante, era una caja con chucherías variadas, bueno... y a Lupin le compró una caja de ranas de chocolate por dar el paso.

Fueran a la posada, y se tomaron varias cervezas de mantequilla. James y Sirius no paraban de bromear y de tontear con la dependienta. Fue una tarde divertida... ¿Quién hubiera dicho que se lo iba a pasar bien con los merodeadores?

Una vez de vuelta al castillo Lily estaba muy callada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Lupin.

-No...es que estaba pensando en una cosa...-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Una cosa rosa como una mariposa?- Dijo Peter en un patético intento de hacer gracia. Los demás, al no saber que hacer para no ofenderle, se hicieron los locos.

-Emmmm... ¿Pero, es algo malo?-

-No, solo pensaba, que es la primera Navidad que voy a pasar sin mi familia.-

-Ah... La verdad es que yo tambien...- Dijo Lupin.- Se siente añoranza, ¿verdad?-

-Si...saber que no voy a comer la cena especial, que hace mi madre cada año... Me da pena...- Lupin sonrió melancólico.

-Si..., mi madre siempre prepara pollo asado y invita a toda la familia. Es el único día del año en que estamos todos...-

-Yo suelo celebrarla con mis tíos y mis primos... Siempre viene mi primo favorito y nos pasábamos la noche bromeando y cantando a pleno pulmón. Hasta que nos echan al jardín.- La pelirroja sonrió al recordar un pequeño incidente, sobre un caracol, una falda de vuelo y unas copas de más...

-¡Bueno callaos ya! Si tanto echáis de menos las fiestas hacemos una simulando que somos una familia feliz y punto. Pero dejad de restregarnos vuestras felices navidades a los que las hemos pasado todas en el colegio...-Dijo James enfurruñado.

-Genial, yo traeré las bebidas...- Dijo Sirius contento.- Nada de zumos ¿eh? En Navidad se bebe alcohol.-

-Sí, además debemos celebrar nuestra nueva amistad.-

-¡Pues decidido! ¡¡Mañana fiesta en la sala común de Griffindor!!-

-¡¡¡YUJUUUUU!!!- Chilló Petter como un estúpido niño pequeño. Por ello recibió un capón.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Al día siguiente, Lily se despertó muy temprano tenía que poner las direcciones en los regalos que iba a enviar. Los de sus padres, Jacki, Ashton, sus amigas del barrio donde vivía (que debía ser enviado por correo muggle)... En fin, tenía que escribir muchas direcciones. Se pasó toda la mañana. Cuando los llevó a la lechucería se encontró a Sirius, igual de atareado que ella.

-Si, es lo que tiene comprar los regalos a última hora. Siempre se va con prisas.- Dijo el moreno sonriente.

Fueron juntos hacía el comedor, ya era hora de comer... Se encontraron con un nuevo numero de karaoke, esta vez era una música muy movida... ¿española?... Lily, al tener nociones de castellano, podía entender algo de corazón latino... El caso es que Dumbledore no paraba de sorprender con saltos y piruetas que ya quisiera hacer la gente de su edad...

Estaba nerviosa por la fiesta de esa noche. ¿Y si todo era una trampa para gastarle una broma muy, pero que muy, grande? No debía desconfiar, por una vez que los chicos le son amables... De todas maneras se metería un spray de auto-defensa personal, por si acaso...

Estuvo estudiando un ratito, hasta que se cansó, (y cuando digo un ratito quiero decir diez minutos). No sabía donde se habían metido los chicos. Seguramente estarían en las sala común preparando las cosas. Recogió sus cosas de la biblioteca y fue a ver...

La sala común estaba vacía. Bueno, exceptuando a alguien que estaba roncando en el sofá. Se acercó para ver quien era.

-Potter, despierta.- Dijo moviéndole un poco.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Gritó asustado.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

-Deben haber ido con Elthon Jonh...-

-¿Qué?- James se incorporó y bostezó. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se empezó a reír.

-Perdona, es que todavía estaba dormido. Nosotros no conocemos a Elthon Jonh...- Le aclaró.

-Oh, no me digas. Que pena, yo que te iba a pedir una autógrafo.- Bromeó.

-Te lo puedo firmar igualmente, que no conozca a ese tipo no significa que sea menos importante...-

-¿Para que voy a querer tu autógrafo? Yo decía un autógrafo de Elthon John...-

-¡Ah! Claro... eso tiene sentido...-

-Bueno dejemos el tema, que parecemos idiotas... "Bueno, y tú lo eres".-Eso último solo lo pensó.- Emmm... ¿Qué quería decirte yo?-

-Tal vez querías pedirme para salir...- Dijo con una sonrisa complaciente.

-Si hombre... Matrimonio te quería pedir...-

-¿Matrimonio? No te ofendas Evans, pero es que paso de comprometerme...- La chica no hizo caso de eso. Si lo hubiera echo, James ya estaría muerto.

-¡Ah sí! Quería saber donde están todos.-

-¿Es que no te basta conmigo?-

-No.- James frunció el ceño ofendido.

-Pues... Sirius estaba comprando las bebidas, y Remus y Peter, creo que estaban repasando pociones... Ahora no estoy muy seguro.-

-Jo... Pues que asco.-

-Pero si me tienes a mí pichoncito. ¿Qué más quieres?-

-¿Qué que mas quiero aparte de ti? El suicidio...- El chico la miró extrañado. No comprendía su sentido del humor...

-Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta a que te de un poco el aire...-

En dos minutos, como mucho, James había cogido mucha confianza con Lily. Tanta que le estaba contando todas las relaciones amorosas que había tenido desde primero.

-Y en tercero, estuve saliendo con una de sexto, pero le dejé porque había demasiada diferencia de edad...-

-¿No te dejaría ella a ti?- dijo Lily impaciente. No soportaba todas esa estúpidas historias.

-¡No, no! Jamás me dejaría una tía... ¿Cómo me iban a dejar a mí?-

-Venga James... Soy la novia de Ashton, se perfectamente que te dejaron para probar suerte con él.- James se puso tenso. ¿Por qué casi todo el mundo sabía ese secreto? Se rompería su reputación por culpa de ese maldito Ashton. Miró hacía todos los lados para mirar si encontraba una forma de desviar la conversación.

La encontró...

-¡Anda, mira, muérdago!- Cogió a Lily de la cintura, y sin que a ella le diera tiempo a reaccionar, estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

Lily se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo era capaz ese asqueroso de besarla? ¡Que asco! Era lo más repugnante que le había pasado en la vida... Aunque... Si era tan repugnante... ¿Por qué era incapaz de apartarse? Solo lograba parpadear... Era como si le huyesen inmovilizado... ¿o es que acaso no se quería apartar?

James se alejó de su boca, con la cara más romántica que sabía poner...

-Ya sabía yo que te gustaba...- Indicó. Con esa frase Lily recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo, y no tardó ni un segundo en demostrarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Anda Prongs... ¿Que te ha pasado?-

-No, nada. Que me he peleado con un troll.- Dijo enfadado.

-Pues para ser un troll te ha hecho bien poco. Un ojo morado no es mucho. Piensa que podías haber muerto.-

-Wormtail... Cuando decía troll, me refería a Evans.-

-Ya lo sabía, te estaba poniendo a prueba.- Dijo nervioso.

-Bueno, no importa. Hoy estamos en paz. Así que no quiero que haya rencores entre vosotros dos. ¿ok?-

-Si...- Dijeron al unísono. Ya estaban en la sala común, con todo preparado. Solo faltaba Sirius, que llegó diez minutos después...

-¡Hola a todo el mundo!- Dijo animado, con dos cajas grandes en las manos.- ¡Aquí esta la alegría de la fiesta!-

-Menos mal... Espero que de verdad el alcohol anime esto un poquito...- Dijo Remus.

-Mmmmm...Yo me refería a mí pero bueno...-

-Oye, tampoco quiero que nadie se emborrache. Que como llamemos mucho la atención subirá algún profesor... Y como nos pillen las botellas...-

-Si no hay que preocuparse. ¡Estamos en Navidad!- Remus entornó los ojos. ¿Por qué se molestaba? Si total, no le iba a escuchar.

La primera hora fue bastante aburrida. Los chicos estaban hablando y no es que fuese de lo más animado. Bebían, pero no es que les hiciese mucho efecto.

-Bah...Que rollo... Vamos a hacer algo, que me aburro.- Dijo Sirius.

-¿Cómo que?-

-¿Y si jugamos a algo?- Preguntó Lily.

-¡Si claro! ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Papás y mamás o Barbies?- Dijo James rencoroso.

-Oye, no es mal idea.- Dijo Remus. Todos se giraron a él. Mirándole sorprendidos.- No, a las Barbies no..-

-Ah...-

-Digo que podíamos jugar a la botella.- Aclaró el licántropo.

-¿Y como es eso?-

-Pues mira, una persona hace rodar la botella, sobre si misma. Y a quien señale la punta de la botella, tiene que elegir, entre dar un beso, hacer una prueba, o confesar algo. Y quien haya tirado la botella le dice luego lo que tiene que hacer.-

-Mmm... Es decir, que si yo tiro la botella. Le toca a Wormtail, por ejemplo , y el elige confesar algo. Yo le tengo que hacer la pregunta.-

-Exacto.-

-Ah, pues mola.-

-Bueno, ¿pues jugamos?- Dijo Lily entusiasmada.

A los dos segundos estaban todos tirados en el suelo haciendo rodar la botella. Sirius fue el primero en hacerla girar, porque, como era el "alma de la fiesta", según él mismo, tenía el derecho.

Después de dar un par de vueltas. La botella se paró apuntando hacia Lily.

-Genial...- Murmuró Sirius.- ¿Qué eliges, preciosa?- Lily se lo pensó un poco. Si elegía el beso se tendría que besar con alguno de ellos, y ya le había sido suficiente con el besito de James... Si elegía atrevimiento, a saber que atrocidad le harían hacer... Y que le preguntaran... Mmmm, no era tan mala, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le podían preguntar que pudiese perjudicarla.

-Elijo la pregunta...-

-Lo sabía...-Dijo con una sonrisa picarona.- Moony, tu tenías una poción de la verdad de esas en el armario, ¿verdad?-

-Si, ¿quieres que la traiga?-

-Claro, no vaya a ser que nuestra amiga tenga ganas de mentir.- Mientras Remus subía a por la poción Lily recapacitó un poco.

-Oye, Black. Que sepas que me tienes que hacer la pregunta antes de tomarme el verisaterum... Y si yo decidiese no contestarla puedo dar prenda.-

-¿Prenda?- Preguntó Petter, que como siempre estaba atontao.

-Si... Significa que me tengo que quitar una pieza de ropa.-

-Anda, pues entonces da prenda Evans. Que andamos escasos de mujeres. Y para una que tenemos, con ese jersey... Dejas muy poco a la vista, nena.-

-Imbécil.- Murmuró muy colorada, tapándose el pecho con los brazos, en un acto reflejo.

-Pues la verdad es que dar prenda es de cobardes. Yo creo que hay que afrontar lo que te digan, si no el juego no tiene gracia. Yo al menos... No pienso dar prenda...- Dijo James en un momento orgulloso.

-Cállate Prongs. Que para una tía desnuda que podemos ver... Va y le tocas el orgullo, otra vez.-

-¿Qué otra vez se lo he tocado?-

-No se... Explícame lo de tu ojo morado.-

-Vale, ya lo he captado.-

-¿Queréis dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera delante?- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Oye, ¿continuamos con el juego o que?-

-Oh, Moony, ¿desde cuando estas aquí?-

-Mmmm... Desde que Prongs ha dicho que dar prenda es de cobardes...-

-Jo, podías haber avisado.-

-Pero si me he sentado delante de vosotros, y no me habéis visto...-

-Bueno, da igual... ¿Tienes la poción?-

-Si. Aquí está.- Dijo sacándose un frasquito del bolsillo. Se la pasó a Lily. Ella la abrió, pero aún no la probó.

-Bueno, a ver...- Rumió Sirius. Intentando hacerse de rogar. Porque todos sabían perfectamente, que ya tenía la pregunta planeada.

-Venga, hombre. Que no tenemos toda la noche.-

-De acuerdo... Pues ahí va: De los que estamos en esta sala, ¿quién te gusta? Y cuando digo gustar, no digo que te gusta su personalidad y sus buenos modales, y bla bla bla...- Dijo poniendo una voz aguda parecida a la de Peter.- Dilo claramente... ¿Encuentras que estamos buenos? Y si lo estamos, ¿por qué crees que lo estamos?- La pelirroja tragó saliva. Podía recurrir a la prenda, pero no le convenía mucho, porque debajo del jersey no tenía nada, solo el sujetador. Y no es que fuese muy recomendable quedarse en sujetador delante de todas esas hormonas revolucionadas. Pero quitarse el pantalón era aún peor. Tendría que contestar a la pregunta...

-Aih...¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?- Pegó un sorbo de la bebida. Y se dispuso a hablar.- Veamos.. Opino que todos estáis bastante buenos exceptuando a Peter.- La rata bajó su cabeza decepcionado, tenía la esperanza de que dijese que era el más guapo de todos.- El que más bueno está es Sirius...- El aludido sonrió de satisfacción. Lily se estaba poniendo como un tomate.- Y esta bueno, porque...Por ese cuerpazo que tiene, si es que se podría rallar queso en su estómago... Y ese culito respingón que tiene... Vamos que no lo había visto yo en mi vida... Además tiene un pelo precioso.- Se paró a respirar, un poco. El corazón le latía fuertemente de los nervios. Que vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-Continua, cariño... Ahora ya sabemos que opinas de mí. Dime ahora que opinas de James y de Remus.- La pelirroja suspiró, y continuó contra su propia voluntad. Era la maldita poción.

-James está muy bueno también. Como es el muy atlético tiene muy buen cuerpo. Pero estaría mucho más guapo si se quitara las gafas y se peinase un poco.-

-No puedo, tengo el pelo demasiado rebelde.- Dijo estirándose un mechón.

-Y Remus, también es muy guapo. Es una lastima que esté tan delgado y tan pálido. Pero la verdad es que no esta nada mal. Y tiene una mirada preciosa, y muy dulce. Y unos brazos muy fuertes, que me encantan. Este si que es una buena pieza, lastima que me haya decepcionado tanto, sino creo que ya le hubiera pedido para salir.- Dicho esto enterró su cabeza entre las rodillas. Que vergüenza que había pasado. Estaba tan roja como su pelo. Sirius se recostó un poco y se empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno...- Les interrumpió Remus.- Lily, te toca hacer girar la botella.- La pelirroja alzó su cabeza. Se acercó a la botella y la hizo rodar. Rodaba y rodaba, hasta que se paró. Estaba apuntando a James. El chico sonrió de satisfacción.

-Yo elijo beso.- Esta vez, la que sonrió fue Lily.

-Esta bien... Besa....Besa a... Sirius.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni pensarlo!-

-Siempre puedes dar prenda, aunque es una salida un poco cobarde, ¿no crees?-

-Pero dos chicos...-

-¿Qué pasa? Nadie a dicho que los besos tuviesen que ser entre chico y chica.- El chico miró a Remus en busca de ayuda. Pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Sirius, ni se te ocurra moverte o te hago un hechizo inmovilizador.- Amenazó Lily.-Vamos Jamsie... Si mal no recuerdo alguien dijo que no pensaba dar prenda, por que si no el juego no tenía gracia.-

-Mierda, ¿por qué seré tan bocazas?-

-Misterios de la vida... ¡Y ahora bésale, y espero que sea con lengua!- James respiró hondo. Desde luego no podía traicionar a sus propias palabras. Bueno, una aventura más que contar a sus nietos. Bueno, no creo que le fuese a contar eso justamente a los nietos...

Poco a poco iba acercando sus labios a los de su amigo. Lily se deleitaba maliciosamente de esa imagen. James Potter y Sirius Black, los dos machitos del colegio, se iban a besar... ¿Dónde demonios estaría su cámara de fotos?

* * *

Wolas!!

K tal?? Me ha gustao mucho escribir este chap!! Es un buen castigo, ¿verdad? Aunque trankilas xicas!! Sufriran más!!

Oye, podíamos crear un grupo de feministas sin causa!! Someteremos a los merodeadores o cualkier machito con aires de superioridad a nuestra voluntad!! Pa demostrar quienes somos las mandamases en esta pagina... jeje... Ya se que es una idea tonta, pro la verdad es que me apetece... xD... Así soy...

Pro no os preocupéis que en el siguiente continua por donde lo he dejao, nos os voy a dejar con las ganas de verlo... ;) Seguramente haré uno, o dos capítulos más de navidad...

Este si a sido gracioso, ¿verdad? A mi me ha encantao... jiji... Aunke a kien os tiene que gustar es a vosotros... :P

En fin... ya me direis... ahora no se que poner aquí... Es raro porque siempre suelo escribir parrafones y todavía me quedo con ganas de continuar la charla... :S

Mmmm... Será porque hoy estoy un poco triste... Jeje... O si no yo que se... Tal vez me ha echado una maldición vudú!! Hay mas de uno que le gustaría echármela... ¬¬

Weno pos eso... si no tengo nada más que decir, contesto reviews!!

**Pat-blackin:** Hola... jeje.. La verdad es que Remus se ha revoluacionao un poco en este fic... Pro ya esta volviendo a sus origenes... ¿lo notas? Jeje.. weno pos tu no has tenido que esperar muxo... te lo leiste tarde...jajaj :P

**Silence-messiah:** Si... son unos cerdos maxistas... Pro por fin van a recibir su merecido... yo daría algo por ver eso en persona... vendería mi alma o-O, bueno vale... a lo mejor no tanto... pro si ke me gustaría muxo verlo...

**Titi Potter de Parry:** A mi el xap pasao, no me gusto muxo, pro este si... Jeje... pos si te gusta verlas sufrir, te habrá gustao bastante este chap ¿no? O al menos el principio... :P Además en este... Sirius habla bastante... jejej

Yire: Jeje... Tu review me ha subido la moral... Como has sido mui directa diciendo las cosas, pos me e pueto mui contenta... Me alegro un montón de que te guste y de que te lo pases bien... Porque lo intento de verdad...

**Marian Salazar:** Jeje... son buenos planes los tuyos, pero sería imposible huir de ellos, porque si les da por seguirla, con el mapa merodeador les basta... Aunque ya ves... por fin van a recibir su merecido... Aunque igualmente sufrirán más aún, por eso no hay que preocuparse... Ombre.. esta vez Lily ha bajado un poco la guardia, aunque en realidad los que se han ablandado primero son ellos... pro se ha despistao con lo de la poción de la verdad... jejej... pro ellos tambien se han despistao con lo del beso... en fin, ya veré que otras maldades he de hacerles... Weno, pos gracias por preocuparte por buscarme soluciones... que sepas que aunque no las use ahora no quiere decir que no las vaya a tener en cuenta pa futuros chaps... ;)

**Monyka:** Enhorabuena por que te hayas podido leer la historia de un tirón!! Y tembien enhorabuena por adivinar que esto es una historia!! Si es que al final vas a ser lista y todo... Quien lo diría... Pueeej... Freddy si que es un poco paparra... aunke pensaro me da asco... grrrr. Aaaajajja, gorda lo seras tu idioten & puten fergusen... Es que Ashton es una monada de chico. Tu Hidekus si que es idiota... (no es por ofender a mi me cae bien, es ti a quien le cae mal... :S) Pos saps k? Tu eres una cerda, putita, lesbica, i etc...(ya sabes a k me refiero) pues sabes k t digo yo?? Ahora verás: eh!! Paso, paso!! Tren de la libertad!! (te tiro al suelo i dices: ¡oye!) LIBERTAD!! A k es waxi?? Pos dice lily, que si la quieres acompañar en navidad tienes que hacer dos cosas: 1º traerte una camara. Y 2º no puedes ser tan...PUTA!! (i tu dices: no lo soy :(...) Se siente... Adios empollona guay, flipante y molante!!

**Hermionetxu:** aquí lo tienes, desde luego si es especial lo que esta pasando en estas navidades... jeje... yo si fuese lily les prendía fuego a todos... bueno, eso o los violaba ahí en medio o.O... una de las dos :P... Jeje, pos eso tu sigue leyendo... i no me hagas muxo caso xD -U

**Vaina:** Este si que ha estado bien verdad?? Muxo mejor que el otro... jejeje a mi me gusta muxo... Beh... La pobre Lily lo esta pasando mal... pro la verdad es que en estos momentos, James y sirius lo estan pasando peor...

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Weeeno, Lily se hubiera ido sola en Navidades si no fuese que no sabe cocinar ni un huevo frito... jeje, no es broma, la que no sabe cocinar un huevo frito soi yo... o.O, si lo confieso, soy una negada pa la cocina... Jeje, te gusta ver rebajarse a los maxitos asta tal punto?? A mi me encanta... Daría algo por estar ahí delante... Ah! Pos no es nadie en especial la que dejo a James, desde luego Lily no es... lo puse pa que se sepa que James es un rencoroso... y ahí ya no puedo decir más...

**elenita potter:** Ombre... James es idiota y se lo tiene bien merecido, vale que Ashton se paso un poco, pero si alguien no le pone las cosas claras... James será idiota toda la vida... jeje, no el que más se pasó desde luego es James, pro no se... Pos la verdad, si se pelearon es porque se odian muxo, ya lo explicare más adelante, pro no es ningún secreto, es que se odian muchísimo y estaban esperando alguna razón pa saltarse encima... jeje... ya habrán más problemas entre estos dos... no hay que preocuparse... jejeje Pos lo de acerle salir tetas no es mala idea, lo tendré en cuenta... Desde luego así aprenderían lo que es ser mujer... jejeje... mmm.. k honor, me e puesto contenta con eso d k no sueles hacer los reviews tan largos, si es que los detalles pequeños son los que más contenta ponen a una... Jejej, el ego alto... siempre bromeo con eso... ah, pues justo me viene bien pa recomendarte unos fics... jiji se llaman: ¿Cuándo reconocerás que te mueres por mi? (aunke este ya lo recomendé asin que igual ya lo has leido), Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí (aunke este tambien me suena haber visto tu nombre por ahí, sino es que definitivamente veo visiones, xD), o también: serás mía (que es un fic muy graciosillo)... jeje. Oye!! Tu eres de las administradoras de Potter & Cia?? Como he visto el nombre en tu firma pos no se... como me gusta esa pagina... :P mmmm... Espero que te baste esta contestación, la verdad es que me he tirado un buen rato contestandolo... jejej... yo es que no se que mas poner, hoy no estoy inspirada...jejej

**Isa :** Wola!! Esk lo estaba pensando, si tenias fics, el otro dia, porque como veía que firmabas "anónimamente", me dije, esto es porque le da pereza entrar en su cuenta o es que solo es lectora? Asin que decidi preguntártelo... jejej... Pos pretendo hacer un fic bastante más larguito que el otro, no se exactamente de cuantos, pro todavía a parte de este curso les queda otro... asin que... tal vez...2muxos o teinta i pocos, aunke no lo se del todo seguro... :S Beh igualmente tu sigue leyendo!! ;) Besitos!!

**Annie Ryddle:** Mmmm... creo k les a dolido bastante lo del beso... jejej... yo pagaria por verlo. Pro k le vamos a hacer... Aunke pasarán más vergüenzas, es hora de que los merodeadores aprendan la lección... jiji... lo de pelarle las cejas me gusto escribirlo, se me ocurrio porque tenia una amiga k se corto media ceja y luego se la tenía que pintar.. jaja, fue buenísimo..

**Andreina :** Jaja... ya ves!! Os regalé un besito entre Lily y James... Aunke tambien os regalo otro entre Sirius y James, no es tan bonito, pro yo pagaría algo por ver eso... (creo k se lo e dixo al todo el mundo eso :P) Weno, espero que te haya gustado este chap!! Sigue leyendo!!

**laurana-malfoy-rin:** Jeje... A mi tambien me gusta muxo Ashton, aunke esta un poco abandonado, pro ya saldrá. De momento sale con Lily en broma, aunque no se con quien juntarle luego... :S Mmmmm... ya veré, es que me daría pena dejarlo solo... Pobrecito si es una monada...

**Ginny-Shelena :** Ola xica guay!! Mmmm... hoy estoy triste porque no estas conectada... donde estas?? :(... Mmmm Lily no tiene tanto morro, mira las putadas que le hacen?? A confesado lo que piensa de ellos, eso sería la perdición de muchas mujeres... jejej Ouuu... Estoy emocionada contigo... Tu también serás mi chica guay por siempre jamás... Nadie te podría sustituir en toda mi vida (¿se nota que estoy un pokitín melancólica? Ya te contaré en el msn...) Pos oi tambien an subido el cap de cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí... A estao bien este chap... Me ha gustao muxo!! Aunque ara no estoy aki para decir si me ha gustao o no... xD Saps lo k podían decir las estrellas?? Podrían explicarles a todo el mundo lo guay que somos y así nos ahorramos explicaciones, y tener que ignorar a la gente inferior a nosotras... porque que te venga a hablar alguien impopular es peor que cortarse con una hoja de papel... :S Jajaja, k idiotas son estas pijas, me da una rabia cuando las tratas mal i encimas se piensan que todavía sois amigas... es que no lo entienden, que nosotras somos superiores a ellas guaymente i no nos relacionamos con gente de su calaña... Pos... k mas?? Ara no se!! Ah! Ya!! Sabes k?? Aprobe el examen!!! Las tengo todas aprobadas!! Y hoy fui a matricularme al insti!! K bien!! Jajaja.. De nada, te lo dedicé por que me ayudaste a contruir el capi... Oye por cierto... No querias hacer tú una página?? A que esperas mujer, todo el mundo tiene derexo a ver mis dibujos... o.O Weno, vale, tampoco es eso... Pro eres una lentorra!! Mira que tardas... Aunke te lo perdono por ser super-guay i tal... por que aparte de poner el alzheimer de moda... siempre podemos poner el retraso de mos... nunca te has fijado k todos los españoles son unos tardones... todos los extranjeros lo dicen... i eso seguro que es porque nos han copiado... i ahora supongo k tu dirás: ¿Cómo que "nos", si la lentorra soy yo?. Pues, no guapa!! Pork yo tambien soy una lentorra, porque si mal no recuerdas, todavía te tengo que hacer un dibujo... Pro aun no lo he empezado... jajaj.. asin k a mi tmbien m copian!! Ala!! Me despido mi xica más guay... Besito super guays!!


	6. Bailando con lobos

**CAPÍTULO 6: BAILANDO CON LOBOS**

Wenas!! Aquí estoy con un nuevo chap!! Quiero hacer una recomendación... A los que tengáis kazza o algo... bajaros una canción que se llama "I need a hero". Creedme, os hará entrar más en situación, ya veréis por qué.. ;)

Ah! Por cierto este chap se lo dedico a dos personas.. A Eva, por su inestimable ayuda.. xD Ole mi xica guay!! Y a mony que siempre me sirve de apoyo pa momentos dificiles... jaja parece k estuviera dedicando un libro...

* * *

James se acercaba muy lentamente a su amigo. Su rostro intentaba aparentar indiferencia, pero sus manos decían otra cosa... Le temblaban como un flan...

Sirius, estaba igual o peor que su amigo... El no temblaba. Pero su cara era un poema. Había apretado los labios, para que no se le vieran y había cerrado los ojos fuertemente para no ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir...

Y es que cuando un macho va a perder su dignidad, y encima delante de una chica, es normal sentir miedo...

El caso es que ese beso no hubiera sido gran cosa si no fuera por sus caras y sus tembleques. Lily se reía como nunca. Cosa que ponía más nerviosos a los chicos.

James en un intento desesperado de alargar el momento, iba lento hacia su meta... Es decir que no llegaba nunca...Así que Lily se cansó.

Cogió a los dos por el cuello. Y hizo que sus caras chocaran. No se podía decir, exactamente, que se habían besado. Más bien sus labios se habían chocado. Aunque en esos momentos, no era lo que más les preocupaba a los dos chicos.

-¡Ay, mierda! ¡Me has clavado las gafas en el ojo! ¡Me voy a quedar ciego de un ojo!-

-¡Pues tú peor! ¡Me has hecho una herida en el labio!- Se tocó un poco la herida para comprobar los daños...- ¡Mierda, me está sangrando! ¡Ay, escuece un montón!- La pelirroja no podía parar de reírse.

-Anda, nenazas... Venid aquí. Que mamita os curará con un besito en la frente y si es muy grave... Os cantaré "sana sanita, culo de ranita".- Remus estalló en carcajadas. Hasta ahora se había contenido un poco. Pero ya no podía más.

James y Sirius se pusieron tan rojos como un pimiento... Peter los miraba con ojos de rata, tenía ganas de reírse, pero le daba miedo que se enfadasen con él...

Esperaron un minuto a ver si se les pasaba la risa. Pero no menguaba. Así que James tuvo que hablar...

-¡Bueno basta ya! ¡Estamos aquí para jugar, no para reír!-

-Anda, no seas así Prongs... Que esta fiesta necesitaba vidilla. Y, bueno, tú se la has dado.-

-Ya, bueno, pero no hace falta que os estéis riendo toda la noche.-

-Venga... Ya está. ¿Un besito de disculpas? ¿O te duele mucho la boca para otro?- Preguntó Remus estallando en carcajadas y haciendo que Lily le siguiera.

-¡Ya esta bien! ¡O paráis de reír o dejamos de jugar!- Los dos se callaron de golpe, aunque se estuvieron aguantando la risa un rato.

-Vamos a ver, me toca girar la botella a mí.- Dijo James.- Una cosa... A partir de ahora no vale dar prenda.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?- Dijo Lily amenazante.

-Porque si yo no doy, vosotros tampoco. A ser valientes y asumir las consecuencias. Como yo.-

-Bueno esta bien...-

-No solo tú, Evans... También deben aceptar los otros.- Fue preguntando de uno en uno. Haciéndoles jurar y prometer que no se echarían atrás.

Cuando estuvo bien seguro, cogió la botella. La hizo rodar un rato, y se paró en él mismo.

- Oh... ¿Ahora tengo que preguntarme a mi mismo?-

-No, idiota, vuelve a hacerla rodar.-

-Ah, vale...- Lo hizo y esta vez la botella se paró señalando a Remus.- Genial, ahora te vas a enterar por haberte reído de mi...- Es que, si a este chico le tocaban el orgullo podía llegar a ser muy rencoroso.

El licántropo se lo pensó un poco. El beso lo dejaba descartado sin ninguna duda, lo mejor seria decir verdad, pero... James lo había pasado tan mal, y estaba tan avergonzado de ridiculizarse así delante de la chica, que puede que fuera capaz de preguntarle algo de su condición de hombre-lobo para que se enterara Lily. Su única salida era prueba, aunque no estaba muy seguro, una mente caliente como la de James, y que busca venganza... seria capaz de decir cualquier cosa.

-Esta bien... Que remedio. - Dijo al final no muy convencido- Atrevimiento.

-Te vas a enterar.- Dijo James sonriendo. Se lo estuvo pensando un rato. Consiguiendo que Remus se pusiera nervioso y comenzara a bufar.

-Tranquilo, Moony. Que no es para tanto...- Le tranquilizó Sirius. Que no podía ser rencoroso con sus amigos. Aunque si con los demás.

-Ya, bueno... Es que a saber que me quiere hacer este salvaje.- Bromeó.

-Eh, sin insultar.- Dijo el aludido.

-Mira si te consuela luego la próxima vez que le toque a Lily, nos reunimos los cuatro y pensamos su reto entre todos. Así nos alegramos un poco la noche.- Dijo el animago mirando a la pelirroja picaronamente. Ella le miró desafiante.

-Mmmm... Hablando de alegrar la noche... Ya se lo que vas a hacer. Seguro que a alguien le alegrarás un poco la noche. A Lily seguro que se la alegras, como dice que estas tan bueno...- Dijo mirando a Lily burlonamente. Ella frunció el ceño, pero a la vez se sonrojó un poco.- Bueno, lo que vas a hacer es...- Sonrió, miró a Sirius con complicidad, pero como él no sabía que le iba a pedir no le devolvió la mirada. Así que miró a Peter, pero este le miró como una rata confundida y ladeó la cabeza en modo de pregunta. Así que miró a Lily, que seguía ruborizada. Entonces miró a Remus.

-¡Nadie te va a devolver la mirada! ¿¡Quieres decirlo ya, idiota?!- Gritó el licántropo atacado de los nervios.

-Vale, vale... Ya voy... Pues... ¡¡Nos vas a deleitar con un streaptease!!-

-¡¡¿¿QUE??!!-

-Sí tío... Un streaptease... Eso de que te tienes que desnudar bailando.-

-¡Ya se lo que es! Pero no quiero hacerlo...-

-Ah, no vale dar prenda...-

-Jo... Pero......tengo......no tendré que.....ya sabes.....-Decía muy avergonzado, mirando hacía Lily.- ¿desnudo integral?-

-Hasta quitarte la piel, si es necesario.-

-¡No por favor James! ¡Te daré dos regalos mañana si me dejas solo hasta los calzoncillos!-

-Mmmm...¿Dos regalos?-

-¡Eh, eso es chantaje!- Protestó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, también me podías chantajear tú... Aunque sería otro tipo de chantaje. Me quito las gafas y ya esta, ¿no?- Lily se calló. Su cara estaba del mismo color que su pelo. ¿Por qué mierdas se le ocurrió pedir verdad? Habría sido mejor besar a Pettigrew.

-Bueno, venga te dejo hasta los calzoncillos. Pero mañana quiero un buen regalo.-

-Gracias tío.-

-Lily, preciosa, tú tenía música muggle de esa rara, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Sirius. La chica asintió.- Bueno pues trae una que veas que este bien, confío en ti. Si haces una buena elección puede que te de un besito de recompensa.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo descaradamente. Ahora que sabía que también le gustaba a ella sería mas fácil intimidarla.

-Por Dios, antes preferiría tirarme por un pozo que recibir un beso tuyo.-

-No es eso lo que has dicho antes...-

-Una cosa es que piense que estas bueno y otra es que me gustes... Que son conceptos muy diferentes. Pero a lo mejor una mente como la tuya no comprende la idea...- El mujeriego la fulminó con la mirada. Ella sonrió triunfante.

-Bueno voy a buscarlos, no tardaré mucho. Y... Blacki, traeré una canción mala para que no tengas que besarme. No me gustaría pasar por esa vergüenza...-

-Que graciosilla la chica...-Dijo con desdén.- Oye Moony, creo que deberías tomar un par de tragos para no tener tanta vergüenza...-

-Es verdad, te sentará mejor bailar así... Wormtail acércale un par de botellas a Remus.- Peter corrió a cogerlas (no sin antes tropezarse) para demostrar que era atento y servicial, como un hámster y no como una rata.

Tenía la esperanza de que se deshicieran en elogios sobre lo maravilloso que era tenerle de amigo. Pero no dijeron ni pío...

Remus bebió a sorbos grandes. Y la verdad es que empezaba a no parecerle tan mala idea bailar ese streaptease. James miró a Sirius con complicidad, esta vez sí que le devolvió la mirada. Cuántas veces habían hablado de lo que pagarían por ver a Remus borracho... Aunque no estaba borracho del todo, solo se había animado bastante. Pero eso, para ser Remus, ya era mucho...

-¡Mirad lo que he encontrado! ¡Esta canción es buenísima, es perfecta!- Gritó Lily desde la habitación. Bajó corriendo como un lince de lo ilusionada que estaba. Y, claro, Sirius no se pudo resistir. Alargó el pie disimuladamente y a la pelirroja no le dio tiempo de frenar. Así que tropezó y fue a caer justo encima de Remus.

-Anda Lils, nunca me había fijado que tenías el culo tan bonito.- Dijo el licántropo evidentemente bajo los efectos del alcohol. La chica se giró rápidamente, poniéndose cara a cara.- Si, bueno, por delante también estas bien, pero me gusta más el culo.-

-Pero serás...-

-Anda déjale, mujer...- Dijo James cogiendo a la pelirroja y poniéndola en su regazo, aprovechando para tocarle un poco el culo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sirius no dejaba de reírse.- Piensa que lo que va a hacer es muy difícil para él, con algo se tiene que distraer...-

-Oh, sí... Mi culo es lo más entretenido que va a encontrar.- Dijo mientras se levantaba a poner el cd. Pisándole "sin querer" sus partes delicadas masculinas, ya que se había dado cuenta desde el principio que le había estado sobando. El chico se estremeció de dolor. Sirius se levantó detrás de ella y la siguió.

-Así es como se pone este cacharro...-

-Si, ¿no lo sabías?-

-No, es que mis padres son magos.-

-¿Ninguno de vosotros tiene padres muggles?-

-Remus, sí... Su padre lo es.-

-Oh, bueno, ya está. Está es una canción de un anuncio muy bueno, de un tío que se viste de pulpo para impresionar a una chica. Se llama "I need a hero"-

-¿Un tío que se viste de pulpo? Será pringao... Yo jamás necesitaría eso... Bastaría con sonreírle y la tendría en el bote.-

-¿Anuncio?- Preguntó Peter.

-Son unos videos que salen en la tele para hacer publicidad de cosas.- Aclaró.

-Oh, y... ¿que es un video?-

-Mmmmm... Da igual, el caso es que esta canción va perfecta.-

-Ay...¡Que haríamos sin ti!- Dijo Sirius dándole un cachete en el trasero. Por lo que se ganó un buen puñetazo en la barriga.

-Genial, pues Moony, ya sabes... Ponte ahí que hay suficiente espacio.- El licántropo se dirigió a paso decidido. (NdA: Hora de poner la canción...)

La música empezó a sonar. Al principio parecía un poquito perdido, pero poco a poco fue cogiendo el ritmo y... Los dejó a todos fascinados.

Tenía un sentido del ritmo increíble. Bailaba con una soltura y una gracia inusuales. Y unos movimientos de cadera... que harían caerse la baba hasta a la mismísima Mcgonagall... Y para ser tan serio el chico, eso era un poco insólito.

-¿¡Moony!?-

-¿No me digas que va a resultar ser un juerguista?- Dijo James asombrado.

-Pues como no haya estado practicando a escondidas...- Especuló Sirius.

-Mmmm... Creo que deberíamos asegurarnos que es lo que hace este chico en sus horas libres...-

-Tal vez nos ha estado engañando con eso de que iba a la biblioteca...-

-¡Que va! ¿¡Como sacaría tan buenas notas, si no!?-

-Ah, no se... Entonces explícame tú de donde a sacado tanto arte...- Remus comenzó a sacarse la camiseta.

-Bueno, Evans suele ir a la biblioteca también. Preguntémoselo a ella.- Pero cuando se giraron para preguntárselo, no les sirvió de mucho... Pues la chica estaba como hipnotizada por los abdominales del licántropo. Aunque normal... Porqué estaban para rallar queso... Le estaban entrando unas ganas irresistibles de saltarle encima y quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa a mordiscos... Tenía los ojos desorbitados y parecía estar teniendo un debate interno sobre si estaba bien pensar en cosas lascivas...

Una vez hubo acabado, Lily se calmó un poco. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente... "Tranquilízate Lily, es solo una estupidez... Remus no te gusta para nada" Se convencía a si misma... Pero aún así estaba algo intranquila...

-¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar así, Moony?- Dijo Sirius, que aún seguía muy sorprendido.

-Mmm... No se, nunca había bailado antes.- Los demás le miraron con incredulidad.- No en serio... Nunca lo había intentado. Puede que me venga de familia, porque me dijeron que mi abuela era bailarina.-

-Si, como no fuese bailarina del Moulin Rouge...- El licántropo le fulminó con la mirada.- No es eso... Me refiero a que era un baile muy sensual para ser tú...-

-¡Anda Prongs! ¡No me digas que ahora te gusta Remus!- Bromeó Sirius. James le sacó la lengua y pasó del comentario.

-Si, bueno, se dice que bailando sube mucho el poder sexual... Y ya veo que sí.- Dijo mirando picaronamente al buscador, que estaba fulminándole con la mirada. A los machos no les gusta mucho que bromeen con su condición sexual. De todas maneras se pudo intuir a James, a Sirius y a Peter apuntando notas mentales. Seguramente pretendían hacerle un estreaptease a alguien... Aunque no creo que al último le fuera a servir de mucho...

-Bueno sigamos con el juego.- El chico hizo virar la botella, y esta se paró apuntando a Lily. Las caras de los merodeadores se iluminaron.

-Vamos, elige.- Lily pensó que lo mejor sería elegir verdad... Porque...¿qué le iban a preguntar ya? Total, lo comprometedor ya lo había dicho.

-Verdad.- Los chicos se reunieron en un circulo. Y después de unos minutos de murmullos y risitas, se separaron y se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Bien...-Comenzó mirándola.- Pues el grupo de los merodeadores hemos deliberado... Que la pregunta es...-Peter comenzó a hacer el típico ruido de los tamborcillos, con lo que se ganó una colleja por parte de Sirius.

-No hagas el idiota.-Le dijo.

-Perdón...-

-Bueno, pues como decía...- Continuó el chico clavándoles sus ojos miel, enfadado por la interrupción.- La pregunta es: ¿Qué ropa interior usarías para acostarte con cada uno de nosotros?- Lily se prometió a si misma que no volvería a elegir "verdad" en su vida. Mientras se tomaba la pócima de la verdad, los merodeadores la miraban expectantes.

-¿Con quien empiezo primero?- Dijo para hacer tiempo y así buscar una manera de huir. James, que se dio cuenta, se puso a su lado.

-Empieza por mí.- Dijo el chico, guiñando un ojo azulado detrás de las gafas.

-Oh, Dios mío... Bueno, para acostarme con James... Pues usaría ropa con escobas o snitchs estampadas.- James se enfurruñó.

-No todo en mi vida es el Quidditch...-Dijo ofendido.

-No, claro.-

-Bueno sigamos, ahora a Peter.- Dijo Sirius.

-Ummm... Me pondría bragas de vieja, para espantarlo.- Los tres merodeadores estallaron en carcajadas, la rata bajó la cabeza desilusionado.

-¿Y a Remus?-

-Mmmmm... Más que ponerme ropa interior, me cubriría entera de chocolate, seguro que eso no fallaría.-Volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, Lily avergonzada murmuró miles de maldiciones hacia los merodeadores y hacia la pócima de la verdad...

-Bueno, y... por último y no por eso menos importante... Bueno, ¿para que ser modesto? Por último y MÁS importante, dime que te pondrías para acostarte conmigo.- Los demás le miraron acostumbrados a sus aires de superioridad. Lily se impacientó, no le gustaba la gente tan creída...

-Pues tal vez me pondría un sujetador con espejo incorporado. Sería la única manera de hacerte rendir al 100 en la cama...- James y Remus reventaron a carcajadas. Peter se reía por lo bajito, para no decepcionar a su Sirius del alma. Y el aludido no sabía si matarla o reírse. Ella sonrió triunfal.- Bueno me toca, ¿no?-

La botella se paró en Sirius.

-Mmm...A ver si va a ser verdad eso de que por todo lo malo, luego viene algo bueno...- El animago la fulminó con la mirada.- Bien, ¿qué elegirá Siriusín?- Otra mirada asesina recorrió la sala...

-Mmmm...Verdad....-Dijo sin pensar demasiado.

"Mierda, ¿y ahora que le pregunto a este?", pensó la pelirroja. De pronto una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Esta bien... Confiésanos, ¿cuánto es lo mínimo que has aguantado en la cama?- El moreno se quedó de piedra. Bebió la poción. Y cuando fue a abrir la boca la chica le interrumpió.-¡Y cuando digo la cama no me refiero ha cuanto tiempo has estado durmiendo!¡No valen trampas! Dinos cuanto tiempo es lo mínimo que has durado acostándote con alguien. O algo...-

-Mmm... Pues redondeando un poco.... Tres minutos....- Al principió nadie habló, se miraron unos a otros y luego... Estaban todos revolcándose en el suelo de la risa, incluido Peter. Sirius estaba muy enrojecido, no hacía más que intentar dar explicaciones.

-¡No! Pero es que era mi primera vez.... y la chica ya tenia mucha experiencia......y no paraba de decirme que esto lo hacía mal y que lo otro también....y yo me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.... y entonces....-

-¡Padfoot!- Gritó James.- No hace falta que des más explicaciones.... Nosotros estamos aquí para lo bueno y para lo malo. Aunque sea gracioso y nos riamos, tú sabes que te apoyamos.-Dijo aguantando la risa.

-Eso si que es un polvo fugaz...-Le comentaba Lupin a Lily, todavía bajo los efectos del alcohol.- Pues no te puedes imaginar lo de James en su primera vez... Yo estaba allí, no quería estar... Pero me quedé escondido sin querer y luego me dio vergüenza salir... Aunque no tuve que esperar mucho rato tampoco, porque verás...-

-¡Bueno! ¡Continuemos el juego!- Gritó James, nervioso de que se descubriera su secreto.

Esta vez la botella señaló a Peter. Que eligió prueba. Sirius se lo susurró al oído.

La rata se levantó. Estaba temblando y se había puesto blanco.

Se acercó a Lily, que se temía lo peor. El chico, ya enfrente de ella, se pudo de espaldas. Estiró sus pantalones hacia abajo, pero antes de restregarle su trasero por la cara (NdA: No... no llevaba calzoncillos, es muy rata y muy asquerosa como para hacerlo...), Lily le pegó un empujón y se calló encima de la cara de Sirius. Así que imaginemos la escenita: Sirius en los suelos, con una rata medio desnuda, con la cosa que tenga por ahí abajo (Dios quiera que nunca lleguemos a saber que hay por allí...), encima de su cara, los demás en la sala riéndose por los descosidos. Y segundos después: Sirius vomitando en el baño, una rata rezando para que su amigo y protector no se enfadase con él y los demás en la sala riéndose por los descosidos.

Una vez hubo vuelto Sirius, con un color blanquecino sustituyendo su habitual color moreno, típico de un socorrista buenorro de la playa, siguieron con el juego...

La botella esta vez señaló hacia James. Que eligió beso de nuevo. Y como ahora elegían entre todos, pues le hicieron el favor y le dejaron que besará a Lily.

La chica se intentó resistir, pataleó y arañó todo lo que pudo, pero eran demasiados, pero no podía contra todos ellos... El chico se acercó. La agarró muy fuerte del brazo y con la otra mano agarró su nuca y empujó su cara hacía él, metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo... Ella cerró los ojos, expresando una buena mueca de asco. Y aunque no le diera cuerda, el chico seguía explorando su boca a sus que estaba incitando mucho a la pelirroja. Pero como siempre, intentaba convencerse a si misma de que lo que le pasaba era puramente hormonal... Al terminar, James se estiró satisfecho...

-Ya me he cansado de este juego...-

-Sí, yo también he tenido bastante...- Asintió Sirius, que seguía asqueado por la escenita de Peter y su desnudez...

-Bien, ¿pues que hacemos?-

-¡Bebamos compañeros, yoho!- La rata se ganó un buen capón por eso.

-Mmmm... ¿Nos vamos a dormir ya? A mí me está empezando a entrar sueño...- Dijo Lily, acompañando la frase con un bostezo.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí. Y, haciendo gala de su maravilloso poder de leerse los pensamientos a través de las miradas, exceptuando a Peter que les miraba con esa cara que no había parado de poner en toda la noche, sonrieron y mostraron su conformidad hacía la idea.

-¡Buena idea!-

-¡Me parece una idea estupenda!-

-¿Qué haríamos sin ti?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Lily arqueó una ceja. Esa actitud, proviniendo de los mayores juerguistas de todo Hogwarts, era muy sospechosa...

-Oh, pues buenas noches...-

Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacía su habitación. Pero al abrir la puerta, se giró y se dio cuenta de que tenía a los cuatro chicos detrás.

-No os voy a dar un besito de buenas noches.-Dijo irónica.- ¿Qué queréis?-

-Nada, queremos ir a dormir...-

-Pues buenas noches.- Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, los chicos habían entrado en la habitación y se echaron en las camas.- ¡Eh, ni se os ocurra quedaros a dormir aquí!-

-¿Por qué no? Es navidad, hazlo por nosotros, por favor...-Dijo Sirius mirándole con cara de perrito abandonado. Esa cara que, solo si proviene de Sirius Black, no hay mujer que sea capaz de resistirse...

-Mmm... No, ni hablar... no me apetece nada que durmáis conmigo...- Mintió la pelirroja, intentando acallar una fantasía algo morbosa que se le ocurría al ver al moreno tumbado de esa forma tan sugerente. Pues...¿a quien no le volaría la imaginación teniendo a Sirius tumbado en su cama?

Haciendo esfuerzos por no saltarles encima, pues James y Remus también estaban allí tumbados muy sugerentemente, cogió al seductor animago del brazo y le estiró para sacarle de la cama. Pero, o es que al chico le habían dado muchos petit-suis de pequeño o es que tenía una fuerza inusual... Porque de solo estirar el brazo por el que le tenía agarrado ella, consiguió tumbarla en la cama y tenerla debajo suya.

-Ummm... Me parece que ahora voy con ventaja...-

-Te equivocas, justo te tengo donde quería...-Mintió Lily.

-Mmmm... ¿Te acuerdas ayer por la mañana, cuando no parábamos de molestar hasta que nos dejaras ir contigo?- Comentó mientras comenzaba a juguetear con un mechón de pelo rojo encendido.

-Sí, como olvidarlo...- Dijo nerviosa. Y es que, tener a un chico tan guapo encima, jugueteando contigo, y encima una imaginación que no para de asalvajarse por momentos, no es para menos...

-Pues mira, cariño... No voy a moverme de encima tuya hasta que no nos dejes quedarnos a dormir, y te advierto que si me aburro haré como si tu y yo tuviéramos mucho calor...- Amenazó con una sonrisa pícara.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¡Podéis quedaros!- Sirius se apartó. Ella se levantó corriendo y se dirigió hacia la otra punta de la habitación...¿Quién le mandaría hacer las paces con estos manipuladores? Que arrepentida que estaba...

Pegó un pequeño repaso a la habitación, los cuatro chicos tumbados en su cuarto. Cada uno en una cama... Si no fuera por Peter, sería una vista muy tentadora. Aunque una duda recorrió su mente...

-Chicos... ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo?-

-Mmm... Siempre puedes volver a ponerte debajo mía.- Le incitó Sirius.

-O puedes ponerte conmigo... Te prometo que seré bueno...- Dijo James guiñándole el ojo. Que ahora, al quitarse las gafas, se le podía ver de un precioso azul escarlata.

La pelirroja primero puso una mueca de asco, para expresar lo que pensaba sobre esa idea. Y luego pensó. Si se ponía con Sirius o con James, capaz de que la noche no acabara muy bien... Tenían mentes demasiado calientes... Remus, estaba un poco borracho, así que era seguro que se durmiera pronto. Y Peter... mmm... ¡Definitivamente, Remus era la mejor solución!

La chica se dirigió a la cama donde estaba Remus, que originalmente era la cama de Jacki. Destapó un poco las sabanas y se tumbó junto a él. El merodeador no dijo nada, pero la abrazó suavemente, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Vaya, Moony es el afortunado de esta noche...-

-Sí tío, primero baila un streaptease, ahora se tumba con la única tía decente que hay en el colegio... Buah, yo a la única persona que me he acercado esta noche es a James...-

-Padfoot, por favor... Preferiría que no volvieses a mencionar ese tema...- Dijo el buscador poniéndose como un tomate, aunque no se veía por la oscuridad. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cuando Lily estaba comenzando a dormir, un susurro interrumpió la calma...

-Eih, tíos, ¿os podéis dormir?- Era James.

-Lo hubiera conseguido si no fuera por ti.- Contestó Remus, que no se había despegado de Lily.

-Yo no tengo sueño.- Dijo Sirius.

La rata estaba roncando como una marmota.

-Mmmm...¿Alguna vez te has fijado de que color son las nubes?-

-James, ¿eres estúpido o es que naciste así?- Preguntó Lily.- ¿Qué de que color son las nubes? ¿Estas loco o que?-

-No... Mucha gente cree que las nubes son blancas, pero si las miras bien te das cuenta de que tienen varios colores... Azul, amarillo, rosa...- La pelirroja se incorporó un poco.

-¿Y tú te crees que a medianoche, intentando dormir y siendo mañana Navidad, a mí me interesa tener una discusión sobre el color de las nubes?-

-Chica, eres muy susceptible... Yo solo intentaba sacar conversación, además no te hablaba a ti. Le hablaba a Sirius...- Dijo algo ofendido.

-Pero es que si habláis no me puedo dormir...-

-Pues te aguantas.- Interrumpió Sirius.- Tápate las orejas con la almohada. Tenemos todo el derecho a hablar de lo que queramos. ¿A que sí, Prongs?-

-¡Cierto!-

-Ya, pero encima que os dejo quedaros podías dejarme dormir un poco ¿no creéis?-

-¡Sabes que no estamos aquí por tu verdadero consentimiento, sino por el mío!- Concluyó el animago. La chica no sabía que responder. Así que se giró y se limitó a gruñir.

Después de estar varios minutos en silencio. Alguien volvió a interrumpir la calma.

-¡Joder, ahora me habéis quitado el sueño a mí!- Dijo Remus. James se rió discretamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Y de donde lo sacaste?-

-Lo leí en un libro...-

-Guau, las cosas que se pueden llegar a saber de tan solo una simple nube...-

-No se que es más fascinante, las nubes o que James haya leído...- Los cuatro jóvenes se rieron. Se habían pasado dos horas hablando sobre nubes, colores de las nubes, rayos solares que atraviesan nubes y demás cosas relacionadas con el tema... Lily, que más que hablar, había estado escuchando, o más bien había estado obligada a escuchar, ya que no se podía dormir con tanto murmullo... Estaba dándole vueltas a una cosa desde hacía un rato... Se acordó justo en el momento en que James les estaba explicando que las nubes protegen a muchas tierras del sol, como por ejemplo, al Polo Norte (Sobra decir que por esa explicación recibió un almohadazo de parte de Remus). El caso es que Lily empezó a darle vueltas a eso de proteger... Y una pregunta no paraba de acechar por su cabeza.

-Chicos... Me estaba preguntando una cosa...-

-Dime, mi preciosa flor de nube.- Bromeó James, aunque por eso se llevó un buen almohadazo de parte de la pelirroja.

-Es que... ¿os acordáis cuando me atacaron vuestras novias locas?-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Esas que son la mayoría rubias y hay una que tiene el pelo rosa...-

-¡Ah, Georgette Landry y las demás!-

-¿Landry no era tu novia James?- Preguntó la chica.

-Pfff... Hace un montón de tiempo que dejé a esa... Ahora está saliendo con Sirius, ¿no?- El animago asintió.- Yo ahora estoy saliendo con otra...-

-¿A sí? No lo sabía...¿Con quien?- Preguntó Remus, que no se había una de quinto... Creo que se llamaba Susan... Está muy buena.-

-Creo que ya se quien dices...-Meditó Sirius.- ¿Una que es morena, alta, que tiene un culo perfecto?-

-Exacto.-

-Sí, esta muy buena...-

-¡Bueno, creo que nos hemos desviado de la conversación!- Interrumpió Lily antes de empezar a cabrearse con las conversaciones machistas.-El caso, es que quería saber porque me defendisteis de esas locas...-

-¡Ah, eso es fácil de responder! Mira todo empezó cuando te vine avisar de que renunciaras a ser prefecta... Cuando tú te fuiste por el pasillo, nosotros comenzamos a hablar sobre ti...- Explicó James.

-Sí, encontramos que eras muy testaruda...- Interrumpió el licántropo.- Estabas tan empeñada en lo tuyo, y no querías rendirte de ninguna de las maneras, que no pudimos evitar sentir simpatía por ti...-

-Además, recuerdo que comentábamos que eres tan orgullosa y tan decidida por que se haga lo que tú dices, que serías digna de ser un merodeador... Bueno si fueras un chico, claro...- Dijo Sirius.

Lily se acordó de lo que le dijo Ashton días antes de irse...Que tal vez si les odiaba tanto, era porque en realidad se parecían mucho.

Lily estaba horrorizada. ¿Ella un merodeador? ¿Parecerse a uno de esos impresentables? No podía ser, ella era mejor, era más cuidadosa, más responsable, más... Por mucho que pensara no se le ocurrían razones para negarlo... Y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba.

-¡Venga, ya! ¿Qué me voy a parecer yo a vosotros?-

-¡Que si Lils!, mira... Eres orgullosa, cabezota, agresiva, también eres ambiciosa y... lista... Tienes cualidades de merodeador...-

-Si, hombre... ¿Y Peter que? No creo que el tenga muchas cualidades de estas...-

-Tienen muchas cualidades de esas... No todas, esta claro, pero si unas cuantas...- Mintió Sirius. ¿Qué cualidades tendría Peter en realidad?

-Bah, da igual... No puede ser y punto...- Dijo dándose la vuelta. Para ocultar que en realidad se sentía halagada, no quería demostrar debilidad delante del "enemigo". Pero se topó con la cara de Remus. Estaban muy cerca, casi rozándose. Un chispazo de ardor recorrió su columna. La chica no sabía si saltar para atrás o acercarse aún más... Pero él no pensaba en eso... La miraba picaronamente, incluso desafiante...

-¿No te gustaría ser merodeador, Lilita?-

-Emmm... No. Definitivamente, no.-

-Venga seguro que te haría ilusión.- Dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas en los costados. La pelirroja se encogió, comenzó a reír y a revolverse para intentar escapar... Y eso visto desde fuera, por las mentes más mal pensadas de todo Hogwarts, pues... Como que no se veía muy ingenuo...

-Este Moony aprende rápido...- Dijo Sirius. Vio que James, por tercera vez en la noche, le miraba con complicidad... Así que le devolvió la mirada y se tiraron encima del revoltijo de sábanas en el que se habían convertido Remus y Lily...

Comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas unos a otros, a hacer guerras de almohadas y a encerrarse entre las sabanas. Lo que Sirius supo aprovechar muy bien...

En un momento de despiste, cogió a la pelirroja y la enredó junto a él entre las sabanas. Le apretó bien fuerte contra el lecho y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta...Ella comenzó a patalear, porque con los brazos no podía hacer nada, los tenía atrapados. Pero como estaban en una postura rara no conseguía tocarle, y los otros dos se debían pensar que le estaba haciendo cosquillas.. El chico se descargó de las tensiones de la noche en un beso muy, pero que muy apasionado... Una vez acabó, levantó las sabanas y siguió jugando con sus amigos. Dejando a Lily, lo que se dice... maravillada.

Pegaron dos camas, para estar más juntitos y se apretujaron un poco. Después de otra hora de charlas sin sentido, pegando un almohadazo al que pronunciara la palabra nube, se volvieron a sumir en el silencio... Después de varios minutos, se empezaron a escuchar respiraciones profundas, Sirius y James estaban dormidos. Lily se acercó a Remus para comprobar si estaba durmiendo. Puso su cara cerca de la de él. Y este abrió los ojos.

-¿Que haces?- Lily pegó un brinco.

-No nada, miraba si estabas dormido...-

-Ah, pues ya ves que no... Lo intentó, pero contigo molestando...- La chica se sintió culpable...

-Lo siento...-

-Que es broma, tonta. Anda, ven aquí.- Y en un rápido movimiento se subió a la chica sobre esos abdominales que, para imaginárselos más fácilmente, digamos que tenían mucho parecido a una tableta de chocolate...- ¿Sabes, yo creo que tu y yo funcionaríamos como pareja...¿tu no?-

-Mmm... Yo creo que somos demasiado parecidos como para ser pareja...- Dijo aparentando tranquilidad, cuando en realidad estaba sintiendo hervir la sangre, de nuevo.- Yo creo que podríamos a llegar a ser muy amigos y ya está.- El chico sonrió.

-Sí, tal vez...Siempre he pensado que tu y yo, si no hubiera pasado esto, hubiéramos sido muy buenos amigos... Mmmm... Aunque no me negarás que hay atracción entre nosotros dos...-

-Emmm... No es que lo quiera negar.-Dijo notando que su corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho.- Pero a nuestra edad es bastante normal eso. Son cosas muy superficiales, hay que pasar de eso y ya está. Somos suficiente listos como para no caer en eso... Yo prefiero esperar a alguien que me guste por como es... No por el físico...-

-Deberías oírte, pareces una abuela...- Ella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada que le dijeran eso.- Esta bien que esperes a alguien especial, pero no tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien por que es guapo. No vas a ir al infierno por eso...- La pelirroja empezó a dudar, pero no podía evitar sentirse superficial.- Ey, no se si te has fijado, pero te está dando un sermón el chico más aburrido de Hogwarts.-

-¡Tu no eres aburrido! Jamás habría pensado eso...- El chico rió.

-¡No lo digo por eso! Si no que comparado a estos dos...- Dijo señalando a James y a Sirius.- ...soy muy aburrido. Por eso a las personas serias como nosotros, no les viene mal darse de vez en cuando un capricho.-

-Sí, supongo que si...- Dijo no muy convencida.

-Entonces... ¿No hay muérdago por aquí?-

-No, ni un poquito...-

-Mmm... Bueno da igual, hagamos como si lo hubiera...- Y dicho eso se fue acercando lentamente a Lily. Ella, que ya no podía reprimirse más, arrimó su cara a la de él, y se fundieron en un cándido beso...

* * *

Mmmm... Hola, este chap lo he cambiado mucho, y en principio me gustaba mucho mas que como a kedado aora... pero es que me va a venir mucho mejor para desarrollar la historia... así que... se quedó así, y ahora este chap no me gusta... aunque tal vez si lo leo dentro de un tiempo cuando lo tenga medio olvidao ya me gustará xD... asi soy.. aunque os estaréis preguntando que os importa esto... pues es que me apetecía contarlo y no tngo a nadie que me vaya a excusar excepto vosotros... xD

Mmm... mas cosas... no juzguéis mal a lily, no se si os habrá dado rabia que se resista a sus propios deseos, pero tranquilos en el próximo chap lo explicará detenidamente... xD Ya en el siguiente chap. Además me apetecía liarla con los tres ¿pasa algo? :p es broma... no me tireis tomates por esto.. xD

Emmm... k mas?? A si!! **_My amiga Eva me dijo que dejara un mensaje en el chap pasado, pro como se me olvidó lo pongo aquí. Dice: "Black es mío y, se líe con quien se lié, siempre estará por mí." No son palabras textuales... Pero eso es lo que ella piensa_...** xD Es un poco posesiva... jejej (besitos guays, xica guay ;D)

Ahora e empezao el cole, así que no os estrañe que tarde más en actualizar, aunque tampoco os preocupeis, porque si me viene la inspiración me pongo a escribir en clase... Y luego lo paso al ordenador... xD "La estudiante modelo".

**Ei!! E exo un fanart de este fic!! Bueno en realidad dos!! Id a verlos!! Estan en la pagina de Potter&cia... en el apartado d imagenes d fanficions.. son los dos ultimos, y estan firmados como Lena... Me salieron mui bien, id a mirarlos i me los comentais en la review!! Porfa!!**

Weno, pos espero que os haya gustado mucho mas que a mí, que estoy muy sad, porque he tenido que quitar una parte muy divertida... que os lo diga mi chica guay, ¿a que es verdad eva? A ella tambien le dio pena que la quitara... jaja, aunke no digas cual es, que seguramente la incluire unos 547587mil capitulos más adelante... weno... no tantos...

En fin... con estos reviews me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo o asta k me toke cupido...(mmm es que queria que rimara... xD)

**Ginny-Shelena(1):** Chica guay... Ese mensaje es muy cortito... Esas ansias por ser la primera... Hay que ver... xD Pos como no me has puesto nada, me despido y te digo todo lo que te tenga que decir en el dos...

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Jeje... te gustaron los besos del capi pasao ¿no? Mmm espero que los de este tambien.. porque a mi no me gustan nada :S jeee te gusto el beso d james i sirius? Es una especie de mezcla para los k lo kerian i los k no lo kerian... xD weno tu dime k tal eh?? Besitos!!

**Antonieta:** Jeee t gusta sirius eh?? Mmmm a mi me gusta mas Remus... por eso este cpaitulo sale un poco mas el... pro todos tienen su aparicion estelar... asta Peter O.o D momento estan siendo moviditas las navidades.. pero weno ya no escribire muxo mas sobre ellas... xD mmm weno al final no se han acabao de besar.. pro asi tngo contentos a los k kerian beso i a los que no lo querian xD Weno sigue leyendo!! Muacks!!

**Lil-Evans:** me alegro de k te este gustando, espero k este xap tambien... yo como ya e dixo lo e cambiado tanto k ya no m gusta, pro sino me gustaría xD jeje no fue mui cruel el beso de james i sirius... son mas crueles los d lily...

**Isa :** mmm... nunca as probado d jugar sola al ajedrez.. con una lexuza esta bien.. pero con uno mismo.. waw!! Es imprevisible!! Mmmm.. Lo k dijo lily sobre lo que pensaba d los merodeadores... pues la verdad esk lo pienso yo... weno excepto james k no lo puedo vre ni en pintura... dice una amiga k se nota k lo odio.. i estaba repasando la historia i la verdda sk si k se nota... Weno a ver k t a parecido este xap... aunke cm tu nunca m sueles fallar pos cntigo m siento segura... mmm cm una compresa.. xD es broma...

**Mónika:** ola muggle!! Cm me cuentas musas cosas en tu review, pro ninguna es mui contestable, o ya te las e contestado en persona pues te dire una cosa... mmm... ara no se me ocurre ninguna, mierda!! Mmm... k tal en el cole? Uumm creo k eso tmpoco va bien puesto... Mmm... saps k t digo?? Eres una puten fergusen... i espero que te leas este chap i me digas que esta genial!! Porque a mi no me gusta nada ya... i no es que este mal... pro me ha dao pena cambiarlo i entonces nose... espero que a pesar d todo guste... xD tngo k ser positiva!! Arriba esos animos!! K sepas k kiero ver Petter pan... i m apetece un duelo d espadas.. si no fuera porque es muy cansino... i lo cansino cansa.. a k no lo sabias?? Mmm k t iba yo a decir... mmm pos ara no lo se... porque estoy empanada i ya no me apetece escrinir asin que me despido... Adios adios con el corazon!!

**Melocoton:** Mmmm... Nunca pense que alguien se pudiera identificarse con mi fic... la verdad es que me hizo muxa ilusion que me dijeras eso... i tmbien m izo ilusion eso d k no t suelan gustar los merodeadores, pro si este... jejej espero k t siga gustando con este

**elenita potter:** Ostia tu... que review mas largo... es el segundo mas largo... o el tercero... o se si es mas largo el tuyo o el d mi ermana... xD mmm si últimamente tardo bastante en subir nuevos xaps.. pro eso m pasa porque la inspiración viene i va... como las moscas... t gusto lo k ice dl beso entre james i sirius?? Mmm no se, a mi m gusto... aunke se kedó un poco al aire... mmm yo no acabo d estar satisfexa cn este xap... espero k a ti si!! Jaja... no kerria musas quejas... Jajaja es broma.. quejate cuanto quieras!! Es un pais libre!! Si no lo fuera, te habría denunciado... O.o mmm... weno vale no... pro esk no se k iba a poner i cuando m e dado cuenta estaba eso escrito... xD mmm cn lo dl grupo d feministas solo nos emos apuntao tu y yo... weno siempre podemos acernos un grupo d msn i acerle la competencia a potter&cia... mmm m sabe mal no aber podido actualizar antes.. pero esk no tenía inspiración suficiente como para actualizar antes de ese miércoles... sorry :( jejej.. si a eva no hay quien la supere en reviews... es imposible... pro no me molesta k mires reviews d otros.. yo tmbien lo hago a menudo... sobretodo cuando me aburro... no m aburre el review.. jaja... a mi lo k m aburre es ponerme a contestarlos.... jajaj sobretodo cuando m dicen: "muy bueno, continúalo", k se supone k les tngo k contestar?? Joer, podian esmerarse en poner algo mas explicito... no se... Weno, espero k no t ayas enfadado con lily por no sacar su gnio d siempre... xD pro ya veras porque... todo se sabrá en el próximo xap...

**laurana-malfoy-rin:** Wola!! M alegro d k te gustara... James es un poco raro en este fic... pro si t gusta pues m alegro... porque yo pensaba k iba a caer mal... xD t gusto lo d las nubes?? Al final no se besaron del todo... no esta mal... no??

**Titi Potter de Parry:** mmm.. aki en este xap estan mas calmaditos los merodeadores... pro weno no se salvan del todo... xD mmmm.. weno no se an acabado de besar... no esta mal tampoco... jeje.. si t gusto k james besara a lily supongo k tambien t gustará este... o a lo mejor no t gusta k se bese cn otros xicos... no se.. a mi m apetecia k se besara cn todos... xD weno ya me diras...

**Alexandra :** Weno tu deseo se a cumplido a medias, si k se besaron esos dos.. pro lily se beso cn potter i cn sirius... i fue remus kien se kito la ropa, no james... xD k gracia k me a exo tu review.. casi as acertado el capitulo...

**Pat-blackin:** ola... este xap, no se si t fijaste, lo ice un poco mas dedicado a remus.. k es verdad k no salia muxo... m ubiera gustado estar en el streaptease... xD supongo k a ti tmbien.. s nos ubiera visto a las dos cayendosenos las babas... xD es mui tierno el lobito, es tierno asta para enrrollarse cn lily... k mono!! Verdad??

**Hermionetxu:** Espero que te haya gustao este xap... ize muxo juego d la botella... pro ya cuando no sabia k ms poner lo deje... en fin ya me diras k t parecio...

**Marian Salazar:** mmm..la verdad sk si k fue mui tonta dando su brazo a torcer... mira lo k le acen esos malvados... pro esk sino no tendria historia interesante... xD si k beso a muxa gente mas... jajaj.. oi es su noxe d suerte... ya m gustaria a mi enrollarme cn los tres la misma noxe...

**cho weasley:** jeeee... si te gusta remus debes aber disfrutado en este xap... yo desde luego k si.. pk yo adoro a remus!! Pro weno... si k esta un poco mas malo k d costumbre en esta historia... pro aun asi no dja de ser tierno verdad?? Es un personaje k m encanta!!

**Marylen :** Mmmm... i ara k se supone k tengo k contestar a esa review?? Mmm weno vamos a ver... yo tmbien tngo ganas d conocerte, marylen.. eva no para d ablarme d ti... jejejej se ve k se lo pasa bien estando cntigo...mmm viste k al final se enrrolló on todos, m izo gracia, pk justo cuando enviateis el review lo acababa de poner.. aunk creo k t leiste este xap antes i al final e cambiado un par d cosas... lastima... :( pro Weno.. creo k tmpoco kedo tan mal... en fin.. esk soi tonta i m pongo sad cambiando cosas graciosas.... en fin pos nada mas.. pk decis cosas mu raras en l review... creo k tendríais k empezar a ir un sicologo las dos... mmm es broma... o no??

**Ginny-Shelena(2):** perdona.. pro empecé yo kien te empezo escribiendo dos reviews por xap... Era porke mi ermana te escribia los rr antes i yo no podia i luego cuando t lo dejaba en otro xap ya me iba bien i entonces t lo dejaba... xD weno wmpezemos.. a ver como t lo contesto este review...Mmm... no te pienso contestar a todas las partes k t gustaron, aunk m alegro d k t gustaran tantas... xD

Mmm... yo creo k jugar al ajedrez con una lexuza debe ser mui imprevisible... xD

Sobre k a Lily le relajaba mirar cm nadaba el calamar, pues si.. a mi m encantaba mirar cm nadaban mis peces i cuando m iba d viaje a algun sitio i iba a un aquario m ponia a mirar a las medusas, k nadan parecido a los calamares... i sk nunca e visto un calamar en un aquarium

Viste k ya puse eso d k sirius es solo tuyo?? A k soi atenta i cordial cn mi amiga explotadora?? Sii, m explotas... espero k m lo agradezcas d algun modo... k d k forma?? No se... sorprendeme!!

Mmmm... Sirius no esk tenga un papel mui grandioso en este xap.. pro ya vendra... en este xap la estrella es remus sin duda... Aunke como tu eres una xica morbosa, k t pones a pensar en cosas pa mayores d 18 años d solo oir su nombre supongo k ya tndras suficiente, solo imaginate k a la k atrapó debajo de las sabanas fue a ti i no a lily, aunke siendo como eres seguro k ya lo as exo...xD a k no m ekivoco??

Kreo k a Peter le voi a hacer salir del mapa d alguna manera... le tndremos k buscar novia... mmm m enterare d como s llama la novia d mi xico guapo....aunke no se como lo voi a hacer, pk ni si kiera se su nombre... bueno el caso esk ya m da bastante asco escribir sobre el... es un para k encima sea tan falso i ande diciendo estupideces... "pero tia, si lo escribes tu..." estar´sa pensando. ¿¿y que acaso no hay que hacerlo idiota y falso?? Seguro k tu estas conmigo.. creemos una ley anti-peter en nuestro club guay!! K dira: las personas falsas, bajitas, con cara d rata, acopladas i patéticas estan totalmente out!! XD

Ala paso de contestarte mas que si no voi a publicar el xap mañana... asin k t conformas cn esto, cm eres mui guay digo yo k tendras suficente... xD k sepas k eres a la unica k le e separado los párrafos.. xD a k soi guay?? En fin.. ya nos ablamos... besitos guays!!

Ostias que rabia te había escrito media respuesta desde y me lo ha borrao... no pienso volver a escribir desde aquí... En fin, da igual...


	7. Yo le prefiero a él

**CAPÍTULO 7: YO LE PREFIERO A ÉL**

Al despertar, Lily encontró un buen montón de regalos sobre los pies de su cama. Que en realidad no era la cama donde estaba durmiendo. Era la cama donde había dormido Sirius esa noche, pero ya no se encontraba allí. Echó un vistazo por toda la habitación y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Estaba sola.

Fue hacia la puerta y echó un vistazo al pasillo. Como no había nadie se asomó a la sala común. Ni rastro de los merodeadores... Así que decidió no perder el tiempo e ir a abrir los regalos.

Primero abrió los de su familia. Uno era una caja muy grande que le enviaban sus padres. Que contenía otras cajas más pequeñas. En una habían unas botas militares que les había pedido, cosas mágicas sacadas seguramente del callejón Diagón, un libro y unos cuantos cds de música... Que generosos que eran sus padres...

Luego el de su hermana era un mísero bolígrafo con la fotografía de un hombre, que al ponerlo boca abajo se le quitaba la escasa ropa que llevaba y lo dejaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo...

Mientras comenzaba a abrir los regalos de sus tíos, los merodeadores entraron en la habitación.

-Anda, ya te has despertado...-

-Si, ¿dónde estabais?- Dijo algo nerviosa, pues no sabía como comportarse después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior... Aunque por suerte, no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, porque los chicos seguían como siempre...

-Estábamos abriendo nuestros regalos... Por cierto gracias por los tuyos.- Dijo Lupin, comiéndose una de las ranas de chocolate que la chica le había regalado.

-Sí, siempre había deseado una caja de chucherías para Navidad.- Lily no pudo averiguar si James lo decía irónicamente o si iba en serio.

-Bueno, pues seguiré abriendo los míos.-

-Ey, ¿me dejas abrir alguno?-

-Mmm... Bueno que sea delante de mí. Todavía no me fió de ti.- Bromeó la pelirroja.

-Si yo soy muy bueno...- Dijo Sirius mientras ponía cara de angelito.

-¡Anda, yo también quiero abrir uno!-

-Bueno, venga os dejo abrir uno a cada uno... Pero no os pongáis pesados.-

-Ey, me ofendes con eso...- Cada uno cogió un regalo.

-Este es de Jacki...- Dijo Sirius con un poco de desdén, ya que seguía enfadado por el rodillazo. Se lo abrió y se encontró con un enorme peluche que tenía una foto en el centro de la barriga donde salían los tres amigos... Llevaba una nota adjunta, ponía: _"Para que duermas con nosotros"._

-¡Que original! ¡Es súper mono!-

-¿Si, eh? ¡Te lo juro por mis uñas de porcelana!- Se burló Sirius. Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina, que le salía muy bien.

-¡Ouh!¡Este es de tu amiguito Andrews!- Mientras le decía eso, James tiró el paquete a las manos de Lily como si se fuera a contagiar de algo. Andrews era el apellido de Ashton.

En el paquete encontró una guía de teléfono muggle. En la contraportada de dicha guía, había una nota pegada que ponía: _"Búscate un nuevo amigo"_. A Lily casi se le escapan las lagrimas. Tiró la guía al suelo y de ella, quien sabe como, salió un Howler que cansado de esperar explotó.

-¡Es broma tonta! ¿Cómo te iba a regalar eso con lo que te quiero? Mira dentro de la caja y veras un sobre azul. ¡Te vas a llevar una sorpresa muy grande!- Gritó claramente la voz de Ashton. El howler se destruyó. Y si no, acabó de rematarlo James.

-¡Como odio a este tío!- Decía mientras aplastaba la carta roja con el pie.- Creído de mierda, que se cree el más guapo, el que mejor juega, el más divertido...-

-Mmm... ¡Yo creo que ese más bien eres tú!- Dijo Lily con irritación. Cogió el sobre, lo abrió y vio una fotocopia de una reserva de habitación para tres en un hotel mágico de Gales, más unos billetes de tren que llevaba hacia esa zona de Inglaterra y una carta que decía lo siguiente:

_Querida Lily:_

Como puedes ver, he hecho una reserva para un viaje a Gales. La reserva de la habitación verdadera la tengo yo. Es para que lo vieses. Y bueno, te explico.

Os voy a regalar a Jacki y a ti un viaje a Camelot. (**NdA**: Camelot era un destino mágico, donde se hablaba de Merlín, sus logros y etc... Era una visita enfocada a los magos.)

_Iremos los tres. Es muy importante que no pierdas el billete del tren. Si no habrá que comprar otro. _

_Pero bueno, este viaje va a ser en semana Santa, no podíamos ir antes... Tenemos suerte de que este año no tengamos exámenes muy importantes. Así podremos ir más tranquilos._

_Espero que tus padres te den el permiso que, si no, lo tengo que cancelar todo..._

_Pues el viaje en sí, sería estar en el hotel, que está en las afueras de Camelot e ir a visitar lo que nos apetezca. Aunque, si queréis, podemos contratar una visita guiada. Aunque yo prefiero que las visitemos por nuestra propia cuenta. Además me sale más económico..._

_Y bueno, cerca del hotel también hay varios espectáculos. Así que aburrirnos no nos aburriremos..._

_En fin, ya lo comentaremos cuando estemos los tres juntos... De momento pásatelo bien estas Navidades, y no seas muy mala con los merodeadores... _

_Mucho besos de:_

_Ashton J. Andrews_

-¡¡Ay, que mono es mi Ashton!!- Chilló la pelirroja sin poder reprimir su alegría. James la miró con rabia reconcentrada.

-¡Bah! ¿Qué mierda de regalo es ese?-

-¡Pues ni más, ni menos que un viaje a Camelot!- James dibujó una mueca que mezclaba rabia y desconcierto.

-Bah, ni que fuera para tanto...-

-Seguro que tú nunca le regalarías eso ni a tus amigos.- Los tres merodeadores restantes miraron a James, él no dijo nada. Así que se miraron entre sí, dándole la razón a Lily.

-No, es verdad, sí que se lo regalaría...- Intentó arreglar.

-Bah, déjalo... No te preocupes James... Total nosotros tampoco te lo regalaríamos, no tenemos el dinero.- Le calmó Remus.

-Bueno, yo si que tendría el dinero.- Dijo Sirius.- Pero lo que pasa es que mis padres no me lo darían ni locos.-

-¡Es que ese Andrews es un pijo de mierda!- Chilló Peter, con una voz muy aguda. Lily se levantó, se acercó a la rata y le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte. Tan fuerte, que le dejó tirado en el suelo.

-¡No te metas con Ashton, canijo!-

-Ey, no empecemos...- Dijo Remus, sin mover un dedo por ayudar a su amigo. La verdad es que pensaba que se lo merecía...- Que estamos de tregua...-

-Sí, pero por eso no voy a permitir que se metan con mis amigos.-

-¡Ni yo con los míos!- Saltó James.- Pienso que Wormtail tiene razón. ¡Andrews solo quiere vacilar delante de nosotros!-

-James...Ashton no sabe..-

-¡Pues no! ¡Porque yo sí que tengo dinero suficiente y mis padres me lo prestarán encantados! ¡Así que ahora para que se entere de quien soy yo, les voy a regalar a mis amigos un viaje también!¡Que no se crea que os va a tener ahí a las dos solas para haceros "quien sabe que"!- Lily se acercó y le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago. Él se encogió y ella se apoyó encima suya como quien se apoya en una pared.

-Primero: Ashton no sabe que he hecho una tregua con vosotros, eso significa que no lo ha hecho para vacilar, además él jamás haría eso... Segundo: ¡Jamás me pondría una mano encima si yo no quisiera! ¡Ni a Jacki tampoco!- Dijo al ver que Sirius iba a abrir la boca.- Él no es como vosotros.¿Vale?- Los chicos hicieron gestos de culpabilidad y miraron para otro lado, disimulando...

-Me da igual, ¡ahora pienso ir! ¡Solo para molestarle!- Dijo James deshaciéndose de Lily. Que seguía apoyada encima suya.

-Te estas ganando que te de una paliza...- Amenazó la pelirroja, medio en serio, medio en broma.

-¿Te crees que me das miedo? Si solo eres una niña enclenque...- La frase hubiera impuesto más, si el buscador no se hubiera escondido poco a poco detrás de Sirius. La chica se rió, triunfadora y se sentó en la cama.

-Bueno, voy a abrir los regalos que me quedan...- Remus se le acercó con un paquete entre las manos.

-Mira, esto te lo hemos comprado entre los cuatro.- Dijo entregándole un paquete. Lily, aunque no se fiaba mucho, lo abrió con ilusión. Pobrecita...

De repente salieron montones y montones de petardos que explotaban y hacían un ruido horroroso. Lily pegó un buen brinco. Y, cuando el ruido cesó, se encontró una foto a sus pies, aparecida por arte de magia, donde salía toda su reacción con los petardos. Que, para la gente que no era ella, era una reacción muy graciosa. Los cuatro chicos se estaban revolcando en el suelo de la risa...

-Pues que regalo más.. "productivo".- Dijo decepcionada.

-No, tranquila, es una caja de petardos infinita. La podrás usar con quien tú quieras todas las veces que quieras...-

-Oh, sí. Que alivio...-Dijo irónicamente.

-Bueno, como sabíamos que no te gustaría te hemos comprado otra cosa.- James le entregó un paquete.

-¡¿Un tanga?!-

-Pero no es un tanga normal, es un tanga especial. Solo se baja si la persona que te lo intenta bajar te gusta. Si no se bloquea.-

-Ah, bueno, así lo podré usar para que vosotros no me hagáis nada...- Bromeó la chica.

-No, con nosotros se bajaría, que no se si recuerdas que ayer confesaste que te gustamos...- Dijo Sirius guiándole un ojo descaradamente.

-¡Ya pero eso no significa...!-

-¡Tchee! ¡La pócima de la verdad nunca miente!-

-¡Hagamos la prueba!- Exclamó James.

Instantáneamente, cogió el tanga lo puso en su varita y gritó:

-¡Vestimenta!- El tanga voló y se puso donde le tocaría ir, solo que estaba encima de la ropa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sirius se tiró contra la chica y le bajó el tanga. (Recordad que lo tenía encima de la ropa. Así que no se le veía nada.)

-¿Ves? Siempre te empeñas en que no. Pero confiesa que te gustamos... O al menos yo...- Dijo con una sonrisa insinuante. Lily refunfuñó por lo bajo y se calló.

-Bueno, pues no hay más regalos...- Disimuló.

-¡Si que hay uno!- Chilló Peter, como una rata asustada. No se había atrevido a decir nada hasta ahora, por misteriosas razones desconocidas, aunque tampoco tenía mucho secreto. Seguramente le daba vergüenza hablar en voz alta sin permiso y punto...

-Creo que es de Freddie Terrance...- Dijo Remus divertido. Siempre se reía mucho con ese chico, hasta él le encontraba idiota. Y, si Remus Lupin tiene una buena cualidad, (en realidad tiene muchas, pero bueno...) es que sabe ver el lado positivo de la gente. Pero a ese chico no sabía por donde agarrarlo, de verdad que estaba loco...

Eran un montón de rosas rojas, como las que le había regalado ese día en los pasillos. Con la diferencia de que estas eran verdaderas...

-¡Guau! Lo tienes enamorado a este tío...- Dijo Sirius divertido.

-Ja-ja... Que gracioso...-

-¡Oye, ahora que lo pienso!- Interrumpió James.- Si os voy a regalar un viaje, ya me estáis devolviendo vuestros regalos...-

-Serás rata...- Le riñó Peter, que estaba muy contento con ese regalo como para devolverlo.

-Mira quien fue a hablar...-

-Pues si no me lo devolvéis, me tenéis que hacer otro...-

-Mira que hay que ser materialista...- Pero nadie se negó. A todos les hacía ilusión irse de viaje los cuatro juntos.

-Por cierto,¿qué piensas hacer con las rosas?- Preguntó Remus.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Le queda bonita la rosa ahí, profesor Dumbledore.- El hombre le sonrió amablemente.

Había regalado una rosa a cada profesor. Dumbledore a cambió le regaló una bolsa de caramelos de limón...

Las que le sobraron las había regalado a los elfos de la cocina. Que se pusieron todos a llorar y no las querían aceptar. Así que les dijo que la usarán para hacer algún plato especial...

-¿Qué plato es este?- Preguntó Sirius extrañado, sin dejar de mirar raro a Dumbledore, que se había puesto la rosa en la oreja.

-Son codornices en pétalos de rosas.-

-No, si eso ya me lo imaginaba.- Dijo mirando extrañando a un montón de mini pollos con una especie de salsa almibarada, pétalos de rosas azucarados y un olor tan intenso, que se hubiera podido embotellar.

A primera vista, tenía una pinta muy... de paladares refinados. Pero una vez probado, la opinión cambiaba...

-¡Anda, pues está buenísimo!- Exclamó el animago entusiasmado.

Todo el mundo empezó a comer desesperadamente, parecía que no hubiesen probado un plato en su vida...

-¿Sabéis? Mi antigua cocinera sabía hacer este plato.- Comentó James, que venía de una familia muy adinerada que se podía permitir tener cocinera, sirvienta, asistenta, niñera, jardinero y todo un servicio de ayudantes. Los cuales, la gran mayoría, no servían de nada...- Me contó que a veces se usa como afrodisíaco. Es muy potente.- Una repentina tos hizo que muchos profesores, y algún alumno ingenuo se atragantaran y dejaran de comer.

Sirius hizo el amago de guardárselo para esa noche, pero pegó un repaso a las chicas que se habían quedado. No había ninguna lo suficiente interesante como para seducirla con un afrodisíaco. Así que, resignado, se volvió a concentrar en el plato.

Lily comió lo más rápido posible y se fue. Quería perderse un poco. Quería pensar... No le hacía nada de gracia que los merodeadores supiesen que le gustaban como a cualquier otra chica. Tal vez no lo quería saber ni ella misma...

Ella nunca había sido fácil de impresionar. Entonces, ¿por qué esos chicos le alteraban tanto? ¿Por qué se derretía solo al verles cerca suyo? ¿Por qué tenía estos estúpidos pensamientos?

Tal vez si que era una estúpida como las demás... Tal vez tendría que rendirse, y hacer caso a sus impulsos... Total, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Remus tirándole un poco del pelo. Ella pegó un brinco, ni se había dado cuenta de que habían entrado.

Estaban en una remota sala de la Torre Oeste. La pelirroja no sabía ni que existía. Había llegado inconscientemente.

-Emm... Pensaba... ¿Dónde estamos?-

-No se, eres tú la que ha venido aquí...-

-Ah, ¿y como sabíais que yo estaba aquí?-

-Te hemos seguido.-Disimuló rápidamente Remus.

-Oh, como se nota que no tenéis nada que hacer...- Bromeó. James le miró ofendido.

-Ha sido idea de Moony... A mí me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.-

-Es que te he visto muy rara en la comida...-Dijo el licántropo, preocupado. Se agachó a cuclillas para estar cara a cara con la chica.-¿Te pasa algo?- No sabía que contestar, ¿que les iba a decir? ¿qué estaba dándose cuenta de que se sentía atraída por ellos y no podía evitarlo? ¿Qué quería evitarles por miedo a que se le desatase su faceta más salvaje? Por encima de su cadáver...

-No, nada. Es que los afrodisíacos me dan alergia...- Era lo primero que se le ocurrió...

-Normal, con lo estrecha que eres...- Dijo Sirius sin pensar. Remus le dio un codazo.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó.

-¡Que si Moony! Déjala de una vez... Y vamos, que lo necesito ¡ya!-

-¿Qué necesitas el que?- Preguntó la chica extrañada.

-No, nada... ¡No seas tan cotilla!- Disimuló Sirius.

-Tendrás morro... ¡Pero si vosotros sois los que no paráis de meteros en mi vida!-

-Pues más razón aún. Si sabes lo que se siente... ¿Por qué nos lo haces a nosotros?- La pelirroja se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo se podía tener tanta cara?

Los días de vacaciones siguieron así. Lily intentando evitarles, ellos la encontraban gracias a cierto mapa del que la pelirroja no sabía nada. Y algunos momentos al día los chicos se marchaban sospechosamente porque tenían "muchas ganas de hacer algo". Lily suponía que era algo relacionado con la escasez de sexo. Por que, si no, no tenía ni idea...

El caso es que las vacaciones pasaron sin nada interesante, excepto las sospechosas escapadas de los chicos y las infinitas insinuaciones para que Lily se acostara con ellos... Eso era, en parte, lo que más le hacía sospechar lo de la falta de sexo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Lily!- Gritaron sus dos amigos desde el carruaje. Que ahora estaba entrando por la puerta de los terrenos.

Una vez bajaron, Lily saltó encima de ellos y los estrujó muy fuerte.

-Vaya, sí que nos has echado de menos...- Dijo Ashton.

-¡Oh, no sabes cuanto!- Dijo echando una mirada acusadora a los merodeadores, que estaban detrás de ellos, muriéndose de risa.-Ah, casi me olvidaba. ¡Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida! ¡Vaya regalazo, me ha emocionado mucho! ¡Te quiero tío!- Soltó a Jacki, y se concentró en abrazarle solo a él, mientras le daba un beso muy largo en la mejilla.

-¡Es verdad, que idiota soy! ¡Me había olvidado de decírtelo!- Exclamó Jacki. Que también le agarró y le besó en la mejilla que sobraba. James se enrabió por ello.

-¡Bueno ya esta bien! ¡Si tenéis que hacer guarradas, id a hacerlas a un motel!-

-O sí, no vayamos a traumatizar a las mentes inocentes que tenemos aquí delante...- Ironizó Jacki, señalando a los merodeadores.

-Pues tampoco te creas tan especial, Andrews.- Dijo pasando de Jacki.- Porque resulta que yo también he invitado a mis amigos a Camelot. Y mis amigos son tres, no dos.-

-¿Y a mí que me importa?- Contestó el rubio.

-Emmm... Es que cuando se enteró de que nos invitabas se murió de envidia y te imitó.-

-¡Mira nena! ¡De envidia nada! ¡Yo los he invitado como una decisión personal, y completamente independiente!-

-Venga ya, seguro que no soportabas que Ashton regalara algo mejor que tú... – Inculpó Jacki divertida. Seguro que James se picaba.- ¿Qué les habías regalado antes? ¿Una caja de bombones?- Remus tosió acusadoramente.

-¡Tu que sabes! ¡Ni siquiera tienes novio! ¡Te morirás vieja y amargada!- Hubo un arqueo de ceja colectivo.

-James, ¿qué tiene que ver?-

-¡Pues que a ti si que no te van a regalar una caja de bombones.- Todo el mundo dijo "¡Ahhh!". Jacki sonrió maliciosa.

-Ay, Jamsie... Deberías informarte antes de abrir la boca... Para que te enteres, sí que tengo novio. Y, está más cerca de lo que tu crees...- Dijo mirando a los merodeadores uno a uno de forma insinuante. James se giró rápidamente, para ver quien era el que le había traicionado, al no contárselo.

Los otros tres se marcharon cuando empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?- Dijo Lily, algo dolida al enterarse de esta manera.

-¡Que va! ¡Era para tomarle el pelo! ¡Ahora se estará comiendo la cabeza para saber quien es!-

-¡Oh, jamás llegaré a estar a tu altura!- Exclamó satisfecha de que no se lo hubiese escondido. – Oye, os tengo que contar un montón de cosas. Que lástima que no hayáis estado conmigo para verlas...-

-Mmm... Sentémonos en algún sitio escondido.- Atajó Ashton. Mirando nervioso a la cantidad de chicas que estaban observándole, esperando una oportunidad para lanzarse encima de él...

Se escondieron tras una pared, que daba a una arboleda. Eran muy difíciles de ver.

Lily comenzó a contarles la fiesta de Navidad, saltándose la parte de los besos. Que prefería contárselos a cada uno por separado...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ashton y Jacki estaban en medio de un ataque de risa. Lily tenía que parar hasta que se les pasaba, y muchas veces nada más abrir la boca, volvían a empezar.

-Lo que hubiera dado por ver el streaptease.-

-No, yo preferiría ver el beso.- Dijo Ashton secándose las lágrimas.

-Yo el streaptease, mil veces...- Aseguró la morena.- ¿Por qué no te llevaste una cámara?-

-No se me ocurrió. No me imaginaba las maravillosas cosas que iban a ocurrir...-

-Maldita sea...-

-Vaya, Lils, ese debió de ser el mejor día de tu vida...-

-Bueno, no tanto... Tambien estuvo la parte mala.-

-Sí, la verdad es que confesarles que te gustaban, no es muy bueno...-

-Bueno, estás en el punto de mira de los chicos más guapos del colegio. ¡Disfruta mujer!- Lily sonrió nerviosa. Todavía no les había contado la otra parte...

-Sí que suerte...-

Una vez que se hubieron contado todas las batallitas navideñas, se dirigieron al castillo.

Como ya era tarde, Ashton se fue a su dormitorio. Estaba muy cansado del viaje.

Jacki también lo estaba, pero no se iba a ir tan pronto a la cama. Pues la pelirroja vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su amiga, y contarle todos los problemas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, la agarró del brazo y la sentó en su cama. La morena le miró confundida.

-Jacki tengo que contarte una cosa...-

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo preocupada.

Lily le contó todo con pelos y señales. Pero Jacki no lo entendía del todo bien. Se le veía confundida.

-Vamos a ver... ¿Qué te liaste con los tres la misma noche?-

-Exacto.-

-Pues vaya una guarra estas echa.- Estaba decepcionada. A la pelirroja le impresionó la facilidad que tenía su amiga para decir lo que pensaba.

-No, pero, a Sirius y James no fue aposta. Ellos me cogieron y se liaron conmigo.-

-Ya... ¿Y tú te dejaste?-

-No, pero no pude contra ellos... Me intenté resistir, en serio.-

-Sí, pero, ¿y con Remus?-

-No, con Remus sí que lo hice por que quería.-

-Entonces, te gusta Remus.-

-¡No!-

-Joder, Lily explícamelo mejor, porque me estas haciendo un lío.-

-Verás, no es que me gusten... Pero... La verdad es que me siento atraída por ellos. Porque están muy buenos. Y, en realidad, si te dijera que no me gustó que me besaran, te estaría mintiendo.- Jacki ya no parecía tan decepcionada.

-Veamos, así que no querías, pero igualmente te gustó.-

-Sí, exacto.

-Ya veo...-

-Y me da rabia, porque yo pensaba que no era de esas que solo se fijan en el físico. Pero no he podido evitarlo. Intento no fijarme, pero les miro sin darme cuenta.-

-Entiendo...-

-Y, es eso... Es algo que pensaba que no me importaba en absoluto, pero sí que me importa. Me siento igual de estúpida que sus fans. Tal vez debería unirme a ellas y todo...- Dijo con voz amarga.

-¡No seas idiota! Vamos a ver, es imposible que no sientas esas cosas... Si no, no serías humana. Yo también me siento atraída hacia ellos. Es normal, hasta los animales se sienten atraídos entre ellos...-

-Ya, pero tú te has resistido. Yo no...- Jacki le abrazó con ternura.

-Lily, cielo...¿Quien te ha dicho que yo no perdería la cabeza en una noche así? La diferencia entre tú y las idiotas de sus fans, es que tú no lo volverías a repetir. ¿Verdad?-

-No, no lo repetiría ni muerta...-

-Pues ahí lo tienes, sí no lo pudiste evitar una vez, olvídalo. Lo que no te destruye, te hace más fuerte. Ya no volverá a pasar, y punto. No hay que darle más vueltas...-

-Sí, supongo que sí...- Dijo no muy convencida, pero algo más animada.

-Mira, si he de serte sincera... Cuando le pegué el rodillazo a Black, me lo pensé... No sabía si seguirle el rollo o no...- Lily le miró extrañada.- No me mires así, es un chico muy guapo. Pero es tan idiota, que no me lo pensé mucho tiempo.- La pelirroja se rió.- Pero, una cosa más...-

-Dime.-

-¿Con Remus te enrollaste porque querías?-

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho... Me lo propuso él. Me dijo que incluso podíamos salir...-

-¿¡Que te pidió para salir?!-

-No, en realidad me dijo que funcionaríamos como novios...-

-Ah.. ¿Y tu que dijiste?-

-Que tal vez como amigos íntimos...- Jacki se rió.

-Entonces solo sientes atracción por él, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, como con los otros dos...¿Qué pasa? No me digas que ahora te gusta...-

-Mmm... La verdad es que de los cuatro, es el que más me gusta... Es muy dulce.-

-Ah, yo siempre pensé que preferías a Black.-

-¡Que va! Black es el más guapo, pero prefiero mil veces a Remus. Es diferente a los demás, no es tan machista, no se...-

-Sí, es un amor... Y es muy respetuoso... Al menos comparado a los otros tres...-

-Sí , a mí es el que más me gusta con diferencia.- La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente. Jacki , previniendo que su amiga estaba a punto de comenzar a maquinar mil planes para juntarlos, intervino.- ¡Pero bueno, tampoco te pienses que me he enamorado de él!- Le dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.- Es el que más me gusta de ellos, pero hay muchos chicos en el colegio que me gustan más.-

De pronto se oyeron unos murmullos detrás de la puerta. Las dos chicas se miraron comprendiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba.

-¡Pero cambiando de tema! ¿En serio que te gusta uno de ellos?- Preguntó a Lily, subiendo bastante el tono de voz.

-¡Pues sí!- Gritó también.- Me he pensado mucho pasar de Ashton para salir con Potter. Pero cuando le he vuelto a ver, ya no habían dudas. Ashton supera a ese tonto en todos los sentidos. Le da mil vueltas. Además, ¡¡POTTER BESA FATAL!!- La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Yo beso genial! ¡¡Y ese idiota de Andrews no me llega a la suela de los zapatos!!- Berreó James hecho una furia.

Los otros tres estaban agachados detrás de la puerta, ahora abierta. Se levantaron lentamente, sin saber que hacer, ya era una tontería disimular...

-Así que escuchando tras la puerta... Sigo pensando que en realidad no tenéis muchas cosas que hacer...- Acusó Lily. Los chicos le sonrieron con culpabilidad, pero no se avergonzaban de ello...-

-¿Desde donde habéis escuchado?- Preguntó Jacki cruzándose de brazos. Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí. No pensaban confesar, ni con esas miradas envenenadas perforándoles la cabeza...

-¡¡Desde lo de que alguien y tú podías ser amigos íntimos!!-

-¡Wormtail! ¿Serás chivato?- Dijo James disgustado.(Esta rata no aguantaría ni un día casado...)- Bueno vale, hemos escuchado desde lo del amigo íntimo.-

-¿De verdad preferís a Moony antes que yo?- Interrumpió Sirius angustiado. Pues hasta ahora no había ninguna chica que hubiera preferido a otro antes que a él.

-Pues sí, porque Remus al menos respeta a las chicas.- Saltó Jacki.

-¡Estoy segura de que habrían montones de chicas que te dejarían, por estar con él!- Siguió Lily.

-¡Y además, es inteligente, amable y guapo!-

-Lo tiene todo. Y tú, lo único que tienes es una cara bonita.-

-¡Eso! A ti eso solo te sirve para las chicas estúpidas...- Lily le pegó un codazo.- Bueno, y para las despistadas.- Su amiga no acababa de estar satisfecha con esa salida, pero tendría que conformarse.

-Bueno, pero el caso es que... ¡Las chicas que saben pensar, seguro que prefieren a Lupin, mil veces antes que a ti!-

-¡Sí, yo lo preferiría!-

-¡Y yo!- Nadie más habló. Estaban impresionados con este espontáneo debate sobre las maravillosas cualidades del licántropo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en el que a las chicas les dio tiempo a arrepentirse de haber confesado sus tendencias, sin necesidad de una pócima de la verdad... A James y a Peter también les dio tiempo a recapacitar sobre nuevas técnicas de ligue, tal vez si fuesen más amables... Aunque al último no les servirían de mucho... Sirius había empezado a idear un plan, que se le había ocurrido mientras no escuchaba la reprimenda. Y, Remus, tampoco les dijo nada. Pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras, porque les otorgó la sonrisa más preciosa que jamás había esbozado en su cara...

Nunca le habían piropeado de esa manera. Y menos delante de sus amigos. A las chicas les bastó ese gesto para quitarse todo el remordimiento de lo dicho anteriormente...

-¿¡Porque no salís las dos con él si os gusta tanto!?- Gritó James muy enfadado, viendo como se habían quedado las dos al ver esa sonrisa.- ¡Es genial! Dices que pasas de mí porque Andrews me da mil vueltas. Pero bien que se te cae la baba al verle a él... ¿Qué clase de novia eres tú?-

-¡Oye, a mí no se me cae la baba con Remus! Yo solo digo que es mucho mejor que tú y que los demás merodeadores.-

-¡Pues no es que él se haya portado mucho mejor que nosotros contigo!-

-¡¿Qué no?! ¡Él vino a ofrecerme una tregua cuando vosotros no parabais de molestarme y hacerme putadas! Si eso no te parece mejor, pues sí. Es tan malo como vosotros.- James al no saber que decir frente a eso se giró y se dirigió hacia Jacki.

-¡¿Y tú que clase de lesbiana eres?!- La cara de la morena se quedó a cuadros.

-¿¡Lesbiana yo!?-

-Si, si... No lo niegues, no es verdad que tengas novio. Y es imposible que no salgas con alguien siendo tan guapa.- Jacki no sabía si agradecerle el piropo, o pegarle una buena paliza.- Y eso de que me dijeras que tienes novio es solo que quieres disimular... No es que tengas novio, ¡es que tienes novia!- Todo el mundo enarcó una ceja ante la excéntrica teoría del buscador. La chica estaba por pegarle un buen bofetón (que es lo que tendría que hacer), pero se contuvo.

-¡Escucha, "gran Zabini"! ¡Vale que no es verdad que tenga novio...! ¡Ni novia! - Gritó al ver que James iba a abrir la boca.- ¡Solo te quería tomar el pelo! Pero esa teoría solo me demuestra que eres lo más estúpido que he visto en toda mi vida...-

-Bueno, tampoco...-

-¡¿PERO COMO SE TE HA PODIDO OCURRIR ESO!?- Bramó la chica, echa una furia. James se echó un poco para atrás. Si había algo que le daba más miedo que perder la dignidad delante de una chica, era una chica enfadada. Pero el problema era que las dos cosas iban estrechamente ligadas...- ¡Mira, si no salgo con ningún tío es porque casi todos son unos capullos como tu!-

-¿¡Y Remus que?! ¿No es tan maravilloso? ¿Por qué no sales con el?- Cuestionó James, con inteligencia. La chica se lo pensó un poco, pero seguía con mala cara.

-Yo solo he dicho que lo prefiero a vosotros, no que me guste.-

-Si, idiota. Deja de darle la vara... Ni es lesbiana, ni le gusta Remus. Solo somos sus amigas y punto.- Intervino Lily. Cansada de discusiones que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Los merodeadores restantes, se habían sentado en la cama. Esperando a que acabase la discusión.

-¿Por qué ibas a ser tu amiga de Moony? ¡Sobretodo cuando vas diciendo esas cosas sobre sus amigos!-

-¿Qué cosas?- Preguntó la chica exasperada.

-¡Pues que tú estúpido novio es mejor que yo! Todo el mundo sabe que a un merodeador no le supera nadie.- Las chicas entornaron los ojos. Era muy difícil encontrar a alguien más creído que él...- Y además, ¡todas las chicas que han estado conmigo dicen que soy el que mejor las ha besado!- Sirius tosió exageradamente. Definitivamente había alguien más creído que James Potter.- Bueno, el mejor después de Padfoot...- A Sirius le brilló la mirada, parecía que su misterioso plan seguía en pie...

-Potter, debes aprender a tranquilizar tus celos... Ashton es mejor que tú. Asúmelo y búscate otros objetivos.-

-¡¿Cómo va a ser mejor que yo un pijo, que por amigas tiene una novia que le hace los cuernos y una feminista que espanta a cualquier chico que se le acerca?!-

-¡Mira ya estoy harta!- Gritó Jacki.-¡Si vas a estar así todo el día, vas y se lo dices a la cara!¡Y os batís en duelo si hace falta, pero deja de meterte con él a sus espaldas y con nosotros, ya de paso! Eso es de cobardes...-

-¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! ¡Ahora mismo voy a decírselo!-

-No me lo creo...- Le retó la chica.

-¡Bueno, pues ven conmigo!- Y, sin darle tiempo a decir que no, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Los tres merodeadores sobrantes y Lily les siguieron.

-Entonces yo soy el más guapo, ¿no? - Dijo Sirius mirando a Lily.

-Oh, no empieces con eso...- Contestó ella cansada. Sirius le dejó, pero, con solo mirar su cara, se podía ver perfectamente que estaba tramando algo...

James abrió la puerta de golpe. Y comenzó a berrear insultos y desafíos, imposibles de entender.

Ashton, que estaba dormido, se pego un susto que lo tiró de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con voz somnolienta y confundida.

-¡Estoy harto de que te pienses que eres mejor que yo!-

-Oh no... ¿ya estamos con eso? Dímelo... cuando este despierto... ¿quieres?-

-¡No, no quiero! Vamos a enfrentarnos de una vez por todas. Y voy a demostrar quien es el mejor de los dos.-

-Potter, veo que no te has dado cuenta, pero yo no intento chulear delante tuya... Eres tú el que lo encuentra todo una ofensa... A mí ni si quiera me gusta llamar la atención.-

-No es verdad, tú quieres restregarme que las chicas te prefieren a ti.-

-Mmm... Me parece que no. Si fuera por mí, encerraría a todas las chicas, menos las que valen la pena, en un pozo contigo. Y me parece que eso dejaría solo dos alumnas en Hogwarts.- dijo mirando a Jacki y a Lily.

-Yo no quiero tu caridad.-

-Escucha, Potter...Yo te evitaría perfectamente...Hombre, si no fuese porque vamos al mismo curso, a la misma clase, a la misma casa y estamos en el mismo equipo, creo que sería más fácil... Créeme, no es decisión mía tener que verte cada día. Si lo fuese ahora mismo estarías en la china...-

-¿Ves? Ya estas otra vez.- El rubio puso cara de cansancio.

-Mira tío, paso de discutir... Es verdad, quiero hacerte sombra y convertirme en el chico más respetado del colegio.- Mintió el rubio cansado.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, y ahora déjame dormir.-

-Ok, pues ya verás... Te vas a enterar de quien soy...- Dijo mientras se iba por la puerta. Los demás chicos se miraron resignados. Y fueron detrás suyo.

-Siempre está igual... ¿Cuándo va a crecer este tío?- Preguntó desesperado, una vez se hubieron marchado.

-Es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.-

-Sí, han venido científicos de todo el mundo a investigarlo... Pero los resultados no concluyen a nada...- El chico rió flojamente. Estaba muy adormilado.

-Oye, ¿os queréis quedar a dormir conmigo? Os prometo que seré bueno...- Dijo con voz de niño inocente, que no le acabó de salir bien por culpa del sueño...

-¡Bueno, pero nada de sexo a partir de las doce!- Bromeó la pelirroja.

Se vistieron con unas pijamas del chico, que les venían como dos tallas más grandes, y se metieron en la cama. Una en cada lado del chico. Él las abrazó y se durmieron así. A Lily le costó un poco más que a los otros dos, pero al final lo consiguió. Que contenta estaba de tener por fin a sus amigos con ella.

* * *

Hola holita lectorcitos!!

Este chap tampoco me acaba de convencer... No os creais que lo digo para que me digáis: "No hombre si es buenísimo y bla bla bla..." (Que pa mi que doy esa impresión xD) En serio, que últimamente no acabo de estar satisfecha con lo que escribo...Bueno, en fin.. Que más da...

Os habéis fijado que le doy mucha preferencia a Remus?? Es que en la mayoría de historias se centran más en James o en Sirius y ,a este, le dejan un poquito más de lao, no se, como que no sale lo suficiente... Aunque no en todas, esta claro... El caso es que, como yo ADORO a Remus J. Lupin, le doy el protagonismo que se merece... xD

Os contare un secreto, seguramente para el próximo chap escriba un partido de Quidditch... No se que tal se me va a dar, pero bueno... El caso es que, resulta que estaba pensando en los nombres para los jugadores que no conocemos, y tengo una idea: En vez de tener que inventarme unos nuevos (que es algo que odio) y encima luego uno se lía porque no sabe quien es quien... Puedo ponerles nombres de famosos, según características y tal y cual... Así que prefiero que opinéis, que luego si nadie me pone nada y lo decido por mi misma, no quiero quejas, ¿eh?

Reviews:

**Melocoton**: Si weno.. todo el mundo se quedó con un poco de mal concepto sobre lily... pro no pasa nada, ya esta arrepentida xD además a quien no le gustaría ser ella? A mi desde luego me encantaría... Amo a esos chicos... xD En fin, espero que también t gustte este chap!!

**Fernanda Rozner : **Mmm... Creo que a muchas nos gustaría ser Lily en esos momentos pasados, aunque creo que muchas se han imaginado en su lugar para disfrutar mejor esos momentos... xD Yo al menos si :P Y si no porque te crees que escribí un estriptease de mi Remus??

**Eri mond licht : **Hola!! Encantada!! Si, al principio se pasaron bastente con ella, ahora estan mejor, pero no te extrañe que vuelvan a las andadas... Sobretodo James que es idiota... xD Pues me alegro de que te rias tanto, es lo que pretendo, pero a veces no se si lo consigo, porque mi hermana(que es la evaluadora de este fic xD) es muy seria, y le cuesta reirse, a lo mejor se rie para sus adentros, pero eso no lo se nunca... xD por eso nunca estoy segura de si acaba de hacer gracia o no.. xD pro weno, con tu comentario me basta y me sobra!! :)

**Monyka: **Ola olita!! Ough... no me escribas sobre American history x... que ya estoy bien harta de esa peli... joer... ¿no podiamos aber esperado a fin de curso para ver esa puta peli? Puto Danny G... mmm como en este review me dices no se ke de una idea.. k kreo k era eso d... (lo k les piya lily) xD ya saps.. sino lo saps pos ya t lo digo luego... en fin... IECS!!!! Oy e tocado al piño!! Estoy askerosizada.. creo k pronto morire... me vendran la maldición de las grandes paletas por la noxe a matarme... i le pondran una falda a mi movil i diran: ole ole!! Iau... k asco!! emmmm k t iba a decir yo?? Saps k era una pixaxiiisima dama?? No?? Pos ya lo saps... xD Emmm.. k mas?? Cuando putes vas a acabar tu chap!? K eres mas lenta k las peras!! (i tu dices...¿peras?) i encima cada vez k t pones a escribir solo escribes una linea... Gorda warrilla!! (eso lo digo cariñosamente) I si sigues siendo tan lenta... TE VAS A TENER QUE CONVERTIR EN UNA FAN DE ANDY & LUCAS!!! (eso NO lo digo cariñosamente) lo digo en serio mony... esto es algo muy grave... yo de ti aria algo... Mmm weno, mjor olvida esta conversación... k m e ido un poc x las ramas... xD

**Antonietta: **Jajaja!! La canción esa me gusta muxo.. ademas le venia muy bien a un streaptease... Si yo tuviera a Sirius en mi cama lo ataba ahí de por vida para k no se me escapase... sk esta lily en parte es un poco estrexa... xD Jejej ¿viste que Remus es el xico favorito en esta historia? Es k no suele serlo.. i como a mi es el k mas me gusta le tenia k dar un poco d favoritsmo... Sk es muxo mjor persona k los otros dos, cm dices tu...jajaj!! dice eva k le da igual lo k digas, k sirius es suyo... xD asi es ella... yo soy celosa, pro no tan posesiva... xD Pro la verdad sk ai una competencia feroz x sirius... mnos mal k por remus no la ai tanta...

**Hermionetxu**: Si, a muxos nos gusto el streaptease d remus... weno.. yo ubiera pagao por estar ai.. i eske ver al lobito en paños menores... no es algo k se pueda ver cada dia.. en fin.. ya nos gustaria ¿verdad? :( Si.. lily fue una suertuda... pro tmpoco se puede alegrar muxo, pk seguro k a esos se les sube a la cabeza.. xD como son tan creidos... en fin.. espero k st xap tmbien t guste...a mi despues d leerlo mil veces.. ya m va gustando mas... xD weno, tu sigue djando reviews!! Muaks!! ;)

**Titi Potter de Parry**: jejejej... al final fui benevolente con el beso entre james i sirius... lo deja un poco al aire.. pro la verdad sk estuve a punto d poner k se besaban d verdad.. aunke asi kdo mas comico ¿verdad? Jejej.. eres d las pocas k m a dixo k le a gustado todos los besos d lily, la mayoria ahora la odian.. xD aunk es normal, yo staria muerta d celos.. pro cm soi yo la k escribo la historia pos m da igual.. jajajaj Mmm el streaptease d Remus si k fue mui bien recibido.. wah.. la k ubiera dado yo x star alli... esk cuesta ver a este xico aciendo cosas asi.. asi k decidi d k ya era ora d ver un poco una actitud distinta... jeje sk nos lo tienen abandonao a este ombre... xD Si tmbien m gusta la pareja lily/remus... pro aun asi... creo k seria un poco aburrida... no se... ai mas dinámica entre james i lily.. además como no m gusta James pos no m pongo celosa.. xD Weno, k ya m estoi enrollando muxo... espero a tu proxima review!!;) Muacks!!

**laurana-malfoy-rin **Si... Yo en el chap pasado ubiera dado un brazo por ser lily...mmm... weno a lo mjor no tanto.. pro a lo mjor ubiera pagao i todo.. (i ai k saber k yo soy mui tacaña con el dinero, para entender cuanto desearia aber sido ella) jejej... me alegro d k m digas k t gusta cm pongo a peter... sk nunca nadie m lo abia comentado! Pro la verdad sk m esfuerzo en buscarle lsa frases mas estupidas k pueda.. Jajaja sk es un idiota... lo odio cn toda mi alma!! Jejej pos gracias, m sonrojo cn tantos alagos!! m alegro muxo d k t guste mi historia... espero k la sigas leyendo!! Un beso guapa!! Nos escribimos!!

**Kire**: Jejeje... esk yo diria k mi historia no es muy famosa, no tiene muxo prestigio... pro tal vez mas adelante lo consiga... D verdad crees k es una d las mjores?? Eso m ace mui feliz!! parezco una cursi pro weno k mas da, d verdad k m ace mui feliz tu comentario... si sk lo k necesita una escritora es un comentario asi pa k le suban el animo!! Jajaj intentare esforzarme en k el argumento sea bueno.. ya tngo toda la historia pnsada, pro normalmente la acabo desviando pork se me ocurren cosas mas interesantes sobre la marxa... no se si eso es weno o malo.. xD weno k mas da!! Jajaj.. no se si te abre deleitado cn este capitulo... espero k si... nunca estoi segura d k este bien del todo

**Hitomi**: Hola!! Me alegro muchísimo d k te guste mi fic!! Espero k te diga gustendo.. xD a mi este chap m medio guste i medio no... pro weno.. t gusta esclawfone?? A mi m encanta!! El otro dia m baje la peli subtitulada en castellano... pro aun asi no me entere de muxo pk era una peli mui rara no se... aunke solo por ver la animación ya vale la pena.. xD esta genial!! Emm weno ya t e enviado un email diciendote k estaba xap.. pro si kieres t sgrego.. asi luego sera mas facil decírtelo i ademas asi ablamos!! Si no agregame tu.. como kieras, ya me diras!! xD sk m da vergüenza agregarte pk si.. xD asi soi d tonta...

**Isa: **Siente orgullosa!! A muxas les gustaria ser comparadas con una compresa!! Pro tu eres la unica afortunada... vamos a mi si me lo dijese un xico... m casaba cn el!! XD (espero k ninguno lea esto.. k los ai tan cortos k son capaces d creérselo) xD yo conozco mas d uno k se lo creeria... jaja los ombres son tontos!! Abajo el amor!! (sk oi estoi en mi vena feminista...) Ough... no me digas k odias a lily.. dime k estas celosa o algo.. k sino m duele... aunke si la odias d verdad lo entiendo.. pk se a liado cn los tres!! Aunke piensa k solo lo izo aposta cn uno... dbes comprenderla i comprenderme.. para k asi tnga una paz en mi interior... xD (k parida) jejej.. sk remus bailando un streap.. como no da para pensamientos inocentes... las hormonas siempre se disparan en momentos asi.. soi d españa.. i ya empeze el cole... lo odio... kiero k vuelva a ser verano... jeje.. ara no puedo escribir muxo pk estoi en un curso difícil i tngo k prestar atención.. pro a veces s m ocurren ideas i las escribo.. i a veces tngo ganas d coger el ordenador i explotar escribiendo pk estoi super inspirada... odio el cole... siempre m pilla los mjores momntos... bueh.. sirius necesita sufrir un poco, la vida le tiene k dar un par d palos.. k se cree k pk el lo diga todo le va a salir bien... i no!! No es asi!! Jajaj si.. convertire a peter en una especie d kenny d south park i morira en cada capitulo.. pro en el siguiene estara cm si no ubiese pasao nada esperando una muerte mas horrible todavía... xD (mjor no... k kedara fatal.. aunk no es mala idea) Wow!! Contestación mas larga t e dejado!! No m abia dado cuenta.. jeje.. si esk "tu lo vales"!!

**silmarwen754: **Ya segui!! Espero k tambien t guste este!! Mmm.. creeme toda la suerte tendra k ser devuelta al cosmos... o.O no bueno.. k kiero decir k no tndra tanta suerte en adelante... ya veras ;) aunke yo sufriria todas las desgracias por aber estado en su pellejo esa maravillosa noxe... xD

**GLIZ**: jejeje m alegro d k t gustase!! Espero k tambien t guste este!! Si sirius es monisimo.. aunke en este xap no tiene muxo protagonismo... pro trankila... k en el proximo saldrá mas... a k descripción t referias?? A la dl primer xap?? O.o Weno sigue leyendo y ya me diras k t parece!! Besitos!!

**HiEdRiTa: **Que monada de nombre que te as puesto!! xD me gusta muxo!! jeje.. me alegro d k te rias.. yo nunca estoy segura d si ace risa o no.. xD pro weno.. la verdad sk m divierto escribiendo.. jejej.. si pobrecita.. sufrio al contestar esas preguntas.. estos marauders son unos malvados... xD aunke en parte es verdad k tuvo suerte d besarse cn esos tres.. xD es una xica cn suerte!! Yo kiero ser ella!! En fin ya nos escribiremos, adew!! Besos wapa!!

**Sandra**: Jejej.. me alegro d k te guste!! Aki lo tienes!! Espero k t diviertas, yo m divierto escribiéndolo pero musas veces no m gusta el resultado.. cm en este xap.. pro la verdad sk ara lo e leido un para d veces i ya no encuentro k este tan mal... xD weno a ver si la proxima vez m escribes un review mas largo mujer!! Aunk cn k m dejes uno ya m doi x satisfexa... jeje... sk la intención es lo k cuenta.. noi ai k exigir tanto!! XD (¿ves k m critico a m misma? Deberían mandarme a un manicomio...)

**elenita potter** Jje pos no m acabó d gustar el xap pasado no se por que..i este tmpoco m convence dl todo.. aunk ya m va gustando mas!! T gustaron los dibujos?? M alegro!! Eres la unica k ha ido a verlos.. creo k en realidad ese es el problema dl club d feministas.. k casi nadie se lee lo k escribo despues... dbe ser eso pk sino yo no m lo explico... xD a mi la verdad sk m da igual.. mientras lo lea alguien ya m va bien!! A mi sk m encanta leerlos.. siempre suelen poner cosas interesantes los escritores... pos yo tmbien empece el colegio i ya stoi deseando k llegue el verano.. odio el colegio!! Kien fue el maldito k lo invento?? Yo sk llego a casa i apenas tngo tiempo pa nada.. mnos mal k ahora an cambiao un pokito mi orario... xD (aunke no se k ago contandote esto) jajaj no t preocupes... entiendo ese review si proiene d alguien k tiene k ir al colegio i encima le controlan las oras dl ordenador.. T MANDO APOYO DESDE MALLORCA!! T lo mereces, es una causa justa... snif... Es normal parecerse a un familiar.. a mi m dicen k me parezco a mi tia... i creeme mi tia no era mui buen ejemplo a seguir... xD aunke tu abuela... weno.. yo a mi abuela la admiro un monton.. ya m gustaria parecerme a ella.. es la mjor, es mui fuerte!! (i t preguntaras k t importa esto...) no somos mui diferentes tu y yo.. tu siempre m cuentas un poco tu vida, y yo siempre t cuento un poco la mia... sk cuando empiezo a escribir s m van las manos.. xD i ademas tngo a mi abuela x las nubes... en fin.. ya me diras k tal ste xap... Besos!!

**PadmaPatilNaberrie **Wola!! Ya.. todas estamos envisiosas d lily... musas venderíamos a nuestra abuela por ser ella... xD yo no!! Si no lee la contestación d arriba!! XD jeje.. weno m alegro d k t aya gustao el xap pasao.. esk estaba desanimada cn ese... cn este al principio lo estaba pro m lo e leido un par d veces i ya no lo estoi tanto... xD en fin.. intentare escribir en clase.. aunke ai oras k de no puedo i m estoi muriendo x pillar el ordiandor i escribir asta cansarme.. pro luego, cuando llego a casa ya se me ha ido la inspiración.. k rollo!!

**Ginny-Shelena: **Mierda!! Me toca contestarte review i no me apetece nada!! Jeje mi ermana t obligo?? Ai k ver vaya poder d convencimiento k tiene.. .xD jejej esta vez fuiste la ultima en dejarme review... estas perdiendo facultades xica guay!! Aunke la verdad, a mi m da igual si eres la primera o la 1534368mil, mientras m lo dejes yo ya stoi contenta.. aunke bien a punto estuviste d no dejármelo... malvada!! Si no fuese por mi ermana no se si lo ubieras exo... ¬¬ super-malvada!!! Ese es tu nombre!! Jejeje mas te gustaria ser lily cuando le besa sirius.. a mi m ubiera gustao serla toda la noxe... esk esa noxe no tiene desperdicio.. xD jeje weno pos si no m kieres dar el msn d marylen no m lo des... aunk últimamente apenas ablamos :( jo... sk desde k e empezao batxiller es una mierda... es mui difícil i encima m dan un monton d deberes pa hacer... putos profesores!! Los odio a todos!! Pro weno... k le vamos a acer.. ya encontrare un ratito pa hablar cn mi xica guay!! Saps k?? Oi e descubierto cm se llamaba la puta, pro luego se ma olvidao... Sk es una puta seguro k lo a exo aposta!! Pro da igual.. lo descubrire, la hundire y le robare el novio!! Muajajajajaja!! Weno en realidad no creo.. pobre si parece wena tia i todo.. aunke esros sentimientos d compasión desaparecen cuando los veo liandose... La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, etc!!! T dedique igualmente el xap!! Aunke os lo dedicase a las dos, asi k t aguantas!!! Pos si!! Tnia peces!! Yo no los keria.. m los regalo una tia x mi cumpleaños.. vaya un regalo.. pro weno..al final san muerto.. aunk la verdad sk duraron muxo... pk yo no solia darles d comer.. s m olvidaba... no se.. alguien les daria x mi.. xD pobres.. se murieron d maneras mui feas.. pro weno m gustaba muxo mirar cm nadaban...saber d makillaje t convierte en una divina.. pro ser lista, saber d makillaje i encima ser wapa t convierte en la reina dl baile!!! XD i yo no pienso partir la corona cm otras!! Jaja.. a mi m ubiera encantao ver esa peli cntigo... sk era perfecta pa nosotras... cn lo k nos gusta reirnos d esas cosa... xD pro weno.. t la piyas pirata.. i la dejas por ai k se pudra enterrada asta k yo vnga por tu casa i la vemos.. jejej... a esa pelirroja la tngo fixada.. k m cae mas mal k una patada en la barriga... esa era la d tu a londres i yo a california... i siempre la e odiado.. i encima ara es la actriz d moda o no se k coño!! Gr. La odio la odio la odio la odio etc!!! XD weno.. ya ablaremos!! Besos, besitos y besotes o.O d tu xica mas guay!!


	8. Peleados otra vez

**CAPÍTULO 8: PELEADOS OTRA VEZ**

-Bien, bien, bien... ¡Estamos en la segunda reunión extra de los merodeadores! Para tratar de otro asunto urgente... Bueno, en realidad es el mismo asunto que la otra reunión.- Esta vez, en vez de una reunión militar, imitaban a una reunión de los peces gordos del gobierno. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de una mesa, con muchos papeles y fotos, que en realidad eran datos para un trabajo sobre "la influencia de los vampiros entre la sociedad burguesa de magos de la edad media"... El caso, es que esos papeles no tenían nada que ver con la improvisada reunión.

-Vamos a ver, el asunto urgente de la reunión anterior era que Lily suponía una amenaza para nosotros.- Recordó Remus.- Pero, ahora, no creo que sea un peligro para nosotros. Si es muy buena chica. Y está demostrado que la podemos controlar fácilmente.-

-Ahí te equivocas mi querido Moony.- Intervino James.- Primero, a Lily no es fácil controlarla. Porque tiene unos cambios de humor muy raros. Hay veces que se vuelve sumisa, y, cuando crees que la tienes, se rebela y no se puede hacer nada para domarla.-

-Y, segundo.- Prosiguió Sirius.- Hoy, "sin querer", hemos oído a unos tíos que estaban diciendo que estamos perdiendo facultades. Porque andábamos diciendo que Evans se iba a enterar. Y, al final, no solo no le hemos hecho nada, sino que le dejamos que nos conteste como quiere y, para colmo, nos hemos vuelto sus "amiguitos".- Los merodeadores se miraron nerviosos, que la gente pensara eso haría bajar influencia en el colegio.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugerís?-

-Yo propongo que regresemos al plan de antes, pero con unas modificaciones.-Dijo James.-En vez de convencerla para que renuncie a ser prefecta, debemos hacer que le quiten el cargo. Así no tendrá poder alguno sobre nosotros, no nos podrá hacer nada y, encima, quedaremos como unos dioses delante de los demás.-

-Sí, será lo mejor...- Empezó a recapacitar Remus. Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo de ser un dios.

-Y así, de paso, podemos vengarnos de su novio.- Dejó caer James, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ah no, en eso si que no pienso tomar parte.-

-No, Prongs. Si intentamos vengarnos de Lily vamos a tener que culparla a ella de las bromas. Y si le hacemos algo a Andrews se va a notar perfectamente quien ha sido.- El buscador se encogió de hombros resignado.

-De acuerdo, ya lo haré yo solo...- Exclamó con voz desilusionada, por si alguno se arrepentía y se prestaba a echarle una mano. Evidentemente, nadie lo hizo.

-¡Un momento! Si culpamos a Evans de las bromas...¡No sabrán que hemos sido nosotros en realidad! Y, entonces toda la fama se la quedará ella, y seguirán pensando que no valemos nada ya...- Exclamó Peter como si hubiera descubierto América... Los demás se miraron exasperados. Se suponía que esa parte quedaba entendida sin necesidad de explicación. Pero claro, habían olvidado el coeficiente intelectual de la rata...

-No Peter...- Empezó a exponer Remus, despacio, como si se lo explicase a un niño de cuatro años.- Porque todo el mundo sabrá que en realidad somos nosotros, excepto los profesores, que la pillarán con las manos en la masa...-

-Oh... Ya entiendo...- Dijo la rata, concentrándose por entenderlo. Ya que, en realidad, no había comprendido ni una palabra.

-¿Sabéis? En realidad, podemos intentar culparla de las bromas que hagamos y, a la vez, podemos espiarla para ver si sacamos algo con lo que poder chantajearle.-

-¡Buena idea! Bueno, pues conclusión: Volvemos al antiguo plan de molestar a Lily, consiguiendo que alguien la expulse o que ella misma renuncie. ¿ok?-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-De verdad, Ashton. No se por que lo hice. Es que él es muy guapo, y yo que se... Me debió dar un calentón o algo, y ya está. Y con los otros dos, no quería, pero igualmente me besaron.- Le explicó la pelirroja mientras iban caminado por un pasillo solitario.

-Mmmm... Esos me dan más igual. Se han enrollado con casi todo el colegio. Les debe dar igual que seas tú. Con que sea alguien con un par de tetas ya les va bien...- Reflexionó el rubio.- Pero, Lupin es distinto. No se, no es de los que se lían con alguien, y "si te he visto, no me acuerdo". Si te besó es que le debes gustar.-

-No creo...- Pero la chica se calló un momento y recapacitó.- Buena la verdad es que, me dijo que tal vez funcionaríamos como pareja.-

-¿Ves? Esta claro que le gustas.-

-Pero, también me dijo que a veces tenemos que darnos caprichos. ¿Me estaba diciendo que soy un capricho?- Preguntó mirando al rubio.

-Mmm... Pues ahora no se. Si te dijo eso, tal vez es que no le gustas tanto...-

-También me dijo que entre nosotros dos hay atracción.-

-Umm... Pues no se que decirte. Lo mejor será que hables directamente con él.-

-Si, hombre. Para que luego estén por ahí los idiotas de sus amigos y estén todo el año burlándose de mí porque me gusta Lupin.-

-Mujer, ya han tienen suficientes razones para pensar eso. Si todavía no lo piensan, no creo que lo piensen nunca.-

-¿Qué razones?-

-A ver... Déjame pensar...Tal vez que le eligiese a él para dormir el día de Nochebuena, que le piropees tanto, que justamente sea él el que te ofreciese la tregua, que dieses ayer ese discurso sobre lo maravilloso que es... No es que haya demasiadas razones, ¿no?- Ironizó el rubio, mirándola divertido.

-Vale, vale... Ya lo capto... Pero no es verdad que me guste. Solo le encuentro guapo.- Dijo sin demasiada convicción.

-Bueno, entonces ves a hablar con él, lo aclaras todo, y punto. No habrá porque preocuparse más de este tema...- Lily suspiró aliviada.- Pero, ahora nos queda el tema de que se supone que tu y yo estamos saliendo...-

-Ya, pero no es verdad que seamos novios. Así que técnicamente no te he sido infiel...-

-Ya, pero eso ellos no lo saben... Así que si se lo cuentan entre ellos, te van a llamar de todo. Y créeme, acabará sabiéndolo todo el mundo...-

-Bueno, creo que Lupin no se lo ha contado a los demás. Porque ayer no me dijeron nada. Y, si ha tenido todas las navidades para contárselo, no lo hará ahora.-

-Sí, pero, igualmente será mejor que también le menciones el tema.- Cuando Lily iba a abrir la boca para responder, rápidamente la cerró.

-Ashton, ¿oyes eso?- El chico agudizó el oído y lo escuchó. Eran como unos sollozos, pero eran muy débiles.

-Creo que viene de allí.- Se dirigieron hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Allí había una ventana que daba a una terraza donde residían unas gárgolas en forma de cerdo con alas. Los dos se asomaron, al oír que los llantos provenían de allí. Al lado de uno de esos cerdos, había una chica teñida de rubio apoyada sobre sus rodillas que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Scarlett?- La chica pegó un brinco y les miró nerviosa porque la hubieran descubierto. Su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Lily era un poco más amiga de ella que Ashton, aunque en principio iban al mismo curso y ella también era Griffindor. Pero al ser chicas se entendían mejor.

-Oh, nada.- Dijo la chica, secándose apresuradamente las lágrimas.- Solo, que me he peleado con mis amigas. Pero no es nada de importancia.-

-Si fuese algo sin importancia no estarías llorando así.- Nuevas lagrimas brotaron por los ojos de la chica. Intentó reprimirlas , pero no pudo.

-Lo siento Lily. No te lo puedo contar...Si lo hago me matan.- La pelirroja miró a Ashton preocupada, el chico le devolvió la mirada. El grupo de amigas de Scarlett, últimamente estaban muy raras. En los primeros años de su estancia en Hogwarts habían hecho buenas migas con ellas. Pero con la llegada de la adolescencia las chicas estaban cambiando mucho. Y, aunque se seguían llevando bien, ya no disfrutaban mucho de su compañía.

-Bueno, no te voy a forzar a contármelo... Pero, siendo tus amigas no deberían hacerte llorar así.-

-Solo ha sido una discusión tonta... Seguro que mañana ya estaremos como siempre. No pasa nada, de verdad...- La chica se levantó y se dispuso a irse.- Pero gracias por preocuparos... Ojalá hubiera más gente como vosotros.- Dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Debe haber sido una discusión bastante fuerte.-

-Mmm... No se, piensa que a Scarlett es fácil hacerla llorar.- Lily asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencida...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Lupin!- El chico se giró para ver quien le llamaba.

-Ah, hola Jacki.-

-¿Vas hacia la clase de Runas antiguas?-

-Sí, me encanta esa clase.-

-Yo la odio, no me entero de nada.- Remus sonrió.

-Es cuestión de practica.-

-Créeme, llevo cuatro años practicando y hasta ahora no he conseguido nada...- Dijo la morena, resignada.

- Pues despúntate si no te gusta.-

-Ya lo intenté, pero no me dejaron.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque como mínimo se tienen que hacer tres optativas. Y yo me apunte a lo justo, y ya no me dejan matricularme en otra. Así que tengo que hacerla obligatoriamente.-

-Pobrecita...- Se compadeció el licántropo.

-Esta asignatura es la que más odio. Porque como saco malas notas, me baja la media...- La ira reflejada en su rostro.

-Mmm... Pues si quieres yo te ayudo a estudiar. Todavía estás a tiempo de recuperarla.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro mujer. Además así pasas un rato con tu merodeador favorito.-

-Bueno, no estaría mal que me lo enseñases.- Recapacitó la morena. Sin hacer caso de la última frase.- Además esa mujer explica fatal, no me entero de nada...- Dijo, refiriéndose a la profesora, mientras se sentaba en un pupitre contiguo al del chico.

-De acuerdo entonces. A mi no me vendrá mal repasar. ¿Te va bien esta tarde?-

-Sí, pero... ¿Donde y a que hora?-

-En la biblioteca a las siete.- La chica afirmó con la cabeza. No les dio tiempo a hablar de nada más, porque la profesora entró para dar la clase.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Hola preciosa...- Dijo Sirius apareciendo detrás de una esquina, como si hubiese estado esperándola.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo con brusquedad la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, que no te voy a morder.- El chico se calló un momento para reflexionar.- Bueno, tal vez te mordería si estuviéramos en la cama...- Dijo con un tono sugerente.

-Ahora en serio, ¿qué quieres?- Dijo ella sin hacer caso, sino le daría un ataque de feminismo.

-Pues veras... He decidido que como ahora estamos de rollo...-

-¡Tu y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación!- Le cortó ella.

-Sabía que dirías eso...- Dijo exhibiendo en su cara una sonrisa entre picarona y divertida.- En realidad me refería a que ahora estamos de buen rollo. Ya sabes... De tregua...- Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente. Lo que hizo que Lily se enfureciera. Al animago le encantaba jugar con ella. Pero ella odiaba que la manipulara de esa manera.

-Bueno, ¿me quieres decir de una puñetera vez que quieres?- Gruñó.

-Tranquila mujer... Ni que tuvieras mucha prisa...-

-Pues si la tengo, así que adiós.- Interrumpió antes de que volviese al juego de: "A ver cuanto aguanta Lily".

-¡No espera!- Dijo cogiéndole el brazo.- Ya te lo digo... Mira, resulta que mañana hay partido, como ya sabrás.-

-Sí, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, ¿no?-

-Exacto. Pues como yo soy el comentarista, he pensado que tal vez te gustaría venirte como invitada, y que se venga también Jacki.-

-¿Venir a donde?-

-A comentar...- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Es que hay que explicártelo todo Lily, ya te pareces a Peter.-

-No oses compararme con él.- Amenazó ella muy ofendida.

-Esta bien, lo siento...- Por su tono estaba claro que no lo sentía.- Bueno, el caso es que si aceptáis las dos, seríamos: Jacki, Remus, tú y yo.-

-Mmmm... De acuerdo me lo pensaré.-

-Si no aceptáis buscaré a otras personas. Por eso, me tienes que avisar hoy de lo que decidáis...¿ok?-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Comentar un partido?-

-Sí, con Remus y Sirius.-

-Mmm... La verdad es que si me apetece... Pero no se, Lils... No se nada de Quidditch, y ponerme allí, delante de todo el mundo, a hacer el ridículo... Pues como que no es lo mío...-

-Oh, no importa que no sepáis nada de Quidditch.- Intervino Ashton.- Black se ha traído a miles de invitados, y casi ninguno sabía nada de Quidditch, o si lo sabían no les dejaba comentar. Solo los usa para preguntarles cosas y entretener un poco... No os hablará demasiado de Quidditch.-

-Anda, no me acordaba que fueses del equipo Ashton.-

-Pues no será porque no te he dicho de veces que me iba a los entrenamientos...-

-Ya, pero como este año todavía no te he visto en ningún partido...-

-Sí, bueno, eso es porque Potter me había sancionado todo el primer trimestre.-

-Seguro que fue porque no quería que le robarás protagonismo.- Dijo Lily con rabia.

-No, en realidad fue porque le tire una bludger a la cara.- Las chicas le miraron, entre sorprendidas y orgullosas.- No, fue sin querer... Ojalá me hubiera atrevido de verdad...-

-Sí, ojalá...- Los tres se quedaron unos minutos callados imaginándose a James con la magullada. Cosa que ya habían visto, por las múltiples peleas a las que se sometía el buscador.

-Pues así es como vas a estar tú dentro de poco, Ashtoncito...-

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo él, mirando a quien le había hablado. Era una chica pequeña, tal vez de tercero... Era bajita, estaba maquillada como una mona y de peinado llevaba unos moños parecidos a los de la reina Amidala en Stars Wars.

-Oh, perdón, no he podido evitar oír vuestra conversación. Es que Ashton, cariño, te tengo que decir una cosa. Que no va a ser nada fácil para ti...- Los tres amigos se miraron extrañados. Que una enana, con esas pintas y hablándote con esas confianzas te tenga que decir algo importante... Para ser claros, antes creerían que Snape y Potter eran amantes secretos...-Veréis... Resulta que yo soy la mejor amiga de la hermana del novio de la prima de la mejor amiga de Regina George...-

-¿Y quien es Regina?- Preguntó Jacki.

-Es la otra golpeadora.-

-Bueno, el caso...- Dijo la chica de los moños raros, mirando a Lily como si la fuera a fusilar.-...es que mi mejor amiga me ha dicho, que su hermana le ha dicho, que su novio le ha dicho...-

-Ves al grano, por favor.- Dijo Jacki empezando a marearse.

-Sí, perdón. Pues resulta que James a sobornado a Regina para que te tire una bludger en el momento que te despistes...-

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Te lo juro!-

-Oh... ¡Jamás pensé que Potter fuera tan rastrero!- Gritó Lily furiosa.

-A saber como ha sobornado a Regina...- Gritó aún más furiosa Jacki. Que sabía perfectamente como Regina perdía el culo por Potter y como Potter solía satisfacer a las chicas...

-Bueno, creí que querrías saberlo...- Dijo en tono empalagoso la chica, mientras se enroscaba seductoramente un mechón suelto de sus moños. Debía ser una de las admiradoras de Ashton.

-¡Oh, sí! Gracias, mañana estaré atento en el partido... Hasta luego.- Dijo llevándose a sus dos amigas del brazo y dejando a la chica con las ganas.

-Se va a enterar ese Potter de quien soy yo...- Pudieron oírle murmurar mientras las empujaba escaleras arriba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Y llegó el día del partido. Las chicas estaban preocupadas, porque, después de haber descargado su ira a base de insultos contra Potter a base de insultos, Ashton se había ido a la cama bien furioso.

-¿Has visto a Ashton?- Dijo Lily, buscándole entre la multitud de gente que había en el comedor.

-No...- Respondió Jacki.- Antes he ido a buscarle a su habitación, pero no estaba. Me han dicho que se había ido directamente al estadio.- Las chicas se miraron preocupadas. Si había algo que caracterizaba al rubio en un partido, era su parsimonia para desayunar. Sabiendo perfectamente que eso ponía a James de los nervios. Solía llegar al último minuto, saltándose los discursos de James y poniéndolo de los nervios por si no llegara. En fin, como se podía comprobar, la política de Ashton era poner muy nervioso a James antes de los partidos.

-¡Hola nenas!- Saludo alguien detrás de ellas.-¿Preparadas para el partido?-

-Si...- Contestaron ellas. Al contrario que Sirius, su frase carecía de entusiasmo.

-Uff... Vaya comentaristas que me he buscado...- Se lamentó.

-¡Vamos a ser las mejores comentaristas que hayas tenido en la vida!- Se picó Lily, dejándose enredar de nuevo por los juegos de Sirius.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Regina... Yo pensaba que éramos amigos... ¿Cómo puedes ser una chica tan mala?-

-Lo siento Ashton... Es que Potter está demasiado bueno como para decirle que no...- Contestaba ella, limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo de seda sacado de su carísimo bolso.- Pero te juro que no te haré nada... Ya he aprendido la lección... No volveré a traicionar a mis amigos por un chico, aunque este buenísimo, haya estado toda la vida detrás de él y me haya ofrecido sexo descontrolado durante una noche entera...- Afirmó, incitándose a si misma a volver a hacerlo, mientras lo iba diciendo.

-Por favor, no hace falta que me cuentes tantos detalles...- Dijo el rubio con una mueca de asco. Imaginarse a su peor enemigo desnudo no era lo que más le agradase en el mundo.- Bueno, entonces no harás lo que te ha dicho Potter, ¿ok? Tu concéntrate en ganar el partido.-

-Claro que sí, Ashtoncito...- Confirmó, acercándose lentamente hacia el chico poniendo morritos.

"El que algo quiere algo le cuesta..."-Pensó el chico. Sabiendo que tenía que besar a la chica si quería que le hiciera caso... Y no le apetecía nada, pues Regina, que era una de esas chicas que usaban mucho maquillaje y mucho relleno, pero que recién levantadas no había quien pudiera mirarlas sin apartar la cara, le parecía tan atractiva como Pettigrew bailando en tanga...

Se acercó a la chica, y, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, alguien abrió la puerta. Ashton se apartó de un salto antes de que pudieran verle. Aunque la actitud le delataba.

-Andrews, Regina... ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan solos?- Preguntó James suspicazmente.

-Esperar a que lleguéis los demás, ¿qué va a ser?- Disimuló el chico nervioso. Si alguien se pregunta que hacía Regina de mientras... Pues se estaba montando una película sobre que se estaban peleando por ella, y que estaba dividida al no saber a quien elegir.

-Y, para eso... ¿tenéis que estar tan juntitos?-

-Somos amigos, es normal que nos acerquemos, ¿qué quieres? ¿qué estemos a tres metros de distancia? Si quieres pido una orden de alejamiento.- Contestó rápidamente. James no dijo nada más, porque comenzó a entrar el resto del equipo, pero le dedicó una mirada de "esto te va a pasar factura..."

-Bueno, pues... Si a nadie le molesta demasiado...- Inquirió James, mirando acusadoramente a Ashton y Regina.- Empecemos con la estrategia.-

-Uff... El discurso...-Murmuró una cazadora del equipo acomodándose.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de la segunda temporada de Hogwarts en el que jugarán Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw! ¡Soy Sirius Black, el comentarista más guapo y carismático que Hogwarts ha tenido y tendrá nunca!-

-Por favor, ¿es que no tienes abuela?-

-¡Eh! ¡Que no solo lo digo yo! He realizado una encuesta para votar a los 20 chicos más guapos del colegio y he quedado en primer puesto. Miradlo si no os lo creéis.- Dijo poniendo la lista en sus caras. Las chicas se la arrancaron incrédulas.

-Anda, pero si es verdad...-

-Bueno, como habreis comprobado, hoy he traido unos invitados. Aquí a mi lado está Remus Lupin, un buen amigo mío, experto en técnicas de Quidditch y el nº 8 en la lista de los 20 más guapos.-

-Es increíble...- Murmuró el aludido, entre avergonzado de las ideas de su amigo y halagado de que le encontraran tan guapo.- ¿A que viene la lista esta?-

-Pues veras... ¿Te acuerdas cuando estas dos dijeron que te preferían mil veces a ti que a mi?-

-Si, claro que si...- Solo con esa frase, el licántropo había deducido a que venía la dichosa encuesta.

-Pues como me extrañó mucho, porque hasta ahora ninguna chica había preferido a alguien antes que a mí, decidí hacer una encuesta para comprobar si habían más chicas que pensaban eso...- En las gradas todo el mundo estaba callado para escuchar bien la conversación que se transmitía perfectamente gracias al micrófono.

-Aja... Así que eso era lo que tramabas...-

-¡Pues sí! Además esta lista va muy bien para ver nuestras posibilidades con alguna tía... Yo ya está visto que no tengo problema... ¡Os quiero chicas!- Todas las chicas de las gradas le vitorearon.-

-¡Anda, cállate ya! Antes de que empiece otro debate sobre porque Remus es mucho mejor que tú.- Amenazó Lily.

-¿Y que me importa a mí eso?-

-Pues que mi lógica es aplastante. Y, si lo digo aquí, delante de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, los puestos en esa lista van a cambiar radicalmente.- Sirius sonrió amenazante...

-Como podéis ver, también ha venido la gruñona Lily Evans. Fiel a sus principios, antipática, estrecha... Vamos, una prefecta en toda regla... Es la nº 17 en la lista de las 20 chicas más guapas.-

-Ah, ¿pero también hay una de chicas?- Preguntó Remus sorprendido.

-¡Pues claro!- Estaba muy satisfecho con estas listas, se le veía en la cara.- Tú también estas en esta lista, eres la nº 9.-

-Oh, que bien...-

-Esta es Jacki Bristow.- Comentó, dirigiéndose al público.- Muy guapa y sin novio. Corren rumores de que es lesbiana...- El animago recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de la aludida, que también le arrancó el micro de las manos.

-¡Declaro aquí, sinceramente, que no soy lesbiana! ¡Soy completamente heterosexual! Y si no tengo novio es porque todavía no he conocido ha ningún chico en Hogwarts que valga la pena.- Los chicos de las gradas le abuchearon, las chicas le vitorearon.

-Hemos venido aquí a comentar, no a declarar...-Le riñó Sirius, recuperando el micro.- Bueno, como todos los comentaristas somos Gryffindors estaríamos en un grave caso de favoritismo...- Dijo utilizando un tono dramático.- Así que he decidido que vosotras dos defenderéis a Ravenclaw y nosotros a los nuestros.-

-¿Y porque no al revés?-

-Porque nosotros somos más guapos. ¡Lo dicen las listas!- Añadió al ver que le iban a replicar.- Y además aquí el que manda soy yo.- Su "lógica aplastante" fue suficiente para que las chicas no supieran que contestar. Se tendrían que conformar esta vez...

-Madre mía... Hay que ver, que respondonas que sois...-

-¡Pero si no hemos dicho nada!-

-¿Ves? Ya estás...- En su cara se dibujaba una sonrisita maliciosa, estaba buscando que una se picara.

-¡Volviendo al tema anterior!- Intervino Remus antes de que pasara algo.- Si una de vosotras fuese la única mujer del planeta y en vuestras manos estuviese la noble misión de hacer que la raza humana siga siendo bella... ¿Qué chico de Hogwarts elegiríais que fuese suficientemente guapo para llevar a cabo dicha misión?- Esa estúpida cuestión la había sacado directamente de las técnicas de ligar de James y Sirius. Pues no era una pregunta muy típica del licántropo.

-Yo elegiría a mi novio Ashton, por supuesto.- Respondió Lily, saliendo del apuro fácil y rápidamente.

-Bah... Que respuesta más típica.- Dijo Sirius con cierto tono de desdén.- ¿Y tu Jacqueline?- Preguntó muy divertido al ver a la morena tan nerviosa. Declarar quien te gusta delante de todo el colegio no era algo que le diese igual... Luego se lo estarían recordando todo el curso...

-¡Anda mirad! Ya salen los jugadores.- Chilló Lily, salvando a su amiga del apuro.

-Oh, mierda.- Sirius se incorporó rápidamente, pues le habían pillado desprevenido.- Veamos, ¡aquí esta el equipo de Gryffindor! ¡Encabezado por James Potter: capitán, buscador, jugador estrella de la pasada temporada y nº 6 en la lista!- Chillidos histéricos por parte de las chicas de las gradas.- ¡Le sigue Travis Fimmel. Guardián desde hace tres años, nombrado el segundo chico más guapo de Howarts! ¡Después de mi!- Se sorprendió.- Según se dice ha firmado un contrato con la importante firma de ropa interior Merlín Klein...¡Sigue tú Moony!-

-Como golpeadores tenemos a Ashton Andrews, novio de Lily y nº 5 en la lista,- Nadie lo oyó, pero James se puso a berrear insultos porque Ashton estaba un numero delante suyo en la lista...- y nuestra rubia más explosiva y escotada de todo Gryffindor. Aunque a pesar de eso, no está en la lista..- La aludida tiraba besos hacia la gente de las gradas, sin oir lo que decían de ella. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, Remus se sabía todo estos datos porque Sirius se tenía apuntadas las presentaciones en una hoja.

-¡Y por último y no menos importante!- Gritaron los dos amigos a coro.- ¡Los cazadores!-

-Ewan Mcgregor, que juega tan bien como canta, o mejor. Y ya es decir... ¡Porque canta de lujo! ¡Es el nº 11 de la lista!- Gritó Sirius.

-¡Haciendo honor a nuestra casa con su apellido, tenemos a Melannie Griffith! Otra rubia más para el equipo.- Indicó Remus.

-¡Y nuestra chica más salvaje, Buffy Summers! ¡Os aseguro que es una fiera en la cama!- La chica le miró aprensivamente. No parecía gustarle mucho que hablaran de sus relaciones sexuales en público.- ¡Uy, Buffy! ¡Por los pelos! ¡Tu eres justo la nº 20!-

-Ahora os toca a vosotras presentar a los Ravenclaws.- Indicó Remus a las chicas, sin que se oyera en el micro. Las chicas tragaron saliva... Se trabarían.- Tomad las chuletas.- Añadió pasándole los apuntes de Sirius. Eso estaba mejor...

-¡Y ahora el equipo de Ravenclaw!- Comenzó Lily.- ¡ Lo encabeza Rory Gilmore, capitana y golpeadora! Nº 5 en la lista...- Añadió con menos entusiasmo.- Se dice que se quiere cambiar a un colegio de elite... ¡Oh! Eso no lo sabía... ¡¿De verdad Rory?!- La capitana asintió desde la lejanía.

-La otra golpeadora es Alicia Keys, que es muy ambigua. Porque bien suave que toca el piano, pero le da a las bludgers muy pero que muy fuerte... Es la nº 15.-

- ¡La buscadora de este equipo es, ni más ni menos que, Halle Berry! Una de las mejores de todo Hogwarts por unos reflejos felinos indescriptibles. ¡Además es la nº 2 de la lista!-

-Mmm.. Esta chica me encanta.- Interrumpió Sirius.- Pásate esta noche por mi habitación gatita.- La morena le respondió con un gesto no muy educado del dedo. Todo el mundo se rió.

-Por eso me gustan las chicas de Ravenclaw.- Comentó Lily.- Son guapas y, encima, tienen cerebro.- Las chicas de Ravenclaw le vitorearon.

-Sí, no se parecen nada a ti.- Se picó el animago.

-¡Bueno, como guardiana tienen a Anastacia...!- Continuó Jacki.- ¡Oye, se ha borrado el apellido! Bueno da igual... Famosa por llevar siempre gafas de sol a todos los lados. ¿Qué secreto esconderá tras ellas?-

-Y las cazadoras son: Sophia Coppola, una chica muy artística e inteligente, ahora mismo la he perdido entre el transito de las escobas.-

-Wynona Ryder, que esta hecha ya toda una mujercita.- Dijo al ver el estirón que había pegado últimamente esa chica.

-Y por último la preciosa Liv Tyler, nº 4 de la lista de las más guapas. Se dice que esta chica desciende de los elfos.-

-Oye, ¿os habéis fijado que en Ravenclaw solo hay chicas?- Observó Remus.

-Sí, porque Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes.- Contestó Jacki. Los Ravs de las gradas la aclamaron.

-Bueno, concluidas las presentaciones... Demos paso al partido.-

-El árbitro es la srta. Hooch, como siempre.-

La mujer de pelo cano, dio un silbido con su silbato de plata.

Las quince escobas se elevaron.

-Tiran la pelota, y... ¡Mcgregor la atrapa! Se la pasa a Summers, que se la pasa a Griffith.. ¡Oh, Tyler intercepta! Vuela como un aguila hacia los postes...y... uyyy... Fimmel la ha atrapado. Oye Jacki... ¿No te gustaría este tío para salvar la humanidad? No te quejarás, que es el segundo más guapo de Hogwarts.-

-Bueno, yo....-

-¡Un momento! ¡¡Prongs ha sido golpeado por una bludger!!- Gritó enfadado.- ¡¿Quién ha sido?!-

-¡¿Andrews?!- Exclamó Remus al ver al chico que todavía estaba en posición de acabar de lanzarla.

-¿Pero eres idiota, Andrews? ¡Lánzalas a los del equipo contrario! Se nota que has estado tiempo sin jugar...-

-Déjale, ha sido sin querer, ¿verdad Ashton?- El rubio asintió a distancia, con cara inocentona.

-Bueno, vale... James esta bien así que no pasa nada. Sigamos con el partido... En estos momentos Coppola tiene la quaffle. Le es arrebatada por Summers, pero Gilmore le lanza una bludger. Gryffindor la recupera, va havia los postes.......y..... ¡GOOOOL! ¡10-0!- Todas las gradas de Gryffindor prorrumpieron en gritos de alegría.

-¡Ey, un momento!- Interrumpió Remus.- ¿Qué hace Andrews?- El rubio alcanzó otra bludger y volvió a lanzarla hacia James. Pero este al oir el cometario de Remus tuvo tiempo para esquivarla.

-¿¡Pero que coño haces?!- Le gritó el buscador.

-¡Pues lo que tú querías hacerme, imbecil! ¡Ya me he enterado de tus planes de grandeza!- Dijo mientras iba bajando al césped. Todo el estadio se sumió en silencio para ver si podían escuchar la conversación.

-¡Mira tío! Yo lo hago por tu bien... Vales tanto como jugador, como persona.-

-Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de ti. Si quieres echarme dímelo a la cara y por buenas razones. Pero no uses a alguien a mis espaldas. Eso es de rastreros.-

-¡¿Rastrero yo?!- Dijo bajando al césped, al igual que el rubio. Poniéndose los dos cara a cara.- Mira chaval, ya te gustaría ser como yo...-

-sí claro, será eso... Yo quiero ser como tú. Yo que tengo una novia, a la que tú no paras de acosar últimamente... Yo que me voy de viaje e inmediatamente tú haces lo mismo.. Yo que...-

-¡Bueno vale! Esto solo hay un modo de arreglarlo.-

-De acuerdo... Tú lo has querido.- El chico se arremangó la túnica y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le pegó un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula. Tan fuerte que lo dejo en el suelo. El buscador se levantó y fue a devolvérsela.

Así que todos en las gradas comenzaron a animarles. Sirius, en vez de comentar el partido, estaba comentando la pelea. Tan absortos les tenía que no se dieron cuenta de que la buscadora de Ravenclaw había atrapado la snitch...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El lunes siguiente al partido la noticia había corrido como la pólvora. Ashton y James habían sido suspendidos del Quidditch durante el resto del año. No se habían hecho lesiones graves. Pero según los profesores, ese no era un comportamiento decente en unos chicos que iban a sexto curso.

Gracias a esta pelea, se habían vuelto más populares que nunca. Las chicas iba a encontrarle a los pasillos, aunque solo fuera para suspirar al verles pasar. Esto a James era algo que le encantaba. Pero Ashton no lo soportaba, así que siempre que iba por los pasillos procuraba ir bien agarrado de Lily para que parecieran bien enamorados.

Y, si alguien pensaba que no se podían odiar más de lo que se odiaban antes, estaba bien equivocado. Hasta ahora no había pasado nada. Pero cuando estaban cerca había mucha tensión el ambiente. Pues, lejos de haber aprendido la lección, buscarían cualquier excusa para volver a pegarse. Porque los dos estaban muy cabreados por haber sido expulsados del equipo. Y no tardaría en llegar...

No había ni un alma que estuviese concentrada en las clases. Necesitaban una distracción. Y eso es algo que los merodeadores sabían dar perfectamente.

Gracias al nuevo plan de molestar a Lily, habían vuelto a su anterior política de bombardear a los profesores con bromas. Pero la única diferencia era que esta vez no pasarían semanas de castigo, las pasaría Lily...

Como decía, estaban todos en clase, pensando en lo ocurrido en el partido. Era día de preguntas, así que se lo podían permitir. Bueno, excepto los pobres desafortunados a los que les tocaba salir a la pizarra. Para su mala suerte, Lily fue uno de ellos...

Los merodeadores le habían hecho un encantamiento que hacía que atrajera los metales. Las cosas que estaban formadas, mínimamente, por algún metal, salían disparadas hacia ella sin que después se pudieran despegar. De momento no había volado nada hacia ella. La suerte de estar en Hogwarts es que no habían ni sacapuntas de metal, ni cartapacio con sus respectivas anillas, ni nada parecido...

El problema comenzó cuando Mcgonagall la mandó salir a la pizarra.

-Bien, Evans... Te habrás estudiado la lección, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, profesora.-

-De acuerdo, pues sal a la pizarra, entonces...- Lily le hizo caso, y se dirigió hacia allí. Toda la clase estaba expectante. Los merodeadores se habían encargado de difundir el rumor de que algo le pasaría a Lily en clase de Mcgonagall. Todos estaban impacientes...

Mcgonagall se dirigió hacia Lily, mientras le decía que debía hacer, cuando sucedió:

Al estar a un metro de ella todas sus horquillas salieron disparadas hacia la cara de la pelirroja. La profesora, al estar dándole la espalda, no lo había notado. Así que tocaba una intervención...

-¡Profesora Mcgonagall! No me había fijado que se había cambiado el peinado, está muy guapa.- Le piropeó Sirius.

-No seas ridículo Black, yo no...- Pero no continuó la frase, porque al palparse la cabeza noto que su estirado moño se había desecho.- Pero que demonios...- Esta vez tampoco acabó la frase al girarse y ver a Lily forzando para despegar las orquillas de su cara.

Todos la clase comenzó a hacer amagos de dolor, les debía doler la barriga de aguantarse la risa.

-¡Lily Evans! ¡¡Jamás me hubiera esperado un comportamiento así de ti!!-

-No, profesora. Se confunde. Esto no es cosa mía.-

-No, claro. ¿Y esas orquillas que llevas en la cara? ¿Son un mero complemento? ¿No prefieres llevar anillos?- Bramó todavía muy enfadada.

-No, de verdad que no se que ha pasado...- Dijo débilmente, no sabía que decir para convencerla.

Sirius no pudo aguantar más, y explotó, riendo a carcajadas muy fuertes. Como todos en la clase eran muy borregos, lo imitaron. Automáticamente, después de ver esto, Lily entendió que estaba pasando.

-¡Han sido ellos profesora!- Gritó señalando a los merodeadores.

-Evans...- Le reprimió en un tono más calmado, que, viniendo de Mcgonagall, daba más miedo que si gritara.- Me gustaría creerte, pero esta vez no han podido ser ellos.

-Si, que han podido. Son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.- Sirius y James le guiñaron el ojo descaradamente, significando eso "gracias por la publicidad". Lupin simplemente sonrió algo nervioso, le debía saber mal. Y Peter le miraba con su cara de rata confundida ligeramente ladeada. Parecía que, aunque hubiesen tenido una reunión previa para explicar el plan, no se había enterado de nada.

-Están sentados en la última fila... Como no te hayan hecho un encantamiento "imán"... Y créeme, los conozco, ese no es su estilo.- Los chicos no estallaron a carcajadas porque eso los hubiera delatado, sino en esos momentos estarían por el suelo revolcándose de la risa.- ¡Y ahora por intentar culpar a otros compañeros, vamos a ir a hablar con el director! ¡Se terminó la clase!- Dijo dirigiéndose al resto de los compañeros.

-Pero profesora...- Desesperaba mientras Mcgonagall la arrastraba de la oreja como si se tratase de un niño de parvulitos.

Una vez se fueron, todos pudieron satisfacer sus deseos de reír libremente. Luego hicieron unas cuantas ovaciones a los merodeadores, mientras ellos hacían reverencias. En especial James.

Jacki y Ashton, que también estaban allí. Ni vitorearon, ni rieron...

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Jacki que no sabía si irse para la siguiente clase o si quedarse por si decían algo se interés.

-Pues creedme chicos, todavía no habéis visto nada.- Gritó James, con ansias de nuevas ovaciones.

-¡Vamos a ajustarles las cuentas Jacki!- Y antes de que pudiera responder, el rubio la arrastró hacía los cuatro chicos, que estaban rodeados por un corrillo de gente.

* * *

Wehee!! Aquí estoy yo!! Waw!! **100 reviews**!! Creo que voi a explotar d la emocion!! Os kiero!!

Tal vez alguien pensaba que iba a dejar esta historia, pero no!! Lo que pasa es que he tenido una temporada de "inpiration out" y no podía escribir nada!! Pro ara todo pasó y ya estoy recuperada con un nuevo capítulo!! Pro en fin, siento muchísimo la tardanza!!

Comentarios... No se, me he enamorado de Ashton, tal vez me haga aparecer por ahí y se lo robaré a Lily... juajua!! K se cree k va a tener ella a todos los chicos guapos de este chap, hombre ya... Pues eso, a medida que le voy haciendo me gusta más!! Jacki también, pero como no es hombre... pues o me hago bisexual, o seguirá sin gustarme, y creo que lo más probable es lo segundo.. xD

Que más? Emmm... No se... Jooo, sigo sin inspiración... :´(

Bah, pos paso a los reviews, k sino me voy a tirar una hora aquí, pensando que poner:

**Kire:** Me pones muy contenta con ese review!! Me alegro de que te gustase el pasado chap! De este chap estoi contenta... mas o menos no tengo ninguna queja.. aunque a estao tirao muxo tiempo! Yo tambien odio a Peter, pero a veces es bueno para usarlo de tonto y hacer alguna que otra gracia... yo en otros fics me suelo partir con lo que dicen de ´le.. aunque aquí tampoco le saco mucjo.. lo justo y necesario... en fin! Espero que no te haya importado mucho la tardanza i que hayas disfrutao este chap!

**silmarwen754:** Ai, me sabe mal.. me pediste que actualizara pronto... UU Pubreta.. si ya no te debias acordar d nada.. xD en fin... T gusta Ashton?? Yo pensaba k no le gustaba a nadie... i resulta k l esta gustando a muxa gente... yo por ejemplo estoi enamoradísima de él... por las noxes tengo sueños eróticos con el i todo... o.O uuh k no!! No es pa tanto, pro es un personaje k m encanta... fue mi primer personaje original masculino... le quiero le quiero!! Kiero k se haga real i que se haga mi novio!! Ya se que no deberia enamorarme d un personaje d ficción i mas si m lo e onventado yo... pro k le vamos a hacer.. es lo k siento, jajajaja xD vale vale.. mjor no digo nada mas que luego estas declaraciones pueden ser tomadas en mi contra!! XD k cosas mas tontas k digo...

**Mónika 1:** Hola maria isabel!! TE contestare a tu carta por puntos...

1º: Hola holita hola!!

2º: En este la primera parte también decías que te emocionaste.. pero a lo mejor cuando hayas leído la última parte también te emocionas... Porque esa arfua batalla es muy intensa.. i si no pues te jods... no es broma...si yo en el fondo t kiero..

3º: Jaaaa-jaaaa!! Tienes alzheimer i yo no!! Xinxa ranxa!! Eres una cigala!! O.o (no me preguntes a k viene eso...)(Fan d Andy y Lucas!!)

4º: Pos que sepas que reconozco que un dia Bustamante me gustó, y estoi mui arrpentida! Pro yo al menos lo reconozco i reconozco k necesito un tratamiento.. idioten!!

5º: No solo e tocado al piño!! No.. es aun peor!! O k asco d verdda!! Pos resulta k oi estaba en la puerta i alguien m coje d los costados para apartarme i poder pasar!! I era el piño!! Casi m muero dl asco!! Ices iescs i mas iecs!!

6º: Me alegro d k ya t gusten Ashton i Jacki.. Yo ara los adoro!! Pero sobretodo a Ashton!! Estoi in love con el!! Kiero un novio como el!! Y una amiga como Jacki!

Umm.. yo no creo k fuese buena idea k mi James i el tuyo se conocieran, con lo peleones k son los dos... es mas.. no creo k tu James se tenga k encontrar con nadie.. yo d ti lo encerraba en un manicomio y no lo sacaba d ahí... xD

Adios adios!! Zoiberg zoiberg... zo-zo-zo-zo-zoiberg!! Pariparipariru... etc..

**Melocotón: **Bah.. esk James es tonto d por si... Asi es, idiota, creido y arrogante... va a tener que cambiar muxo i la vida le va a tener que dar un par de palos asta que consiga que lily le respete lo mas mínimo.. xD i remus.. ohh.. remus es la mjor invencion que ha hecho rowling... es el mejor... i love Lupin!! D ese si k estoi enamorada!! Aunk en este chap no ha tenido mucho protagonismo... pero si te fijas cada capitulo esta protagonizado mas por uno que por otros... yo no los hago a todos por igual, no... yo hago que en un chap el mas prota sea este, i luego en el siguiente lo sea el otro... etc... creo k asi se aprovexan mejor los personajes... Weno, ya me diras que tal lo hsa pasado en este chap!! Besitos!!

**Isa: **Jejej... si.... i love remus!! Aunk ara m esta gustando muxo ashton.. cda dia que pasa me gusta mas!! Aunk donde esta remus.. k se kiten los demas!! XD Jajaja!! Si kieres t ago una historia especial: "Cuando Isa durmió con los merodeadores, excepto con Peter que se había muerto por causas misteriosamente relacionadas con unas galletas envenenadas..." xD un título un poco largo ¿no? En fin, por ahí en Sudamérica os encantan los happy tree friends... sk tngo un par d amigas por ahí k siempre m ablan d ellos.. jajaj son graciosos.. pro la verdad sk no m matan..(nunca mjor dixo) jajaj En fin, sigue con lo tuyo y no dejes que el sueño te venza!! Se feliz!xD

**Marian Salazar**: Mmmm.. James recibirá muchísimo, no te preocupes, créeme, un ser tan idiota no se puede quedar sin que le den un par de palos en la vida... i de los fuertes... xD k ponian a Lupin dl tonto? Yo nuca e leido una historia asi.. vamos, pero si la veo los mato.. como se les ocurre... jaja, acertaste, no hay que fiarse de los merodeadores... ni que te den tregua ni nada.. esos chicos no son nada de fiar.. pro lily parece k le tendria k dar un esquema pa k lo entienda.. es mui confiada i mui ingenua... beh.. james no se fue a vengar contándole a la jefa k estaban durmiendo juntos ni nada... sino que ha sido incluso mas retorcido... ya te digo k este xaval va a tener que aprender musas cosas... fijate tu... ewno no te preocupes si lso reviews no m los dejas mui largos.. a mi mientras m dejes i m agas criticas constructivas cm las k m sueles hacer ya estoi contenta!! ;)

**Eri mond licht**: Jejej... me alegro de que te rias con el fic!! Si james es un idiota, me divierto escribiendo sobre el... tiene una personalidad que me encanta!! S tan rencororso i retorcido... k es divertido escribir que hará para la proxima vez... jejeje... si!! Ashton es un amor!! Yo lo adoro!! Es tan mono el xico!! I moony.. mjor no ablemos... a ese le aria un pedestal... xD Si yo se lo k le falto al anterior capitulo... es k realmente hablaron muxo i pasaron cosas, pero realmente no ubo ninguna cosa que hiciera avanzar el fic... no se ninguna travesura o aventura que hiciera avanzar la trama... no se si me entiendes... xD en fin ya me diras que tal ha ido este!!

**Elenita Potter**: Ola bonita!! Siento aber tardado tanto!! Ei tidavia te tengo que pasar los comics tan graciosos esos que te conte! Ya veras te vas a partir de risa!! Nunca te veo conectada.. donde te metes?? Vah.. con el Quidditch decidi no hacer mucho, porque cuando había escrito dos lineas de lo que es partido partido... me estaba a burrinedo así que pase pronto a lo de la pelea i lo dejé allí, i encima me había tirado un buen rato con lo de los famoso.. jajaj.. creo k m pase i todo... xD

En fin... bueno pos al final esta decidido.. aremos un grupo feminista entre tu y yo.. jaja porque al final nadie dijo nada... en fin, que le vamos a hacer.. no creo que lleguemos mui lejos... xD mjor lo dejamos!! Umm.. t keria decir musas cosas.. pro ara no se me ocurre nada.. m da una rabia cuando m pasa eso!! Bueno como estoi mdio dormida lo dejo aki! I ya te lo dire en la siguiente contestación... siento que esta nbo sea mui larga ni mui interesante.. pro weno... k li farem...

**PadmaPatilNaberrie**: Ai mujer.. pos estas semanas la inspiración se me ha ido completamente.. de verdad k ha sido un asco.. pro en fin.. la verdad es que ahora en el cole e sacao unas notas que vamos, suspendida el resto del curso si m llegan a hacer media... asi k no podre escribir en clase... snifff!! Me han privado d mi mayor fuente d inspiración!! K voi a hacer ahora?? Uff. Cn este xap si k e tardao... espero k la espera aya valido la pena!!

**Antonietta: **Jajaja... si todo el mundo se rie con la relacion james-ashton.. a mi me encanta escribirla.. Ashton no te gusta?? Vaya.. a mi m encanta!! Aunk si k tuve desde siempre el presentimiento k a la gnte no le gustaría.. no se porque... aunkq por lo visto si esta teniedo buena recepción en general... bueno, ya se verá... gracias, m izo ilusion k t gustaran los dibujos.. jacki m salio mas guapa si.. a lily tmbien la keria hacer guapa, pro no m salió... los d cloe i esos... buuff.. todavía le debo unos cuanto k les tngo prometidos.. pro no se si algun dia le llegaran... xD si!! Remus es mi indiscutible favorito!! Le amo como a nadie!! No es k no tnga tiempo por las clses.. sk la inspiración se me va i m viene como kiere... asi no ai kien escriba... xD en fin.. cn este xap tarde un monton.. pro k l voi a hacer...

**Karipotter: **ya... Lily tiene muxa suerte... yo si fuera ella me aria novia de verdad de Ashton, seria amante screta d Lupin, tendría una noxe d sexo descontrolado cn sirius i tal vez incluso m liaria cn potter.. xD jajaj una puede soñar... aunk en realidad james no m gusta pro weno!!

**Fernanda Rozner: **El k le tiene k decir Lily a Ashton? No lo entendi... si.. yo tmbien los amo... a James no tanto, pro igualmente comienzo a verle desde otra perspectiva.. xD Esta bueno!! Jajaj

Lokadisco1!!! Ola.. warra warrilla warrona... resulta k me estas esperando solita ;) en el comedorcito :/ sentada un ratito... i tristoncita :( xD Pobreta.. k t tngo amargada cn lo d responder los reviews... pos te jodes!! Cm tu no tienes k contestar tantos... xD Saps k? Por ser mi participante numero 100 t voi a dedicar un poema!! I tngo tanta emocion k no voi a pronunciar:

Abahfoyadfsa.. jfyairjaresa....(no se si t suena...) xD

Weno pos t dedico otro...

Si tienes hambre yo te voi a dar!!

Dos buenos cocos de verdad!!

Frescos, buenos, grandes como un balón!!

Y ara otro de despedida...

Bye bye, mi pixaxísima daaama!! Que es un quiero i no quiero i blabla blablero!! Etc..

**Titi Potter de Parry:** Jaja... James celoso se ve muxo mas sexy k james normal!! XDD yo ara me e enamorado d Ashton, se lo e dixo a mil personas ya... os tengo mareadas con el... es tan mono... Si, siempre m a gustao L/R.. es una pareja mui tierna... estoy realmente pensándolo si hacer que salgan una temporada... ya veré... fijate como me ayudas tu!! xD si lo hago te dedicaré el xap!! T lo prometo!! Ya ves estoi contentísima!! 100 reviews!! Jamás lo hubiera creido!! En fin!! Ya me diras que tal este xap!! Nos llemos!! Besos!!


	9. Planes que no llegan

Hola! He vuelto! Si pensabais que lo iba a dejar, no, lo que pasa es que el Batchiller es una mierda y lo odio... Y además casi no me deja tiempo para escribir... Pero bueno, si a eso le sumamos que he estado semanas sin inspiración, pues en fin... Os he hecho esperar un montón, y me sabe mal.

Bueno, pues por si no os acordáis mucho, voy a dejar un pequeño resumen del chap pasado:

_Los merodeadores habían decidido volver a la anterior política de expulsar a Lily de su prefectura... Por otra parte, Lily está algo confundida por que no sabe si Lupin le gusta o no, así que decide que lo tiene que aclarar con él... James había sobornado a una jugadora para que mandara en el partido a Ashton a la enfermería, aunque le salió el tiro por la culata, y al final Ashton se enteró y se pelearon en medio del partido... Los merodeadores le gastaron una broma a Lilt en clase de Mcgonagall, y la profe se pensó que era Lily quien la había hecho y se la llevó al despacho de Dumbledore, provocando una nueva pelea, Ashton y Jacki vs. Merodeadores..._

Espero que os haya refrescado un poco la memoria, ahora no me enrrollo más y os dejo el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 9: PLANES QUE NO LLEGAN...**

-¡Os mato! ¡Yo os mato!- Gritó Lily al mismo tiempo que saltaba encima de la cabeza de James y le tiraba de los pelos, ya de por si revueltos.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero que he hecho yo?- Esa pregunta hizo que Lily se enfureciera más, y en vez de contestarle le tiró aún más fuerte, empezando también a golpearle, teniendo el buscador que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no le acertase en alguna zona sensible...

Después de una reñida lucha, en la que los tres merodeadores juntos tenían todas las de perder contra Lily, que cuando estaba furiosa tenía la fuerza de diez culturistas, la suerte decidió darles una oportunidad y, al final, consiguieron inmovilizarla.

-Bueno, ahora si estas más tranquila... Explícame que te pasa...- Era evidente que no estaba más calmada. Pero no le quedaba más remedio, porque no se podía mover.

-A ver... ¿¡Es que tienes alzheimer?! ¡¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer!?-

-Ah, claro... Ya decía yo que era raro que no nos hubieras buscado antes. Estarías muy ocupada siendo castigada, ¿no?- Dijo acompañando eso con una sonrisa maliciosa. Eso provocó que Lily se enfureciera mucho más.

-¡Encima te ríes! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que puedo llegar a hacer!- Bramaba mientras se retorcía para escapar de sus opresores, a quienes les estaba costando mucho retenerla.

-Bueno, entonces... ¿te han echado?- Preguntó Sirius, medio jadeante por el esfuerzo.

-¡Claro que no!- Respondió rápidamente. Esto hizo bajar los ánimos de los tres chicos y Lily consiguió soltarse.

Peter, que había estado observándolo todo desde un lado sin mover un dedo para ayudar a sus amigos, se marchó corriendo. Lily le daba bastante miedo cuando estaba enfadada.

-Pero, ¿por qué hacéis esto? ¿No estábamos en tregua?- Dijo desilusionada, cambiando radicalmente su actitud.

-Nena... La tregua era solo en Navidad... Vas un poco atrasada.- Dijo Sirius con maldad.

-Ya, pero pensaba que ahora éramos amigos.-

-Sí, pero amigos o no. Seguimos queriendo que dejes de ser prefecta.-

-¿¡Pero, por qué?!- Chilló furiosa.

-Pues porque no queremos que una tía como tú nos pueda dar ordenes, ni quitarnos puntos, ni nada por el estilo...-

-Cuando te dieron el puesto, lo primero que hiciste es venir a decirnos lo que podíamos o no podíamos hacer. Te lo has buscado sola.-

-Pero yo...-

-Nada de peros... Te lo vamos a advertir por última vez.- Amenazó Sirius.- O dejas de ser prefecta o nosotros no nos hacemos cargo de las consecuencias.-

-¿Cómo?- Dijo sorprendida por la amenaza, que no venía a cuento para nada.

-Lo que has oído. Y te advierto que tus amigos también están incluidos.- Automáticamente, Jacki y Ashton salieron a su propia defensa. Habían estado espiando desde algún sitio toda la conversación. En esta escuela todo el mundo era aficionado a espiar, fueran de la casa que fueran.

-¡¿Cómo que nosotros también?! ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros?- Preguntó la morena, que sabía perfectamente la razón.

-Hombre, pero si está aquí la revienta-testículos.- Dijo Sirius ásperamente. Que después de la bromita en clase de Mcgonagall, al pelearse contra ellos había vuelto a recibir un rodillazo en sus partes más intimas.

-Sabéis perfectamente el por qué.- Dijo James, mirando a Ashton como si estuviera a punto de matarle. Que si descuidaban era posible que pasase.- Y lo decimos en serio. Si Lily no renuncia, todos sufriréis las consecuencias.-

-¡No, esta vez no va a ser así! ¡Los que os vais a enterar sois vosotros!- Amenazó Lily, siendo respondida con risitas sarcásticas.- Si, no me creeréis ahora, pero os vais a arrepentir de haberme hecho enfadar...- Los chicos le miraban sin tomarla en serio.

-Venga, fuera bromas...- Dijo James.- En serio Lily, no vas a acabar bien. Contra nosotros no tienes mucho que hacer. Simplemente, deja de hacer la valiente. Ya has demostrado lo que vales... Ahora abandona, todavía estas a tiempo... Deja de jugar...- Y el discurso hubiera seguido para largo, si no fuera porque la pelirroja lo silenció con una buena bofetada. No una de esas a mala leche, sino de esas que se dan para que recapacite sobre lo que está diciendo.

-Yo no estoy jugando. Lo digo muy en serio... Esta vez me habéis tocado la moral. No pienso dejar que me hagáis más daño. Ni a mi, ni a mis amigos. Así que ya os estáis preparando, porque aunque sea prefecta lo vais a pasar mal. Y creedme, voy a usar vuestro truquito para que los profesores no se enteren y los demás sí.- Dicho esto, se marchó con paso firme.

Los chicos seguían sin tomarla en serio. Normal, ¿cómo la buenecita de Lily Evans, que nunca había roto un plato, les iba a hacer algo malo? En, fin peor para ellos. No sabían donde se estaban metiendo...

-Chicos, yo solo os lo digo porque me dais pena...- Aclaró Jacki.- Pero yo echaría unos últimos polvos, ahora que podéis.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso quieres destrozarnos a rodillazos nuestro...-

-¿Cerebro?- Dijo, acabándole la frase. Los merodeadores hicieron cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, es que resulta, que sabiendo como es Lily de orgullosa...- Intervino Ashton.-

-Y sabiendo lo feminista que es y lo que opina de los chicos como vosotros...- Añadió la morena.

- Seguramente, vuestras...-

-"Cositas"- Le ayudó Jacki, con una expresión divertida. Los chicos le iban a replicar por el mote. Esa palabra no era la más acertada para describir lo suyo. Pero no pudieron empezar el debate sobre proporciones, porque Ashton siguió con su tema.

-Sí, sus cositas... Pues digo, que conociendo a Lily, seguro que vuestras "cositas" serán lo primero que sufra.- De pronto, se empezaron a preocupar algo por el asunto. Aunque no sabían bien hasta donde podía llegar Lily...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, donde había quedado con Jacki para darle las clases de repaso sobre Runas antiguas.

Ya llevaban unas cuantas, y hasta ahora no había ningún avance. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era realmente negada para ello. Al principio pensaba que era él quien no sabía explicar, pero si le explicaba otra asignatura la entendía rápidamente. Así que debía ser que realmente no estaba dotada para las runas.

Por otra parte, se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido esa tarde. Pensaba que todo era culpa suya... Él había sido quien les había dicho que la hicieran dimitir, por que tenía miedo de ser descubierto. Por culpa suya le estaban haciendo la vida imposible a una amiga... Por culpa de ser un maldito licántropo. Y encima ni se había atrevido a defenderles. Tenía miedo de que Lily le descubriese... Pero tampoco quería llegar a esos extremos. Y aún así. No era capaz de decir nada... Se sentía el ser más rastrero del mundo... Y dudaba mucho de que Jacki fuera a la clase esa tarde. Pero él si que tenía que ir. Era lo menos que podía hacer...

Acertó. Jacki no había venido. Pero no porque estuviera enfadada. Sino, porque alguien había querido venir en su lugar...

-Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Tenemos que hablar...- El licántropo tragó saliva. Tal vez le había descubierto... O puede que se lo fuera a preguntar. En ese caso no estaba muy en condiciones de mentir... No sabía a donde le llevaría ese asunto.

-¿De que?- Dijo con voz asustada. Su expresión estaba sería, pero sus manos le delataban. Estaba apretando demasiado fuerte el libro de Runas antiguas, y, además, sus dedos no podían estar quietos.

-¿Soy un capricho para ti?- Preguntó, con una expresión angustiada, algo peliculera. Remus se quedó, lo que se dice, boquiabierto...

-¿Cómo?- Dijo, por si no había oído bien.

-¡Sí, lo que has oído! ¿Solo me ves como un capricho? ¿No decías que valdríamos como pareja? ¿Por qué no te aclaras y dejas de jugar conmigo?- En estos días que habían pasado, Lily había tenido mucho tiempo libre para montarse una buena película. Y como Remus no sabía nada, se había hecho un lío.

-¿Cómo voy a jugar contigo? Si ni siquiera estoy en el equipo...- Dijo sin atender a lo que decía, para salir de la situación.

-Oh, y encima con cachondeo... Yo que pensaba que eras diferente. No sabes todo lo que me has decepcionado últimamente.-

-Pero, ¿de que hablas?-

-Pues de que va a ser, de nuestro beso...-

-¡Ah!- Ahora empezaba a comprender.- Y, ¿que pasa con nuestro beso?-

-Remus, ¿cómo me ves tú?-

-Muy simpática.- Mintió, la verdad es que cuando se enfadaba le daba miedo. Se podría decir que menos Sirius, que era todo un macho-man, no había nadie que no se asustara de Lily cuando se enfadaba...

-No... Me refiero a... ¿Que significo para ti, Remus?- El chico se sorprendió un poco de la pregunta, le pilló desprevenido.

-Emmm... Pues no sabría como decirlo...-

-¿Solo me ves como un capricho?- Dijo angustiada. Esa idea le aterraba mucho, no sabía por qué.

-No, claro que no...-

-¿Entonces porque me dijiste que de vez en cuando hay que darse un capricho?-

-Porque tú me dijiste que eran cosas superficiales y había que pasar. A veces hay que concederse un premio... ¿no crees?-

-Ah, que soy un premio.-

-¡No!- Corrigió rápidamente. Estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo y no sabía por donde sacarla... (_Nda: _A la pata me refiero...) - Me he expresado mal, perdona.- Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto, no sabía que pensar.- Mira Lily, para mí eres una chica muy especial. Todo lo que te dije esa noche es cierto. Creo que somos perfectos para ser novios. Y se que no ves bien lo de liarse una noche y luego si te he visto no te acuerdo, por eso te dije eso. Es que eres demasiado rígida, debes soltar un poco la melena de vez en cuando.-

-Pero si tengo novio.- Remus dejo escapar una risita floja.

-Ay, Lilita... No se si te acuerdas con quien estás hablando... A los demás tal vez los puedas engañar, pero no a mí. Se os ve a la legua que estáis fingiendo.- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-

-Siempre lo he sabido.. ¿Es que acaso crees que soy tan perro como para robarle la novia a alguien?-

-No se...- El chico le sonrió con una de sus preciosísimas sonrisas y a ella se le fueran todas las dudas.- No, claro que no.

-Además, no estarías tan preocupada por lo que opino de ti si de verdad estuvieras con él...-

-Ya, supongo que no...- De pronto la pelirroja se sentía incomoda con la situación, así que decidió que lo mejor sería largarse.- Bueno, solo quería aclarar eso... Así que me voy a mi habitación, a... acabar los deberes...-

-Sí, yo me iré a cenar.- Dijo levantándose a la vez que ella.

-Bueno, pues hasta luego.- Los dos se habían quedado cara a cara, mirándose.

-Adiós.- Ninguno movió un pie para irse.

-¿No te ibas?- Preguntó el licántropo, cuando empezaba a sentirse estúpido.

-Sí, ya me voy.- Pero seguían sin moverse.

-Pues venga...-

-Ya voy.- Ninguno se fue, sino que acercaron muchos sus caras. Estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia. Y cada vez se acercaban más.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Minutos antes, en la misma sala:

-¿Que dicen?-

-No se, hablan muy flojo...-

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que quiere pedirle?-

-Si le encuentra un capricho.-

-¿Y por que le iba a encontrar un capricho?-

-No se, dice que se lo dijo él.-

-Bueno, da igual. Paso de espiarles así. Total, no estoy escuchando nada. Y encima parecemos idiotas.-

-Bueno, ¿y que sugieres?-

-Esperar a que llegue ella y nos lo cuente...-

-Yo creo que deberíamos vigilarles...-

-Hay que ver lo cotilla que eres Ashton, luego os quejáis de las chicas.-

-No, es que imagínate que se enrollan y justo llegan los merodeadores... Como les pillen van a tener problemas...-

-Ya, claro. No sueltes excusas. Eres un cotilla, y punto.- Pero Jacki tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Por qué, como si hubieran oído su nombre, los merodeadores habían aparecido por la puerta.

-Vosotros dos... ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Preguntó James, furioso al pillar con las manos en la masa, por segunda vez, a su enemigo. Y digo eso, porque los dos amigos estaban agachados contra una estantería para que no les viera Lily y, como tenían que hablar en susurros, se habían abrazado, con las caras muy cerca... Y esa era una postura que daba mucho que pensar a James o cualquiera que no supiera que estaban haciendo realmente allí...

-¿Nosotros? ¡No estamos haciendo nada...!- Dijo Jacki poniéndose nerviosa y apartándose rápidamente del rubio. Lo que hacía que James sospechase aún más.

-Dos veces en la misma semana... Y las que no debo haber visto... Me has decepcionado mucho.- Dijo con asco. (_Nda:_ Recordad que también le pilló besándose con la bateadora que James había sobornado. Regina.)- ¡Y tú, Jacqueline! Debería darte vergüenza... ¡Es tu mejor amiga! ¿¡Como puedes hacerle esto?!- El tono lo había cambiado a desaprobación para Jacki. Los dos estaban aguantando la risa, James en plan paternal era para grabarlo video.

-Sí, estoy muy arrepentida.- Respondió Jacki intentando ponerse seria.- Iré a mi cuarto y me impondré un castigo.- Bajó la cabeza para que pareciera verdaderamente hundida y, de paso, para que el pelo le tapara la cara y poder reírse un poquito.

-¡Ah no, guapa!- Dijo estirándola del brazo antes de que ella pudiera escapar hacia la puerta.- Vamos a buscar a Lily y se lo vamos a contar todo. Y tú no intentes escapar. Ya es hora de que se entere de que clase de tipo eres...-

-Ya, pero hay un problema Prongs... No sabemos donde anda Lily y no pienso sacar lo-que-tu-ya-sabes delante de ellos...- Dijo Sirius, al que este asunto le resbalaba bastante, pero que quería tener una pequeña venganza con Jacki.

-Bueno, primero busquemos a Moony. Estará por aquí, me dijo que le tenía que dar clases a esta.- Ashton que estaba viendo a Remus y Lily a punto de besarse ya se veía el problemón que iban a tener, pensó en alguna manera de separarlos.

-¡ANDA POTTER! PERO SI LILY ESTÁ CON REMUS.- Lo gritó bastante alto. Tanto que la bibliotecaria, que estaba en la otra punta de la sala, berreó el típico discurso de que la biblioteca no es un patio de juegos y tal...

Los nombrados se separaron de un salto y se volvieron a sentar, simulando que estaban dando clases de Runas. James fue directo a ellos, preguntándose porque Ashton había gritado tanto.

-¡Lily! ¡Tus amiguitos tienen que confesarte algo!-

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?- Dijo haciéndose la tonta.

-Pues verás Lily... Resulta que estábamos Ashton y yo, ahí atrás...-Comenzaba a decir Jacki, mientras, con gestos de la cara, le desviaba las palabras a lo que de verdad había pasado.- Echando un vistazo... Y entonces no nos oíamos bien... Y nos agachamos para hablar mejor y vino él...-

-¡No intentes disimular! ¡Estaban besándose a tus espaldas Lily!- Le interrumpió James.- ¡Tu novio y tu mejor amiga! ¿Lo ves normal? Y que sepas que Ashton no es la primera vez que te lo hace...-

-Oh, ¿es eso verdad?- Fingió sorprenderse.

-Sí, es cierto Lily...- Admitió Jacki, bajando de nuevo la cabeza para disimular.- Lo siento muchísimo. No se que me ha pasado.-

-¡Oh, Jacki! ¡Jamás me lo hubiera creído de ti!- Dijo en el tono más melodramático que pudo.- Pero, en fin, como veo que estás realmente arrepentida, sube arriba y imponte un castigo.-

-Así lo haré, gracias por tu comprensión...- Antes de marcharse para poder espiarles desde un nuevo sitio, le guiñó un ojo a Lily. Por la complicidad que habían demostrado tener.

James, que no era tan tonto como para tragarse eso, las miró con desaprobación por ser tan liberales... En realidad, estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez eran un trío. Porque, desde luego, era muy sospechoso que ellos dos fuesen novios y Jacki fuese siempre con ellos como si nada... Mira que a él le gustaban mucho las chicas, pero estar con dos a la vez le parecía una ofensa...

-¡Y tu Ashton!- Siguió Lily después de que se marchase Jacki.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¿Es que no me quieres ya? ¿No te parezco atractiva?- Dijo usando sus mejores dotes de actriz.

-No, Lily. Tú eres preciosa. Te quiero con locura. Tal vez a veces voy con otras mujeres, pero yo a quien quiero es a ti.- James se quedó con la boca abierta al oír esas palabras. Y eso era lo que pretendían. Si se estaban montando todo ese lío, era simplemente para dejar fatal a James...

-Oh, Ashton... ¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Pues claro que sí Lilian... Tal vez te sea infiel mil veces, pero a la única que amaré es a ti.-

-Bueno, por ser tú, te lo perdonaré todo... Al fin y al cabo, si cortase contigo, nunca encontraría alguien que te pudiera igualar...- Lo último lo recalcó lo suficiente para que James se diese por aludido. Sirius miraba la escena aburrido, demasiado pastelosa para él. Y Remus se aguantaba la risa al ser partícipe del secreto.

-Sabía que lo comprenderías... Por eso estoy tan enamorado de ti.- Se abrazaron tiernamente. Tanto que James salió de la biblioteca indignado, cada vez creía más en su teoría.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Entonces, ¿lo sabía desde el principio?-

-Eso dice... Y Remus no suele mentir, así supongo que será cierto.-

-Bueno, pues entonces eso te deja vía libre, ¿no?-

-Sí, bueno, pero es que no se si quiero salir con él... No tengo muy claro lo que siento... Además, ¿qué pasaría contigo, Ashton?-

-No te preocupes, me busco otra novia y ya está. Jacki, por ejemplo...-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- Dijo la aludida sobresaltada. No había estado muy atenta a la conversación y no esperaba escuchar su nombre en ella...

-No.. No colaría mucho que dejases de salir conmigo para salir con ella...-

-Cierto...-

-Mira, de momento seguiremos como siempre. Al menos hasta que yo aclaré lo mío con Remus.- Jacki frunció ligeramente el ceño. Lily supo al instante por qué.

-Vale, lo haremos así.- Confirmó Ashton sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.- Bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿Al final te vas a vengar de los merodeadores?-

-¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?-

-Por que te gusta uno de ellos.-

-Eh... Que todavía no se si me gusta. Y además, yo no soy de esas que mezcla el amor con el trabajo.- Los tres rieron.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- Preguntó Jacki.

-Aún no lo se... Pero quiero empezar a lo grande. Un gran escarmiento, ya sabéis...-

-Entiendo... Pues, no te olvides que nosotros te echaremos una mano en lo que sea. Sobretodo si es una venganza contra esos.- Le recordó su amiga, dedicándole una sonrisa picarona.

-Ey, chicas...- Les llamó Ashton.- Mirad que rata más rara.- Al mirar hacia donde señalaba el rubio, pudieron ver a una rata pequeña y gorda que, o se lo imaginaban ellos, o estaba a dos patas espiándoles desde detrás de la pata de una mesa, con una cara que pretendía imitar la mirada perspicaz de James Bones.

-Parece que nos estuviera escuchando...- Insinuó Jacki. La rata al oír eso, pensó que la habían descubierto y hecho a correr escaleras arriba.

-Como se nota que este colegio es mágico.- Comentó Lily, que nunca podría dejar de comparar su antiguo colegio muggle con este.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Wormtail, idiota!- Le riñó Sirius cuando ya había llegado al piso de arriba.- Se supone que las ratas van a cuatro patas. No espíes como si fueras humano, imbecil.- A esto le añadió un capón.

-¡Si tío... Mira que hay que ser tonto, pero tonto tonto!- Dijo James.- ¿No se te ocurrió esconderte en algún lado para que no te vieran? Es que mira que ponerte detrás de la mesa...-

-Vaya tela, Peter... No es que fuese muy difícil.- Añadió el licántropo.- Bueno, ¿y que has descubierto?- Por suerte para los de abajo, solo había llegado para oír la parte de la venganza. No lo anterior sobre los amoríos de Lily.

-Dice que se quiere vengar todavía de nosotros... Y que lo hará a lo grande.- Sirius soltó un resoplido de incredulidad.

-¿Y como lo piensa hacer?- Preguntó Remus.

-Emmm... Ha dicho que todavía no lo sabe.-

-Ya, esa tía es una de esas que habla mucho y luego hace poco.- Comentó James.- Estaré aquí esperando a ver que hace.- Y, satisfecho se cruzó de brazos en un ademán de esperar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Lilianne, querida! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.- Dijo un chico muy feo acercándose por la espalda hacia la pelirroja.- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-

-Evitándote.- Contestó ella secamente.

-¿Recibiste mis rosas?-

-Sí, fueron un manjar exquisito.-

-¿Manjar?- Dijo algo confundido.- Bueno, es igual... ¿No ves que ya te he perdonado? No debes ser tan tímida conmigo...-

-Veo que todavía no te quieres enterar.-

-¿Enterarme de que?-

-Freddy...- Dijo exasperada. Pero, al mirarle a la cara y ver una expresión que tanto le recordaba a la de Peter, decidió abandonar. Las explicaciones jamás servirían para nada con este tipo.- Es igual, déjalo.-

-Oye, ¿por casualidad no me habrás comprado un regalo?-

-¿Pero como puedes ser tan descarado? Ya veo lo que buscas de mi... ¡Amor decías...! ¡Dinero diría yo!- Dijo ella en una pose dramática. Solo para conseguir librarse de él.- ¡No me vuelvas a hablar jamás Freddy Terrance!-

-¡No espera!- Gritó agarrándole del brazo.- Me refería que tal vez me lo compraste y no te atreviste a mandármelo, porque pensarías que yo estaba enfadado...- La chica le iba a contestar un rotundo "no". Pero se lo pensó mejor.

-Oh, si... La verdad es que tengo un bonito regalo para ti. ¡Espérame aquí!- Dijo mientras corría las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas. Pasados unos escasos segundos volvió a bajar con una caja en la mano.

-¿Para mí?-

-¡No! ¡Para mi abuela!- Dijo ella irónica.- Claro que es para ti.- Añadió al ver que el chico se lo iba a creer.

-Oh, muchísimas gr...- No pudo acabar la frase. Porque al abrir la caja montones de cohetes y ruidos escandalosos le interrumpieron.

Freddy, tuvo una reacción muy poco apropiada para alguien de su edad . Salió corriendo y gritando por el agujero del cuadro de la dama gorda como si la vida le fuera en ello. Algo que quedó perfectamente fotografiado.

A Lily esa reacción le había dado una gran idea para su futura broma...

Si al final le iban a servir para algo los regalos de los merodeadores... Ahora solo le tenía que encontrar una utilidad al tanga y serían los mejores regalos de su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Un susto?-

-Eso es, debo darles un buen susto. Con otra broma tonta no impresionaré mucho. Pero si consigo hacer que se asusten... Eso sí será un buen triunfo...-

-Sí, supongo, ¿pero tú sabes lo que nos va a costar asustar a esos tres?- Repuso Ashton.

-Ya, todavía no se que hacer exactamente. Pero se me ocurrirá algo, ya veréis...-

-No se que decirte, Lily. Va a ser difícil...- Dijo Jacki, a quien no se le ocurría manera alguna de asustarles.

-Habría que encontrar su punto débil.- Pensó el rubio.- A ver... Pensad, chicas... ¿Qué es la cosa que más les importa en el mundo?-

-Ellos mismos.- Respondió inmediatamente Lily.

-Aparte de eso...-

-Sus amigos.- Esta vez fue Jacki quien lo pensó.

-Sí, pero si lo piensas bien, sus amigos son ellos mismos, y no creo que ninguno de ellos este dispuesto a ayudarnos para que quedemos por encima suya...- Dijo Lily, haciendo gala de su gran poder de razonamiento.

-Cierto... Entonces no tengo ni idea.-

-Habría que ponerse en la piel de ellos para averiguarlo...- Sugirió Ashton.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A imitarlos un rato... A ver que se nos ocurre.-

-Sí, hombre. Estás loco. Además no sería algo muy neutral.-

- Que cada uno escoja al que tenga menos manía.- Hubo un momento se silencio, mientras lo pensaban.

-¡Lupin!-

-¡Remus!-

-¡Remus!-

Lo habían dicho los tres a la vez. Lo que les provocó mucha risa.

-Bueno, veamos... Yo que soy el más sensato de los tres decidiré quien es quien.-

-¿Qué vas a ser tú el más sensato?- Replicó Lily con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.- Te recuerdo que tú ya te has peleado con James tres veces...-

-Bueno, eso no tiene que ver demasiado con la sensatez.-

-Sí, si una vez lo hiciste en medio del campo de Quidditch con todo el colegio delante, profesores incluidos...- Recordó Jacki.

-Bueno, vale. No soy la persona más sensata del mundo... Pero, prefiero elegirlo yo.-

-Bueno, si tanta ilusión te hace...-

-Veréis... Yo está clarísimo que no podría ser Potter. Y Lily tampoco es que le tenga mucho aprecio...- La aludida afirmó con la cabeza.- Así que a Jacki, te toca...- Por la cara de la chica, no pareció agradarle mucho la idea...

-Jo... ¿No puedo ser Remus?-

-No. Remus será Lily...-

-¡Bien!- Se alegró la chica.- Que raro... Pensaba que serías tú.-

-Ya... Pero es que las dos le tenéis demasiada manía a Black por ser tan machista, así que será mejor que ese sea yo...-

-Oh, que bien...-

-Bueno, empezamos a partir de ya.-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Chicos, yo no sabía si decíroslo, pero es que hay algo que me dejó muy sorprendido de la conversación de ayer.- Dijo Peter asustado. Mientras daban una vuelta por los pasillos, acompañando a Remus en su ronda de prefecto.

-¿Qué conversación?-

-La de Evans y sus amigos.-

-Ah, ¿qué pasó?-

-Creo que le gusto a Evans...- Los tres oyentes se giraron para que su amigo no viese como se reían.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?-

-Pues veréis. Cuando llegué, Andrews le preguntó si iba a seguir con la venganza, porque decía que no se fiaba de que fuese a cumplir su promesa ahora que le gustaba uno de nosotros...- Los tres le miraron sorprendidos. Sirius y James esbozaron una sonrisa, era una información muy interesante... Remus palideció un poco.- Aunque después dijo que todavía no estaba segura de sí le gustaba...-

-¿Pero piensa seguir con la venganza?-

-Sí, dijo que sí...-

-Y, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que eres tú quien le gusta?-

-Pues, sí lo pensáis bien. A James lo odia, siempre lo está diciendo. Sirius, es muy guapo, sí, pero creo que tampoco le cae muy bien...- Los razonamientos de Peter no les estaban convenciendo demasiado, pero estaban comenzando a cuestionar sus gustos acerca de Sirius.- Y Remus... Mmm... No te ofendas Moony, pero creo que yo le atraigo bastante más que tú.- Remus no se ofendió, sino que se rió. (_NdA_: Sí, sí... Que se ría, que cuando le pille yo, vamos a tener rata asada para comer... ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que es más atractivo que mi lobito? Asquerosa rata...)

Ninguno de los tres pensó por momento alguno que Peter tuviera razón, sino que sus narcisismos se dispararon.

James pensó que después de tanto tontear con ella había conseguido que cayera a sus pies, era algo que le solía suceder.

Sirius no es que hubiese hecho nada en especial con ella, pero que no hubiese chica alguna que no fuera de ella en todo el colegio, y haber sido elegido el chico más guapo de todo el colegio, le daba que pensar...

Y Remus, sabía a ciencia cierta que era él, bastantes pruebas tenía con la conversación de la biblioteca...

Los tres estaban sumidos en silencio, algo que Peter no se atrevía a romper, cuando llegaron a la sala común.

-Chicos deberías estudiar para el examen de mañana.- Gritaba una Lily-Remus, de espaldas a ellos.

-No, si total ya me lo se. Y además, he quedado con cuatro tías para montarme una orgía en el cuarto de las escobas.- Le respondió Ashton imitando a Sirius.

-Sí, yo he de ir a montar en escoba delante de todas las chicas de la clase, para que admiren mis magníficos movimientos y mi cuerpo escultural.- Decía Jacki, mientras se revolvía su negros rizos como podía.

Los merodeadores estaban tan perplejos por la escena, que los demás no advirtieron que habían entrado.

-Pero chicos, eso va en contra de las normas...-

-¡A la mierda las normas! Soy demasiado importante como para hacer caso a un montón de letras sin sentido...- Contestó la morena.

-Sí, además, creo que prefiero estar con cuatro chicas complacientes, que leyendo una tontería que ya me sé.-

Los merodeadores, que no habían captado que les estaban imitando a ellos, estaban llegando a la conclusión de que Ashton de verdad era un mujeriego que hacía lo que le daba la gana con su novia. Que a Jacki le gustaba que las chicas le mirasen, y que Lily no sabía imponerse para nada...

-¡Pero, si os pillan os expulsarán!- Replicó Lily.

-No nos han expulsado nunca. Se ir con suficiente cuidado como para que eso no pase...-

-Sí, ¿no ves que con todo lo que hemos hecho, todavía estamos aquí sanos y salvos?- De ponto las bombillitas se encendieron en las cabezas de los tres amigos.

-¡Pues claro!- Exclamó Lily.- Eso es. Lo que más importa es...¡Uy! Hola chicos... ¿Desde cuando estáis aquí?- Dijo nerviosa, al girarse y encontrarse a los merodeadores mirándoles.

-El suficiente como para ver que estáis locos...- Dijo James lentamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chan cha chan!! Fins aquí hemos llegado...

Como lo prometido es deuda, **le dedico este chap a Titi Potter de Parry**! No es que esten saliendo exactamente... Pero no se si llegarán a más... Ya se verá ;)

Vaya, pillada que les han hecho los merodeadores... Y con sus mentes mal pensadas... Creo que los he dejado en una situación embarazosa... ¿A que soy una autora malvada?

Siento haberos hecho esperar tantísimo tiempo... Pero aparte de que he estado liadísima con los exámenes, la inspiración se me había quedado out! Aunque bueno, ahora ya está aquí demos gracias a Dios, y pidámosle que el próximo capítulo me quede más rápido... xD

Bueno, tampoco hace falta ponerse tan dramáticos... Es que la Navidad me altera...

Intentaré poner el siguiente chap más rápido... Aunque no prometo nada...

Bueno, ahora a contestar reviews:

**Titi Potter de Parry:** Hola! Viste que te he dedicado el chap? No se si acabarán saliendo, pero desde luego hay feeling! xD yo tmbien amo a Ashton... Es mi devoción! Pues no se exactamente quien se va a quedar con quien aunque me gusta tambien la pareja Jacki y Remus... No se de todas maneras no puedo adelantar nada... como ves no hay parejas muy definidas... Yo prefiero tenerles algo enfadados.. Las encuentro unas relaciones más interesantes, peor aunque estén enfadados, no llegan a ser enemigos del todo... Ya has visto que ha podido hablar cn Remus como si nada... Y lo que se preocupa James por que su novio le engaña.... es tan inocente el pobre... que mono!!

**Goi Izarra:** Ey! Al final actualizé! que alegria!! Asi que te gusta Ashton ¿eh? A mi tmbien me encanta... Aunque hay diversidad de opiniones sobre él... Pero yo le amo! Eso es lo que importa! xD Bah.. no es que a Lupin le parezca divertido, sino que no sabe imponerse, como a demostrado Lily en su maravillosa actuación... xD Aunque Lupin se arrepiente, ya lo has visto. Sirius, simplemente va a su bola... me acabo de dar cuenta de que le he dejado un poco al margen en este chap... pero bueno ya lo compensaré... Y James, ¿porque te crees que lo pongo tan idiota? Porque no le soporto, pero bueno, prometo que le cambiaré, tiene que hacerlo si quiere conquistar a lily...

**Isa:** Sí, Mejico está en sudamerica, así os llamamos en europa, los hispanos sois los sudamericanos, y los ingleses sois los norteamericanos... Jeje... El titulo de la historia estaba bien... "Cuando Isa durmió con los merodeadores, excepto con Peter que se había muerto por causas misteriosamente relacionadas con unas galletas envenenadas", aunque creo que deja ver demasiado el argumento... xD Que review más corto me dejaste :( Con lo que me gustan tus reviews...

**Elena Potter:** Wola! Pos ya ves, me volvio a dar otro ataque de inspiracion out... pro weno, he vuelto, eso es lo que importa... Si, Regina George era la de chicas malas, la rubia mala esa... Es que tenía que sacarla por algún lado... no sabía donde... xD Lily casarse con James... Sí... todo depende de James, si decide cambiar podria tener alguna oportunidad, pero de momento... Creo que lo lleva mal... Estos james de hoy en dia... Ya te pase lo comics ¿verdad? pos ahora me han borrado el ordenador así que me los vas a tener que pasar tu... juju... con lo graciosos que son, no me gustaría perderlos... me encantan! Si la autoras no dejasemos un final interesante la gente perdería interés... Es importante... xD Weno pos ya me diras que tal este chap... Y a ver si hablamos, k casi nunca te veo por el msn... Oye, al final publicaste tu historia?? lo estaba pensando el otro dia, m apetecia leerla..

**Antonietta:** Me alegro d k Ashton t caiga algo mejor... Eso es bueno... xD Si que se parece un poco a James, x eso se odian tanto... El 6º puesto para james no es tan poco, lo k pasa esk iba a kdar mui falso si los ponia a todos seguidos... pero piensa k deben aber cientos d personas en hogwarts... si los merodeadores se pasaron... pro no t preocupes, k la venganza no tardara en llegar... lo juro... si, me gusta no tener una pareja definida, asi tengo un poco mas d libertad... aunke bueno ya ves k aora ai una posible... pro weno, tmpoco va a ser definitiva... no creo...Scarlett tendra bastante protagonismo, pro la voi a ir metiendo poco a poco... para k no sea demasiado repentino... no subí este xap mui rapido.. pro al mnos lo subí...

**Light Angel:** Bueno, me demore bastante.. Pero bueno, mas vale tarde k nunca ¿no? Y espero k al menos haya valido un poco la pena, la espera... Ya me diras... besos!

**karipotter:** siento k no te gusten las esperas largas, me sabe mal... Pro esk no puedo hacer nada sino se k escribir... En fin espero k no dejes d leer x eso... M sabria mui mal... espero k al mnos t guste el xap!

**Marian Salazar:** Si que es muy rastrero por parte d los merodeadores... pro sk ellos son asai, acen cualkier cosa para conseguir lo k kieren... Lily si k es así, se vengará i será una venganza a lo grande... Se van a enterar d lo k es una xica enfadada... Si, James celoso es bastante peligroso, sobretodo cuando se trata de Ashton... Pero bueno, ya cambiara, al menos se va a enterar d lo k es bueno.. Ya vera! Si, al menos Ashton se defiende... Y Lily ara lo mismo ya vera... Si, es verdad k Jacki nunca a exo nada... No me abia fijado muxo, pero trankila, k va a ayudar a Lily en du venganza, s van a enterar los merodeaodores d lo k valen esos tres! Me ha gustado tu review! Ha sido mui constructivo, me ha hecho tener en cuenta varias cosas! Gracias!

**Eri mond lich:** Wola! x fin actualize! esta espera tmbien t debe aber parecido eterna... en fin... no sabes cm m gusta k t aga ilusion ver k e actualizado! eso m da muxos animos! Si, los merodeadores son unos cabrones al volver al plan, pero esta vez lily no se va a kedar kieta... ya veran esos tontos! m gusta pelear a james i ashton! los encuentro mui graciosos a los dos tan enfadados! pero weno... todo se tendrá k arreglar... aunk todavia tardare un pokito mas... xD tmbien m ace ilusion k t guste mis personajes... yo dsd luego les e cojido muxismo cariño... son una monada! creeme, a kien le va a ir mal no es a lily... sino a otros... ;)

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** X fin alguien m anima cn los examenes! aunke no m an ido mui bien.. la verdad... m stoi pensando en dejar el batxiller... sk encima k m roban tanto tiempo, saco malas notas... k rollo! jeje, si fueron unos cabrones cn lo d las orkillas, pro weno ya se la devolveran, no ai k preocuparse! ya ves k tardo un monton en actualizar, espero k en navidad pueda actualizar varios xaps! eso seria bueno! jeje! nos leemos!

**Kire:** X fin actualize! no ai manera d poder actualizar prontito... pero cm e tenido un puente, m a ido bien... los merodeadores jamas se daran cuenta d k se an pasado, bueno remus si... pro weno, lily tendra k acer k se den cuenta a la fuerza... ya veran esos askerosos! jejeje... Oye! gracias por ser tan paciente! pocas las ai como tu... Muacks! Muxos Besos!! jeje

**danielitaweasly:** Me alegro k t guste! espero k lo sigas leyendo! besos!

**Monyka:** Ola suertuda...Ough, no sabes lo k m ofendes diciendo esas palabras malditas, como xanxi parranxi, wai dl parawai... pro sobretodo interesante, pk eres tan cruel? ui k bonito!! t emocionaste cn mi istoria otra vez!! por eso t dire una cosa:

mira k risa risa risa k me da!

ay! k risa k m da!

pk el demonio se a caido i se a pegado un coscorron!

ay! se a pegado un coscorron!

Ja! como le voi a caer mal a Bai? Pro si es mi amante! todo el mundo lo sabe! ains... esk t falta un buen carnet d cotilla... k macarra t pidio royo? ja!si tu eres una santurrona.. seguro k t mira cn deseos matadores, mas k sexuales.. xD i no creo k fueses capza d violarle... t ubiera clavado un cuxillo... jejeje... sera malvado... i a camel no le gustan las niñas pekeñas cm tu! l gustan las mayores cm yo!! juas juas! xinxa ranxa tu culo es una canxa!! O.o

Sirius, nuncamuerde a nadie cuando es mayor... Te ekivocas d cabo a rabo i d rabo a cabo! ace cm si fuese a morder pro nunca lo ace! coxina!

formacion bipeda masculina? jajaja! esta loka!! anda k... vaya tela!! pos sabes lo k escribi yo una vez? EI: Pues... es interior! xD no es tan gracioso... pro weze!!

**danielitaweasly:** cuanto tiempo! si, no habia pensado que madame hooch deberia ser mas joven... igual incluso todavia era joven i estudiaba... bueno, vamos a pasar por alto ese detalle... jeje... solo a sido un gazapo.

**Florcha:** Me alegro de que te guste mi historia... que la tuya la estas haciendo con muchos humos? a que te refieres? yo en realidad me llamo Marta, tengo 16 años y soy de España... Me gusta tu nombre... Florencia... Es muy bonito!! Yo tengo una amiga que se llama asi! Pro la llamamos Flofi... Se cabrea muxo pk dice k parece un nombre d perro... xD pobre flofi...

**shofi13:** jeje.. k entusiasmo tu! el capirulo 6? Ahora no me acuerdo cual era... pro weno, ya lo mirare... si es el de Navidad, tambien es mi favorito... Be para ti no abre tardado tanto, porque me dejaste el review hace nada...xD... Weno espero k este xap t haya gustado! besitos!!


	10. El arte de vengarse

Weeenas! No, no he muerto! Sigo aquí! Vivita y coleando! Y con nuevo chap ademas! Que alegría hacia tiempo ya... Poco más y se me olvida lo que es xD En fin, seamos felises y comamos perdices! No como mis personajes.. k todavia lo tienen k pasar un pokito mal... pro ya stan aki al menos! Weno os dejo un resumen pa k os refreske la memoria..

**Resumen:** _A Lily le habian tendido una trampa para que Mcgonagall pensase que le había gastado una broma.. Con lo que prometió vengarse... Luego tuvo una charla romántica con Remus en la biblioteca que casi termina en beso, si no fuera por que James estuviese a punto de pillarles... Así que Lily está confundida hacia Remus... James piensa que Ashton esta engañando a Lily con Jacki, pero estos montan una escena rara... Que pone a James bien celosillo... Y resulta que Remus sabe que Lil y Ashton no son novios de verdad... Pro le promete no confesarlo a sus amigos. A Lil se le ocurre k para su venganza quiere pegarle un buen susto a los merodeadores y para ver que tipo de susto les comienza a imitar. Dandole así la idea perfecta para completar su plan de venganza..._

En fin, creo que no se necesita nada más... Ya no me enrollo más y os dejo con el chap. Nos vemos!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: EL ARTE DE VENGARSE...**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ridículo de las imitaciones, que, por cierto, se resolvió en el momento en que Lily, Jacki y Ashton salieron pitando escaleras arriba. A partir de eso los merodeadores les habían evitado bastante. Lo que les había ido muy bien para planear la venganza. Casi estaba a punto. Solo les faltaba una cosa...

-Veamos¿de donde vamos a sacar un niño que nos quiera ayudar-

-Uf... Va a ser difícil, porque la mayoría de niños adoran a los merodeadores.-

-Bueno, tú eres prefecta... Se supone que debes conocer a unos cuantos¿no-

-Es que de Gryffindor creo que no hay ninguno que no les gusten... –Pensó Lily.

¿Y si utilizamos a una niña de Slytherin? Seguro que nos ayudaría...-

-No sé... Seguro que no le caen bien los merodeadores, pero no creo que nos tenga demasiado aprecio a nosotros tampoco...-

-Seguro que si vas tú te hará caso, Ashton... No hay niña pequeña que se resista a unas cuantas sonrisas de un chico mayor y guapo.- Dijo Jacki guiñándole un ojo Lily. Ya que mil veces se habían rendido a los encantos de los chicos mayores cuando todavía eran primerizas en Hogwarts y todavía no habían desarrollado las ideas feministas que les plagaban por la cabeza ahora.

-No sé, yo creo que sería mejor un niño... Porque los merodeadores suelen ser muy dulces con las niñas, los niños les dan más igual... - Recapacitó Lily.

-Bueno, no si la niña es una pura Slytherin que desprecie a los hijos de muggles y esas cosas tan propias de ellos... - Le corrigió el rubio.

-Sí, y, a ser posible, que la niña sea un poco fea. Eso hará que sientan menos aprecio por ella. Muy poca gente se resiste a las niñas monas.- Los tres se miraron tras unos segundos, y soltaron un largo suspiro.

-Creo que nos va a costar bastante...-

-Debemos ponernos a buscar rápido. En el caso de que no encontremos a ningún niño, vamos a tener que cambiar planes... –

-Bueno, el caso sería que si encontramos a una niña será fácil convencerla con Ashton. Pero si es un niño nos costará más. Porque a los niños no se les seduce tan fácilmente.-

-Eso ya lo planearemos si encontramos a alguno... Nos va a costar muchísimo. Porque tampoco podemos ir preguntando uno a uno a todos los niños si odian a los merodeadores y si quieren participar en una súper venganza... - Pensó Jacki.

-Bueno, en ese caso... Id pensando un "plan B", mientras buscamos...-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se pasaron una semana buscando. Sin muy buen resultado...

Los merodeadores, que siempre habían pensado que Lily hablaba mucho pero nunca llegaría a mover un dedo, dieron por sentado que no existía tal venganza. Y habían vuelto a tomarla con Lily.

¡Ey, princesita¿Para cuando esa venganza? Me estoy aburriendo de esperar...-

-Sirius, querido...- Respondió Lily lentamente y con sorna.¡Vuelve a llamarme princesita y te parto el brazo-

-Oh, Lily... No sé por qué... Pero ya hace un tiempo que hemos dejado de creer en tus amenazas...- Dijo James. Solo eran él y Sirius.

-Mirad chicos... Os explicaré una cosa, a ver si lo captáis... A diferencia de vosotros, yo las cosas no las hago impulsivamente. Las cosas como las venganzas, las planeo cuidadosamente. Para que lo quede al final sea más satisfactorio. ¿Lo entendéis-

-Pues ese es precisamente tu problema... Si no haces las cosas al instante, luego la rabia se va... Y ya no te diviertes tanto vengándote. Tú no sabes de estas cosas.-

-Ahí te equivocas. Yo soy de esas personas que acumulan la rabia. Nunca se me va... Sino que aumenta y aumenta, hasta volverse puro odio... Y os juro que aunque tarde mucho, os arrepentiréis de haberos metido conmigo.- Amenazó la pelirroja.

¡Ah! Pues entonces también me tendré que arrepentir de esto¿no, princesita- Decía Sirius, mientras hacía aparecer un cubo de agua helada y lo derramaba encima de la chica.

Lily, que no soportaba para nada el agua fría y menos en pleno invierno. Dio un gran alarido, que por lo menos debió oírlo la mitad del castillo.

Los chicos al oírla comenzaron a reírse sin parar. Y al recuperarse la pelirroja del susto, aprovechando que ellos estaban distraídos riéndose, sacó toda su rabia de dentro, que le aumentaba la fuerza a la de diez culturistas juntos, agarró a Sirius por el brazo y se lo retorció.

Esta vez quien soltó un gran alarido fue el animago.

-Te dije que te lo partiría... Yo, tarde o temprano, siempre cumplo mis promesas.-

-No se lo has partido, solo se lo has retorcido un poco.- Dijo James desafiante. Sirius le dedicó una mirada que decía claramente "�¡Para que se lo recuerdas, imbécil?".

-Eso es un detalle que se puede arreglar fácilmente.- Aclaró Lily maliciosamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¡Ey, chicas- Chilló una alumna de segundo a un grupo de Gryffindors que estaban estudiando en la biblioteca.¿Os habeis enterado? Sirius Black está en la enfermería.-

¡Oh no¿Qué le ha pasado-

-Por lo visto alguien le ha partido un brazo.-

¿Quién puede haber sido-

-Ha dicho que ha sido un gorila disfrazado de persona...- Las chicas La miraron extrañadas. –Debía estar bajo los efectos de la morfina.- Dijo, mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia al detalle.

-Me apuesto algo a que ha sido Lily...- Susurró Ashton a Jacki. Que estaban sentados en la biblioteca, rodeados de grupos de chicas que querían tener al rubio cerca para poder quedarse embelesadas mirándole.

-Pues debe haber sido alguien muy fuerte¿no creéis- Dijo una de las chicas.

-Sí, porque, según me han dicho, Sirius nunca ha perdido una pelea...-

¿Vamos a verle para que tenga un poco de apoyo-

¡Sí- Gritaron todas a la vez.

-Chicas... Perdéis el tiempo si creéis que ese tío os va a hacer algo de caso porque esté en la enfermería.- Dijo una voz a espaldas del grupillo. Las chicas se giraron para ver quien les hablaba.

-Oh¿quién iba a ser si no-

-Mira, Carrie... Por que tu seas una amargada, no nos tienes que intentar llevar al mal camino¿no crees-

-Me parece que no lo comprendéis. Yo sería incapaz de llevaros al mal camino, porque para seguir mis pasos necesitaríais ser inteligentes.-

-Sí, tu sigue así que seguro que pronto tendrás novio...- Le respondió una de las chicas, ofendida.

-Bueno, cuando Black consiga acordarse de alguno de vuestros nombres, buscadme y repetidme eso.- Las chicas al no saber que responder, se giraron con aire herido y se fueron hacia la enfermería.

Jacki y Ashton se miraron intensamente.

¿Has visto eso, Ashton-

¡Creo que por fin la hemos encontrado, Jacki-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¡Por fin! Pero¿ella ha aceptado- Chilló entusiasmada Lily.

-Sí, ha estado encantada. Decía que siempre ha querido darles una buena lección a los merodeadores.- Le contestó Jacki, también muy entusiasmada.

-Bueno¿entonces le habéis contado todo el plan-

-Por encima... Como no lo tenemos muy detallado, preferíamos esperar a hablar contigo.-

-Ah, pues bien. Es hora de acabar de planearlo todo.-

-Ashton, mejor que esta noche te quedases a dormir, me parece que vamos a estar mucho rato...-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

�¡WAAAA�¿Qué habéis hecho, imprudentes- Chilló alguien despertando a Lily de su profundo sueño.

¿Qué pasa...- Oyó decir a Jacki con una voz que sonaba como si estuviera debajo de la almohada.

�¿Pero vosotros os quejáis de que nosotros�¿Y vosotros qué¡Sois unos desvergonzados- Chillaba la voz.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza para ver quien tenía la desvergüenza de levantarle un sábado. No podía ser otro...

-James, es sábado... Vete a molestar a alguien y déjanos en paz...- Le dijo todo lo irónicamente que el sueño le permitía.

-Pero Lily, pensaba que tu tenías orgullo... ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo-

¿De que hablas, estúpido? Si todavía no he hecho nada... Espérate a un par de días y luego ya veras si te enfadas o no. Y ahora, buenas noches...-

-No. ¡Buenos días¡Levanta ahora mismo y dime como se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así- Seguía gritando.

�¿Pero que hemos hecho para que estés así, pesado- Gritó Jacki hecha una furia, ya estaba harta de que no le dejase volver a dormir.

-Ah, encima yo soy el pesado... Pues si hacer un trío os parece poco, claro que soy un pesado. Pero yo la verdad, es que no entiendo como os dejáis convencer por un tío que no tiene el mínimo de respeto por vosotras y...-

-Potter, pareces mi abuela... ¿Quieres callarte ya- Le interrumpió Ashton. Ya que si no el discurso hubiera seguido para largo.

James le miró muy ofendido.

Era normal que se pensase esas cosas, pues habían dormido los tres juntos en una misma cama muy estrechitos... Y claro, a mentes como la de James, estando Ashton en medio de las dos y teniendo los tres amigos una cara de satisfacción que no se les quitaba ni en sueños; pues daba que pensar...

-Cállate tú, Andrews. Estoy hablando con Lily y con Jacki, no contigo...- Le respondió echando chispas con los ojos. A lo que Ashton respondió con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Veras Potter... Lily y yo nos queremos muchísimo. Pero la verdad es que a Jacki también la queremos mucho y¿para que ocultarlo, está bastante buena... Así que como nos daba pena excluirla, hemos decidido montarnos una fiestecilla privada en la habitación... ¿Algún problema- Explicó, mientras las abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos, para dar más credibilidad al argumento.

Ellas se aguantaban la risa, mientras le lanzaban fingidas miradas de adoración, que ponían de los nervios a James.

-Sí tenéis razón.- Dijo al fin el buscador.- No soy quien para deciros nada... Así que haced lo que queráis, parece que por mucho que os intente ayudar solo os lo tomáis a risa... En fin, vosotros sabréis...- James se lo había tomado muy en serio. Estaba decepcionado de verdad... Y Lily se sintió mal por ello, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué...

El buscador estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando Jacki le llamó. Él se giró esperanzado de que sus palabras hubieran tenido algún efecto.

-Oye, James...- Le dijo la morena.¿Tú que estabas haciendo aquí- La cara del chico se puso blanca.

-Yo... Nada... Pues... Emmmm... Estaba...- Balbuceaba el chico.

-Es para hoy...- Apremió Jacki. Esa frase hizo que James recuperara la compostura.

-No, nada. Estaba buscando una cosa.-

¿Qué estabas buscando tú en mi habitación- Preguntó la chica arqueando la ceja.

¡Nada que te importe- Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se largó.

-Uuuy... Estos no se traman nada bueno...-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Lo conseguiste, Prongs- Preguntó impaciente Sirius al verle entrar en la habitación.

-Sí, no me ha costado mucho encontrarlo.-

-Entonces¿por qué has tardado tanto- Preguntó Remus.

-No, me ha distraído una cosa...-

¿El que- Seguía increpando el licántropo muerto de curiosidad.

-Da igual Moony, ya te lo contaré. Ahora prefiero no recordarlo.-

-Sí, ya nos lo contará. Ahora concentremos en lo que tenemos aquí.- Dijo Sirius arrancándole a James de las manos lo que había traído de la habitación.- Esto es un tesoro...- Sus ojos grises brillaron como si llevasen purpurina dentro.

¿Qué pasa¿Qué ocurre- Gritaba histéricamente Peter, al sentirse excluido. Porque como siempre, no se había enterado del plan...

-Ay Peter, por favor... Mira que hemos estado hablando rato esta noche del tema... Es que de verdad que eres corto...- Dijo Sirius exasperado.

-Veras... Hemos mandado a James a investigar por si Evans tenía algo interesante en el baúl y a encontrado algo muy, pero que muy interesante...- Explicó Lupin pacientemente.

-Ahh... ¿Y que es-

-Pues nada más, ni nada menos que el diario de Lily...-

¡Vamos a abrirlo- Gritó James impaciente.

-Sí, no esperemos más...-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Y eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer, Carrie... ¿Crees que podrás-

-Sí, no hay problema.- Afirmó la pequeña.

¿No les tienes nada de miedo a los merodeadores- Preguntó Jacki maravillada por la valentía de la chica para ser solo una niña de segundo curso.

-No creo que se atrevan a hacerme nada... Sí en el fondo son unos blandos...-

-Mmm... No los conoces tú bien...- Le dijo Lily. –Pero seguro que a ti no te harán nada...- Corrigió al ver la mirada atemorizada de la niña. Que por muy valiente que fuera, le pesaba bastante que los merodeadores fueran tan famosos por sus venganzas.

-Pues eso, estate por el comedor sobre las tres de la tarde y cuando yo te de la señal empiezas. ¿Ok-

-No te fallaré.- Afirmó guiñándole simpáticamente un ojo.-Bueno, tengo que irme. He de acabar un trabajo. ¡Nos vemos mañana-

¡Adiós- Dijeron los tres a la vez.

¡Que encanto de niña- Saltó Lily una vez que la aludida salió de la habitación.¿Dónde la encontrasteis¡Es justo lo que estábamos buscando-

-Pues en la biblioteca... Le pegó unos cortes a las otras niñas... Nos dimos cuenta enseguida de que ella le gustaría participar.- Explicó Ashton.

¡Y estábamos en lo cierto- Exclamó Jacki.- La verdad es que a mi también me encanta... No se, es tan madura para su edad...-

-Sí, nosotras teníamos la cabeza llena de pájaros a esa edad.- Confesó la pelirroja.

¿Quién lo diría ahora- Dijo Ashton con una sonrisita picarona en los labios.

-La tenían llenas de pájaros antes y la siguen teniendo ahora.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Cuando quiera saber tu opinión te llamare¿ok Black- Le contestó Jacki.

-Cariño, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que responder cuando tú me llames...-

-Sirius, no empecemos... Dáselo y vámonos.- Le apremió Lupin.

-Oh, sí.- Respondió distraído.

Empezó a hurgar en una bolsa y después de un rato, sacó un pequeño librito rosa... Que le pasó a Lily.

-Tómalo, no hay nada interesante.- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo robar un diario personal y devolverlo soltando esa frase. Lily palideció.

¿Qué hacías tú con mi diario-

-Mirábamos si había algo con lo que te pudiésemos chantajear, pero como es más antiguo que Merlín, no había nada interesante... ¡A ver si actualizamos un poco! (_NdA_¿Va por mi esa frase?)- Exclamó el animago.

Lily se levantó rápidamente y le pegó un buen bofetón, sin que a él le diera tiempo de reaccionar.

�¡Pero serás descarado- Gritó.¿Estas loco¿Qué haces tú cogiendo mi diario-

¡Eh, que yo no fui- Gritó muy enfurecido. Era muy peligroso meterse con Sirius, pero últimamente Lily estaba demostrando una genio tan peligroso como el de los merodeadores. Cosa que sorprendía mucho a sus amigos, que en esos momentos estaban atónitos ante el bofetón...

�¡Ah no¿Y entonces quien fue-

-Fue James estúpida. Por eso te lo encontraste por la mañana en tu cuarto.-

¡Maldito sea�¿Dónde está ahora- Rugió la chica.

-Esta practicando Quidditch... No creo que le encuentres.- Dijo Lupin intentando evitar una pelea.

-Mira, nena... No intentes meterte con James o la cagarás. Hace tiempo que te intentamos prevenir de que no te metas con nosotros. Y ya me estoy cansando. Hasta ahora me he hecho el loco, pero como me enfade te vas a arrepentir mucho, y lo digo en serio...- Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Sirius se fue.

-Bah, pronto se va a enterar de quien soy yo...- Dijo la pelirroja entre dientes.

-Lily, se que ya estas cansada de oír amenazas y que la mayoría no te afectan. Pero hazme caso. Ten cuidado con Sirius... No es mal chico, pero cuando se enfada puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa...- Le explicó Lupin preocupado.

-Lupin, me parece que mi amiga Lily sabe cuidarse sola, o, si no, ya la vigilaremos nosotros. Pero muchas gracias de todas formas. Eres un encanto.- Saltó Jacki. Que no soportaba que dijeran que Black era tan peligroso, porque hasta ahora ella le había dado dos rodillazos en las partes nobles y hasta ahora no había sufrido las consecuencias.

-Esta bien, que remedio, me fiare de vosotros...- Bromeó el licántropo, mientras se iba marchando.¡Venga, portaos bien guapas- Dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa de esas que harían que harían derretirse hasta un icerberg.

-Gracias, lo mismo te digo cariño.- Respondió Ashton bromeando. Las otras estaban demasiado encandiladas como para responder.

-Lily¿qué es lo que pone en el diario- Preguntó Jacki una vez que salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Ah, pues no se... No lo escribo desde que iba a tercero...- Dijo mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo.

¿Hace tres años que no lo escribes¿Y entonces para que te lo traes-

-No se... Supongo que por si me da por seguirlo algún día. Aunque no creo... Aquí solo hablaba de las clases, de chicos mayores y chorradas de niñas pequeñas...-

-Que raro de ti...- Dijo Ashton, que se había echo amigo de ellas a finales de cuarto curso. Antes apenas hablaban, solo en algunas clases... Y cuando empezaron a ir juntos a todos lados, ellas ya habían cambiado mucho.

-Cuanto hemos cambiado en tres años, Lily... Ahora pensar que éramos así me parece muy raro...- Reflexionó Jacki, con una expresión entre nostálgica y divertida en la cara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Todo preparado, chicos-

¡Listo- Exclamaron todos a la vez.

¡Bien! Repasemos la estrategia por última vez, antes de pasar a la acción.- Dijo Lily entusiasmada. La hora de la venganza de por fin había llegado.

-Veamos. Yo me quedaré aquí vigilándolo todo. Jacki, tú traerás a los merodeadores hasta el comedor, ahora que no hay nadie... Carrie, tú esperarás detrás de esta estatua conmigo, cuando yo te lo diga, entras detrás suyo y empiezas... Y cuando vea que es el momento te daré la señal Lily y traes al profesor que hayas pillado... ¿ok-

¡Perfecto-

-Espero que funcione bien...- Dijo Jacki algo nerviosa.

¡Seguro que sí- Exclamó Carrie entusiasmada por el plan, que le parecía de lo más divertido.

-Ves yendo ya, Jacki... No te preocupes de nada... Si va mal, ya pensaremos otra cosa... De momento intenta hacerlo lo mejor posible. Confío en ti.- Dijo Lily agarrándole las manos, intentando tranquilizarla.

-No os preocupéis. Se que todo saldrá bien. Y yo soy descendiente de adivinas.- Les contó Carrie, con la esperanza de darles ánimos.

Lo consiguió un poco.

-Que fracaso con lo del diario de Lily...-

-Sí tío... Solo le gustaban tíos que ya se han ido del colegio. Ni uno solo del que nos pudiéramos aprovechar. Así no vamos a conseguir chantajearla...- Dijo James frustrado.

�¡Chicos, desde aquí todos parecen hormiguitas-

¡Peter, por Dios! Parece que nunca te hubieras asomado a una ventana... Deja ya de distraernos que luego se nos desvía el tema.- Le riñó Sirius, mientras se levantaba una fuerte ventolera que le revolvía su largo cabello. Los cuatro estaban asomados a la ventana de su habitación.

-El caso es que... No se que podríamos hacer ya... Parece que por mucho que hagamos no hay manera de que renuncie. Y tampoco la echan, necesitamos algo más fuerte...- Pensó James.

¿Y si la dejamos en paz? Tampoco es para tanto... Además ya no creo que haya peligro en nuestras noches, no creo que fuera capaz de retenernos, hasta ahora nunca se ha dado cuenta...- Dijo el licantropo, cansado ya de tantos enfrentamientos.

-Remus, ya no es por eso... Ahora es por cuestión de honor. Si no conseguimos destituirla todo el mundo se pensará que somos unos blandos. Y ya sabes que eso no puede ser...-

-Sí lo se...- Suspiró resignado.

De pronto se abrió la puerta. Los cuatro chicos cerraron corriendo las ventanas y se apoyaron disimuladamente en la pared.

-Hola chicos¿qué hacéis- Preguntó Jacki.

-Eso te preguntó yo a ti.- Respondió James.

-Ah, pues venía a deciros una cosa...-

¿Qué-

-Veréis... Creo que estamos llevando las cosas demasiado lejos... Es decir, es una tontería que siempre estemos con estos rollos. Estoy cansada, y seguramente alguien acabará mal. Por eso quiero que nos llevemos bien.-

¿Por que tendríamos que hacerlo- Preguntó Sirius algo borde. Jacki no le gustaba mucho ya.

-Venga, no seas así. Yo lo digo por todos. Es mejor que sea así. Dejemos al lado todo lo nuestro y volvamos a empezar.-

-Yo si Lily no pide disculpas, no pienso hacer nada...- Dijo James.

¡Mira que eres cabezota¡Sabes que Lily no lo haría ni loca- Exclamó la chica.

-Pues entonces no hay trato.-

Jacki chascó la lengua. Lástima que no hubiese nadie más delante para admirar sus grandes dotes de actriz.

-Mira, si quieres vamos a hablar con ella. Y miramos que hacemos, pero es imposible que te pida perdón. Ya lo sabes...-

-Si no me pide perdón no hay trato.- Repitió el chico.

¿Te cuesta hablar con ella¿Acaso te da miedo Lily? Si es eso me lo dices... Pero creo que si habláis con ella no os moriréis¿no-

-Esta bien, hablaremos... Pero ya sabes, sin un perdón no te pienso ayudar.- Jacki gruñó y murmuró algo entre dientes.

-Bueno, parece que por fin ha bajado la cabeza. Sí es que no hay nadie como un Black para atemorizar a la gente...- Dijo Sirius, con aires de grandeza.

-Sí, nada más hay que ver a tu madre...- Comentó Lupin.

¡No me hables de esa vieja¡No la soporto- Dijo Sirius furioso.

Peter comenzó a temblar. No había tenido muy buenas experiencias con la "Señora Black". La última vez que la vio, nadie sabe como pero acabó colgado del alfeizar de una ventana...

Jacki los condujo hacia el comedor, que es donde esperaban los demás.

¿Qué hace Lily aquí? No es hora de comer...-

-Yo más bien diría que NO hace aquí Lily. ¿Dónde est�-

-Que raro... Me dijo que estaría aquí... ¿O era antes de comer que me lo dijo- Los merodeadores le dirigieron miradas asesinas, excepto Peter, claro está... Que le miraba con su particular cara de rata confundida.- Bueno, que más da... Busquémosla en otra parte.-

Al dar media vuelta los merodeadores se encontraron con una pequeña rubita que les miraba curiosamente.

Carrie se había vestido para parecer más pequeña de lo que era. Con un vestidito de muchos colorines, y se había echo dos coletitas que junto a esos grandes ojos azules, le daban un aspecto de muñequita que tiraba de espaldas...

¿Qué hacéis aquí-

-Buscamos a alguien¡aparta de en medio niña- Dijo Peter sintiendo que podía imponer delante de una niña tan pequeña.

Carrie no se movió.

¿A quien buscais-

-A una amiga...-

¿Qué amiga-

-No creo que la conozcas...- Dijo Lupin amablemente.

-Igual sí¡dime quien es- Dijo la rubita imitando a un niño a punto de coger una rabieta.

-Se llama Lily Evans.-

¿Una chica pelirroja-

-Sí.-

¿Con ojos verdes-

-Sí.-

¿Muy guapa-

-Mmm... No sé...-

¿Alta y delgada-

-Sí.-

-Lo siento, no la conozco.- Los chicos le miraron asesinamente.

-Mira niña, nos estas haciendo perder el tiempo. Así que apártate.- Dijo Sirius.

-Tú eres el chico al que le ganó una chica peleando.- Sirius se giró lentamente hacia ella. No soportaba ese tema.

-Mira niña, si me ganó fue porque me metió un rodillazo "ahí". Y cuando a un hombre le pegan "ahí" es incapaz de defenderse...-

¿De verdad¡Voy a probar- La niña se dirigió hacia Peter y le pegó un buen rodillazo. Peter calló al suelo un segundo después.¡Enhorabuena! Eso significa que eres un hombre...-

-Mira bonita... Esas cosas no se pueden ir haciendo por aquí. ¿Qué edad tienes-

¡Trece-

-No, en serio... Ya se que quieres hacerte la mayor para estar más a nuestro alcanze y esas cosas...- Argumentaba James.- Pero, en serio. ¿Tienes once años-

-No, tengo trece.-

-Venga niña, no puedes mentir a los mayores...-

¡Que tengo trece años- Bramó la niña. Lo que asustó un poco a James, ya que no se lo esperaba...

�¡A mi no me levantes la voz- Gritó él, furioso de ser toreado por esa niña.

La chica comenzó a frotarse los ojos, luego empezó a sollozar débilmente y fue subiendo la voz gradualmente hasta convertirla en fuertes llantos.

Lupin la miro piadosamente.

-No llores pequeña... Mi amigo no lo hacía para ofenderte...- Dijo mientras le cogía una mano.

Carrie se apartó bruscamente.

¡No me toques¡No tienes derecho a tocarme- El licántropo se levantó muy confundido.

La niña siguió sollozando hasta que apareció alguien por la puerta. Que era, ni más ni menos que, Dumbledore.

¿Qué está pasando aquí-

-Profesor... - Dijo Carrie de nuevo con su voz seria y madura.- Estos chicos me han amenazado sin que yo les hiciera nada y creo que incluso querían pegarme...-

¿Es cierto eso- Preguntó con una voz algo severa.

¡No, profesor¡No hacíamos nada malo esta vez-

-Ay chicos... Si me dieran un caramelo de limón cada vez que me decís eso...-

¡Si, pero esta vez estaba Jacki aquí puede demostrarlo- Y al girarse se llevó un buen chasco al ver que la morena había desaparecido.- Hace un momento estaba aquí...- Dijo James con un hilo de voz...-

-Chicos, esto ya es la gota que coma el vaso... Acompañadme a mi despacho.- Las caras de los cuatro chicos se volvieron blancas...

-Profesor Dumbledore... Por favor, escúcheme...- Susurró Lupin.

-Me has decepcionado mucho Remus... Pensaba que tú tenías más cabeza que los demás. Venga, vamonos.- Antes de salir por la puerta se dio media vuelta.- Por cierto señorita Carrie¿cambio de look-

-Sí, me apetecía variar un poco... – Dijo la pequeña algo sonrojada.

-Espero que no te hayan causado muchos problemas. Pero no te preocupes, recibirán lo que se merecen.- dijo el profesor guiñándole un ojo y, o se lo imaginaba Lily, que era quien había traído a Dumbledore, o su director había dirigido una mirada divertida a la estatua donde vigilaba Ashton, acompañado ahora por Jacki.

-No sé yo... Pero diría que Dumbledore sabía exactamente lo que estabamos haciendo...- Dijo Ashton asomándose de la estatua, una vez que Dumbledore se había ido.

-Sí, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo...-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Horas más tarde en la sala común los merodeadores no habían aparecido y Lily estaba preocupada...

-Ey... ¿y si los han expulsado de verdad? Tampoco quería llegar tan lejos...-

-No creo... Piensa que no ha sido algo tan grave como para que les expulsen... Y si es verdad lo que pensamos de Dumbledore, es imposible que les expulse...- La tranquilizó Ashton.

-Oh, mira... Hablando de los reyes de roma.- Exclamó Jacki.- Chicos¿qué os ha pasado? Cuándo me di cuenta ya no estabais detrás de mí... Y volví a buscaros, pero no os encontré.- Mintió la chica para ver si le contaban que les había dicho Dumbledore.

Aún un poco pálidos los cuatro chicos la miraron, pero solo le contestó Lupin.

-Verás, nos encontramos a una niña muy rara. Y le dijo a Dumbledore que la habíamos amenazado... Y nos llevó a su despacho y estuvo a punto de expulsarnos... Pero decidió darnos una última oportunidad... Ha dicho que si volvemos a hacer algo, por muy pequeño que sea nos expulsará.-

¡Estamos perdidos- Saltó James.

A Lily se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara...

-Vaya chicos... ¿Eso quiere decir que no podéis gastar más bromas-

-Pues en teoría no... Aunque siempre podemos hacer aparentar que la has hecho tú.-

-Y si me hacéis eso yo puedo volver a vengarme para hacer aparentar que sois muy malos y que necesitáis una buena expulsión.- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa diabólica.

¿Qué dices de volver a vengarte? Sí tu hablas mucho pero todavía no he visto nada...-

-Oh chicos... ¿pero todavía no lo habéis pillado¿No os parece casualidad que mi mejor amiga os trajera al comedor en una hora que no hay nadie y justamente apareciera una niña de la nada que empezó a molestar para que perdierais los nervios y se pusiera a llorar aunque no le hicisteis nada, y que justo en ese momento apareciera Dumbledore¿No os da una idea-

¡No me digas que has sido tu-

-Bingo, señorito Potter.- Le aplaudió la pelirroja.

Las caras de los cuatro chicos cambiaron de un color pálido a un color rojo, no sabía muy bien si de furia o de vergüenza...

�¡Me cago en ti�¡Casi nos expulsan por tú culpa�¡Te vas a enterar, voy a convertir el resto del curso en los peores dias de tu vida- Bramó Sirius.

-Hazlo y te enviaré a tu casa con tu querida madre así de rápido.- Dijo mientras le chasqueaba un dedo. Su expresión era muy tranquila, ya no les tenía miedo, ahora era ella quien les dominaba. Los papeles habían cambiado...

Sirius dio un paso atrás derrotado, y cuando fue a dar media vuelta para largarse, se topó con un corro de gente curioseando que no paraban de murmurar...

¿Qué Evans casi expulsa a los merodeadores-

-Mira como le vacila. No le tiene miedo a Sirius...-

-Siempre pensé que Evans era una tía que mola...-

Ahora si que palidecieron las caras de los merodeadores. Eso no era nada bueno para ellos... Lily Evans se acababa de volver popular...

* * *

Asta aki llegamos! Ooh! X fin acabe! Me ha costado pro lo he conseguido! Estaba a punto de ser la persona más feliz del mundo! Pero ha resultado que me han dado una mala noticia y me ha explotado la burbuja! Pro en fin! Alegremonos todos d tener un capitulo mas! Y no aver muerto en la espera! Weee! Fiesta fiesta!

Y otra fiesta más xk HE LLEGADO A LOS 150 REVIEWS! Oeeeeee! Alegria Alegria! Cm mola! Thank you a todos! Os kiero! Muacks!

_Por cierto, el nombre d este chap va dedicado a un fic k tiene el mismo nombre "el arte de vengarse"... Me encanta, es mi devoción!_ Aunke ace un monton k no lo leo, pro en fin... K nadie se le ocurra denunciarme ni nada, que solo lo pongo en su conmemoración... No hay ningún plagio ni nada por el estilo.. Solo es un pequeño guiño... Lo juro!

La venganza... Weno vreo k no a sido tan fuerte cm Lily se proponía pero k mas da... Casi los expulsas y eso es lo k importa... Y ahora va a saborear las mieles de la fama... Esperemos k no se le suba a la cabeza! No, no creo que pase...Lily es una chica con cabeza! ;) Y ademas va a tener a los merodeadores con el agua al cuello... Ya vereis! ;)

Be! No me enrrollo más y empiezo cn los reviews! Ah por cierto **_pido disculpas a Melocoton y silmarwen754_** que el pasado chap me quede sin responderles el review... Un fallo tecnico chicas... No os enfadeis... No volvera a pasar... Muxas disculpas:

**Melocoton:** Lo siento, eh? Menos mal que me avisaste, que si no, no me doy cuenta... En fin pues aquí te respondo al antepasado y más abajo está el de el pasado chap! Asi k t gusto el partido d Quidditch... A mi me gustó escribirlo, pero al final no escribí mucho Quidditch.. No se, presente a los jugadores, hice un poco y ya enseguida se pelearon.. Jacki, pues si que de momento no tiene mucho protagonismo, pro todo llegará. Ya más adelante tendrá un poco de más peso... Ashton! Ay... quien no adora a Ashton? Si es que es tan mono... Lo adoro! Me alegro de que tu pienses lo mismo! Eso me alegra un monton!

**Silwaren754:** Espero que no te hayas enfadado porque no te contestase el review... Sk no me di cuenta! Perdona! Weno t lo contesto aki... Jejeje... Parece que ultimamente tardo muxo en actualizar todos los capitulos.. Si es que soy un desastre... Ah si que esto de enamorarse de los personajes de un propio fic es una plaga...Vaya cosas... Y que me contabas? Que estas haciendo un fic compartido? K interesante! Cm funciona eso? Xk yo e oido muxo hablar de eso.. Pro nadie me lo ha explicado bien... Que haceis, un capitulo tu, y un capitulo ella? Explicamelo pliss! Pues si... Siempre estan peleando... me extraña un monton k t guste James, si siempre lo pongo muy tonto... Segura que se alegraría muxo si lo supiese... Pues k cuando va a haber una relacion entre alguien? Puede que dentro de poco.. Creo que empieza a ser hora si... Weno ya queda menos! No deseperemos! XD

**Light Angel:** Ombre... La pocion multijugos no es mala idea... Aunke ya seria muy fuerte.. Ay si k les expulsarian... mejor dejarlos asi... k ahora estan con el agua al cuello... jjejeje! Pos ya llegue a los 100 reviews! Soy muy feliss! Eso compensa muxo el esfuerzo...

**Goi Izarra:** Hola! Cuanto tiempo que no te contestaba un review..xD Si es que tardo demasiado...Yo lo se... pero en fin.. Que le vamos a hacer... Si yo tmbien cm lectora siempre pido k no tarden, pro luego yo m tiro mil años en actualizar... Ya lo has podido ver... Si Sirius es un creido, pero tambien tiene sus razones... xD En fin, pro los hago a todos con defectos evidentes para ver si los maduran... Y para eso van a tener que intervenir ciertas chicas... Sí, las dos adoramos a Ashton... Tendremos k competir en un duelo a muerte con mazas para ver quien se lo queda... xD En fin ya saps...

**Florcha:** Jejeje... Pues yo tngo un monton de familiares en Argentina, y unos cuantos aquí en España... Jejeje Vamos al reves! En fin... Posi, me gusta tu nombre... Es bueno k aya muxas formas de decirlo, asi no te cansas... No se yo me llamo marta y solo m llaman asi o martita, pro cm tngo segundo nombre pos suelo usar ese k es mas bonito... jejej Lena es un nombre bonito...

**Karipotter:** jejejej... Pos al final si que os hice esperar mucho... Me sabe mal.. Pero en fin, al fin Lily se ha vengado, y eso es lo k importa... Besos! Me alegra muxa d k t gusten!

**Melocoton(2):** jejejej... Me alegro muxo tu review! M alegra un monton k m digan esas cosas.. Weno supongo k a cualkier persona k le guste escribir o k no le guste le gustan los halagos... No es nada del otro mundo... xD jejeje posi, a Peter siempre le dejo d idiota, y encima m suele venir bien pa cuando tngo k explicar algo... vease lo del diario de este chap... Besitos:

**Eri mond licht:** James siempre se hace malentendidos de todo lo k acen esos tres... Es tonto d remate.. xD A mi tmbien m gustaria k se kdase cn Ashton, pro todo en esta vida no puede ser... En fin, k li farem...m gusto muxo lo d las imitaciones, pro al final no lo continue... Al final no pude actualizarlo pa Navidad... :( Pro en fin... Al fin actualixe y eso es lo k m importa!

**Lily Granger Potter: **Waw! T lo leiste d un tiron? Yo soi incapaz d hacer eso... cuando llevan mas d cuatro capitulos empezaos m lo tngo k leer poco a poco.. pk si no me es imposible... Jeje... Pos vaya proeza, eso es mui alagador... Thank you! Muacks!

**Kire:** Pues me gusto un monton escribir las imitaciones... Parece k tuvieron buena acogida... jejeje sk estos merodeadors son mui faciles d entender... Lo d la inspiracion es una plaga si.. A veces viene a veces va... Es un asko.. Pro en fin... Ya vino... A ver si vuelve... xD thank you x ser tan paciente! Muxos besos!

**Nerwen:** Anda! Una compañera de sufrimiento! Pozi odio el baxillerato cn toda mi alma! M alegro d k opines lo mismo, tendriamos k crear un club antibaxiller! XD En fin, espero k disfrutes leyendo mi fic... Y k t aga olvidar la mierda k estudiamos... xD Vnga no ai k rendirse! U (esa frase va mas x mi k x ti...)

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Ya, weno... T juro k pretendia subir un par d xaps pa Navidad.. Pro entre los regalos y k no sabia k escribir, pues... en fin... Ya sabes... Pro weno, ya sta. Todo paso... Aki tnmos un nuevo xap... Seamos felises! XD Thanks!La verdad sk ya m va algo mjor cn el bachiller... Gracias x el apoyo!

**Isa:** Ya... la verdad sk lo aparenta un poko k m trague la tierra... Pro en fin... sigo aki todavia! ;) Pos si.. Peter parece volverse más idiota con el paso del tiempo... en este chapi no ha dicho muchas paridas... Pero seguro que volvera... Remus, muxas pagariamos por tener un novio cm el... Pro los xicos cm el o no existen o son muy feos... Ai k confesarlo... xD Y en respuesta a tu pregunta: Jacki si va a tener pareja... Pro primero va a tener k bajar cabeza y dejar el feminismo a un lado.. igual k Lily... jejeje Todos en esta historia van a tener k madurar un poquito... En fin creo k les va acostar, cn lo orgullosos k son...

**Marian Salazar:** Jajajaj! Si los profesores deben hacer un curso quejicus... Debe aver una asignatura en la carrera que se llame "como amargar al alumno". No me extrañaria nada... Weno, ya viste la venganza... No fue gran cosa, pero al menos les pego un buen susto... jejeje Ya se lo estaban mereciendo... Pro lo bueno empezará a partir del siguiente chap. Lily los va a tener contra la pared...xD jujuju!k wai! En fin, m alegro d k apoyes a Ashton y tmbien me gusta cuando James se piensa cosas d la relacion Lily-Ashton-Jacki, por eso lo escribo varias veces... Aunke pronto s me va a acabar el juego... :( Ya vere... Weno muxos besos!

**Sara Riddle:** Me encanta que te rias! D verdad k me esfuerzo muxo pa intentar k sea gracioso... Sigue leyendo:

**BelleRadcliffeBlack:** Weno, me alegro d k t guste... sobre tu pregunta: Sí, Lily y James quedarán juntos, pro todavia les queda un rato... Don't worry! Todo llegar�! Con Remus va a ser algo pasajero... O eso creo... Lo seguro esk acabara cn James ;)

**Shofi13:** Si, a mi el capitulo 6 tmbien es el k m gustó más escribir... Fue divertido... Decias k ese dia estabas contenta i no sabias xk... Si a veces pasa... K t despiertas contenta y punto.. lo malo es cuando uno s siente triste y no sabe xk... xD

**Consue:** Joer.. Asta las dos de la mañana leyendo mi fic... K honor! Pos tranki, Lily no se va a kdar cn Remus, será cn James... Pro eso ya vendr�, no desesperemos... Aunk tal vez vnga mas pronto d lo k pensamos... ;)

**lbuki:** Si... He tardado bastante... Pro weno, ya sta... Ahora a esperar al proximo... k Dios sabe cuando sera... Anda otra k ace btx... pos ya somos tres... Todos estamos bien cansaditos del condenado... Aunk luego no m kiero imaginar la universidad... Creo k m voi a largar a un módulo... :P Oooh... Thank you x el review.. me a gustao un monton! M e puesto super contenta! Un millon d besos!

**Helen Black Potter:** Bah.. No te preocupes x la relacion entre Remus y Lily.. no llegará muy lejos... No la haré muy complicada... Trankila... Ella acabará con James... Eso te lo aseguro. Y los merodeadores son incapaces d pelearse entre ellos x un xica! ;)

**Tomoyo-potter**: Jeje... A mi tmbien m gusta muxo k se peleen los merodeadores y Lily, es muy divertido! Jiji! Weno espero k t haya gustao este chap! Ya me contarás!

**Pitucita:** jejej... Pos lo d imitar a los merodeadores le fue mui bien al final, yo diria k demasiado bien... casi los expulsan y todo, esta lily... Y ahora t juro k kienes van a pasar la peor epoca d su vida seran los merodeadores... Posi, adoro a los merodeadores.. Aunk les ago un poco a tontos a todos, pero ya maduraran... Si k m gusta Sirius, pro aunk le puse a el en el nº1 d los xicos mas guapos kien mas m gusta es Remus... pro puse a Siriusm xk Rowling siempre dice k el mas guapo d todos era sirius. Be ya m diras k tal este xap!

**Marian Salazar**: Oooh... Me da pena k t vayas! Y eso k no podras seguir leyendo? Weno espero k vuelvas pronto... Y k t vaya todo bien... Muxos besos y suerte!

**Goi izarra:** Grasias x felisitarme el cumpleaños! Me kede mui feliz cn el mnsaje! N sabes cuanto! Jejeje nunca abia oido una cancionen Vasco... jajajaj k gracia! Pues eso.. Gracias por acordarte! Me izo muy feliz! Muxos besos! Thanks!

**LaUrYDaRKAnGeL: **Si... se que tarde mucho... lo siento... Pero en fin... Que le voi a hacer no sabia que escribir... Me quedaba delante de la pantalla pensando y no había manera... pro en fin... un dia de pronto se me ocurrió y ya sta... Por fin actualize... :P

**Daida:** Ya actualize.. Creo k no tarde tanto para ti... Los merodeadores tmbien t envian besos.. jejeje... Mnos la rata... K sabe k a todo el mundo l dan asco sus besos..

Ro: Se.. Ashton es muy mono... tanto imitando a sirius, como cuando no lo esta... xD A mi me encanta! Weno besos! Espero k t aya gustao este xap!

**Monyka:** Oooouuu... T tngo k contestar y doña billi no me esta aki pa leer esto k escribo cn cierta cara k m encanta... Mas su bizkez, k es mui terrible... Buaaa! Pro sabes lo k t digo... La madre del cordero! Viva el despelongue! A k no t lo esperabas? Ah sido guay flipante y molante? K bien! Oouuu im sa, x cierto primo y esas cosas... Pro en fin! Ara mismo estas dibujando sin saber k t stoy contestando... Mmmm! (Eso era la risa malevola k tanto t gusta dibujar, pro k en realidad m invente yo y k parece k kieres convertir en risa tuya... �� En fin! Estupiden idioten! Eres una coxinilla! Y sabes k t digo cm despedidda? Muy bien ratita mia! Aunk si digo esto x sta pagina, stoi en peligro d ser asesinada... :P Adie Mondie!

**Monicats:** Corxos, corxos y recorxos! Kien es esta niña k m envia el el review nº150 o mas? Ess un petardo? No! Una Zoibita? Tmpoco creo... Una super-sexy belleza, amante d un Dallas Winslow y un Dallas Macarra? Me parece k no... Ah ya se! Es un ser vivo compuesto de celulas y atomos, que come, bebe, salta, baila, ríe, llora y a veces se enamora... Xk t empeñas en imaginar a Ashton cm Hideki! Ashton es mas malillo, Hideki es tonto y siempre dice: Estan haciendo bebés! No lo entiendes? Es incapaz:'( Ves? Ya m as exo llorar... Y puede k m vaya a beber... y salga la bestia... y tnga k decir: ese Hideki es un petardo! Y t dire una cosa... Seguro k si no salia dl baño era xk staria leyendo una revista y sabes k siempre m kdo empanada leyendo en el baño... xD k cosas... Aunk si oiste un aleteo d un pajaro, tal vez tendre k borrarte la memoria... Y dcir... Ea! Y meterme unos papeles en la gorra... jijijiji! K grasiosa... Weno señorita-doña-varonesa-duquesa-nos-vamos-a-palma-o-que? Vayase usted al excremento! Bye Bye mi pixaxiiisima daaama!


	11. Aventuras y desventuras en Hogsmeade

Weeeno… Ya estoy aquí se nuevo.. Si, se que cada vez tardo más. Pero al menos vuelvo.. Jejeje… Peor sería que lo dejase tirado :P

No se que le pasa a esta cosa, que no se me ven los guiones de delante por muxo k lo intente. En fin, espero que no os lieis mucho. Me sabe mal, pero no puedo hacer nada... :(

En fin, os dejo el resumen pa refrescar memorias:

_Estuvieron pensando mucho en la venganza, y decidieron buscar un cómplice. Consiguieron a la pequeña Carrie, que era un chica de segundo, algo diferente a las demás cabezas-huecas de sus compañeras. Lily le partió el brazo a Sirius, y también le pegó un buen bofetón. Pero se lo mereció, porque le habían robado el diario…_

_Para la venganza, Carrie se vistió de niña pequeña. Comenzó a hacerse la pesada. Hasta que los merodeadores perdieron la paciencia y ella se pus o a llorar. En caso es que apareció Dumbledore, y se los llevó a los cuatro. Les dijo que a la mínima les pondría de patitas en la calle.. Así que a partir de ahora tendrán que ir con cuidado…_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: Aventuras y desventuras en Hogsmeade**

Pasadas unas semanas después de que la gente oyese que Lily casi consigue expulsar a los merodeadores, como es normal, el rumor se había extendido por todo el colegio y más...

Pero, aún peor para los merodeadores, era que, además de que todo el colegio empezaba a ponerse de parte de Lily (en principio decían que porque era una chica, aunque realmente era porque se había convertido en la novedad), era que la verdad se había distorsionado muchísimo... El último disparate que habían oído era que le habían pedido perdón de rodillas, y ella en un acto de clemencia les había perdonado... Aunque aún así no les habían perdido el respeto, ahora iban corriendo a respaldarse en Lily.

Y el problema de los merodeadores era que no se podían vengar, al menos no a lo grande como a ellos les gustaría. Los profesores les tenían muy vigilados. Y claro, Lily siempre que podía les restregaba eso... Lo que hacía que la rabia creciera mucho más entre ellos.

Pero el caso era que de ser una perfecta marginada, Lily se había vuelto la chica más solicitada... Todo el mundo quería sentarse a su lado, le pedían que les ayudase con los deberes, la paraban para decirle cualquier chorrada, etc. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a la fama, así que se sentía muy abrumada. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto apreciaba la intimidad, y buscaba la mínima oportunidad para encontrar un momento a solas... Pero temía que pronto eso no pudiera ser, ya que varias chicas le habían pedido si se podían mudar a su habitación, en la que había dos camas libres... Evidentemente la respuesta de Lily siempre era no. Ya le costaba estar tranquila mientras se paseaba por un pasillo para que encima le estuvieran molestando dos niñatas cabezas huecas... Muchas veces deseaba no haber gastado la maldita broma.

Yo de verdad que no he nacido para esto... A mi me gusta ir a mi aire... Y así no hay manera. No me dejan en paz...- Les contaba Lily en la habitación, que era el único sitio donde podían hablar con tranquilidad.

Ya. No hace falta que me lo cuentes. A mi también me molestan. Supongo que quieren hacerse amigos míos, para que luego te los presente... Así de convenida es la gente.- Dijo Jacki con irritación.

Ya, me sabe mal que os hay metido en esto, chicos...-

No mujer, te dijimos que te ayudaríamos, y aquí estamos para lo bueno y para lo malo...- Le consoló Ashton.

Y a ti si que te deben acosar más que nunca¿no?-

No, en realidad no he notado mucho cambio... Tal vez ahora toleran más que seas mi novia...-

¡Sí, ahora todo el mundo adora a Lily! Menos los merodeadores claro...-

Les tenías que haber visto hoy cuando el profesor estaba diciendo lo tranquila que eres y la gente se estaba riendo... Arden por dentro, y lo mejor es que no pueden sacarlo. ¡Eso es lo que de verdad les da rabia!- Filosofeó el rubio.

Mmm... Si puede que al final la fama no sea tan mala.- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, explicando con ello que ni ella misma se había creído lo que había dicho.

Que va, es malísima... No se como lo has soportado tanto tiempo Ashton.- Replicó la morena, que no había visto el gesto de Lily.

Pues la soportaba porque os tenía a vosotras. No importa lo que te pase si tienes buenos amigos que te apoyen...- Les dijo mirándolas dulcemente.

No tardaron mucho en tirarse sobre él y llenarle la cara de besos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al sabado siguiente había una visita a Hogsmeade. Lily, Ashton y Jacki tuvieron que rechazar varias invitaciones de gente que quería ir con ellos, preferían ir los tres a solas.

Pero como siempre, no habían contado con que pudieran surgir complicaciones, complicaciones a las que llamaremos: "merodeadores".

Iban charlando tranquilamente mientras daban un agradable paseo por los alrededores de la casa de los gritos, lejos del pueblo y lejos de la gente, cuando escucharon un enorme griterío, que cada vez se acercaba más a donde estaban ellos.

Al principio les pareció que eran solo unos chicos haciendo los idiotas, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que en realidad eran unos idiotas (los merodeadores) que huían de algo, algo muy grande.

Tal vez fue la impresión, pero Lily y los demás no consiguió moverse del sitio. Lo que provocó un gran choque entre todos.

Mientras se levantaban rápidamente Lily pudo ver por unos segundos que lo que les perseguía tan furioso no era otra cosa que un grifo. Que cuando se enfadaba podía llegar a ser realmente peligroso. Así que sin reparar en nada más, Lily salió disparada hacía la espesura del bosque, como hicieron todos los demás. El problema es que no se fijaron en que dirección iba cada uno.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que el grifo no la seguía se paró y al mirar hacía los lados para ver donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien al lado.

¡James, por que me sigues! – El moreno la miró sorprendido. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

¿Tú te crees que con esa cosa detrás yo me iba a poner a perseguirte precisamente a ti?-

Ah, no se... No pretendas que me meta en la mente de los demás. -

Bah... Da igual, la verdad es que me alegro de estar con alguien, porque no tengo ni maldita idea de donde estamos.- La cara de Lily se puso blanca y miró a James con horror.

¿Tu y yo solos¿En medio del bosque y perdidos?-

No me mires así, no soy un asesino en serie ni nada por el estilo.-

Tendríamos que volver.-

¡No me digas que has llegado a esa conclusión tú sola!-

Que gracioso estás últimamente.- Le comentó la pelirroja con rabia.

Gracias, es que tú me inspiras.- Contestó James. Lily ni se dignó a responder, empezó a caminar en la dirección por donde habían venido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oye¿no crees que deberíamos ir a buscarles?-

Sí, tal vez... Pero¿por donde quieres que empecemos? Puede estar en cualquier sitio.-

Lo sé... Pero es que me sabe mal estar aquí sentada tomando algo tan tranquila, mientras ellos podrían estar en peligro de muerte, o quien sabe qué...-

Lo sé, a mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea Jacki. Pero es que lo quieras o no, dudo mucho que les encontremos. Y estoy seguro de que ellos vendrán por aquí, cuando les haya pasado el peligro.-

Ya, bueno... Pero es que...-

Mira, si quieres vamos a la casa de los gritos para ver si están por allí. ¿Te quedarás más tranquila así?-

Gracias, Remus.- Se limitó a contestar la morena.

El chico depositó unas monedas en la mesa, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Cuando habían huído del gigantesco grifo, todos salieron en direcciones opuestas. Pero pasados unos minutos, al ver que no había más peligro, Jacki se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de los gritos, y allí se encontró a Remus. Al no saber que hacer volvieron a Hogsmeade a tomar algo mientras esperaban.

Pero Jacki estaba demasiado preocupada por sus dos amigos. ¿Y si les había pasado algo¿Y si el grifo les había pillado¿Estaría alguno en peligro?

Nada más poner un pie fuera del bar, Jacki y Remus comenzaron a notar un temblor que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Al mirar al final de la calle, ven a dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno, que huían de algo. Cuanto más se acercaban mejor podían distinguirlo. Eran Ashton y Sirius, y lo que les perseguía no era otra cosa que sus fans desquiciadas.

Ni vieron al licántropo y a la morena. Sino que pasaron como alma que lleva el viento, demasiado concentrados en la huída.

Tres segundos después, Jacki y Remus se pusieron contra la puerta del bar, lo más lejos posible del montón que pasaba. No fuera que les arrastrara la corriente de chicas. Iban como histéricas corriendo tras los chicos. Pero claro, teniendo a dos de los más guapos de la escuela. Pues era como para volverse algo loca...

Tenías razón Jacki.- Admitió el licántropo una vez se hubieron marchado todas.- Nuestros amigos están en peligro.- No pudieron evitar reírse de la situación.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily, deja de ir tan deprisa. Espérame. Me parece que no estamos llegando a la salida del bosque.-

¿Y entonces donde estamos?- Preguntó la chica apremiando el paso.

Pues para mí que nos estamos adentrando en el bosque. Cada vez hay más árboles, y cuando uno está saliendo se supone que es al revés.- La pelirroja se detuvo.

Dios James, no vamos a salir nunca de aquí.-

Tranquila mujer. Seguro que encontramos la salida. Lo que deberíamos hacer es trepar a un árbol para ver si vemos donde estamos.-

Sí hombre, y luego nos tiramos al río para que nos lleve la corriente. No somos indios de los bosques, nos vamos a matar.-

No hace falta que subamos los dos, ya subo yo si tu no te atreves. Para algo estamos los hombres.- La cabeza de Lily se volvió del color de su pelo. Solo que no era precisamente la vergüenza lo que le ponía de ese color.

¿Me estas diciendo que las mujeres no servimos para trepar en los árboles!-

No... Yo no...- Se intentaba defender el buscador.

¡Osea que tú puedes subirte en un arbol pero yo soy demasiado delicada¡Claro, no lo recordaba, tú eres todo un macho James¿Qué va a ser lo próximo¿Llevarme a caballito no se me vayan a romper mis delicados pies?- Gritaba la chica hecha una furia.

James no sabía que hacer para defenderse, Lily enfadada podía ser muy peligrosa.

Bueno... Pues sube tú, si quieres...- Consiguió decir al fin.

¡Pues claro que voy a subir yo!- Y sin pensárselo dos veces. Se agarró al primer árbol que encontró y comenzó a trepar.

La verdad es que no tenía nada de experiencia en la escalada. Pero no resulto muy difícil, ya que el árbol tenía muchas ramas a las que agarrarse.

¡Desde aquí veo el pueblo!- Le gritó cuando había llegado a la copa del árbol.

¿A cuantos kilómetros?-

No lo se... Está muy lejos.-

¿En que dirección está?-

Por allí- Dijo la chica señalando hacía el oeste.

Lily¿sabes algo de orientación?-

No¿por qué?- Ya había empezado a descender.

James no le respondió. Con las dotes de orientación de Lily iban a estar un buen rato perdidos...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Ves como no hay nadie? Seguramente andarán por el pueblo o cualquier otro sitio...-

Bueno, al menos me quedo más tranquila al ver que Ashton no está en peligro. Bueno, sí lo está, pero al menos no es un grifo...- Recordó la chica con una sonrisa.- Pero me preocupa Lily.-

Tranquila sabrá arreglárselas. Es una chica fuerte.-

Sí. Desde luego que sí...- Hubo unos segundos de silencio.- ¿Por eso te gusta ella?- Se decidió al fin a preguntarle. Remus enrojeció notablemente.

Sí, bueno en parte... Me gusta porque se le ve una chica comprensiva.- Jacki arqueó una ceja.

¿Comprensiva Lily?-

Sí, tal vez a primera vista se hace la dura... Pero creo que tiene mucha bondad en el fondo...- La morena lo recapacitó un poco.

Bueno tal vez... Todo el mundo intenta ocultar cosas de si mismo. Tal vez no quiera parecer débil. No lo se...-

Claro, todo el mundo quiere ocultar la parte mala de si mismo, quiere que lo respeten...- Dijo para el mismo, más que para Jacki.

En fin... Me parece que aquí no vamos a hacer nada... Pero ya que estamos aquí. ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?-

Me parece genial.- Dijo Remus saliendo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily, ten cuidado. Te vas a caer. Deja que te ayude a bajar.- Decía el chico preocupado al ver los saltos y los peligrosos movimientos que hacía la pelirroja al bajar.

No empieces James... Se arreglármelas yo sola.- Y como todos saben, cuando uno dice algo así, el destino hace que pase absolutamente lo contrario. La rama en que Lily se apoyaba se partió y la chica fue a parar justo encima de James.

¿Qué te las podías arreglar sola?- Dijo con una sonrisa picarona. A pesar de que se habían dado un buen golpe.

Solo ha sido un accidente.- Se defendió roja como un pimiento.

Ey, Lily. Te juro que por mí nunca me movería de la postura que estoy. Pero es que me estás aplastando.- La cara de Lily se puso aún más roja. Y la sonrisa de James se ensanchó muchísimo más. Y no era para menos, pues estaban en una postura muy comprometedora. James tumbado contra el suelo y Lily encima suya. Rozándose bastante.

De un salto, la pelirroja se puso en pie. El moreno no pudo evitar soltar unas risas. Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

No pasa nada. Te vas a tener que acostumbrar a este tipo de posturas. Sobretodo si tienes novio...- Decía sin dejar la sonrisa picarona ni un momento.- Aunque pensándolo bien, seguro que ya las has probado.-

Lily se limitó a dar media vuelta e ir en dirección al pueblo. Pero James no se quiso dar por vencido.

No, ahora en serio. ¿Eres virgen si o no?-

No te importa.-

Para mí que eso es un sí... ¿Cómo puedes estar hace tanto tiempo con ese y todavía no haberlo hecho? Es increíble.-

¿Y tú que vas a saber? Igual si lo he hecho y no te lo quiero decir.- Decía sin abandonar el color grana en su cara.

No estarías tan roja si no. Estoy seguro. Además tú no pierdes la oportunidad de dejarme mal.-

Déjame en paz, James.-

¿Y ese imbecil no te insiste? Me extraña mucho que alguien aguante tanto tiempo con novia sin... ¡Oye! Y ahora que lo pienso yo os pillé una vez en la cama, con Jacki también... No me digas que al final solo estabais durmiendo...-

James, déjalo ¿quieres?- Pero el buscador ya no la escuchaba.

Es increíble, que aguante que tiene este tío... De bueno pasa a idiota. Yo si vosotras dos os metieseis en mi cama no respondía. Aunque de todas maneras sabiendo como se las gasta este. Seguro que cada noche esta con alguna. Yo ya le he pillado varias veces morreándose con alguna que otra...-

¡JAMES CÁLLATE!- El gritó espantó a algunos pájaros que estaban descansando en las ramas de los árboles.- No me interesa nada lo que pienses sobre mi vida. Guárdate eso para tus pensamientos.-

De acuerdo... Bueno, solo una pregunta más...-

¿Cuál?- Dijo desesperada ya por su insistencia.

¿Cuándo te piensas estrenar?- La cara de Lily volvió al mismo color rojo de antes.

Yo...que se...- Logró balbucear.

James rió.

Y pensar que yo estaba todo preocupado por que pensaba que os habíais montado un trío... Y tú todavía eres virgen.- Se rió, pero Lily vio una expresión de alivio en sus ojos por unos segundos.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio caminando. Hasta que Lily se decidió a romperlo.

James... Siempre he estado pensando una cosa...- Dijo algo dudosa de sacar el tema.

Dime.-

¿Por qué siempre te preocupas tanto de que Ashton y yo, estemos saliendo? Es decir, cuando piensas que me esta siendo infiel te pones hecho una furia, cuando en realidad te tendrías que estar riendo de nosotros o algo así...- Esta vez fue James quien se sonrojó un poco.

Pues no se muy bien por que... Pero es que me da mucha rabia que te utilice de esa manera. No sé... Encuentro que tú eres una chica que puede llegar a hacer muchas cosas, pero que él no hace más que dejarte en mal lugar.-

Sí hombre. Ahora va a ser él quien me deja en mal lugar. ¿Y que pasa contigo y tus amigos, eh?-

Ya, pero lo nuestro es diferente. Tú te defiendes, demuestras que eres fuerte. Nos lo devuelves. Pero con él no. Es distinto. Parece que no te importa que te tome el pelo, que te deje mal. Siempre vas diciendo que eres feminista y de todo, pero este, que es de esos tipos que tanto odiáis, nunca le dices nada...-

De repente Lily sintió como si le diesen una patada en la barriga. James se preocupaba por ella, y ella lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era engañarle. Se sentía fatal, a pesar de que solo lo hacía para que no molestasen a Ashton. Pero la verdad, es que ya no le apetecía seguir con esa farsa...

James... Lo siento.-

No, hombre. Al fin y al cabo es tu vida. Yo no tengo que meterme en tus asuntos, pero bueno... Solo te digo lo que pienso. Nada más.-

Lo sé...Y gracias.-

De nada...- Dijo algo confundido al ver que sus palabras le habían hecho algo de efecto. Lo que el se esperaba es que le insultase, o se enfadara, o algo por el estilo...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

Lily había tomado la decisión de dejar la farsa con Ashton. Ya no quería seguir con ello.

Me has dejado el culo echo polvo.- Exclamó James rompiendo el silencio.

¿Quién, yo?-

Sí, cuando te has caído encima mía... Ya sabes.-

¿Y que quieres que haga¿Te lo curo?-

Hombre, por mí no estaría mal...-

Era una broma.-

Ya lo se, tonta. Es que me encanta cuando te pones roja.- Dijo acompañando la frase con una sonrisa pícara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Esta casa me da escalofríos. Nunca me ha gustado nada...- Expresó Jacki.

Sí, a mi tampoco... A saber que cosas hay ahí dentro.- Contestó Remus aguantando un poco la risa.

Dicen que hay fantasmas muy, pero que muy malos. Fíjate que ni otro fantasmas se atreven a entrar.-

Bah... Yo la verdad no me creo nada. Pero prefiero no comprobarlo.- Le dijo el licántropo para despistarla.

Sí, ni yo tampoco... Esta bien como está.- Señaló la morena.

Bueno, aquí no hay mucho que ver la verdad. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

Pues no se... Supongo que deberíamos volver al pueblo.- Dijo sin muchas ganas.

Sí, sería lo mejor... Aunque bueno, también podemos seguir un ratito por aquí.- Propuso mientras hacía una bola de nieve y se la lanzaba a Jacki.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ufff... Por fin nos hemos logrado escapar.- Exclamó Ashton.

Pensaba que no la contábamos.- Decía Sirius sofocado.

Una vez que había conseguido huir del grifo, fueron a parar a Hogsmeade. Y claro, esos chicos tan guapos juntos o te provocan una combustión espontánea, o tus hormonas se disparan. Más frecuentemente lo segundo. Así que todas las chicas comenzaron a perseguirles como unas histéricas. Pero al final lograron darles esquinazo, metiéndose en un bar llamado la Umpa-Lumpa loca. Un local con bastante fama, pero no precisamente por su buen servicio. Era un antro que solo contaba con una barra pequeña adornada de unos taburetes carcomidos. Cuatro mesas mohosas y unos asientos que se parecían sospechosamente a los de las cuatro escobas, pero era como si a esos le hubiesen pasado cien años encima…

La fama de este bar era debida a los pocos escrúpulos que tenía el dueño al servir bebidas a menores de edad. Mientras se tuviera dinero y la altura fuera mayor que la de la barra. Si se le hubiera pedido un bote de mata-ratas, ese hombre lo hubiera servido con uno de sus gestos bruscos y desconfiados. Pero lo hubiera servido.

¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo¿Eh, Andrews¿O no te atreves?- Preguntó el animago con una sonrisa desafiante.

Claro que me atrevo.- Respondió el rubio, omitiendo el detalle de que muchas veces había venido a este bar con sus dos amigas, para tomar algo más fuerte que unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Esta bien…-No se creía todavía que Ashton fuera capaz de beber algo fuerte.- ¡A la primera ronda invito yo! A ver cuantas eres capaz de aguantar…- Le lanzó una mirada, entre divertida y desafiante.

Oh, creo que te vas a sorprender.- Contestó devolviéndole la mirada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily… Yo no se, pero para mí que esto no es el pueblo.-

¡No me digas! Y yo que me pensaba sentar ahí a ver si me traían una cerveza de mantequilla.- Ironizó señalando hacía las vías del tren.

Habían llegado a la estación donde paraba el tren que les dejaba en Hogwarts.

Bien¿entonces que propones? Porque no se si lo sabes, pero el pueblo esta justo al lado opuesto de los alrededores del castillo.-

Pues casi mejor quedarnos en el castillo, ya.-

Sí, pero dime tú como llegamos. ¿Nadando por el lago?-

No, el lago es muy largo. Nos cansaríamos antes de llegar.-

Lily, solo estaba siendo irónico. No pretendía cruzar el lago de verdad…-

Bueno, pero algún camino habrá.- Dijo sin escucharle.- Por algo os hareis llamar merodeadores¿no? Debes saber algo.-

Yo creo que lo mejor es ver si hay algún camino. Subamos al puente. Allí lo veremos mejor.-

El puente que cruzaba la vía era bastante alto, ya que por debajo tenía que pasar el tren. Se veía claramente la figura del castillo después del lago. Que al estar anocheciendo, se hacía un paisaje precioso.

Creo que si vamos rodeando el lago llegaremos en media hora.-

Es una vista maravillosa¿no crees?-

¿El que?- Dijo James confundido.

Me refiero al castillo y al lago, se tiñen de unos colores preciosos con esta luz. -

Lily, no es el momento de ponerse artística. Debemos volver antes de que se haga tarde. Y como nos pille algún profesor se va a liar.-

Ey, no va a pasar nada por cinco minutos más. Seguro que nunca habías visto el castillo así. Disfrútalo, anda.- Dijo pegándole un codazo cariñoso en el costado.

Bueno, supongo que por un momento no va a pasar nada…- Suspiró.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio. No querían romper un momento tan mágico. Ni si quiera cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Lily vio los mismos colores que se reflejaban en el lago, pero esta vez estaban en los ojos de James. Unos ojos que le provocaban ganas de perderse en ellos, de no dejar de mirarlos nunca.

Una sensación extraña le recorrió de arriba abajo. Nunca antes la había sentido. Era muy distinto a todo lo que conocía.

James parecía sentir lo mismo que ella. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando. Hasta que sus bocas se encontraron. Fue un beso bastante largo, pero muy dulce.

Al separarse volvieron a mirarse. Los dos estaban algo confundidos acerca de este acercamiento repentino. Pero ninguno parecía arrepentirse. Así que siguieron sin decir nada.

Fueron por el camino que había dicho minutos antes, rodearon el lago y se dirigieron hacía el castillo. En todo el rato no se soltaron la mano ni por un instante.

Lily no sabía muy bien que hacer. A pesar de que ya había decidido antes dejar lo de Ashton, pero a los ojos de James era una infidelidad. Y además estaba lo de Remus y ella…

Aunque no lo había reconocido, pensaba que se estaba enamorando de Remus. Pero la sensación que tenía cuando estaba con él era totalmente distinta a lo que había sentido con James. Su mano era tan cálida, le hacía sentirse bien. Era una sensación muy agradable.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¡Tío, no me esperaba esto de ti! Yo que creía que a la tercera ronda te caerías redondo... ¡Y mírate. Vamos por la séptima!- Exclamaba Sirius, sin salir de su asombro. Y sin salir de la borrachera.

¿Ves? Te dije que te sorprenderías. No hay que subestimar a los rubios.- Respondió, también bajo los efectos del alcohol.

No se por qué le caes tan mal a James. Sí eres la ostia. Te tendrías que venir con nosotros de vez en cuando, en vez de ir con tanta tía. Sobretodo con Evans, que es más un gorila que nada…-

Bueno... Ir con tías tiene sus ventajas...-

Me lo dirás a mí. Ahora mismo estaba pensando que no estaría mal tener aquí un par que nos hicieran compañía…- Acompañó la frase con unas risas, que sonaron más a ladridos.

Bueno, creo que es hora de volver. Se hace tarde…- Dijo mirando a un reloj torcido, que había en la pared.- Aunque… ¿Qué tal una ronda más antes de marcharnos?-

Me has leído el pensamiento.-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jacki y Remus andaban tiritando de frío. Maldiciendo la hora en que se les había ocurrido empezar la guerra de bolas de nieve. Pues ahora estaban cubiertos de arriba abajo. Y al estarse derritiendo les había calado hasta los huesos.

Iban directos a los carruajes que estaban preparados para que los alumnos pudieran irse a la hora que quisieran. Deseaban llegar a la sala común y sentarse al lado del fuego calentito.

Solo les hizo detenerse unas fuertes risas les sonaban muy familiares, y que provenían de dentro de un bar con mala pinta.

¿Padfoot?-

¿Ashton?-

Lo que era una última ronda, se había convertido en TRES últimas rondas. Y todavía habían pedido otra más.

¿Pero será posible¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí¡Podría entrar algún profesor y pillaros!-

¡Oh, Jacki! Ven aquí a hacernos compañía. Necesitamos una mujer para hacer esto más divertido.- Exclamó Sirius, tirando de ella sin mucho resultado.

Al final consiguieron convencerles de que debían dejarlo. Pagaron al dueño del bar y se dirigieron hacía los carruajes. Y cuando digo se dirigieron me refiero a que Remus y Jacki tuvieron que aguantarles, porque los dos chicos iban dando unos tumbos, que un poco más y se parten el cráneo…

Llegaron al carro, sanos y salvos. Sirius y Ashton, que iban muy animados cantaron el himno nacional de Quidditch, el himno de Hogwarts y varios himnos más que solo conocían las familias de sangre limpia.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Jacki y Remus salieron corriendo del carruaje para no volverse locos. Pero como al girarse vieron a Sirius en el suelo (al parecer se había olvidado de que el carro tenía escalón) y a Ashton mondándose de risa. Volvieron a agarrarles para dirigirles a la sala común.

Pero algo les detuvo a medio camino. Alguien estaba peleando. Y parecía ser una peleamuy fuerte.

* * *

Chan chan chan! Jajaja! Hasta aquí llega este capi! Lo siento pro ya tenía que cortarlo… 

Bueno, estaréis contentas! Por que me lo estabais pidiendo a gritos un James-Lily, aunque en fin… Este capítulo a sido un poco de transición, no os creáis que ahora todo va a ir como una rosa… Porque hay que acordarse de todo lo que ha pasado. Como lo de Remus y Lily, las rivalidades entre ellos, la nueva popularidad de Lily, etc… Y ademas James nos va a traer una buena sorpresita. No todo es un camino de rosas, no señor…

Y además, falta poquet para el viajecito a Camelot. Estoi haciendo la cuenta atrás. Me muero de ganas por escribir eso… Jujujuju… Que felicidad!

Este capi me ha costado un poco escribirlo. Pero a estado guay! Me encanta cuando James y Lily se ponen románticos! Jjejejej… ¿A quien no?

Weno.. Pos eso… A partir de ahora creo que habrá más lios que nunca… Entre parejas y to eso… Esa es mi gran pasión, los lios amorosos… Jajajaja

Espero que os haya gustado!

Y ahora es el momento de reviews!

**Hermy**: Hola xica! Me dejaste un monton de reviews! No sabía como contestartelos, pro has dejado muy contenta, se ve que te ha gustado y eso si que me gusta! jejeje

Weno, ahora he dejado lo de la venganza un poco apartao, pro ya volveran al tema, que esos no dejan pasar una Yo he pensado en hacer una comunidad antirata… jjajajaja.. pero al final pase.. en fin… Es que me gana la pereza… xD El otro fic también lo leiste ¿verdad? Weno pos siento no contestar el review, pro es que no keria hacer nada mas… En fin me alegro de que te gustase, y que te estes leyendo este con tanto entusiamo! Jejeje… De verdad que me das muxas ganas d escribir… jijiji Nos leemos! Un beso mu grande!

**Goi Izarra:** Mira quien hay aki! Jejejeje… Hacía tiempo ya.. Creo que tu tmpoco hace tiempo que publicas nada… Si es que somos unas tardonas empedernidas… Pro en fin son cosas que pasan… Pos ara m e kitao del cole… xD Asi k ya no podre leer tu historia en clase de informatica cm tanto m gustaba… En fin.. Cosas que pasan… :P Pues a pesasr de que tngo tanto tiempo libre sigo sin inspirarme, y encima m aburro cm una ostra… xD Voi a empezar a estudiar alguna otra cosa, xk si no m voi a morir dl asko.. En fin xica.. No se que decirte… Asin k t dejo aki! xD Ya parlarem!

**Natalia:** No, Lily no acabara con Remus, esta historia es Lily James, solo k m gusta liar a Lily cn otros merodeadores, en el otro fic k tngo escrito estuvo saliendo cn Sirius… Son manias mias, pro no t preocupes.. jejeje

**Lucemvicuna:** No.. ¿Cómo iba yo a expulsar a mis queridos merodeadores? Jejeje.. Solo sufriran un poco las consecuencias… Ya veremos.. En este capitulo no se ha visto nada sobre eso.. Pero pasarán cosas…

**Ginny Malfoy**¿Asi k t gusto Carrie? Pos en principio solo pensaba sacarla para eso.. Pero cm tmbien m a caido mui bien, puede k las saque pa otras cosas.. Ya vere… En fin, m alegro d k t guste.. No tenias k preocuparte x lo d Remus¿ves k ya los e liado? Jejej… Aunke esto es cm un regalito, las cosas no van a ir muy bien p asta pareja todavía. Jejej.. k mala soy.. xD

**Pitucita:** Si.. Les va a molestar muxo de que Lily se vuelva popular, pro eso se vera en los siguientes capitulos.. Asi de imbeciles son esos chicos, no saben reconocer la derrota xD Vaya tios… Supongo k t abras muerto d esperar otra vez… En finm tu revive i no pasa nada!

**SalyPotter**: Bienvenida xica! Si k tarde un poco… Espero k no se te haya echo mu pesada la espera… jejeje Pos los merodeadores tmb son mis favos! Solo k yo prefiero a Remus! Jejejeje

**Paulisima:** Ya ves.. Por fín hubo algo de James y Lily… Es que me lo estabais pidiendo a gritos.. jejeje Weno pos aquí tienes, espero que te haya gustado… Por que no les va a ir bien a estos dos.. Ya verás. ;) Así que hay que disfrutar los momentos románticos que tengan.

**Flopy-Black:** Wola! Xfin actualize, ya era hora.. ¿verdad? K otros fics lees aparte de este? Sk necesito leer nuevos… Aunque tmbien tngo muxos capitulos atrasados :S Pro cm ace tiempo k no leo nada.. Se me an olvidado todos xD Sera posible.. En fin espero k no t pase cm a mi.. jejeje.. Un besito!

**Naty-Black:** Ooohh… Si a mi tmbien me encanta Ashton, encuentro que hasta borracho esta adorable! Jejeje… Estas de suerte xk otra vez se kedaron embobados mirandose.. Si t soi sincera tu m diste la idea d volver a hacerlo… jejeje Pro es un secreto ¿eh? Sirius es bastante malo aquí… Es algo k ai k cambiarle, pro esa es mision d algun personaje, no mia… jejeje De momento seguirá malvado… Jujuju.. A mi m pone cuando se pone malvado.. xD Weno creo k ya m e ido de la lengua.. mjor lo dejo aki.. :P

Sofia: Cuando me escribiste el review m dijiste k tenias un examen… Cm ya a npasao mil años, ace un monton k t devieron dar la nota.. Pro en fin, espero k t fuera bien… La broma… Si me costo pensarla.. Sabia k necesitaria un personaje nuevo… Asi k invente a Carrie, k es lo mas mono dl mundo.. M encanta ese personaje.. jejeje

**Eri mond licht**: Jejeje… Me alegro de que te gustase tanto el capi pasado… Pues me costo un monton pensar en la venganza, este chapi a sido mucho mas facil, aunque tampoco a sido un camino de rosas… No sabia por donde entrar lo de Lily y James… Jejeje… Son cosas que suelen pasar.. Pro el caso es qie ya esta escrito.. eso es lo k cuenta! Pos lo d partirle el brazo a Sirius.. Tmb fue algo k m gusto escribir, vreo k padfoot se lo merecia.. Es que en ste fic es un chico mu malo… jejeje… En fin… no me enrrollo mas… Ya me diras si te ha gustado… Muack!

**Silmarwen754:** Pos no se pk no t gusta k los merodeadores lo pasen un poco mal, cn lo mal k se an portao cn Lily se lo merecian… Yo creo k les toca sufrir… Jejeje… De todas maneras Lily es muxo menos malvada k ellos, pro creo k hare k se lo haga pasar un poko mal… Jejeje… En fin, espero k t siga gustando igual el fic, aunke Lily no ;) Enga un besito!

**Isa:** Wooow Isa! Cuanto tiempo ya! Ya m estaba preguntando k abria sido d ti… Sk esto de escribir vada mil años es un rollo de verdad… :P cuando me escribiste el review era carnaval x tu ciudad asi k creo k ace un monton de tiempo… Buff.. Asi k un muñeco humano te tiraron? K miedo, yo creo k ubiera salido corriendo, o igual al reves… Me ubiera kedado tan trankila y ubiera seguido mi camino… xD Es que soy muy difícil d asustar, y a veces mu facil… Pro pocos lo consiguen.. jejeje.. Pos yo ara e dejao el cole… Se esta bien.. Pro me aburro muxo.. M pasaria el dia escribiendo, pro la verdad sk sin inspireixon puedo hacer bien poco xD Son cosas k pasan… :P Weno, creo k la pekeña Carrie saldra de nuevo, pro no se cuando, ni donde… Pro ya le buscare un hueco, sk a mi tmbien m gusta muxo… Jijiji… Y la verdad sk no se d k casa es.. Nunca lo he pensado, o si lo se y ni me acuerdo :P Kien sabe… Es lo k tiene k pasen millones d siglos d capitulo a capitulo O.o Weno no es pa tanto… Pro weno… Jejeje… Digo yo k ara tendras varias anecdotas pa contarme después d tanto tiempo! Enga sorprendeme! xD Un beso muy grande!

**Caperucita Roja:** Ummm… Espero k te haya gustao este capitulo tmbien. Me gusto escribir lo sde Carrie, creo k la volvere a sacar algun dia… Pro no se cuando… T gusto k liase a Lily y James? Casi todos estaban k se subian x las paredes xk no los liaba d una vez… xD Ya les tuve k hacer caso… :P

**Light Angel**: Al final no me lei el fic de tu ermana… Cuentame un poco de que va.. Aunque me pasare un dia de estos, que ara tngo muxo tiempo libre jajaja… Pro aunk tnga tiempo sigo sin escribir, pk m cuesta, m cuesta… Jejeje… En fin… Ya me diras… Besos!

**Karipotter:** Jejejejejejejejeje… Creo k ya kedaron respondidas tus dos preguntas, pk an empezado a sentir algo y an tenido acercamientos.. Guaxi xaxi verdad? Aunke no te creas que ahora les va a ir bien i van a tener una bonita relacion… no no no… Todavía no estamos preparado para eso… Jejeje.. Me gusta acerles sufrir…

**Helen Black**: Pues veras… los merodeadores es posible que se intenten vengar, solo que ahora los tienen muy vigilados.. Así que se tendrán que buscar algún recurso… Pro son muy listos algo encontrarán.. Y a Lily no se le subirá a la cabeza.. No te preocupes..

**Vinessa:** Si, Ashton es una monada… Y Jacki, la verdad sk encarna muxo el espiritu feminista, pro weno, en este capitulo a estao muy calmada… Pro ya volvera ya… xD Weno pos no se.. Lily lo llevará bien ahora.. Los tiene bien acorralados. Aunque fijo que encontrarán la manera de vengarse.. Ya se verá… ;) Pero ella es muy fuerte! No le pasara nada… Jejejee

**Tsu-chan**: Jejeje.. Yo tmbien adooooro a Remus! Es el mas adorable de todos lo marauders k hay! Es tan cuco! Jujujuju… Vaya palbras que me salen… :p Espero que no hayas muerto en las espera.. A sido mu larga… :P Pro em fin… Ya voy tirando… A Meter si no se le deja mal luego se lo cree.. Además como es idiota… Jajaja.. Aunque creo k eso todas lo sabemos… :P Pues lo de la broma ··U Abra k esperar al siguiente capitulo, porque lo e dejao mu apartao, necesitaba espacio pa el romanticismo… jejeje en fin.. Cosas k pasan! xD Enga espero k te haya gustao ¿eh? Un besitoo!

**Melocotón**: Wu... Si.. Siempre intento buscarle algun comentario estupido a Meter.. Y ya veras.. Ahora en el siguiente capítulo pondré que le ha pasado a él.. Lo he dejado en la incognita.. Jejejeje… Pobret.. Si lo supieras… Aunque se lo tiene merecido por rata traidora! No, a Lily no creo k se le suba la fama a la cabeza.. No seria propio de ella… :P En fin.. K mas? Carrie creo k la are volver a salir un dia de estos.. No se cuando pero saldrá.. Jajajaja.. Cosas que pasan.. :P


	12. Amores que matan

Wolas! Segura que casi ni os lo creeis! E tardado dos semanas en actualizar! Increíble pro cierto! Y vacilo muxo de eso en los reviews, os lo advierto!

Pos weno.. No hace muxa falta pro ya me he acostumbrado a hacerlo, así que no rompamos la tradición. Así que os dejo el resumen del capi pasao:

_Bien, el trío fue a Hogsmeade. Y por culpa de un grifo se quedaron Lily y James, Ashton y Sirius, Remus y Jacki. Cada pareja cogió se cogieron más cariño del que se tenían. Ya sea de amistad o de amor… Pero los que se cogieron más cariño fueron James y Lily, quienes se dieron un bonito beso a la luz del atardecer. Sirius y Ashton lo qúnico que se dieron fue una buena borrachera. Y los otros una guerra de bolas de nieve. Jejeje_

_Al volver a la escuela Jacki, Remus, Ashton y Sirius oyeron gritos de una pelea. ¿Quién será?_

* * *

__

**CAPÍTULO 12: Amores que matan**

Jacki y Remus fueron corriendo a ver que pasaba. Porque los gritos cada vez eran más fuertes.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde provenían se encontraron con cuatro chicas, acorralando a otra llena de heridas y magulladuras contra la pared.

¿Pero, que haceis!- Chilló Remus.

Las agresoras se quedaron heladas al ver que les habían pillado. Y la otra chica les miró con desesperación, pidiendo ayuda en silencio.

Ashton y Sirius llegaron. Estuvieron un ratito para asumir lo que estaban viendo, el alcohol no les hacía rápidos de mente, precisamente.

¿Cuatro contra una¿Sois estúpidas o que?- Consiguió decir Sirius.

Las chicas se pusieron rojas, y dieron un paso hacia atrás. Vacilando en si debían escapar o no.

Los tres chicos pensaron que como buenos hombres debían salvar a la pobre chica, que estaba en apuros. _(**NdA**¿Qué se creen¿Que están en una novela de caballerias?)_

¡Estáis locas¡¿Cómo se os ocurre hacer algo tan cobarde!- Saltó Jacki avanzando hacía las chicas rápidamente y dejando a los "machos" detrás.- ¿Qué pasa¡¿No sabeis enfrentaros de una en una! Venga, no me digáis que teníais miedo. ¡A que no os atreveríais a ir de una en una con uno de ellos o conmigo!-

Las chicas la miraron aterradas. Se habían quedado mudas. Eran de la misma clase que ellos, incluso iban a Gryffindor también. Pero la verdad es que si hubieran sido de sangre limpia, hubieran estado en Slytherin rápidamente. Eran chicas que en un principio se habían llevado bien con Lily y Jacki, pero al ir creciendo se fueron volviendo cada vez más tontas, les gustaba hacerse las importantes. Eran de esas que hablban mucho, pero que a la hora de la verdad salían por patas. Y eso era algo que no iba mucho con las dos. Así que de una buena amistad, pasaron a ser simplemente compañeras.

Pero, a ver…- Exclamó Jacki al ver que no se atrevían a contestar.- ¿Se puede saber que os ha hecho Scarlett¿No se supone que es vuestra amiga, eh?-

Sí, pero es que se nos ha puesto vacilona¿sabes?- Consiguió soltar una.

¿Y?-

Pues… Em… Que se ha puesto así… Y ha dicho que no deberíamos fumar por aquí, por que nos pillarían… Y entonces me ha mandado a la mierda… Y yo no dejo que nadie me insulte, ni si quiera ni amiga. ¿Sabes?-

Claro… Es lo más normal del mundo…- Respondió con ironía.- Seguro que os mandó a la mierda así por que sí. ¿Verdad?-

Pues sí. Nosotras no dijimos nada.-

Jacki no respondió y se giró hacia Scarlett. Le apartó con cuidado un mechón de pelo de la cara, que estaba llena de moratones y de heridas. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y hinchados, había llorado.

¿Qué te dijeron, Scarlett?- La chica comenzó a lanzar miradas nerviosas a sus "amigas", que le advertían con los ojos que como dijera algo la mataban. Jacki lo advirtió.- No te preocupes, ahora no estás sola. No se atreverán a hacer nada más.-

Pues… me llamaron puta… Y…me dijeron…que……me fuese con……la zorra de mi madre.- Su voz era llorosa y débil. Ese insulto le había dolido tanto como los golpes. Pues su madre había muerto hacía varios años. La morena la miró unos segundos, transmitiéndole confianza, pero sin intentar consolarla, sabía que eso no serviría de nada. Luego se encaró con las demás.

Osea que no le dijisteis nada…- Las chicas tragaron saliva.

Yo no…- Comenzó a balbucear una de ellas.

Me parece que vais a necesitar una buena lección. ¿Y quien mejor que los merodeadores para enseñárosla?- Interrumpió de pronto Remus con una sonrisa maléfica nunca vista antes que asustaría al más valiente.

No, una lección no Moony… Tú siempre pensando en estudiar…- Dijo Sirius, que no estaba en su mejor momento de lucidez…- Lo que necesitan estas es una buena paliza. Para que aprendan.-

Sí, y después se lo podíamos contar a Dumbledore. A ver que opina.-

¡No Jacki¿Ya estamos con lo de expulsar a los merodeadores? Ya bastó con esa broma… Ahora hay que centrarse en ellas¿vale?- Ashton tampoco estaba muy espabilado, que digamos… La morena no le respondió, porque en ese estado sería tan inútil como hablarle a la pared.

¿Qué preferís, chicas¿Dumbledore o los merodeadores?-

Al verse en tal apuro, decidieron la mejor solución: Salir corriendo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una vez hubieron dejado a Scarlett en la enfermería, se dirigieron a la sala común. Donde se encontraron a James y Lily sentados junto al fuego.

Estaban calados hasta los huesos, consecuencia de haber caminado junto al lago de noche. La humedad y el frío los había vencido.

Aunque eso no es lo que más llamó la atención de todos. Sino que los dos estaban sentados en el suelo muy, pero que muy cerquita, charlando tranquilamente. Y si lo recordamos bien, esa misma mañana se hubieran tirado por un pozo antes que estar juntos en la misma sala.

Cuando se giraron para ver quien entraba, ni se molestaron en disimular. Si no que les recibieron con unas sonrisas resplandecientes. Se les veía muy contentos. Demasiado, tal vez…

Uuuy… Aquí me huele a pasteleo…- Dijo Sirius.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Mientras tanto._

_En la oscuridad del bosque._

Un chico corría desesperado. Después de haber estado varias horas escapando de un grifo que casi le arranca las piernas de un bocado, se había adentrado en la espesura del bosque donde le era difícil moverse hasta a él mismo.

Hacía un buen rato que el grifo había dejado de seguirle.

Aunque después le habían seguido unas ardillas, que, según él, tenían pinta de mafiosas.

Después de conseguir esquivarlas, le persiguieron unas arañas asesinas, que debían ser las subordinadas de las ardillas.

Pero logró darles esquinazo, también. Si le hubiera visto el agente 007, seguro que se hubiera puesto celoso de su gran habilidad.

Después de un largo rato intentando pensar, ya que era algo que todavía le costaba dominar, llegó a la conclusión de que subiendo a un árbol podría encontrar la salida, pero resultó que no sabía y se calló. El problema es que no llegó al suelo, si no que se quedó enganchado del pantalón en una rama.

Varias horas estuvo para pensar que si se transformaba en rata podría desengancharse.

Pero de pronto oyó un ruido. Y algo con un sonido terrorífico apareció de quien sabe donde. ¡Era una lechuza¡Que horror, las lechuzas comían ratas¿O eran piedras? En esos momentos no lo recordaba muy bien…

Pero igualmente las lechuzas le daban mucho miedo. Así que salió corriendo, adentrándose todavía más en el bosque.

No creía que pudiera salir vivo de ahí. (**NdA**: Ojala tuviéramos esa suerte.)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Madre mía… Sabía que se habían vuelto idiotas, pero no pensaba que pudieran llegar hasta ese punto. Pegar a su propia amiga… Es que hay que ser capullas…- Exclamó Lily, bastante enfadada de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Y mira que un día nos la encontramos llorando. ¿Te acuerdas?- Dijo Ashton también algo rabioso. Ya se le había pasado la borrachera.

Sí, eso es lo que más rabia me da. Seguro que ahí también le habían hecho algo. Y nosotras ahí tan tranquilos. Que rabia…-

Bueno, da igual. Lo importante es que ahora está bien. Así que ya iremos a hablar con ella mañana y lo resolvemos. Pasemos a otra cosa.- Les tranquilizó Jacki.

Sí, vale…- Respondió Lily, sin calmarse demasiado.

¿Qué hay entre tú y Potter?- Preguntó la morena con una sonrisa picarona. Lily se ruborizó bastante.

Pues… Es que, creo que me gusta James.- Las caras de sus dos amigos eran todo un poema.

¿Cómo que te gusta¡Pero si no lo soportabas¿Y Remus que¿Y Ashton que?-

Es que surgió de pronto. Estábamos ahí tan tranquilos y de pronto nos besamos. Pero es que lo fuerte es que me gustó...-

Vale, pues la llevamos buena… Ya verás cuando se enteren todos los demás de que me has sido "infiel".- Murmuró Ashton.

No, no te preocupes. Remus ya sabía que no salíais en serio, así que con él no hay problema. A Sirius le caes bien ahora y por Peter no nos tenemos que preocupar.-

Además… Ya no quiero seguir con esto, Ashton. Paso de mentir más. Igualmente no te dejan en paz. Ni a ti, ni a mí. Y para lo que sirve, pues…- Le costaba decirlo. En parte le sabía muy mal por su amigo.

No si no importa. Tarde o temprano lo teníamos que dejar.- Le dijo mirándola con dulzura.

Pero¿y Remus que?-

Pues no se. Estoy segura de que me gusta. Pero es de una manera distinta. James creo que me gusta diez veces más…¡Aaagh! Odio oírme a mí misma. Parezco una imbecil de esas que pierden el culo por los merodeadores.- Sus amigos rieron.

Es que un poco sí que lo pierdes, Lily…- Jacki recibió un almohadazo por eso. -¿Pero qué más da? Eres una chica. Es normal que te guste alguien, aunque sea James. Todas pasamos por ello alguna vez. Por muy maduras que seamos.-

Sí, tal vez, sí…- Se tranquilizó un poco.

Buuf… Yo no se por donde meterme aquí. Estas conversaciones no son para mí. ¿Sabéis que? Me voy a dormir… Estoy hecho polvo.-

¡Adiós!- Se despidieron las chicas con euforia, lanzándole besos al aire.

Adiós, yo también os quiero.- Dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ingresada?-

Creo que hoy me dejará marchar. Ya casi no tengo marcas, ni nada…- Respondio Scarlett bastante recuperada también del susto.

Por cierto¿qué le dijisteis a Pomfrey?- Preguntó Lily, ahora que la enfermera había salido a buscar algo.

Pues Remus le dijo que la habíamos encontrado así.-

Entonces te lo debió de preguntar a ti¿no?-

Sí, le dije que me había caído por las escaleras.-

Ah¿no vas a contar la verdad?- Preguntó Ashton, algo preocupado. Scarlett no destacaba precisamente por su valentía. Siempre había sido una chica bastante tímida, que no se parecía en nada al resto de su grupo. Excepto en apariencia. Todas eran unas chicas que se pasaban bastante con el maquillaje, se cambiaban cada dos por tres el pelo y eran las mejor vestidas del colegio. Solo había que mirarla un poco para darse cuenta, esta semana iba rubia con unas mechas negras que le favorecían mucho.

No es que fuera una chica muy guapa, pero se sabía sacar partido y los chicos se giraban al verla pasar. Pero, a pesar de eso, no eran una cabeza hueca como casi todo este tipo de chicas. Principalmente porque al morir su madre había madurado muchísimo. Aunque también por eso se había vuelto aún más tímida y mucho más vulnerable…

¡Claro que pienso contarlo todo!- La cara del rubio se alivió.- Pero quiero contárselo yo personalmente a Dumbledore. No quiero que se entere por terceras personas. Le diré lo que pasó exactamente.-

Bien dicho.- Le animó Jacki.- Bueno… Verás… Lily y yo te queríamos hacer una proposición...-

Ah, sí. Es que suponemos que ya no te debe hacer nada de gracia estar en la misma clase que esas, para encima tener que dormir con ellas.-

Y, a ver, no te pienses que te estamos diciendo que intentes huir de ellas. Al contrario, tienes que plantarles cara con dignidad.- Scarlett asintió.

Pero verás. En nuestro cuarto no hay nadie más que nosotras, y nos sobran dos camas.-

Así que tal vez le podías pedir a Dumbledore si te deja trasladarte allí… Nos lo pasaríamos muy bien.- La cara de la chica se iluminó. Se veía a tres mil kilómetros que nada le podía hacer más ilusión.

Pero la felicidad fue cortada al llegar Pomfrey de donde fuera que estuviese.

Bueno chicos. Apartaos un poco, que tengo que ponerle la inyección.- Scarlett se puso blanca.- Ya se que no te gustan nada, señorita Darling. Pero es necesario si te quieres recuperar del todo… Siempre se marea cuando se lo digo.- Les dijo a los demás a modo de confidencia.

Perdón¿puedo pasar?- Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Claro¿hay algún problema Remus?- Le dijo amablemente la enfermera. Se veía que ya tenía confianza con él.

No, solo venía a visitar a Scarlett. ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Le preguntó a la chica dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Scarlett recuperó un poco de color, sobretodo en las mejillas.

Sí, bastante mejor. Gracias.- Balbuceó tímidamente.

No, hay de que. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras¿eh?- Pomfrey le miró un poco extrañada, porque parecía saber más de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Así que Remus decidió dejar el tema.- Por cierto Jacqueline… Se que no te gustan nada las Runas, pero si me ofrezco a darte clases de repaso, podía usted tener la dignidad de presentarse.- Dijo con tono divertido.

¡Ay, se me olvidó!- El gritó que pego hizo que la enfermera clavase la aguja en otro lado.

Scarlett casi toca el techo del salto.

Ay, perdona Esk…- _(**NdA:** Esk es el diminutivo de Scarlett. Como suena escarlet, pues Sc quedaba fatal, y si ponía Esc parece la tecla de escape. Así que me decidí por Esk… :P Disculpen las molestias. xD)_

No pasa nada, Jacki… Algún día tengo que superar el pánico a las agujas…- Por su voz parecía que le acabasen de arrancar una pierna.

Una vez en la biblioteca, la morena tuvo que esperar a que a Remus se le acabase el ataque de risa.

Lo siento, Jacki. Es que eres una bestia. Solo con un grito puedes hacer daño a la gente…-

Ha sido un accidente.- Dijo la chica, colorada como un tomate.- Venga, déjalo ya. Vamos a empezar con la clase.-

Lupin lo intentó de corazón. Pero era mirarla nada más y le daba el ataque.

Hoy tienes un día de risa tonta¿eh?-

Un poco sí.- Dijo entre carcajadas.

Pues yo no puedo hacer clase así.- Exclamó cerrando el libro. En realidad aliviada, porque odiaba a más no poder las runas antiguas.

Venga Jacki, no te enfades. Lo siento. Es que necesito reírme de vez en cuando. Si no sería una persona muy triste¿no crees?-

¿Triste tú¿Me tomas el pelo? Serás serio, pero triste no.-

Uy…Si que me conoces¿no?- Señaló, mostrando una sonrisa picarona.

Jacki no sabía como responderle a eso. Así que optó por quedarse callada.

¿Sabes? Hoy he hablado con Lily.- Le dijo de pronto el licántropo.

¿Ah, sí¿Y que te ha dicho?-

Me ha dejado… Bueno dejado, ni si quiera estábamos liados… No se. Lo que sea…-

¿Te ha sentado mal?- Preguntó Jacki con cautela. Le preocupaba Remus, pero no quería que pensase que se lo decía por cotillear.

No, la verdad es que no mucho… Lily me gustaba. Pero no es que estuviese enamorado… Ya sabes… Solo me picaba un poco. Además como teníamos un carácter parecido congeniábamos muy bien. Pero nada más. Creo que en el fondo nos faltaba algo de "feeling".-

Ya… Creo que ella sentía lo mismo. Solo que no lo sabía muy bien.-

Sí, lo se… Es que ella no está acostumbrada a tener parejas y todos esos líos… Yo como he tenido varias novias, pues lo tengo todo más claro. Se quien es algo pasajero y quien me gusta de verdad.- Lo último lo recalcó bastante, mirándola insinuantemente.

Jacki tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se refería a ella, pero cuando lo vio pegó un buen brinco. Remus no pudo evitar reírse.

Pero en fin… James y Sirius si que deben tener claras estas cosas¿no?- Lo dijo bastante atropelladamente. Principalmente porque solo quería cambiar de tema…

Buuff…No se yo que decirte. Si tuviese que contar todas las novias y los líos que han tenido no acababa nunca. Y podría contar con los dedos de la mano, para los dos juntos, a cuales han querido de verdad.-

Ya me imagino… Pues espero que podamos contar una más a partir de ahora…- Dijo ligeramente preocupada.

¿Por?-

Pues por que no quiero que trate mal a Lily.-

¿A Lily?-

Sí.-

¿Por qué?

Porque a Lily ahora le gusta James. Por eso te ha dejado…-

¿Qué le gusta James?-

Sí. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-

Pero si James tiene novia.- Se le escapó. Un segundo después de haberlo dicho se puso blanco. Ya se imaginaba la que les iba a caer.

¿Cómo que tiene novia¿Desde cuando?-

Pues… Desde hace tres días…-

Es decir… que le puso los cuernos a su novia el segundo día con Lily…-

Emmm… Bueno mirándolo de ese modo suena mal… Pero…- Remus intentaba proteger a su amigo de la catástrofe. Pero no se le ocurría una excusa lo suficiente buena.

¿Y no ha cortado hoy con su novia?-

Emmm…. No…-

Pero, piensa hacerlo¿verdad?-

Emmm…. No…-

¿Pero estás seguro!-

Pues… Sí, hoy mismo se iba con ella por ahí. Y parecía bastante ilusionado…-

La morena ni se despidió del licántropo. Sino que salió pitando a advertir a Lily, que estaba a punto de cometer el error más grande de su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En esos momentos iba Lily caminando por los pasillos. No tenía un destino muy concreto, solo quería pensar.

De pronto una estatua con forma de águila se movió. Fue ascendiendo, dejando ver unas escaleras de caracol, que la invitaban a subir. Sabía perfectamente a donde llevaban esas escaleras. Había ido varias veces.

Se subió a un peldaño y dejo que la llevará hasta que paró. La puerta estaba abierta. Pero no se atrevió a entrar sin llamar.

Dentro de la sala había muchas estanterías. Todas llenas de aparejos que Lily no conocía para nada. Todos preciosos sin embargo. Había unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a lo que era un telescopio gigante. Y debajo de esas escaleras había un escritorio. Pero la pelirroja se dio cuenta que había alguien sentado detrás de él.

Ah. Buenas tardes Lily. Te esperaba…-

¿Ocurre algo profesor Dumbledore?-

No, no. Nada importante. Solo quería tener unas palabras contigo.- El director hizo una breve pausa y miró a Lily suspicazmente.- Verás… Te habrás enterado de que los señoritos Potter, Black y Lupin están bajo aviso.-

Sí, ya me lo dijeron.-

Bueno, verás… Pues quería decirte que se la relación que llevan contigo últimamente. Se que no te han tratado muy bien hasta ahora. Por eso he decidido darte un empujoncito…-

¿Se refiere a que…?-

Sí. Les he dicho eso expresamente para que te puedas aprovechar de la situación, Lily.- Admitió con una mirada de niño divertido que le quitaba muchos años.- Es que no se por qué no has hecho nada todavía. A veces pienso que eres demasiado buena…-

Bueno, han ocurrido ciertas cosas…- Respondió ella sin querer especificar.

¿Te refieres al beso con James en la estación?-

¿Queeeeé?- Chilló la chica-¿Cómo lo sab…?-

No es eso lo que importa.- La interrumpió.- Veras, una cosa no quita a la otra. Da igual si te gusta James o no. ¿Tú te crees que ellos dejarían de aprovecharse de tus debilidades por mucho que le gustases?-

Pues…-

No. Eso chicos no pierden nunca la oportunidad de pasárselo bien. Incluso a costa de los demás. Por eso mismo te doy está oportunidad. Tú eres la única que puede hacer que cambien. Solo jugando a su mismo juego podrán arrepentirse.-

Profesor, habla como si fueran a ir al infierno…-

Hay cosas peores que el infierno, Lily. Y las tenemos aquí mismo, cada día. No nos damos cuenta. Pero están ahí.-

¿Eh?- Fue lo único coherente que pudo decir después de oír esa frase.

Bueno, ves ahí fuera y dales una buena lección. Que no se te olvidé. ¡Hazlo, ellos lo harían!- Y dando por zanjada la cuestión, se giró sobre su silla y aparentó que estaba haciendo algo importante. Así que Lily no se atrevió a interrumpirle.

Una vez en la sala común de Gryffindor, fue dar cinco pasos desde que había entrado en por el cuadro para que se volviera a abrir.

¡Lily¡Menos mal que te he encontrado¡Me he enterado de algo terrible¡No te lo vas a creer¡Es espantoso¡Menos mal que me lo han dicho¡Porque es horrible!- Y así seguiría la cosa si no le parara nadie.

¿Qué pasa¿Qué pasa?- Respondió la pelirroja poniéndose nerviosa.

Es sobre James…-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James había salido a dar un paseo con su nueva novia. Todas las chicas con las que había salido hasta ahora, en los primeros días de noviazgo, les daba algún extraño romanticismo y solo querían dar paseos románticos, tener cenas románticas y todo ese tipo de cosas que se les ocurren cuando están enamoradas. Al ser bastante más respetuoso que Sirius, James al menos intentaba complacerlas un poco antes de cansarse de ellas.

Esta era una chica bastante buena. Hacía todo lo que James quería, no lo agobiaba demasiado y, lo más importante, lo adoraba a más no poder. Le gustaba bastante, era de las mejores novias que había tenido hasta ahora.

Se despidió de ella con un apasionado beso y la dejó en la puerta de la sala común de Hufflepuff, la casa a la que pertenecía.

Mientras seguía el camino hacía la sala común de Gryffindor, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Algo malo iba a pasarle. Y estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…

* * *

Wooow! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! He tardado muy poco esta vez! No os podréis quejar :P Weno pos ya veis que va a llegar el desastre… James no se ha portado nada, peroque nada bien… Y va a ser castigado por ello. Ya veréis ;)

En fin seguiría la charla, pero la verdad es que ahora no estoy de humor… Porque un amigo mío esta en el hospital muy grave y mira… Contestaré a las reviews pero no me extenderé mucho…

**Melocotón:** Cm siemnpre tu d las primeras en dejarme review! Esta vez la 1ª! Thanks! Eres lo mejor! Si, se empieza a ver un Remus Jacki x ahí ¿verdad? Siempre me a gustado sta pareja… Son un contraste interesante… El viaje a Camelot s lo regalo Ashton a las xicas x navidad, lo dl grifo no es un hipogrifo, es otra cosa. Lo encontre en el libro d animales magicos que escribio rowling. Es una mezcla d leon, aguila, serpiente y no se k mas… En fin un besito!

**Hiedrita:** lo de JAcki y Remus pa mi k es a Remus a kien le gusta ella… Aunque ella lo ha dixo muxas veces k le gusta, aunke no se sabe hasta que punto… :P Habra que descubrirlo. Al final no fueron Lily y James kien se pelearon, pro no preocuparse que en el proximo capitulo no falla una pelea xD

**Silmarwen754**: m gusto muxo escribir un momnto romantico, y veo k a ti leerlo! Jejeje Si k lo pasaran un poko mal los xicos, ya as oido a Dumbledore, ellos lo arian, pro no pasa nada… Son fuertes, contraatacaran seguro.

**Flopy-Black:** Ey! As visto? E actualizado muy rapido… jejeje… Weno relativamente… Pro me he esforzado, ahora que si tengo inspireixon… jijiji O jacly y remus iban x buen camino asta k nombro a James… Pro ya tndran otros momntos y Lily y James…. Esos si k no van x buen camino.

**Helen Black Potter**: Weno, pos m alegro k t gustara tanto, aunk tal vez tardemos en ver mas Lily y James… Ya ves k Remus tmpoco estaba muy colado por Lily, lo superará. Sirius y Ashton se van a llevar muy bien de aquí en adelante, no digo mas. Jejeje…

**Eri mond licht:** Ey! Esta vez actualize pronto! Me e forzado a escribir! Jijij Si, suele pasar eso d k s haga lo contrario k uno dice… A mi m pasa muxisimo… Pos Sirius y Ashton se han vuelto muy amiguitos, en el proximo capitulo lo veremos. Jej Espero k t guste este capitulo…. A mi me parece k ma kedao un poco pobre… xD Cosas mias…:P

**Marian Salazar:** Pos lo de la pelea no fue nada de lo que imaginabas… jejeje No creo k nadie se lo imaginase, si es que soy muy mala… jijiji Creo k a todo el mundo le a gustado muxo lo de que x fin liase a Lily y James, ya era hora, que parecia que no iba a nacer Harry sino, weno lo de Remus solo era atracción, pasa muxo… A mi x lo mnos si… Jijii Pos tmbien m gusta muxo la pareja que hacen Jacki y Remus, pero ya veremos a donde llegan esos dos… Ni yo lo tengo muy claro.. Pro encuentro que hacen un bonito contraste… Algun dia explicare por que… Lo explicare en algun capitulo pa que todo el mundo lo entienda mjor… Jejeje Sta muy bien eso de que uno no beba pa ayudar a los demas… Jajaja.. A mi me ha pasado muxas veces, como no m gusta muxo beber pos suelo ser yo quie se queda pa ayudar a los demas. Aunke tmbien man tenido k ayudar mas d una vez. Jajaja No pasa nada si no me escribiste antes, el review k m as dejado era bien largo y eso m compensa… jejeje Mientras sigas leyendo ya me doy x satisfexa! Ah que he tardado muy poco en dejar este chap? Weno, muxos besitos!

**Caperucita Roja:** Al final la pelea no era lo que decias… Jejeje… Lo puse aposta pa confundir, no creo que nadie se lo esperase… Jijiji… La pelea que tu dices viene en el siguiente chap, o algo parecido, supongo que ya te lo imaginas… Si no se puede ir por ahí siendo infiel a la gente, y menos con Lily…

**Suluna:** Si que he tardado menos en escribir este chap! Jejeje! Asi k este ha sido tu primer fic d merodeadores? K ilusion! Creo k nunca m abian dixo eso? Y antes leias otros fics d Harry y eso? O este fue el primero de todos? Me a encantado k m digas eso! Jajaja Sk m emociono x nada… :P

**Isa:** Weeeei! Fijate! Casi no he tardado nada en poner este chap… Creo que dos semanas por ahí! K vamos, me he esforzado en escribir más o menos deprisa, aunke tmbien tenia k esperar a k m dejaran d escribir reviews… jejeje Pos an tenio muxa popularidad Ashton y Sirius borraxos xD Yo pensaba k a la gente no le gustaria, pro supongo k x ser ellos la gente lo perdona.. jajaja Yo lo aria :P Y Lily y James ya era ora de k s liasen, la gente m lo pedia a gritos… Pos vaya cn tus profesoras, mira k darte un dia ekivokado pa el concurso ese… A mi m hubiera dado una rabia… Las mataba d verdad… En fin, k le vamos a hacer… A mi m paso una cosa parecida una vez… Weno pro era cn los amigos, ibamos a ir a una super festa en una discoteca d x aki, y claro mis amigas y yo nos arreglamos, nos ponemos bien guapas y tal… Y cuando llegamos resultó k la disco staba cerrada… K rabia k m fio… Pro ara me hace gracia… jajaja Pobre, espero k t hayan ido bien los examenes! Yo cm e dejao el cole ya no tngo esos problemas… jajaja Pro weno, los volveré a tener el año k viene… Ahora tngo k buscar trabajo, k no se si es peor… En fin…. Besos y abrazos!

**Sofia:** Weno, mientras no hayas suspendido ya fue bien el examen… jejeje Ya no tarde tanto esta vez, no habras tenido muxo tiempo d cansarte… :P Si a todos nos gusto k x fin ubiera un poko d Lily y James. Son una pareja muy mona, lastima k James sea tan capullo…. Jejeje Mi madre tmb es un poko histerica… Jajajaj Pro la soporto… Es mi madre al fin i al cabo… Weno i Lily les ganara mas veces a los merodeadores, seguira el consejo d Dumbi!

**Pitucita:** Esta vez no t debiste d morir d la espera, apenas tarde dos semanas… Me e puesto las pilas pa dar una sorpresita agradable a mis lectores! Jejejeje! Weno de tener a Ashton, James y Remus, se a kedado sin ninguno, es lo k tiene la vida… Pro lo superará!

**Karipotter:** Si, a todo el mundo le encanto que se liasen Lily y James, que ya era hora! A mi tmb m encanto escribirlo! K t pusiste a gritar x todo el cuarto? Jajajaja! No te dijo nada tu familia o k? A mi si hago eso me llevan a un manicomio… Weno, principalmente pk yo casi nunca grito… Jejejeje

**Kittyen:** Jejeje! Me alegro de que te decidieras a leerlo. Si tranquila, claro que acaba con un Lily y James, por eso no te preocupes, pro antes tienen k pasar por diferentes situaciones ¿no? Si… Se empieza a ver que el lobito tiene inclinaciones por Jacki ¿no? Solo hay que saber si ella va a querer… Ya se verá. Pues el título… es una frase que pondré dentro de poco… No se cuando exactamente. Pro es más por el carácter de Lily, porque no es de las chicas que se ponen a llorar, sino que contraatacan… Lo puse por eso más que nada. :) Si, Carrie ya saldrá. Pero no se cuando. Ya la meteré por ahí :P Besos!

**Ligh Angel:** Ey! Esta vez no me acoso muxo la conciencia! A que he tardado poco en escribirlo? Creo k apenas dos semanas… O menos, y piensa k ahora lo normal es que tarde cm dos meses! Jajajaja ME e esforzado esta vez! Pues el fic de tu ermana ya m lo empeze a leer! Pensaba que era de los merodeadores… Pro weno no pasa nada, la verdad es que me gustó igual. Al mnos lo que llevo. Cuando acabe de leerlos ya le dejare un review! Te gusto las insinuaciones que le hizo Remus a Jacki? Jejeje… A mi sí… :P Me gusta que Remus sea un poco picarón. Y Lily y James… Weno se habrán liado, pro James es un capullo! Y no digo más! Besitos!

**Nerwen:** T gustan los Dr/Her? Vaya, vaya… A mi tmbien me gusta esa pareja. Pro la verdad sk no me gustan muxos de los fics que se hacen de ella. Porque al final Draco se acaba poniendo romántico y eso no me gusta. A mi Draco me enamora cuando es malo, y por eso muxos le pierden la imagen… De momento solo tengo uno k me gusta. Pro ya encontraré otros… O tal vez escriba yo uno… Quien sabe… :P No se las tuvo que ingeniar muxo Lily con Remus, tal vez te haya decepcionado eso.. No se… No creía necesario la conversación, así que hice que se lo dijera directamente a Jacki… Me tiene preocupada el k pienses tu sobre eso… No se xk… Si weno, cm en mi otro fic hice k lily tuviera muxas amigas me cansé de las xicas y le ize un xico wapo d amigo. Y la verdad sk m gusta este muxo mas k toda la otra tropa… jejeje

**Sergio:** Me alegro que te guste. Si que lo hize un poco feminista si.. Pro weno, no impide muxo la lectura aunque seas chico. Es mi opinión más que nada. Pero weno poco a poco se van moderando mientras van madurando… jejeje

**Sandrasg09:** Bienvenida! Wooow! Si que lo has leido rapido, entonses… Lo atribuiré a que te ha gustado muxo! Jejeje Entonses no sabes la alegria k me das! A mi tmb me encantan las historias de los merodeadores, son las mejores! Pues sí, me gusta liar a la gente, porque son cosas k pasan d verdad… Nunca suele gustarte una sola persona, y menos si encima se supone que son tan guapos… Por eso me gusta liarlos! Jajaja Carrie volverá! Pro todavía no se cuando. Ya lo haré. A mi tmbien m gustó muxo! Pro weno, todavía me queda tiempo. Jejeje Si, les hice personalidades un poco distinitas a las que les suelen poner. Pro es más o menos como me los imagino. Porque los chicos guapos suelen ser bastantes idiotas (todo hay que decirlo) Por eso James y sirius siempre he imaginado que son así, sobretodo Sirius. Solo a Remus le he exo un poco más malillo de lo que lo suelen pintar… Pro es que lo prefiero así, si no no me da juego… :P Yo a Rowling la mataría por haber matado a Sirius, pro yo aun tngo esperanzas… Se que puede volver! No esta bien dormirse tarde! Que luego no se es persona cuando uno despierta…(Es broma. Stoi imitando a mi madre! Jajaja) Aunke tmb es verdad, te lo digo x experiencia! Jajaja… Me tendrias que ver cuando e dormio unas pocas horas, es todo un show! Jejeje Cm tu eres nueva no has visto las largas esperas que ha habido pa que suba los capitulos! Pro creo k d ahora en adelante no tardare tanto! Principalmente pk ahora tngo muxo tiempo libre! Jejejej Si Lily tiene un carácter bien fuerte… Harry lo heredó de ella sin duda… :P

**Liz-potter-87:** Bienvenida! Lily te recuerda a ti? K guay! Yo adoro leer historias en la que los personajes me recuerdan a mi… Jejeje… Yo soy más como Carrie, no me correspondo muxo cn mi edad, demasiado madura! xD Pro weno, si es la prota kien se parece a ti dos mil veces mejor! Jejeje Pues me alegro un monton d k t guste tanto mi fic! Stas cosas me hacen sentir muy bien… Jejeje Supongo k le pasa a todos los autores! Jaja Ya… Ashton es la cosa mas bonita del mundo. Si fuera x mi lo sacaba del fic y m lo llevaba a casa… jejeje Pos k raro k t caigan bien mis merodeadores... Siempre me estan diciendo que los hago demasiado malos o demasiado arrogantes! Pro a mi es cm mas m gustan! Siempre m an gustado los xicos malos! Se ve k coincidimos en gustos… jejeje Eso es weno! No, la rata no vale la pena… Ya ves que en este chap le hice sufrir un pioko en el boske… jejejeje Ojala se muera allí! Weno muxos besos!

_Pos creo que al final si me he extendido contestandolas. Siempre me pasa. xD_

_Os veo en el próximo chap!_

**Lena-07**


End file.
